Harry Potter and the Chalice
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: inside...pairings include cannon, CWSS, BZDT, OWPW, and two suprise pairings with OC's...warnings...slash,rape, mpreg, lots of death and blood, duh its got vampires every where...vampires with out blood will never work...
1. Chappie One

**Summary**

Harry is still searching for the remaining horcruxes to destroy Voldemort.

The Malfoys are searching for a sanctuary away from Voldemort.

Remus and an old friend (Serenity) try to convince another friend (Livia) to return to Hogwarts.

Charlie finds him self in a heap of trouble on Bill's wedding day

Warnings: Slash, m'preg, rape.

Couples: RL/NT, HP/GW, HG/RW, BW/FD, SS/CW…more

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter:

I wouldn't be writing any fan-fiction.

I'd be richer.

Bill would not have met Greyback. Neither would have Lupin.

Snape would still be good.

Orlando Bloom and Drew Fuller would be having a guest star role in the books.

Voldemort would change his name to Imawart.

There would be a spell called Batista Bomb. (One for the WWE fans!)

Apparating would be called Bamfing!(Xmen fans)

Blaise Zabini would have been properly introduced in the first book and would look like Pharrell Williams.

No one would read the books and there'd be no movies….

**Chappie One.**

Sunlight was pouring onto Privet Drive on a Saturday morning. Harry Potter was already awake in the kitchen helping his aunty prepare the breakfast that morning.

"Make sure those eggs do not burn!" Petunia snapped, as she pulled two slices of toast from the toaster and placed bread into it once more.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He looked out the window and watched as birds flew by and butterflies fluttered by.

"Another lovely day!" Vernon Dursley said cheerfully. A fat, tired looking Dudley followed in after him.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, only to be glared at by his uncle. Harry turned back to the eggs and smirked as he switched the stove off. He grabbed the pan and placed a portion of egg onto four different plates before handed a plate to Dudley and Vernon. Dudley leaned over grabbing the remote to switch the TV on. Instantly the news was on. Harry placed the plates in front of his uncle, Dudley and then sat down as Petunia grabbed her own plate.

"What is going on these days?" Vernon snapped, as he watched the news.

"I don't know," Petunia said, she then looked at Harry, "Does it have to do with your lot?"

"Yeah," Harry said simply. He continued to eat as the Dursley's stared at him. "It has to do with Voldemort."

"What is that moron doing then?" Vernon snapped. Harry smirked, for once he agreed with his uncle.

"He doesn't like muggles, or muggle-borns,"

"What the ruddy hell is a muggle?" Vernon snapped. Harry raised a brow, so did Petunia.

"After six years my school you still don't know what a muggle is?"

"Well get to the bloody point!"

"Some one like you," Harry said, "A non-magical person."

"Then, what the hell is a muggle-born," Vernon asked.

"Lily was one," Petunia said. Harry looked at her; again she clamped her hand over her mouth like she said a rude word.

"Um, yeah, it means she comes from a muggle family but is a witch or wizard,"

"How'd you know mum?" Dudley asked.

"I heard her and that boy talk about it," Petunia said, she then added, "You learn quite a bit about them when you listen."

"Are you trying to teach Dudley a lesson?" Harry asked mischievously. Petunia sneered at him, doing a good impression of Snape, Harry thought. Harry sighed, stupid Snape, how Dumbledore could have trusted him Harry would never know...

"LOOK!" Dudley suddenly shouted pointing at an open window. A dark brown owl was flying over towards their house. Harry walked to the window and waited until it reached the window. He pulled the letter of the owl and opened it, he began to read.

_Harry…_

_Hey what's up!_

Harry stopped reading and raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"Just a sec," Harry said, before reading on.

_Me and a few more wizards or witches will be coming to get you today at 11 in the morning. So get your bags ready, and be ready. Hopefully you'll get this message before we get there. You're an idiot! Oh look what you made me write! Damnit._

_Serenity Snape._

_P.s ignore that last part, some werewolves are just stupid…_

Harry put the letter down. Snape. She was related to Snape. Could he trust her not be helping the ex-potion master, Harry wondered. But she did say werewolves, maybe she meant Lupin, or she could mean Greyback. Bill Weasley, he was bitten by him, he wondered whether the coolest Weasley was a werewolf or not, there was a few more days til the full moon. Back on track, could Harry trust her or not.

"What's going on?" Vernon said gruffly.

"I think you three should leave the house," Harry said. "I'm getting picked up soon but I don't know whether I can trust her or not."

"Trust who?"

"Serenity Snape, the person who wrote the letter,"

"She isn't related to Severus Snape is she?" Petunia asked.

"How do you know about Snape?" Harry asked stunned.

"James use to play pranks on him," Petunia said.

"Wow you know my dad's name," Harry said slowly. Petunia nodded.

"So is she?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I don't trust her."

"Why?" Vernon said.

"Cause Snape killed Dumbledore only two weeks ago," Harry said. The three Dursley's went quiet as Harry went up to get ready.

------

The Dursleys for once listened to Harry and left the house. Harry sat waiting for the girl to come pick him up, but his wand was still at the ready.

Finally the door bell rung. Then it rang again, and again. Harry sat up hastily almost falling over as he rushed over to the ringing door. He placed a hand on the knob and was about to open it when he stopped.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's us," a stranger's voice said. "Serenity, Remus, Nymphy, and Moody. Open the damn door the sun is hurting my eyes."

"How do I know that?"

"Harry, ask me a question only I will know," A familiar voice said, Remus Lupin.

"What was my dad's nickname and what was his Animagus?"

"Prongs and a stag," Remus answered. Harry nodded to no one as he opened the door. "Hello Harry."

"Hey," Harry said staring at the girl. She was tall and lean and was wearing a hooded cloak. She quickly walked in and headed towards the nearest blinds closing them, she moved onto the next as the three aurors walked inside. Harry closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"I don't like the sun," she said, pulling her hood down, revealing long black hair, pale skin and large reddish-brown eyes. She looked young but her eyes had an old look in them.

"Are you Serenity Snape?" Harry asked. Remus stared at him.

"Harry, her name is Serenity Eden," Remus said, sounding confused as he turned to the girl.

"It says Snape here," Harry said handing Remus the letter. Remus read through it quickly and then gazed at Serenity.

"What?"

"_You're an idiot! Oh look what you made me write! Damnit. Serenity Snape. P.s ignore that last part, some werewolves are just stupid," _Remus said reading from the paper, he looked up and smiled "You didn't give this paper a chance."

"Well I told you lot to shut up when I was writing! I always write what people say!" Serenity said snatching the paper, She pocketed and looked around, "Nice place, Shall we apparate or walk."

"Yes, let's walk," Tonks said, smirking. "Harry can you apparate?"

"Sort of," Harry said, sounding unsure.

"Serenity, take him your way," Mad-eye said. Serenity looked over and nodded.

"If I can avoid sunlight okay then," Serenity said. "Were do I go? My house? Lupin's? Or..."

"The Weasleys, I will take his suit case," Remus said. Serenity nodded and pulled her hood up. She grabbed Harry and then raised her hand above her head and clicked hard with her middle finger and thumb. Harry felt a swirling feeling in the pit of his stomach as it went black. Soon light returned and Harry saw the Burrow in front of him. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The three aurors apparated in front of the house as well.

"Alright let's go in," Remus said.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked, as they walked closer to the house.

"Not sure yet," Remus said, "The full moon is in a few nights."

"He is a werewolf, Lupin," Serenity said from underneath her robe "No point denying it. I can smell it. He stinks. And you can sense it too."

"Sense what? What are you?" Harry asked staring at Serenity as Remus shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's just go in," Serenity said, smiling mysteriously.

--------

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley said, enveloping Harry into a bone-crushing hug. Fleur stood behind Harry waving at him.

"Mum, you're killing him," Ron said shortly. Molly released Harry who smiled thankfully at Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Up stairs," Ron said, "Wanna go up?"

Harry nodded so the two boys walked up the stairs. They reached the top to see Charlie coming out of a room.

"Hello Charlie," Harry said. Charlie turned around and smiled weakly. "What's wrong?"

"That idiot in there," Charlie muttered.

"Charlie!" Ron snapped.

"What? I just wish the idiot would talk to some one!" Charlie snapped back. "He needs our help but won't accept it!"

"What he needs is for you to leave him alone!" Ginny said poking her head out of the door. Charlie was about to snap at her when she saw Harry. "Oh hey Harry!"

"Hey Gin," Harry smiled deeply at Ginny. "So who's the idiot?"

"Bill,' Charlie said as he ran down the stairs. They heard a scream before Charlie began to rant angrily. "Serenity! How many times do I have to tell not to sneak up on me like that! You're gonna give me a bloody heart attack! I'm only 24 years Dammit!"

"Alright! Alright, don't eat me," Serenity said as she emerged up the stairs sniggering, Ron and Ginny both laughed as she re-enacted Charlie's panic attack with her hands flying all over the place. She then slowly headed towards Bill's room, muttering: "Time to scare brother number two. Or one, eh whatever."

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, but she had this freaky habit of appearing anywhere without making a noise!" Ginny said, "Which was why Charlie had a heart attack."

"Ron reckons she's a vampire," Hermione said, "I think he may be right, she isn't too fond of the sun, and Mrs Weasley hasn't cooked anything with garlic since she's been her."

"Maybe she is," Harry said, "She seems nice."

"She is, but she is a bit of a psycho," Ron said, "When she first got here, she threatened Tonks."

"What? Why?" Harry asked appalled. Why wouldn't any one, other then death eaters, threaten Tonks?

"Something about hurting Lupin and she'll ring her neck," Ron sniggered, "Tonks wasn't too please that day."

"So Tonks and Lupin are together now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded as the small group entered Ron's room.

-----

"Where's Serenity?" Remus asked as Charlie walked into the kitchen where Molly had prepared sandwiches.

"Upstairs," Charlie said as he sat down beside the werewolf.

"She isn't with Bill is she?" Remus asked sounding worried.

"I don't know, maybe," Charlie said as he bit into a sandwich.

"Oh dear," Remus sighed standing up. He ran towards Bill's room.

"What is Remus vorried about?" Fleur asked.

"Some thing tells me I don't want to know," Tonks smirked from behind bright pink hair.

-------

"Hey Wolffi," Serenity said as she slumped down onto the seat next to Bill's bed. Bill stared at her as she got even more comfortable and placed her legs on the boy's bed. "So what's up?"

"Is there a reason you are here?" Bill asked looking away, trying to cover his mangled face. She frowned.

"Nope," Serenity said, "I'm just keeping you company."

"I don't want company," Bill muttered. Serenity laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Who the hell are you kidding," the raven haired girl sniggered. "Your craving for everyone's company, you are just too scared to take it. You're scared about what they will say and think of you."

"I am not," Bill growled.

"Are too!" She hissed. She shock her head and spoke normally again. "Don't growl at a cat they always hiss back. I hate to break this to you but no one cares about how you look, they all love you."

"What would you know about love!" Bill snapped, "You're a vampire! Vampires don't love!"

"I know more of it then you do, it appears," Serenity said coldly, she stood up, "I loved once, then I gave up on it, but it doesn't mean you have to as well."

She headed towards the door and opened it. She exited without another word.

Bill hung his head as Remus walked in looking concerned.

"Bill?" The older werewolf sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Was she ever a mortal?" Bill asked softly.

"Yes," Remus said, "Millennia ago."

"Oh," Bill muttered.

------

Serenity sat silently watching as Tonks was trying to teach Fleur Exploding Snap, who appeared to really not like having the cards explode in her face. Both were covered in soot, much to Ginny's delight.

"Serenity," Remus called walking out of the kitchen holding something red.

"Eh," she answered, Remus sighed, she usually wasn't one for words.

"Livia replied," Remus said throwing her a red letter. Serenity had one glance at it, screamed, and threw it to the ground as it began to sizzle.

"**GOD DAMNIT! I SAID I DO NOT WANT TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS! EVEN IF IT MEANS I WILL SAVE IT! LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME MOURN IN FUCKING PEACE!"**

It tore itself up as everyone walking into the living room all appearing startled and scared.

"Well I'm quite sure the dead heard that," Serenity muttered, she then perked up, "I think that went quite well for a letter saying '_Liv get your ass back to Hogwarts pronto, we need a headdie!_'"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Remus snapped.

"What?"

"Could you have been any less sensitive?" Remus almost yelled, the Order stared at Remus in shock, "Her father just died no less then a month ago!"

"IT WAS A MONTH AGO!" Serenity screeched. "What is it with you bloody mortals and crying over dead people! THEY AIN'T GONE!"

She stood up, walked of before muttering, she pointed upwards. "They are just up there."

"You don't argue about death to a vampire," Remus sighed, his head collapsing in his hands, Tonks rubbed his back affectionately.

------------

"Why did she blow up like that?" Harry asked as he and Ron played chess. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, the twins, and Charlie were all sitting around them watching.

"I don't know," Charlie muttered, "But we know she is a vampire now."

"She's been a vampire for almost all her life," Bill said, as he entered the room.

"Welcome back stranger," Charlie said gleefully and Fleur kissed Bill on the cheek, right on his scars, though she didn't seem to care.

"What brought you back?" Fred asked. Or was it George?

"A big mouth," Bill said, "And who the hell are you? Fred or George?"

"Forge," He answered.

"So you're George?"

"Maybe," he smirked, "And you call your self our older brother?"

"Well maybe you two idiots shouldn't wear the same clothes," Bill said, "I get mum dressed you like that when you were kids, but aren't you a little too old to have mum dressing you?"  
Fred and George went silent as the group laughed. Harry was a little surprised the twins had no retort. Bill seemed to pick Harry's shock so he said. "Who do you think taught them to pick on Percy? And all their pranks"

Ron burst out laughing, which caused everyone else to laugh. He was about to add something when deafening scream came from out side.

"What the hell was that?" Ron said running to his window, "Holy shit!"

Bill and Charlie both hit Ron across the head as the group peered out of the window. There was Serenity sitting with a garden gnome in her hands, sucking at its neck.

"That's disgusting," Hermione muttered, moving away from the window. Ginny and Fleur followed. The boys however appeared quite interested.

"Wow," Ron said, "How come she hasn't got her hood on?"

The girls moved back again. It was true; she was there in only a red singlet and black leather pants. The blood dripping down her lips was the same red as her singlet. She threw the gnome aside and stood up; she kicked the ground rising into the air. She floated up to their room and motioned for them to open the window. Charlie obeyed lifting it wide open. She climbed in wiping her mouth.

"Yuck," Serenity spat. "Gnomes taste like crap."

"Then why'd you kill one?" Ron asked.

"Cause Remus said I'm not allowed to kill you," Serenity sneered. Bill sniggered. Fleur turned to him suddenly and glared.

"What?" Bill asked innocently. Ron perked up.

"Haf you sent ze invitation to your brother?" she asked. Bill shook his head. "Bill!"

"What? It's not like he's gonna come!"

"Vell it is still rude!" Fleur snapped. Serenity sniggered.

"Already bickering like a married couple," she smirked. Harry, Ron, Charlie and the Twins grinned.

"Fleur, he won't come and it's a waste of an invitation!" Bill said.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Percy," Bill said.

"Screw it!" Fred snapped.

"No one wants him there," George said just as angrily.

"I'm with them!" Ron added.

"So am I!" Ginny said. Bill pointed his hand at the three, as Charlie shock his head glaring at no one.

"See, none of my other siblings wants him there," Bill said.

"I never said that!" Charlie spat.

"You didn't have to say it," Bill said, "It is written on your face bro."

"Well then you should have read it better!" Charlie spat once more. Bill wiped his face in annoyance as Charlie stormed out of the room. Ginny stood up to follow but Bill held her back.

"Never, never go after Charlie if he is having a temper tantrum," Bill said, "He'd probably punch you."

"He wouldn't punch her would he?" Harry asked sounding appalled.

"Well thinking of his history," Fred said. "He punched me once when I turned his hair green."

"He punches me at least 20 times a month," Bill said, "I've adapted to it."

"He punched me once too, when I was four" Ron laughed, "Dad gave him a belting after that!"

"What about when he threw me down the stairs when I tried to give him a wedgie?" Fred laughed. The girls all rolled their eyes as the boys laughed.

"Come to think of it, he even whacked dad one once," Bill smirked, "He's never hit mum or Ginny either, but lets not take the chance."

"He's never hit Percy either,"

"He was more of a girl then Ginny is," George laughed. The boys all laughed again, even Ginny, Hermione and Fleur joined in. Serenity however seemed to be listening intently. Bill appeared to be the first to notice and asked her what was wrong.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Serenity said. Just as she stood up, terrified scream filled the house. Again.

"Mum," Ron cried. They all followed Serenity out to living room and saw Remus and Arthur dragging Molly towards a couch. Charlie was sitting on the other couch looking very pale and clammy.

"What the hell is going on?" Serenity asked as she jumped over the staircase's rail and landed on her feet. Ron, Ginny, and the Twins ran to their mother as Bill went up to Charlie.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked kneeling beside him. He took Charlie's clammy hand into his own as Fleur stood beside Charlie and rubbed his shoulder.

"They've got him Bill, They have him!" Charlie whispered.

"Have who?"

"Percy," Arthur muttered weakly. The entire burrow went silent. Fred, George and Ron looked guilty as Bill sat beside Charlie and held him.

"Well isn't that fantastic," Serenity said cheerfully, "I'm outta here."

She disappeared with another click with everyone staring at the spot she once stood. Bill growled as did Remus.

--------

Wow isn't Serenity a bitch. Well don't start judging her yet…it's only the first chappie!

I was cracking up with Bill's line to the twins! Quite amusing…probably the only funny thing!

Chappie Two will be up in a week or two…or more likely a month, because I'm an Aussie and I'm lazy, there is probably six or so Aussies reading this thinking _Is she dissin her own fair dinkum country! _

Well I have no idea, but either way review….

Peace and Chicken Grease.

Afro


	2. Chappie Two

Chappie Two

The Burrow was silent. The Weasley family were all terrified. Fred and George sat beside each other, cuddling up in a small coach. Ginny and Ron sat between Harry and Hermione who gave both youngest Weasleys assuring pats and rubs. Molly was in Arthur's arms pouring her eyes out as Charlie and Bill sat silently. Every now and then Fleur would rub both elder brothers across the shoulder assuring them every thing would be fine.

Tonks and Remus sat outside. Remus was still growling from the vampire's sudden departure. He couldn't believe she had just left like that.

"How could she just do that?" Remus sighed.

"I don't know Remus," Tonks said leaning on his shoulder. "She'll have her-"

"What on earth?" Remus interrupted. A dark figure was making their way over towards them. "Get your wand out."

"Should we go inside," Tonks said. Remus shock his head as the figure drew nearer. Like Serenity they were wearing a large cloak and a hood which covered their face.

"Reveal your self!" Remus ordered. The cloaked intruder was only metres away from them and was still walking closer. "Who are you?"

"It is I," A female voice answered. Feminine hands pulled the hood over her face showing a young witch, with light-brown hair, which shone against the sun light .Her eyes were covered with sunglasses.

"Livia!" Remus said sounding surprised. She pulled of her sunglasses revealing her blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Serenity," she said. Remus growled. "I'm taking from your growl something has happened?"

Remus told her the incident with Percy Weasley. Once he hand finished, Livia smiled softly.

"I believe she may have gone after him," Livia said. "She will find him if he is still alive, expect to see him here tomorrow."

"Shall we go inside," Livia sighed. Remus nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to Tonks. She took it and stood up with him

-------

"Livia!" Arthur said when he saw the girl walk into his house.

"Good day," she said. Molly smiled at her weakly. "I have heard what has happened to your son. I believe Serenity has gone out to find him."

"Is that why she left!" Charlie said sounding hopeful. Molly perked up as well.

"Most probably," Livia said. "If he is still alive Serenity will find him, she won't come back until she does."

"How are you handling your father's death?" Arthur asked softly. Livia frowned.

"Better then I expected," She answered, Harry looked up.

"Dumbledore was your father?" He asked. She nodded. "He was a great man."

"I know," Livia smiled softly again.

"Livia," Remus started, "Have you given any thought about the school?"

"Yes, and I am not changing my mind," Livia sighed. Remus looked at Harry expectantly.

"But if the school closes down Voldemort will win," Harry said, "Dumbledore wouldn't want that."

"No, he wins if we re-open and he and those death-eaters find an easier way into he school." Livia sighed, "If my father couldn't keep them out, how will I?"

"With my help!" Remus said, "And Serenity can get her kind behind us as well, you know the influence she has over all vampires! They hate Greyback! So they will hate Voldemort! And what's more they hate dementors!"

"If Serenity was here, she'd say 'of course we hate dementors!'" Livia said, smiling "'Humans taste like crap when they have no souls'."

Remus smiled. "Your father would not have left it in his will for you to run the school if he didn't believe you could do it."

Livia, nodded, "I'll think about it but first-"

She pulled out a small black metal object from her pocket. Hermione gasped.

"Is that a cell phone?" Hermione asked. Livia nodded and she held it against her ear.

"Hello…Serenity…it's me Livia…no I don't want a porn magazine…(Hermione and Harry sniggered) where are you….you found him…with muggles? What on earth is he doing there?...okay so how long do you think it will take…alright….okay I will tell her….I'm here at the Weasley's now…I'm think about it…so how will you go about getting him to return with out scaring him…or seducing him!... okay…then I'll see you soon….bye."

"Livia?" Molly asked hopefully. Livia smiled genuinely showing her teeth which were almost like Serenity's white and sharp only smaller.

"She found him," Livia said, "He is living in a muggle city, she will try to convince him to return, but if she cant she will leave him be…but knowing that vampires persistence he will be back within a week."

Molly's hand landed on her heart as she sighed in relief. The other Weasley's also smiled and were happy on the news.

"I thought I had lost him," Molly whispered to Arthur.

-------

Serenity stood above an old greying house. She was in a very quiet street where most of the other houses where in the same old state. She watched as Percy attempted to pull out a never ending pile of weeds with his bare hands. She wondered why he didn't just use magic; another question running through her head was how was she going to get him to return home with out scaring or seducing him? They where after all the best things she could do, she had seduced three death eaters once into freeing a group of muggles they were torturing. Of course she didn't do any thing with them after the muggles where free but kill them.

She rubbed her head as he held his hand in pain, he must have gotten a thorn in it. He stood up and stretched his back. Suddenly out of no where a small hand size shovel flew into the back of his head. He almost fell over as it collided into him. He grasped his head and Serenity growled reminding herself of her mate. A short plump man walked out of the house and towards Percy who tried to make him self smaller behind a few shrubs.

"Do I pay you to stretch that pretty behind of yours!" the man snarled grabbed Percy by his hair which was as long as the twins and Ron's hair only it was curlier then his younger brothers.

"I'm sorry!" He cried as he was dragged away from the shrubs. Serenity thought quickly and jumped down the roof of the house and landed on the pavement. She marched up to the pair and punched the older man square on the jaw. He fell over with a thud, releasing Percy's hair in the process. He stood up slowly and turned to face the furious vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" the man snarled. Serenity smiled at him evilly which was enough to get the man to move back, but not to shut up. "Well who are you? How do you know this little bitch, eh?"

"Doesn't matter right now," Serenity hissed, "You better get your fat ass inside before I kill you."

"Do you think I'm scared of a little girl like you," he barked. Serenity smiled again.

"Actually I'm one thousand, two hundred and five years," Serenity smirked. The man sniggered as Percy raised a brow from the ground. "So I should look a little more like this."

She clicked her fingers, as slowly her skin begin to wrinkly, rot and turned yellow. Her ear fell off. The man's eyes bulged and within seconds he was tearing down the street screaming: "Zombie!"

"Brains," Serenity moaned, Percy who was still sitting on the ground crawled away from her. She looked down and smiled showing rotting teeth. Realising her mistake she clicked her finger again and changed back to the young beautiful woman she was, "Its okay, Percy I won't hurt you," Serenity said honestly. He was now hiding once more behind the shrubs squeezing against the brick fence. "I'm a vampire, not an infiri. Your brothers Bill and Charlie sent me, to find you. Your mother, father, brothers, sister and even your family's friends are worried sick about you."

"Stay away from me," Percy whispered. Serenity ignored him and sat beside him.

"I know you don't trust me," Serenity whispered back. "But I won't throw shovels at your head."

"No one in my family is worried about me," Percy muttered, not listening to the vampire. She held onto his hand.

"No?" Serenity asked. "Then why would your mother pass out. Or your second oldest brother almost going into shock? Even the twins were worried, and they're morons."

Percy laughed softly as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Please don't make me go home," Percy whispered. Serenity sighed and then nodded.

"You can stay at my house," Serenity said. "It's in Ireland."

"You're Irish?" Percy asked.

"No," Serenity said, annoyed at the question. _He has a shovel thrown at his head and his asking if I'm Irish._ "I've just made my home there. So will you stay at my house?"

"How much will it cost?" Percy asked softly looking away. Serenity made a face.

"Why would I make you pay?" Serenity laughed.

"I don't know," Percy mumbled.

"Don't worry about the cost," Serenity said, "I'll get Bill to pay me."

"No! Don't bother him about me," Percy said quickly.

"Don't worry about it! He will only be too happy to pay, as long as you are safe," Serenity laughed, "Come on lets go, before that muggle comes back with the rest of the community wielding pitchforks and torches."

Percy smiled as Serenity pulled him up. "Do you have any thing inside that belongs to you?"

Percy nodded, so they entered the house. It was dark and dusty inside, cobwebs hung from the ceilings as did their spiders. Serenity screamed. Percy turned and stared at her. Sheepishly she said, "I hate spiders."

"So does my youngest brother," Percy smiled.

"So where is all your crap," Serenity said. Percy pointed towards a room. "Okay you go and pack your crap up, I'm gonna look around."

Percy nodded and walked into his room. Serenity looked up at the spider and smirked. Suddenly she jumped at it, and shoved it into her mouth. "Yum."

----------

"Where the hell is she?" Bill snapped. It had been two days since she left. The Weasleys were all running impatient.

"She'll be here as soon as she can, William," Livia said. Bill cringed at hearing his first name. Some one began to bang hard on the door, Molly ran over at opened it. Serenity rushed in and slammed the door, locking it. A huge snake was lying dead across her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked staring at the snake.

"Oh you know," Serenity said. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran in. "I killed Voldy's-"

"Nagini!" Harry said happily. "You destroyed on of his horcruxes."

"One of his horses?" Serenity asked, staring at Harry like he was crazy, "It's a snake, sweetie. I understand you have left school but, come on!

"No! I said horcruxes," Harry said, "It's part of Voldemort's soul."

"Well, why'd you run in like that?" Hermione asked as Livia walked in.

"Cause he had a temper tantrum and sent five death eaters after me," Serenity said sitting down breathing deeply. Arthur, Charlie and Bill towards them. "Don't worry I've placed a spell on the house so all they can see is grass."

"That's good," Livia said, "What's happening with Percival?"

"His name is Percy!" Serenity snapped. Livia shook her head.

"Well what's going on?" Molly urged. The twins and Ginny also made their way. Serenity smiled. "Well?"

"He's fine," Serenity said, "He didn't want to come home so he is staying in my house in Ireland."

"Did you put up any wards?" Livia asked before the Weasleys erupted.

"No that's why I came back," Serenity said, "I need some help, I'm hopeless at them."

"Okay," Livia said, "We can go now."

"I'm coming with you!" Ron said quickly. Seconds later all the Weasleys said the same thing.

"No," Serenity snapped. "He needs time alone."

"He's been alone for two years!" Arthur snapped. Serenity stared at Livia and smiled.

"See you there," Serenity said, clicking. She disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"My apologies," Livia said, smiling, not sounding sorry at all. She to clicked and disappeared with a puff of smoke also.

"Bloody vampires!" Molly barked.

---------

Percy stood near the door exactly were Serenity had left him. He was still holding his bag over his shoulder. He looked up at the clock she had hanging on the wall. It was a normal muggle watch. Fortunately his father had taught all of his siblings how to read muggle time. Serenity had been gone for almost an hour. He remembered she said first she wants to visit some one very dear to her and annoy the crap out of him. He wondered if she was still there. She reminded him of his twin brothers

He sniffed and wiped his tears just in case she returned. He still didn't believe any of his family would care if he died or not. Why would they, he was the black sheep of the family. Bill was the oldest of the family, so he did every thing first. His parents loved him. Percy heard his oldest brother was engaged to Fleur the Veela, and he had also been mauled by a werewolf on a night without the moon. Percy wondered if Bill was a werewolf or not.

Then there was Charlie the next oldest the captain of the Quidditch team when he attended school. Charlie and Bill were the best of friends. They shared every thing with each other. Both knew they had some one to run to if they had a problem; each other. Charlie, of all of Percy's brothers was probably the only one who ever hugged or showed any emotion of care towards him. But Charlie was like that with all of his siblings. It wasn't special treatment Percy was receiving.

Then there were the twins, after him. The two had each other and their jokes. While Percy disapproved of what they were doing during there school years, he had to admit he was quite surprised at the things they had made. Secretly he was amused at the pranks that his two brothers would play with everyone. Though he realised most of the time the pranks were played on him. Like the 'pinhead' prank.

The there was Ron. Percy had tried so hard to befriend his youngest brother, to have a best friend like his other brothers. Once Ginny was born, Ron never even bothered with him. Ron not only had Ginny when growing up he also had Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Percy wondered if Ron had asked her out yet. He knew Ron had a crush on her. Ginny was lucky also, she was after all the only girl so in general she was treated like a princess by everyone in her family.

Then there was him. The black sheep of his family. The idiot who left his family for his stupid career. He sometimes wondered if he could cast the Avada Kedavra on himself.

**Ding Dong.**

He jumped, the door bell was ringing. He placed his hand on the door knob and was about to open it, but changed his mind.

"Who- Who is it?" He stammered.

"Is me! Voldi-morty!" Serenity grinned as she unlocked the door and entered. Livia followed her in and smiled at Percy. He smiled back but quickly looked away. Livia gave Serenity a questioning look. Serenity shrugged. "This is Livia Dumbledore, or if you want her full name"- Livia sighed deeply -"Livia Josephine Rogue Ororo Renee Madlin Nina Gabrielle Sophia Mary Joanne Kiara Cassiel Jordan Shayera Louise Alberta Dumbledore. As you can tell Albus had a liking for long names."

Percy stared at the two vampires with a raised eyebrow. Serenity and Livia both gave him award winning smiles. "Are you a vampire too?"

Livia nodded. "So shall we start on the wards?"

"Okay," Serenity said, "Percy if are you thirsty or hungry, go and make your self something to eat, the kitchens over there. Just don't drink any thing that's red."

Percy winced as he headed towards the kitchen. Serenity stared at Livia and grinned.

"What?" Livia said.

"He is hot ain't he," Serenity sniggered.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, woman!" Livia snapped. She then added quite proudly as she held up her left hand. A large silver ring sat on her ring finger, "I'm already married."

"And I have a mate," Serenity smirked, "But we're vampires, we don't do the one mate for like thing, remember only dogs do that."

"You mean wolfs,"

"Same thing," Serenity said, "They both stink."

Livia couldn't help her self. She laughed.

-----

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sat silently inside a dark cave they had found. Cissa stared at her son. He was staring at ground with hollow grey eyes. He appeared to be in another world.

"Draco?" Narcissa sighed, placing a gentle hand on her son's back. He turned and faced his mother. "What's wrong? Please tell me, my little Dragon."

He turned away and whispered, "I got him killed, mum."

"You did what you had to do," Narcissa said softly, she growled, "That bastard should go to hell! How dare he threaten you with our lives just to kill an old fart?"

Draco gasped surprised his mother would ever insult the dark lord like that. "Mother!"

"Don't you mother me!" Narcissa snapped. Draco smiled softly. She used to say the same to his father, '_Don't you Cissa me_!'

"Mum, what will we do about father?" Draco asked as he leaned into his mother's warm embrace. Narcissa sighed, looking distracted.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I just don't know."

---------

"So what happened?" Bill asked as Serenity and Livia walked into the burrow. Serenity glared at him. "What?"

"Shut up!" Serenity snapped. Livia smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked. Livia began to giggle softly, only to have Serenity back hand her arm.

"Her stupid husband scared Percy," Serenity snapped. "The idiot almost killed the poor kid."

"What?" Molly growled.

"Its okay, I stopped him," Livia said, "Octavian thought Percy was trespassing-"

"He tried to do his head in," Serenity added.

"But we stopped him," Livia said, "Thanks to Serenity's quick wit."

"What did you do?" Charlie asked, sounding somewhat scared.

"I put the Imperius on Percy and had him low blow the idiot!" Serenity snapped.

"What's a low blow?" Fred and George asked together.

"A shot between the legs," Livia said. All the boys winced as the girls laughed.

"Is Percy alright now?"

"He is fine Molly," Livia said. "Octavian is watching him."

"Can he be trusted?" Arthur said.

"He is my husband," Livia said, "I trust him with my life."

Fleur smiled and looked over at Bill, who smiled back.

----------

Percy sat by the fire on a large sofa staring at the male vampire sitting opposite of him looking through a photo album. Octavian had ear length golden hair flowing down his face, and from what Percy could see he had a pair of bright green eyes.

"I'm not looking at you," the vampire said startling Percy, "so stop looking at me."

"Sorry," Percy said looking into the fire.

"Don't look into the fire either!" the vampire snapped, "You could damage your eyes!"

"I think you mean the sun," Percy said softly.

"Don't tell me what I mean!" he snapped again, "I'm a vampire. Why do you think we are so pale?"

"Why is the fire on in the middle of summer anyway," Percy asked.

"Because it just is," Octavian muttered turning the page. Percy looked up staring at the ceiling and tried not to laugh. Just above his head were five large photos of Serenity, Livia, Octavian, and a girl and boy he had never seen before. The photos were obviously taken with a muggle camera as the people did not move.

In one photo the five people had their sharp vampire teeth showing, in the second Serenity had the other male, a young black man by the head holding him tightly. Livia was jumping on the woman who from Asian decent. Octavian had his middle finger sticking up. The next photo the five vampires all acted like they were sick, with their tongues hanging out and their eyes rolled. The one after that the five were blowing raspberries and puffing out their cheeks.

The final picture had the vampires dress up as Hogwarts students, all except Serenity who was dress as a teacher. Livia was wearing the Ravenclaw robes. Octavian the Slytherin, the other man the Gryffindor robes and the woman was in the Hufflepuff.

Percy looked back down to find Octavian staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes to the fire but remember what the vampire said and looked away.

"So how old are you?" Octavian asked.

"Twenty one, sir," Percy said.

"No need to call me sir," Octavian said coldly, "Even if I'm a thousand years older then you."

"Sorry," Percy said quickly, not wanting to be attacked by the vampire again. "So how do you know Ms Eden?"

"By our mothers, they were sisters"

"You're related?" Percy asked. Octavian nodded. "What about Ms Dumbledore and the two people up there?"

"'Miss Dumbledore' is my wife," Octavian said, "Gabriella, and Samuel are just friends of ours."

"Are you all vampires?" Percy said, he was becoming more and more interested in the vampires history. Octavian just nodded. Percy smiled at the vampire who merely stared back, when something occurred to him; "If you're over a thousand years does that mean you knew the founders of Hogwarts?"

For the first time that night Octavian smiled softly staring into the fire. Percy tilted his head in confusion wondering what the vampire was thinking.

"Serenity and I where place in third and second years respectively," Octavian said, "We were both in Gryffindor. Godric really favoured her, then again most people did."

"Did Slytherin and Gryffindor really hate each other?" Percy asked.

"No," Octavian said flatly. "It was true the two had different opinions but they were like brothers. After all the two grew up together."

"So why do the books say otherwise,"

"Well eventually Salazar let his views get in the way of teaching so he left the school," Octavian muttered.

"So what is it like being," Percy stopped wondering if he should ask the vampire the question, but Octavian asked the question for him.

"A vampire?" said Octavian. Percy nodded. "I enjoy it, and I am use to it, but I can admit I hate not being able to soak up the sun as long as I like, or not being able to eat too much garlic."

"Can wood kill you or…" he trailed off.

"No," Octavian said, "But it hurts like all hell."

"I –eh- read once that once a vampire drinks blood," Percy said, "They can't enter heaven. Is it true?"

"Yes," Octavian said, "But we can't go to hell either."

"So it works both ways?" Percy said. The old vampire nodded.

"Now the questions are mine to ask," Octavian said quickly before Percy asked another question. The red-haired looked uncomfortable but nodded. "What is your name?"

"Percival Weasley," Percy said.

"Why are you here and how long will you be here?"

"Um," Percy started softly, "I've, well, I ran away from home."

"So you may be here a while," Octavian said. Percy nodded. "so what happened that made you run away?"

"I screwed everything up with one stupid mistake," Percy muttered staring into the fire. "They won't want me back any more."

The vampire said, "So you are from the Weasley family?"

"Yes?"

"How many siblings?"

"Seven of us, Bill, Charlie, me, the twins; Fred and George, Ron and Ginny," Percy said, "And there mum and dad."

"That's a lot of children," Octavian said. "If I were you I'd go back to them, sort the problem out. It will be hard but there is nothing stronger then parents love for their children. If you need proof ask Serenity what she has done just to protect her children."

With that the vampire stood up and heading out of the room.

-------

End of Chappie 2

This was an amusing chappie to write…I was laughing the whole time!

I just like to tell everyone that Serenity's attitude to werewolves is important and a great part in the plot.

Next Chappie: Serenity tells Percy her little story. Charlie decides he is gonna visit Percy no matter what, and gets himself in crap. Greyback enters the story as do many of the death eaters.


	3. Chappie Three

Chappie Three  
Serenity walked into her house and sighed. Livia followed her in and closed the door.

"I'm going to sleep," Livia yawned. Serenity nodded. "Good night."

"Night," Serenity mumbled as she entered the living room. Percy was sitting on the couch fast asleep. She walked beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Percy flinched hard as he woke up.

"Your b-b-back," Percy yawned. Serenity nodded.

"You ready to sleep?" Serenity said. Percy shook his head. "Alright. You wanna play Backgammon?"

"What's that?"

"A muggle game," Serenity said, "Sort of like Chess but better."

"No, I probably can't play it," Percy said.

"Well of course you can't play it," Serenity laughed, "You have never played it before."

"No," Percy said softly, "I am just a failure. I can't do anything right."

"You are not a failure," Serenity said firmly, "You made a mistake, and you can fix it Percy. Go back to your familia. Let them help you."

"N-no," he croaked, "They don't want me back. I'm a blood traitor."

"Sweetie, according to all death eaters the Weasleys are blood traitors," Serenity smiled, "You made a mistake, but your family doesn't hold it against you. So you shouldn't either."

"I can't go back," Percy believed.

"Percy, I'm a vampire you know that," Serenity said, as Percy nodded. "And so is my cousin Octavian, our uncle took care of the both of us, as my parents had died and so had Octavian's mother. This was a thousand years or so ago. When he heard what happened that night we were attacked by the vampire who changed us, he was furious, Octavian was positive that he was angry with us, but of course it was with the vampire. It took my uncle and me three years to convince my cousin that he was wrong. Don't make the same mistake we made and have the sentence made longer."

Percy went silent but nodded. A few moments later he finally asked, "Serenity, who is your uncle?"

"Did Octavian ever tell you how we went to Hogwarts when it first opened?"

"Yes," Percy said, "But what does that have to do with any thing?"

"Do you know Octavian's full name?" Serenity asked ignoring the question.

"No,"

"Godric Albus Octavian Gryffindor the second," Serenity said. Percy gasped in realisation. "Octavian's father was the founder of Gryffindor; my uncle's sister was my mother. Godric's grandchildren where both girls; Sarela and Carina. Sarela married a man named Matthew Weasley and Carina married a man named Henry Potter."

"That means I'm related to Godric Gryffindor," Percy whispered. Serenity nodded. "It means Octavian is my great-great-great-great-great grandfather!"

"Yup," Serenity smiled. Percy thought in silence as Octavian walked in dressed in his boxer shorts and a singlet.

"That will explain the generation of Potters and Weasleys entering my father house," Octavian said. "But now, Serenity tell him what you had to do to protect your children."

"Nice try but I'm not telling who my final son is," Serenity hissed. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Serenity I mean tell him what you had to give up just to protect your only son, and his family," Octavian said, "I understand you don't trust anyone enough to tell who the final one is."

"Oh," Serenity said, she turned to Percy and sighed. "When I turned seventeen I meet a werewolf who I-" she snorted "-fell in love with. We married and he knocked me up-" Octavian rolled his eyes "-I had my son who as well married and had his children. When I turned 25 I was tricked into biting my mate, which turned him into half a vampire, as I had found out his treachery and I cursed him into never regaining full vampire powers until he managed to kill me. As a way to get back to me he killed my son and his wife and two of his three children. I managed to save the middle and I hide her. But around thirty some thing years ago, my family were slowly dying down only three people with my blood were left. A mother and her two children. My mate found them and managed to kill her and her oldest daughter. But I again hid my last child. When Voldemort was in power before he fell he cursed me so that my mate would regain full power once he killed my final child."

"Who is he?"

"You know him," Serenity sighed, "He bit your brother only weeks ago."

"Greyback!" Percy said in surprise. Serenity nodded.

"What if Greyback find out who the last one is?"

"I'll die trying to save him," Serenity said. "Now back onto to you, I know you don't want to move back into the Burrow, but Bill would love to have you at his wedding."

"But I have no invitation," Percy said sadly.

"I'll get one," Serenity said, "Percy listen to me: you will never find a family like the one you have, don't let them go."

------

"What you doing Bill?" Fred asked.

"Writing Percy an invitation," Bill answered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you so stressed out then, and what's with all the trash on the ground," George said, looking at the scrunched up papers thrown all over the room.

"I'm writing him an apology also," Bill snapped. "Now can you both buggar off!"

"Alright keep your shoes on," Fred said. The twins left as Bill growled.

"You're sounding more and more like a werewolf," Serenity said, from above him. Bill jumped and looked up to see the vampire floating above his head.

"Hey," Bill said, as she floated down.

"What you doing?"

"Writing Percy an invitation to the wedding seeing as I sent the rest a week ago," Bill said.

"Then what's with the snow around you?"

"An apology that just wont come out correctly," Bill sighed.

"Bill, your going to see him at your wedding," Serenity said, sounding frustrated.

"Well duh,"

"I mean apologize then," Serenity smiled. "A letter is meaningless, words mean much more."

"But I'm writing my feelings," Bill said.

"Speaking 'em is much easier, pup," Serenity smiled.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Bill snapped.

"Wolf, dog, same thing," Serenity shrugged. "Any way the moon is in a few days, how do you feel?"

"Kinda weird," Bill muttered, looking away.

"What's wrong, pup?" Serenity asked.

"Why'd he bite me?" Bill sniffed

"Why does he bite any one?" Serenity sighed.

"I mean, here I was, everything going perfect for me," Bill sighed, "Found the love of my live, engaged her, perfect job, good health, and the best family. And then he came along. Some times I think God's trying to punish me, but I don't know why."

By the end of his monologue he had a tear streaming down his face. Serenity bit her lip. "No pup, God's not punishing you, some times things happen but it's never the good side that cause it. God's a forgiver. He is called the Father because he always forgives his children no matter what they do."

"So why did He let Greyback hurt me," Bill whispered wiping his tear hastily.

"Not God," Serenity said, "You are asking the wrong side. And you haven't done any thing wrong for God to punish you any way."

"Yes I have," Bill sighed, "I'm a crap older brother, and I barely look out for even Char any more."

"Your sibs would say differently," Serenity smiled.

"You're probably right," Bill sighed, "Next time I see that bastard I'll kill him. His time on earth is limited. His ass is mine."

"Nope," Serenity disagreed. "I taxed him centuries ago."

"He ain't that old," Bill said.

"Yes he is," Serenity said, "I bite him centuries ago so he is half vampire until he kills our final son."

"What?" Bill said. Serenity sighed.

"We all make mistakes," Serenity muttered, "Mine was trusting him and loving him."

"He-he was the one who-"

Serenity nodded. "Never mind that though, just know I'm gonna kill him."

Bill nodded back. "Only if I get to join you."

Serenity smiled. "We better tell Wolffi. He'd wanna join too…"

Bill stared at Serenity. "Lupin, join us in killing someone?"

Serenity sniggered. "Maybe you're right."

---------

"Livia, have you made up your mind yet?" Remus asked. "Or do you need more time?"

"Do I have to?" Livia sighed.

"Yes," Remus answered. Livia went silent as Remus sipped at his Wolfsbane potion.

"Good thing Serenity can make that potion," Livia said absentmindedly.

"Yes," Remus said, "At least if Bill is a werewolf, it won't hurt as much as usual."

"You know what," Livia muttered, "If I'm headmistress, wont that mean I have to choose new staff."

"Yes," Remus said softly.

"Good, then I accept," Livia said, "Call the clowns and tell them I'm in. I know already who my new staff is."

"Who?" Remus smiled.

"Serenity will be great as the Potions Proffesor, seeing she aced it so many years ago," Livia said, "And as for Defence who better then you?"

Remus gasped in surprise. "What?"

"You Remus, when you were teaching the class were going brilliant," Livia said. "My father said you had to be the best teacher he could remember!"

Remus blushed, "Well I think that's exaggerating it a bit."

"Oh please," Livia sighed. "He was right, you're hired."

Remus smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Livia said, "Thank you, and Ree."

"I'll remind my self," Remus laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Serenity said.

"No just I've accepted the Headmaster position and Remus and you are now both teachers as Hogwarts," Livia said.

"Cool, but first you need to convince people to open the school,"

"Fuck it," Livia sighed, her head dropping, "Why don't we just make our own school and call it Warthog?"

Serenity and Remus both laughed.

-------

The Order of the Phoenix sat in a small room waiting for Livia and Serenity to return from their mission to get Hogwarts re-opened. Today was an important day. They were planning on reading Dumbledore's Will to the order, and were initiating Harry and many of his friends into the order.

"So how long will it take for them to return?" Ron sighed.

"When they are ready!" Molly snapped. Ron sighed again; Harry laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"You reckon they will get the school open," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"One way or another," Tonks added. "Serenity won't leave til they do."

"Nymphodora is right," Remus laughed, "Serenity is far to stub-Ow!"

A small ball hit him across the head hard. Every one stared at the thrower and laughed when the saw Serenity hanging from the ceiling laughing. Livia was floating beside her.

"What happened?" Fred asked. "Is the school open?"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Serenity laughed. The room erupted into cheers as Serenity took her bows.

"Thank her," Livia laughed, "She scared them into it. Chucked a Lucius Malfoy."

"With out the money!" Serenity snorted. The group laughed again. "Read the will."

"I'll shorten it," Mad-eye muttered, "Dumbledore wanted Harry, Hermione and Ron to join."

"That's it?" Serenity said, "Well then welcome to the OOP"

"Thank you," the trio said together.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry," Serenity said, she clicked her finger and food of all sort appeared. "Lets eat!"

The group ate as Serenity walked over to Bill.

"Hey Seri," Bill said, chewing at a lamb chop.

"Hey pup," Serenity said, "Is that meat nice?"

"Yes- Oh God!" Bill cried. It was still raw and he enjoyed it. He growled and threw the lamb chop over his shoulder. He hit Charlie across the head who threw a bread loaf at Bill's head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred and George yelled. The hall erupted as Serenity decided it was time to leave.

**That night.**

Bill walked behind Remus, feeling very nauseous. Remus turned his head and smiled at Bill.

"It'll be okay Bill," Remus assured. They entered a room where Remus cast a spell so it couldn't be opened. He placed his wand down near the door and motioned to Bill to do the same. He complied and watched as Remus pulled of his cloak. He was left in only shorts and t-shirt, revealing his scarred skin. Bill then noticed the bite marks near his left ankle.

"Is that were he bit you?" Bill asked also peeling of the cloak.

"Yes," Remus said, "Bill if you don't change, relax, I won't hurt you after I have taken the potion"

Bill nodded and sat down against the wall staring out the small window above his head. He saw as the moon came and settle in the small room. He looked up to see Remus transform from a small man to a large wolf. He whimpered as the Wolf stared him down. Suddenly it pounced at Bill causing the boy to scream. Moony landed on Bill and began to lick Bill's scars.

"Remus,"

'What is it Bill?' the wolf asked.

"You can talk Remus?" Bill asked.

'I'm growling Bill,' Moony said, 'you can understand me, because you are a wolf too.'

"But I haven't transformed," Bill said.

'I know,' Moony said.

"I don't understand Remus,"

'I don't either,' Moony said, 'Bill, please call me Moony."

"Okay," Bill nodded. "But that means you have to call me pup."

'Pup?'

"Serenity,"

'oh'

--------

Serenity yawned as she unlocked the door. Bill and Remus walked out smiling at Serenity.

"So w-w-what happened?" Serenity said stifling a yawn.

"He didn't transform," Remus said, "But he understood Moony."

"Well I'm confused," Serenity said.

"Join the club," Bill muttered.

-------

"Serenity," Charlie called, walking towards the vampire. "Where the hell is Percy staying at?"

"My house, why?" the vampire answered, not looking up as she filed her nails.

"Cause I wanna see him," Charlie said.

"Well he doesn't wanna speak to any one yet," Serenity said. "You'll see him at the wedding any way."

"So!" Charlie snapped, "I wanna see him now!"

"Charlie," Serenity sighed, "I'm cleaning my nails, buggar off."

Charlie rolled his eyes as he walked of. "I'll find him my self."

"Good luck," Serenity smiled.

-------

Livia walked up to Serenity and sat beside her. She now was painting her nails.

"Ree, what will you do about Narcissa and her son?" Livia said.

"I don't know, they were fine in the caves I left them in," Serenity said, "I am just glad I was visiting Voldie at that time."

"I know,"

"Why do you care any way?" Serenity said, "The boy's part of the reason De'door's dead."

"No, Snape's the reason De'door is dead," Livia answered, "And where did you come up with De'door?"

"No idea," Serenity said. "Where did he come up with Sero?"

Livia laughed softly. "I was thinking, maybe Draco can return to school."

"Hmm, good idea," Serenity mumbled. "Actually Halle wants to talk to us about that son of hers."

"Has she figured which husband was the father yet?" Livia sniggered. Serenity laughed harder.

"No but I told her to come today to the burrow,"

"Are you sure?" Livia said, "What if she brings the boy with her?"

"I don't think she will," Serenity said, "I mean she goes to Muggle land with out him more then half the time. He is a big boy any way, she leaves him alone all the time."

"What if he goes to the Dark Lord? Ree, he is a Slytherin!"

"He wont, Halle and I won't let him," Serenity said.

"I wonder what Halle has on her mind?"

"Dunno but she should be here in about-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ron Weasley's voice came.

"Maybe she has brought him with her," Livia sighed. The pair walked towards the noise and both laughed when they saw their friend, a tall half African half Caucasian lady, standing in front of her handsome young son. Both had their wands out as did the rest of the people.

"OI!" Serenity screeched walking over, "WANDS DOWN! NOW!"

"Katma?" Remus said as he ran out side. The woman turned to face him.

"Lupin?"

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked as he walked up to Serenity and Livia.

"I need to speak with Liv and Nitty," Halle said. The boy glared at Ron and Harry who both glared back. Halle turned to her son, "that's enough!"

"Wow! Look how much he has grown since last time we saw him," Livia exclaimed. The boy raised a brow.

"When was the last time we saw him?" Serenity said walking up to the pair, she pushed Halle out of the way and grabbed the boy by the cheeks and began to shake him while saying in a high-pitched baby voice, "Hello Blaisie Waisie! Aren't you a cute wittle pumpkin?"

Blaise shrugged her off in horror rubbing his sore cheeks. The Weasley children, Hermione and Harry laughed. Blaise pulled his wand out only to have his mother slap him across the head. He put it away in annoyance.

"What are we doing here?" He finally snapped. His mother glared at him, he only glared back defiantly.

"We are going to talk about your future at Hogwarts," Halle said, "Now go and play nicely with the other children."

"I'm not 'playing' with them!"

"NOW!" Halle screeched pushing her son towards the group. Blaise hissed at her but walked off. Halle looked at the werewolf and two vampires, she pointed to the bench and swings at the front of the Burrow. "Shall we sit there?"

"Sure," Serenity said, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Both Serenity and Halle ran off towards the bench as Livia went to speak to Molly. Remus slowly made his way to the bench.

"Sorry Molly we should have warned you she was coming," Livia apologized.

"Nonsense," Molly smiled, "Its alright."

"Now I have to excuse my self," Livia said. "I am not going to be the rotten egg."

She ran towards the bench, running past Remus who gasped and ran also.

-------

Blaise glared at his mother's back as she sat on the bench and talked with the other half-breeds. He turned back to see Molly and Arthur Weasley go inside. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were all glaring daggers at him. Bill however just stared at him.

"Who the hell are you again?" Bill asked.

"He's a Slytherin," Ron said in disgust. Blaise sneered at him.

"I was talking to him, Ron," Bill sighed. He turned to Blaise again, "How do you know Serenity and Livia?"

"I don't," Blaise said, "My mother does."

"Oh so that's your mum," Harry sniggered, "She's the one who's married seven different men."

"She probably killed them all," Ron laughed.

"Shut up," Bill snapped.

"Why?" Ginny said, "He's a future death eater."

"Ginny!" Bill snapped, as Blaise laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm gonna become a death eater," Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah right," Hermione scoffed. Blaise glared at her.

"Tell me about it," Harry said, "All Slytherins are filth, just like Voldemort, just like Malfoy last years you're gonna take that mark, whether you want to or not."

"Voldemort is gonna have to kill me first," Blaise muttered, Harry was about to say something when they heard Serenity calling them.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" The group slowly made their way over to the vampires and werewolf. "STEP ON IT!"

---------

Charlie sighed, after five hours; he still hadn't found his brother. He sat down and leaned against a rock closing his eyes. He was very tired, and wasn't very alert. This may have been the reason he didn't hear the curse aimed at him.

------

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as he sat beside his mother. She ignored him

"Are you three going to Hogwarts this year?" Serenity asked staring at the trio.

"No," Harry said.

"Why not?" Remus asked, "There better be a good reason, your parents wouldn't like it if you dropped out of school. Any of you."

"I'm going after Voldemort," Harry said, "But I'll need their help."

"That's a good reason," Serenity said quickly, before Livia or Remus could say any thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaise said again.

"Your mother doesn't want you to stay with in the Slytherin house, so from now on you're going to be with the Gryffindor,"

"Say what?" Blaise said shaking his head, "Did I hear correctly? You want me to do what?"

"Blaise be quiet," Halle snapped, "You heard quite well."

"MUM!" Blaise whined, "I can't stay with the Gryffindors all year, we hate each other!

"Thank God we are not in school," Ron sighed.

"Speak for your self," Ginny said.

"It'll be fine Blaise," Remus assured, "There are boys your age in the house."

"I know that!" Blaise snapped. "A squib, a half blood, and a frigging mudblood."

"Hey!" the group said. Halle slapped Blaise across the head.

"I'm not doing it!" Blaise snapped.

"Hey maybe we can get Draco as well," Livia suggested.

"Good idea," Serenity said when she suddenly jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Livia asked.

"He's in trouble," Serenity said.

"Who?" Bill asked.

"Charlie" Serenity said clicking her finger. She disappeared.

--------

End of Chappie Three

Next Chappie: Will they rescue Charlie in time and can Serenity keep the last child hidden from Greyback?


	4. Chappie Four

Chappie four

"Go inside Severus," Voldemort hissed, "You will know what to do."

Severus nodded walking towards the door. He turned the handle and walked in closing the door behind him. It was dark, but he knew he wasn't alone as he heard someone whimpering. This was one of the Dark Lords favourite games. Once every month he would send to of his death eaters out to catch some one, whether they'd be muggle or magic. He then would select one of his death eaters to personally torture the poor soul. Severus himself had only been picked once for the game. A young muggle boy barely ten was who he was given. Severus shuddered at the memory of what he done to the poor boy.

"Lumos," Severus muttered the room lit up. He looked around and raised a brow when he only saw a bed with a gagged, blindfolded and naked man chained to it. Where were the torturing instruments? Severus moved closer to the man the light showing his features clearer. He had an average sized body that was finely toned. Enough freckles to make him looked tanned. Severus looked up and gasped when he saw the red hair. _Please not a Weasley!_

"What is your name boy?" He almost slapped himself. He forgot the boy was gagged. Severus removed the gag, only to have the boy scream loudly. The death eaters could be heard cheering from out side. Severus placed a firm hand on his mouth. "Hush boy, do you really want to entertain that lot out there? Now answer my question, what is your name?"

"What's going on? Why am I naked?" he asked the moment Severus removed his hand.

"I'll answer that after you answer my question," Severus sighed, "What is your name?"

"Charlie," came the terrified reply. "What's-"

"Charlie what?" Severus asked, his heart sinking.

"Weasley," Charlie whispered, "Please un-blindfold me."

"I can't do that," Severus said.

"Please,"

"No," Severus sighed. "Now I want you to know I have no choice in what I'm going to do now, if I don't do it the Dark Lord will kill me, and give you to the next death eater, who may not be as merciful."

"Snape?" Charlie asked. Severus' eyes bulged.

"H-how'd you know?" Severus snapped.

"I had you for potions," Charlie snapped back, "You'd remember that voice too, if you had it sneering down your neck every potions lesson you over grown bat!"

"You do realise the compromising position you are in don't you," Severus hissed into Charlie's ear. The younger man shivered involuntarily. "Now like I said, I have no choice in what I will do now, but if you keep still and relax it won't hurt as much."

Severus shifted him self above Charlie, so Charlie was laying between his legs.

"Wait!" Charlie whispered.

"What?" Severus snapped

"What was that potion that they made me drink earlier?"

"What potion?"

"I'm asking you," Charlie muttered.

"I don't know Weasley," Severus said, "Any more questions?"

"Can you remove the blindfold?" Charlie asked. Severus nodded to no one as he removed the blindfold. Charlie stared into the cold, hollow, black eyes and whispered, "Please be gentle."

Severus nodded as he turned the light off. He then slowly parted Charlie's legs and positioned himself. He started with out a warning, Charlie cried in distraught as the Half-blood Prince went on.

"Stop making noise," Severus panted, "You are only helping that lot out there."

"It hurts," Charlie sobbed.

"I-I know," Severus stuttered, he pushed into the younger man once more, causing Charlie to moan, in what sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Severus groaned as Charlie arched himself upwards. "I'm-I'm coming."

Both men groaned as the darker one came. Severus pulled out and slumped down on the smaller man and muttered an apology. Charlie whimpered back, "S'ok."

--------

Hour later.

"Snape's been awfully quiet in there," Bella pointed out to her master.

"That's because he has finished," Voldemort hissed as he walked to the room and entered. The room was dark but all the Dark Lord had to do was think of light. The room lit up revealing Severus who was sitting up besides Charlie who appeared to be asleep. "Did you enjoy your self?"

"Yes," Severus answered, "Master, the boy mention a potion?"

"Yes, he was given a Preaniti Potion," Voldemort said.

"The potion for male pregnancy?" Severus said, sounding surprised. Voldemort nodded. Carefully wording his sentence, he said, "That hasn't been used in centuries, and unless if you made it, it's possible it was made wrong. It is quite impossible to brew."

"That's why I didn't ask you to make it Severus," Voldemort snapped. Severus went silent and nodded. "Why is he asleep?"

"Spell," Severus answered. Voldemort nodded when a voice shouted:

"Where the fuck is he!"

"Eden," Severus muttered, pulling himself out of the bed and into his robes. He flicked his wand and dressed the sleeping Charlie.

"That vampire is getting on my very last nerve," Voldemort hissed. Severus nodded as the door flung open. Crabbe Sr went flying into the room and landed before Voldemort's feet. "Up."

He obeyed and stood up moving behind the Dark Lord. Severus was still standing over Charlie who was now awake, when all the death eaters apparated into the room. Including Greyback. Serenity hissed at him baring her sharp fangs. Greyback growled back at her.

"Oh look," Bella sniggered, "It's the classic fight of the dog and the cat."

"Oh look," Serenity mocked, "It's the classic case of the slutty bitch."

Bella went silent as some of the death eaters sniggered, she smack the closest death eater across the head. Serenity looked at Charlie and gave him an assuring nod.

"Okay, I'm going to walk in, grab Charlie and leave," Serenity said, "Then no one gets hurt."

"What makes you think you can defeat all of us?" Greyback growled.

"Shut your mouth, you two-timing assclown!" Serenity barked.

"Look at you two quarrelling like an old married couple," Severus snapped. Serenity stared at him, when suddenly Greyback jumped at the Half-blood Prince. Severus stepped backwards, as Charlie screamed; Snape closed his eyes in shock waiting for the werewolf to kill him. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Serenity had thrown him into two death eaters. She was now standing protectively in front of him hissing at Greyback.

"He's the one,' Greyback sneered, as he stood up. Serenity pushed Severus towards Charlie. Voldemort pulled his wand out and pointed it directly at Severus glaring at him.

"What's going on?" Severus asked. While his voice showed no emotion, Serenity could feel he was scared.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort hissed. Charlie screamed as Serenity pushed Severus onto him and took the full blow of the green death curse. Severus eyes bulged as Charlie screamed louder. Serenity dropped to the ground with a thud as Charlie jumped of the bed. Just as he reached the vampire she sat up and sneezed.

"She's alive!" One of the death eaters gasped.

"I'm already dead, you blood clot!" Serenity snapped, standing up. Severus quickly stood up and hid behind the vampire as did Charlie. He watched as she pulled a small metal block from her pocket.

"A mobile phone?" Severus asked, staring at the vampire.

"Shut up," Serenity said, Severus looked up to see the death eaters staring in confusement at them. "Maybe I better text Octavian; I don't think Livia would be too happy to see you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Voldemort hissed as Serenity pressed the buttons on her phone.

"Shut your mouth Hitler," Serenity snapped, Severus tried hard not to laugh. She was right in a way. Charlie moved closer to Serenity. He stood right behind her clutching her long robes. Serenity held his hand but didn't turn.

"Who the hell is Hitler?" Bella sneered.

"Some stupid muggle," Serenity said, "Like Voldie over there. By the way Magigi was nice. Very tender, Molly made snake soup….mmm-mmm!"

"Serenity," the vixen looked over to see Octavian pushing past a death eater.

"Well, it's about time," Serenity snapped, "Hurry up! I spent some of my valuable time crapping on about a guy who needs to visit a beautician and a dumb snake. "

"Yes, yes," Octavian said, "Is that the last one."

Serenity nodded. Octavian grabbed Charlie by the wrist and looked at the death eaters.

"Ciao," Octavian and Serenity said. Serenity grabbed the Half-blood Prince and both clicked there way from the death eaters.

--------

Percy sat by the TV watching a TV show, it was about a muggle who lived years ago. Xena: warrior princess who fought evil. Percy thought she was very pretty. Long brown hair and grey eyes. She seemed to love to yell because every time she jumped into the air she would squeal. There was another character a smaller blonde girl called Gabrielle, but Percy liked Xena much more.

The front door suddenly shot open. Percy jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Octavian and Serenity walk in with his brother Charlie, and Severus Snape. He raised a brow. He pointed at Snape as he asked: "What's he doing here?"

"Tada," Serenity muttered, pushing Severus inside. She closed the door as she mumbled, "He's the one I was telling you about."

"What the hell is going on?" Snape barked. Serenity and Octavian both turned and faced him.

"He has inherited his father's looks I see," Serenity said, not sounding too pleased.

"But his mother's attitude," Octavian sniggered. Serenity slapped him across the head in annoyance, Octavian only laughed harder.

"What the FUCK is going on?" Severus yelled causing Charlie to jump. Serenity glared at him and the sighed.

"Charlie your brother's over there," Serenity said, she pushed him towards Percy who smiled at him, "Octavian, go and get Livia, but tell her what is happening, I'll talk to this idiot over here."

"Alright," Octavian muttered, "But I think I better get her drunk first."

"Good idea," Serenity said. Octavian disappeared as Serenity turned to Severus, who was leaning against the wall looking bored. The vampire laughed softly and headed up stairs to her room, "Follow me."

Severus obliged, following the vixen up the carpet-covered stairs. She opened a door and beckoned Severus to go in. He walked in taking a good look at the room. The blinds were closed, but a dozen candles lit up the room. The room had a soft fragrance, Severus guessed it was lavender. There was a large four-post bed next to a wall, covered in silky red covers. Opposite of the bed was a small table with perfumes and make-up of all sorts, and a large sofa, also red, sat next to the window.

"Go sit down," Serenity said, "Do you want any thing to eat and drink?"

Severus shook his head, Serenity head to the door, "Well I'm thirsty so I'll be back, get comfortable."

Severus nodded as she left the room. He walked over to the table and looked at the few pictures that sat in frames. He saw Serenity with different people. A few he knew. Remus Lupin was there, he sneered in disgust. There was the other vampire Octavian and two other people he had never seen before. But one person stuck out. He recognised her instantly. Livia Dumbledore!

Severus quickly swept to the door. Just as he went to the handle the door opened. Serenity stood behind it staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You never said Dumbledore's daughter was going to be here!" Severus snapped, he attempted to leave the room but the vampire pushed him inside and closed the door. "Let me out."

"Shut up and sit down," Serenity muttered, Severus barged at her trying to get to the door. Serenity grabbed him by the arms and pushed him inside; Severus continued to struggle but was thrown onto the sofa. Serenity sat beside him and sighed as he tried to stand up once more. She pulled him down and slapped him across the face. "Calm down!"

Severus held his cheek in disbelief, blinking back tears as his face stung like someone was sticking needles into his face. Serenity gaped staring at her hand. She apologized and moved Severus' hand out of the way. He's cheek had swollen rapidly. The effect of an angry vampire. She gently rubbed his cheek. Severus felt the wound slowly going down, the pain lessening.

"How are you doing that?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire,"

"I thought vampires killed people not healed them," Severus said.

"I'm a different vampire," Serenity said, "I only kill evil people; rapists, murderers, liars, and my favourite child molesters."

"What about thieves?" Severus asked, "Aren't they evil?"

"Not if they are stealing to survive," Serenity smiled.

"Why am I alive then?" Severus asked.

"Because if you die, Greyback becomes an immortal," Serenity sighed. She then continued onto the fact that he was her descendent, and now Greyback was after him and was going to kill him.

"Does that mean my mother was related to you?"

"If your talking about Eileen, then no," Serenity said, "Greyback killed your real family, I only made it in time to save you. For your own protection I found a new family, Eileen took you in, after I found out she was a witch, I knew you'd have powers."

"What about my 'father' Tobias?" Severus asked.

"What about him?"

"Why did you leave me with him?" Severus snapped. Serenity stared at him before waving a hand over his body. He flinched thinking she was going to hit him again. But instead her eyes narrowed, she looked like she was about to attack someone. Severus pushed himself away from her. "Eden? Are- Are you alright?"

She shook her head pulling her self out of the trance as she asked, "How many times?"

"How many times what?" Severus asked.

"Did he beat you up?" Serenity asked, Severus looked away, focusing hard on a small red bear that sat on Serenity's bed. "How many times did he hurt you? Answer me."

"Whenever he felt like it," Severus muttered, Serenity sighed her head hiding inside her arms. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, you were a kid," Serenity grumbled. "Is he still alive?"

"Dunno," Severus said, still staring at the bear.

"That's a good, thing," Serenity said, "Cause if he is still alive I'm gonna make him wish he was dead."

Severus smirked slightly.

"What did you do with Charlie?" Serenity suddenly asked. Severus winced, she'd probably kill him now.

"I- I had no choice," Severus stumbled, he didn't know why but he had difficultly talking to the vampire.

"I know," Serenity said, "You're a death eater, what choice do you have? Either do the evil to some one else, or have it done to you. So what exactly did he make you do?"

"He made me rape the boy," Severus muttered, Serenity sighed, not sounding surprised what so ever. He guessed she had expected something like that, "I would have referred to kill him."

"I know," Serenity said sympathetically.

"There is more," Severus said. Serenity raised a brow. "Weasley told me that the Dark Lord gave him a potion before I went inside."

"What potion?"

"The Preaniti Potion," Severus sighed.

"Not again," Serenity gawked. Severus raised a brow. "I've seen the effect of the potion before."

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"It only works on men, seeing as women are already able to have children," Serenity said, "Though it is a potion used to punish some one. The child can only survive about a hundred days. As each day is a year."

Severus hid his own face in his hands, realising what he had done.

"The baby will be born later today," Serenity said, "Charlie is probably raiding my fridge right now."

She stood up, "I'll go check on him, and I'll be back with some food."

Severus nodded. Serenity flicked her hand around as she said, "you are welcome to look through my photo albums or my books."

-----

Serenity walked into the kitchen and tried hard not to laugh. Octavian was wearing an apron which wrote; 'kiss the bloody cook.' He was attempting to cook something, which was on fire. Livia was standing beside him also cooking, but she was having much better luck. Gabriella and Samuel were also helping with the cooking. She then frowned when she saw Charlie eating with tears streaming down his face; Percy was beside him rubbing his back assuring him everything was alright. Serenity felt a tinge of pride at Percy. He had his own problems but it didn't stop him from helping his brother.

"He's pregnant," Livia snapped handing Charlie a plate of chicken and rice. "Now we have to feed the poor boy enough food for 9 months in 9 hours."

"I'll go get take-away," Serenity said.

"I'll go," Octavian said eagerly. He clicked himself out, leaving the fire ablaze.

"Bloody moron," Livia growled, putting the fire out with a bucket of sand.

"I guess you heard about Snape, aye?" Serenity asked.

"Oh yeah," Livia snarled, "It's taking a lot of effort not to walk up there and kill him."

"Uh-huh," Serenity mumbled, "Charlie, I don't know how much Octavian has told you about the birth."

"I'm having him today!" Charlie sobbed. Serenity winced as Percy held him tightly. "But I don't know how I'll give birth."

"I will deliver him, don't worry," Serenity assured, "Every thing will be fine, I promise."

"Octavian said that he will die in less then a hundred days," Charlie whimpered.

"Unfortunetly, its true," Serenity sighed.

"There isn't anything we can do?" Percy asked.

"Not that I know of, Percy," Serenity sighed. Octavian appeared with bags, and bags, and bags of takeaway. He put it on the table ready for Charlie to eat.

"What did you get?"

"A lot of everything," Octavian said. Serenity walked over to Charlie and placed a hand on his stomach, she squeezed gently.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I can feel it," Charlie whispered as he chewed on a chip.

"Well he is growing quite well," Serenity smiled, "Keep the food coming he will be fine."

She grabbed hamburger and a box of hot chips and headed back up to Severus.

---------

Molly sat with Arthur, her heart relieved. Octavian had appeared calling for Livia. He told Molly that Charlie was fine and with Percy. Now she was listening to Octavian again, her second oldest son was pregnant to a death eater. And of all the death eaters it was Snape. And the child would only survive for about four months.

"How will he deliver the child?" Arthur asked.

"Serenity has it all figured out," Octavian smiled, "Don't worry about him, Serenity will help him though this."

"When will he come home?" Molly asked.

"Once the child is born," Octavian answered. "So tonight, or tomorrow, Percy will be coming home with him as well. He has been helping Charlie through this."

------

Next chapter, Harry finds out who RAB is…..big surprise there. Charlie gives birth.


	5. Chappie Five

Chappie five

Harry sat staring into the wall, wondering how he'd defeat Voldemort. He didn't have a clue the rest of the horcruxes were, he had no idea who R.A.B was, and he wished Dumbledore was still alive or even Sirius. Sirius. Sirius Black. Regulus Black.

Was it possible Regulus had a middle name? Did it start with an 'A'?

Harry shot up and ran towards the door. Hermione and Ron looked up.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, both jumping after him.

"Regulus Black, what if he was R.A.B?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you may be right," Hermione said.

"But how are we going to find out?" Ron asked.

"I'll ask Lupin," Harry said, "He might now, other wise I'm going to Grimmauld's."

"We'll come with you," Ron added.

"I won't even bother arguing," Harry said as he walked up to Tonks and Remus Lupin.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked.

"Do you know if Sirius' brother had a middle name?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue, what about you Dora?"

"Nadda," Tonks said. "Why?"

"Tell you later," Harry said, running of, Ron and Hermione followed. Tonks shrugged, as Remus shook his head.

------

Harry ran into the house ignoring Mrs Black's screams. Ron however told her to shut the hell up! This only angered her more. Harry ran to the family tree straight to Regulus' name but only found that his name was Regulus Black. Harry growled kicking the wall. Ron caught up to him.

"Sorry mate," Ron sighed. "I thought it was him too."

The two boys turned and walked of when Hermione called them back, "Wait, Harry call Kreacher."

"Why?" Harry asked, not wanting to call the wretched elf. Hermione gave him a look, "Fine, KREACHER!"

There was a pop and an angry, ugly elf showed up. Kreacher glared at Harry.

"Ask him if Regulus had a middle name," Hermione said. Harry understood what she meant finally.

"Kreacher, did Regulus have a middle name?" Harry asked. Kreacher glared at him and answered stubbornly.

"No," Harry sighed.

"What about any other Blacks?" Harry asked, "Did any have the initials R.A.B?"

Kreacher thought and then nodded. "The blood traitor who married the filthy mudblood-"

Before Kreacher could finish Harry back handed the elf, sending him to the ground. Hermione gasped and ran to the elf helping him up, "Harry!"

"Serves him right," Ron said.

"If he is going to answer me," Harry growled, glaring at the elf, "He will answer with out insulting the person. Now answer me, and no insults."

Kreacher bit his tongue and then frustrated said, "Andromeda has the initials R.A.B."

"But her names Andromeda Black Tonks," Hermione said, Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"No, her name is Rahne Andromeda Black," Kreacher snapped. Harry whacked Kreacher again.

"Don't talk to Hermione like that," Harry snapped, "You can go now."

Kreacher left. Hermione shook her head at Harry.

"This whole time we could have just asked Tonks," Ron sighed. Harry and Hermione had to laugh.

--------

"Tonks why didn't you tell us your mum was R.A.B?" Ron snapped as the entered the burrow.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Rahne Andromeda Black," Ron snapped.

"Oh yeah, that's her name," Tonks said, "Why?"

"She may be the R.A.B who found Voldemort's horcrux," Harry said. "Where can we find her?"

Tonks stood up and headed towards the floo system, she threw some dust into the fire and stuck her head in, "MUM! Harry Potter needs to talk to you! I don't know just hurry up! No! I'm not hungry! I've eaten! MUM! Just come!"

She pulled herself out as a woman around Molly's age came out of the fire. She had dark red hair, green eyes and a face shaped just like Tonks.

"Hello," She smiled at everyone; she grinned when Molly walked over and embraced her like a sister. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Great," Andromeda said, she turned to Harry, "What's wrong dear?"

"Did you take Voldemort's locket?" Harry asked. Andromeda smiled.

"The one he hid in a cave?" she smirked.

"The exact one," Harry said.

"I had it, but I gave it away,"

"To who?" Harry asked.

"Serenity Eden," Andromeda answered, "The lockets was hers before it was Salazar Slytherin's"

"There was two lockets?"

"One was Godric Gryffindor which belongs to Octavian and the one Voldemort took was-"

"Slytherin's," Harry finished. "I just have to wait for Serenity to return."

"That'll be a while," Octavian said. He closed the door behind him and observed who was inside. The trio, Remus, and the Tonks. "Why do you need her?"

"Slytherin's locket," Harry answered. "Its one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Harry, is it possible the Gryffindor's locket is one as well?" Hermione asked.

"No, he hasn't touched my locket yet," Octavian said. "Why?"

"Voldemort is using belongings of the founders as horcruxes," Harry answered. "There was the diary, the snake, the ring, the cup, the locket and Nagini. I destroyed Riddle's dairy, Dumbledore destroyed Slytherin's ring, and Serenity ate the snake-"

The group burst into laughter which caused Harry to laugh. He continued when the laughter died down. "All that's left is Hufflepuff's cup, the locket, and some thing from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Octavian, do you know anything that your father owned that Voldemort could have taken?" Remus asked. Octavian shook his head.

"Serenity and I hid all that we could," Octavian said, "You will need to ask Serenity for the locket, I will search through my father's things. If I see any thing suspicious I'll give it to you."

"Okay thanks,"

"Maybe you should try the sorting hat and my father's sword,"

"Wait, Gryffindor was your father?" Ron asked. Octavian nodded.

"I have to go, Serenity needs help," Octavian left with out another word.

---------

"Serenity he is going to give birth any minute now," Gabriella said pointing to a heavily pregnant Charlie. "How is he going to do it?"

"Where the hell is my knife?" Serenity asked.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Serenity said heading up to her room. She opened the door and smirked when she saw Severus asleep on her sofa. She raised a hand and telekinetically carried him to her bed; she covered him with a silky blanket and head to a trunk in the corner of her room. She opened it and rummaged through it. She pulled out a sharp dagger which had a bronze eagle carved onto it.

She heard Charlie scream in pain. Livia was screaming for her to hurry down. Serenity phased herself down to the pregnant man going through carpet and ceiling. She landed next to Charlie and grabbed two tissues, stuffing one up each nostril, hoping it would stop her from smelling the blood. Livia, Gabriella and Samuel done the same as Serenity tore of Charlie's robes. She then leaned in, and breathed on Charlie. Instantly he passed out, it was the same gas she would use to knock out her prey as she killed them. She ripped all the clothes of his stomach leaving it bare.

Percy closed his eyes as she cut a deep hole into his stomach. The three younger vampires all lean in, when Serenity pulled out a bloody infant from Charlie's womb, and spat saliva Charlie's womb. The cut began to heal slowly, until finally it was only a fresh scar. Serenity ran the infant to the sink and poured warm water all over him causing the gunk and blood to run off.

"Why isn't he crying?" Percy asked, running to the vampire. Serenity slapped the infant across the behind causing the infant to cry. "Serenity!"

"Get me a towel Perce," Serenity said as the baby began to shiver while he cried. Percy obeyed grabbing a soft white towel. Serenity wrapped the baby up and held him against her chest. He was still crying but seemed to be lulling of to sleep. She walked over to Charlie who was now sitting up staring at the small infant in her hands. Serenity sat beside Charlie and handed him his son.

The moment the boy was in Charlie's arms, his tiny eyes opened revealing hazel eyes just like Charlie, and his hair was plentiful and black. A tiny hand had risen towards Charlie's face. Serenity stood up and pulled out her wand; with a swish all the blood disappeared. Percy helped Charlie up and led him to an arm chair. He smiled at his new nephew.

"What's his name Charlie?" Percy asked. Charlie shrugged, staring fondly at his son.

------

Severus sat up pushing a large brown teddy bear of him. He rolled his eyes, when he noticed he was cuddling the red bear he was looking at earlier. HE stood up still holding the bear and stretched. He looked around and yawned, noticing the trunk in the corner was open. He walked over and peered inside when the door opened and Serenity walked in. She stared suspiciously at him.

"What are you doing with Ziggy?" Serenity said, staring at the bear. Severus looked down at the bear and tossed it to the bed. Serenity sniggered and tossed her dagger into the trunk. The lid fell with a thud and locked it self.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"You have a son," Serenity said, "He is healthy and has your hair."

"He doesn't have my nose, does he?" Severus asked. Serenity shook her head. "Good, has Weasley named him yet?"

"No," Serenity said, "I have to go; I'll be back tonight, with Tacos."

"What are-" She left before he could finish his sentence. He looked at the ground sadly and headed back to the bed. He picked up Ziggy and cuddled the bear as he sat next to another fifty bears. Severus shook his head; "And I thought I was obsessed with the Dark arts."

Severus picked up another album. It was much older then the others. He opened it and read the writing.

_Serenity Eden's Photo Album, photo's taken during the first years of Hogwarts._

Severus raised a brow and turned the page, He gasped when he saw a photo of Hogwarts; it looked much smaller and newer. The photo was still, the magical world had still not invented the potion to cause photos to move. He turned the page again and saw a photo of the Founders. There was each founder in their founding robes. Salazar stood next to Godric who had and arm around both Salazar and Helga. Helga was smiling brightly her short reddish-brown hair shining in the sun, her green eyes glimmering. Salazar's own hair was a light brown in colour. Godric was a black haired and browned eyed muscled man. Rowena sat in a seat in front of the other founders her long silvery white hair flowing around her chest and back. She smiled fondly at the camera as was Godric. Salazar wasn't smiling but he had a gleam in his hazel eyes, he was much smaller then Godric and looked much younger.

Severus turned the page and saw a photo of Godric with his heavy muscly arms around his great grandmother and Octavian. Both were beaming at the camera, barely teenagers.

He turned again to see a photo of Rowena and Salazar duelling with Helga and Godric in the back ground. Without wands. Rowena has Salazar in an arm lock as Helga and Godric laughed. The next photo was of Octavian and Godric. Godric had an arm around Octavian again. The next photo was of all the students that were the first students of Hogwarts. Severus looked for Serenity and saw her right at the back looking at something in the distant. He wondered what it was. The next four photos were single shots of the founders.

Severus was about to turn the page when there was a gentle knock on the door. He closed the book and grabbed his wand. "Who is it?"

"Me," Charlie said, Severus put his wand down and stood up. He opened the door and breathed deeply when he saw Charlie holding a baby in his arms. Had he not known about the potion Severus would not have believe this was his son. The boy now looked like he was at least half a year old. "He won't stop growing."

Severus looked at Charlie, who seemed to be struggling not to cry. "It's the potion."

"Can I come in?" Charlie asked. Severus nodded, letting Charlie into the room.

"Have you given him a name?" Severus asked. Charlie shook his head, "Why not?"

"I was hoping you could help me," Charlie said, "I don't really have a favourite boy name, only a girl."

"Give me a minute," Severus headed towards a book shelf and looked around, he pulled out a book, "Here _One hundred and One Latin names for Bubs or Pets_."

"Is that Serenity's?" Charlie asked.

"I guess so," Severus said handing the book to Charlie who sat down on the sofa. Severus sat beside him, unprepared for what happened next. Charlie placed the infant in his arms and began to read the book. In a high-pitch un-Snape like vice he asked; "Why is he in my arms?"

"Because its your fault we have a son together so shut up and hold him," Charlie said smiling at Severus, who growled in annoyance. The boy laughed at the growl. "See he likes you, that is the first time he has laughed."

"Very funny," Severus sighed.

"What do you think of the name Andric?"

"What does it mean?"

"Manly, brave,"

"Next,"

"Caelum?"

"Next,"

"Christian,"

"Why don't we just call him Jew or Hindi?"

"Okay next, heh what about Cupid?"

"Which sane parent would call their child Cupid?"

"Alright, alright, what about Dantae?"

"Next,"

"Felix?"

"Next,"

"Justin?"

"Next," Severus sighed, the boy giggled again.

"Lukas," Charlie yawned. Severus went silent for a minute, Charlie looked hopeful as did the baby, but,

"Next,"

"Patrick?"

"Next,"

"Phillip,"

"Next,"

"I wish he was a girl,"

"Next,"

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"Yes, next," Severus snapped. Charlie and the baby both laughed.

"Remy?"

"After Lupin, I think not, next,"

"I was thinking more the X-men,"

"What?"

"Just a muggle comic I use to read," Charlie smiled, "What about Solan?"

"That's nice but keep going,"

"Hey your names in here,"

"Of course it is, my name is Latin,"

"Oh, any way, Treyton,"

"No," Severus said. "Oh she also has the same book but in Native American."

"She has all languages," Charlie said, grabbing a handful of books. "Ashur."

"An Assyrian King, I like that," Severus said taking the book from Charlie. "Sennacherib, Essarhaddon, Sargon, Ninurta."

"Ninurta sounds like a girl name," Charlie said.

"That's because it is," Severus said. Charlie leaned over and pointed at a name. "Tiglath Piseler, that's a mouthful. That's not a baby book Charlie, that's a history book."

"So it is," Charlie muttered, "_The Assyrian Empire_, by Carla Archer."

"Tiglath Pileser," Severus repeated, "Shalmaneser, Assur-Banipal."

"I like Enlil," Charlie said pointed at a name. "Which one do you like?"

"Assur-Banipal," Severus said,not paying attention to Charlie as his son was gurgling at him.

"Then its settled,"

"What's settled?"

"His name,"

"What?"

"Enlil Assur-Banipal," Charlie said, Severus choked on nothing, "Weasley or Snape."

"Isn't that a little long?"

"We can call him Enlil for short," Charlie said, "Or Ash, or Bani. Now is it Snape or Weasley?"

"What?"

"His last name," Charlie sighed, Severus stared at Charlie. "Weasley or Snape."

"Weasley," Severus said, "Enlil Assur-Banipal Snape sounds terrible."

"Enlil Assur-Banipal Weasley doesn't sound much better," Charlie muttered, "What about no last name."

"I think your right with that," Severus said, he placed his son on his back, on the ground and smiled at the boy. "That's your name isn't it Enlil?"

The boy looked up and giggled, he turned himself onto his stomach and slowly began to crawl to the sofa.

"He can crawl?" Charlie gaped. Severus nodded stiffly in utter shock. The boy was gurgling again but was repeating his words.

"Enly, Enly, Enly, Enly," Enlil churned. Charlie's hand flew to his mouth in shock as the boy slowly lifted him self into kneeling position next to the sofa. He pulled him self up next to the sofa and stared at Severus. "Dada!"

"Did he just call me dada!" Severus muttered.

"I think so," Charlie whispered.

Enlil stared at him and then playfully screamed, "MAMA!"

"I'm not your mama!" Charlie scolded, "I'm your dada too!"

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

"MAMA!" Enlil cried stomping his foot. In his sudden out burst of anger, he lost his footing and landed on his bottom, which was cushioned by his nappy.

"I see you have your mother's clumsiness," Severus said pulling the boy up.

"Well he has you anger management problem," Charlie retorted, "and don't call me that!"

--------

Serenity and Livia walked up to the older vampire's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I have to get this over and done with," Livia said, she rubbed her forehead as Serenity opened her door. The two entered the room and awed at the sight. There was Severus asleep on the couch with the boy and Charlie in his arms also asleep. "It is the potion doing that to them isn't it."

"Yes, not only does it impregnate a person its also a love potion," Serenity said. "It'll die of once the boy dies. Then the two will try to kill each other."

"Is there a way of saving the boy?" Livia sighed.

"Not that I know of," Serenity sighed.

"What if you bite him when he is older?" Livia asked, "Will it not immortalize him?"

"Maybe," Serenity thought, "We can try it once he is twenty-one days."

"Why twenty-one?"

"I don't want to have a teenager annoying me," Serenity said, "And he will be legal in all worlds."

"I suppose," Livia smiled.

---------

Hehe

Yes- yes, I know cameras were not made until later but maybe the magical world had already made cameras before muggles? Whatever.

Poor Charlie, Serenity didn't seemed too bothered about cutting him up. Enlil is an Assyrian god by the way, don't remember which on I think it was the Sun god. But Enly was cute

And I guess no one saw that coming with R.A.B, I just don't think its Reggie, its to obvious otherwise, JKR likes to annoy us with her riddles(No pun intended!)

Andromeda was fun to write about…

Next Chappie… More on the horcruxes, Charlie and Percy go home with Enly, the wedding and maybe more Malfoy crap.


	6. Chappie Six

**Chappie Six**

Percy sat in front of the TV watching a morning cartoon. Though his mind was else were; later today he would be returning to the burrow. He wondered how his family would react to him. Some thing in his head whispered none of them would care because Charlie was also coming home with him, and Charlie was more loved then he was, by all in his family.

He was pulled out of his angsting by a ball to the head. He turned and saw Serenity standing beside him smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Serenity said sitting beside him.

"Nothing," Percy lied.

"Rubbish, you can't stop your self from thinking, not possible," Serenity grinned. She snaked an arm around his shoulders, he leaned into her embrace.

"I was thinking maybe it's a mistake to return home today," Percy said. "I don't think they want me back."

"Don't be stupid! Of course they want you back," Serenity grinned, "Plus I think Octavian is more eager for you to go back then your family."

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Percy sighed.

"Its Octavian, he doesn't like anyone," Serenity sniggered, "He just doesn't do to well with people he doesn't know, he's a little paranoid."

"Why?"

"Pffft, beats me," Serenity snorted, "After a thousand years of knowing him, I haven't worked him out yet."

-------

Draco stared at his mother. "Eden's coming today with whom?"

"Livia Dumbledore, and that boy in your year, I believe his name is Blaise, well his mother," Narcissa said handing her son a chocolate frog.

"Why?" Draco asked taking the frog.

"I don't know, child we will see when they come," Narcissa smiled.

"I'm not a child, mother," Draco sighed.

"You're my child," Narcissa answered.

----------  
Severus opened an eye and jumped when he saw Livia Dumbledore sitting on the bed next to him.

"Morning," she muttered. Severus looked around and found himself in Serenity's bed once more, he wondered if she slept. He's next thoughts were on Charlie and Enlil.

"Where are they?" Severus asked sitting up.

"Downstairs having breakfast," Livia said. "One question; why did you do it?"

"It was either I did it or young Malfoy did," Severus answered.

"I don't understand," Livia said.

"Draco was given the dark mark, and told to get the Death eaters inside Hogwarts," Severus said, deciding not to toy around with the vampire, he knew she had a very short temper, as he had witness it once or twice when he was in school. She had attended Hogwarts the same year he had, only she was a Gryffindor. Like her father and his Great, great, great, great, great, grand mother, "Then he was to kill Dumbledore."

"So why did you do it?"

"I made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa that I would carry out what he had to do if he couldn't," Severus sighed. "Dumbledore knew."

"Knew what?" Livia asked.

"About the unbreakable," Severus answered, "I told him once I took it."

"What about the one you took with my father?" Livia asked, "You broke it didn't you? You should be dead as well."

"Don't you remember what I was asked to do?"

"No, remember I wasn't the bonder, Uncle Aberforth was," Livia said. "What was it?"

"That I done to all that Dumbledore asked me to do," Severus said, "When I told him of the one with Narcissa, he made me promise that I would follow through it no matter what."

"I believe you," Livia muttered.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like something my father would do," Livia said. "Protect those around him. No matter what the cost. I also forgive you."

Severus looked up at the vampire and saw the honesty in her eyes. "How could you forgive me?"

"Because my father would have wanted me to forgive you not kill you," Livia said, standing up, "Besides, I refuse to spend the rest of eternity annoyed at you. Will you come join us for breakfast?"

"Yes," Severus said.

-----

Serenity watched Enlil, who was now a year old even though he was only born the day before. He was standing in front of Severus who was seated on a sofa between Percy and Charlie. The baby was giggling at Severus who was giving him his trademark sneer and smirk.

"Most children are scared of a face like that," Serenity mused. Severus turned and sneered at her. Enlil burst into laughter and began to clap. "He really likes you Severus."

"Dada!" The boy shouted pointing at Severus. He looked at Charlie and pointed.

"Don't you dare," Charlie warned.

"MAMA!" Enlil grinned baring a mouth of five teeth. Serenity burst out into laughter, causing Percy and Charlie to laugh also. Charlie picked his son up and gave him a cuddle only to have him scream loudly in his ear, "Flooooooooooooorrr!"

Charlie placed the boy on the ground rubbing his ear, "You just had to ask."

"Very good vocabulary for his age," Octavian said. Serenity nodded smirking at the boy. The door bell rang playing a tune. Severus looked up and stared at Serenity.

"Eye of the Tiger?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Serenity said. Severus smirked as Livia ran to the door, and opened it.

"Serenity, Halle's here," Livia called. Serenity leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. Had he not been so shock he would have cursed her. She then leaned over Percy and Charlie, and done the same with Enlil, who whipped his cheek and made a face of disgust.

"Little brat," Serenity said, "Bye toots."

"Buh bye Tante," Enlil said.

"Did he just call you Tante?" Octavian asked his eyes widening. The vampires all gathered around staring at the boy.

"Which bloody idiot taught him that bloody word?" Serenity hissed. Octavian, Livia, Gabriella, Samuel and Halle all moved away.

"Wasn't me," Each vampire said.

"What does it mean?" Percy asked.

"It means Grand-ma in Vampiric," Serenity snarled, Percy shifted away from the vampire, as Charlie placed an assuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That's why you've turned into a homicidal maniac?" Severus snapped. Serenity stared at him, "After all you are his grandmother, and he is only saying the truth."

"I hate that word," Serenity sighed, "Makes me feel old."

"Tante!" Enlil sniggered. Serenity made a face and walked off.

--------

"When the hell is Serenity coming over?" Harry sighed.

"I heard Livia talking to Octavian earlier," Hermione said, "They are helping Malfoy and his mother. Going to get him back into Hogwarts."

"What!" Ron snapped, "They should take him to Azkaban."

"No, I think this maybe a good thing for Malfoy," Harry said, "He didn't want to kill Dumbledore, he just wasn't given a choice. Who would you picked between your family and Dumbledore?"

"I have to agree with Harry," Hermione sighed, "I don't like Malfoy one bit, but I definitely pity him. I think Serenity and Livia will be able to help him."

"I still think he should rot in Azkaban," Ron said, Harry smirked.

"Wait," Hermione suddenly said, "Halle apparently was going with Livia and Serenity also."

"So," Ron said.

"Zabini is going to stay in the Gryffindor towers, what if they do the same with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be with Neville, Dean and Seamus!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's alright, he's out numbered," Ron pointed out.

"He has Zabini,"

"Zabini doesn't like Malfoy," The trio turned to see Blaise leaning against the wall watching them. Ron and Harry wiped out their wands and pointed them straight at Blaise. He smirked at them not moving, having no intention to pull out his own wand.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione warned. The boys put their wands down, but kept them at the ready.

"You are right about Malfoy staying in the Gryffindor rooms," Blaise muttered. "My mum and her friends went to find him and his mum; they're hiding from you-know-who."

"Why would Malfoy hide from Voldemort," Harry asked, Ron flinched but neither Blaise nor Hermione made a move.

"Cause he didn't do what he was meant to do," Blaise said. "He got the Dope-Eaters into Hogwarts but he didn't finish what You-know-who told him to do."

Ron burst out laughing at the Dope-Eaters line.

"Why do you call Voldemort you-know-who?" Harry asked, "You don't seem too scared of him."

"My mother is a _vampire,_ so are her friends," Blaise said, exaggerating the word vampire "Why should I be scared of him for."

"After meeting Serenity I'm not that worried about vampires," Ron sniggered. Blaise smirked slightly as Hermione and Harry laughed.

----------

Inside a dark cave five large fruit bats hung on the ceiling watching two humans sitting near a body of water arguing about something that bats couldn't understand. They had a small fire lit in between them. The five bats squeaked when they saw three smaller bats fly into the cave. The two humans jumped at the noise. One of the smaller bats suddenly began to grow rapidly changing size and shape and colour.

A young darked haired, pale woman stood smiling at the pair. The two other bats also changed to humans. The five large fruit bats agreed on one thing. Not humans, not bats, but vampires.

"Serenity," Narcissa breathed. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeap," Serenity smiled, she pointed at the two other vampires, "That's Livia and Halle."

"Nice to meet you," Halle smiled, Livia only gave a nod.

"What is this idea you have in your mind?" Narcissa asked. She wanted the vampires to get straight to the point.

"Draco can come back to Hogwarts for his final year," Serenity said, "But he will have to stay in the Gryffindor towers, which will be okay cause another Slytherin is also going to be with him."

"What?" Draco asked sounding appalled.

"Quite Draco," Narcissa snapped, "I think that's a good idea."

"Where would you go?" Draco snarled, earning a whack across the head from his mother.

"Yes where will I go?"

"I was thinking," Serenity said, rubbing her ear in nervousness, "maybe you could stay with your sister."

"Bellatrix?" Livia, Halle, Narcissa and Draco asked looking at Serenity like she was insane.

"No your other sister," Serenity laughed nervously moving away from Narcissa who suddenly looked like a homicidal maniac, "You know, Andromeda."

---------

"You want who to move in with me?" Andromeda asked.

"Narcissa, your sister," Serenity sighed, "Remember your blonde little sister?"

"I know who she is," Andromeda muttered, "But what makes you think even she would want to come. I wouldn't say no if she does come, but she wont."

"Funny," Serenity said, "She was saying what your saying, she doesn't think you'd let her in."

"Of course I would, but I have my husband to think of," Andromeda said, "She'll probably kill him."

"Mum, if you want she can stay at my house," Tonks said, "I don't mind, I'm barely there anyway, and you can visit her all the time. Plus she cant kill me, I'm an auror."

"Your also a klutz," Fred said as he walked up to the group. "Serenity when are Charlie and Percy coming?"

"In an hour, I'm gonna go and get 'em," Serenity said. "So what do you think Meda?"

"If Nymphodora is up for it then yes," Andromeda said smiling at her daughter. Tonks smiled nodding.

------------

Narcissa stood looking around the small muggle apartment. Her sisters daughter; her niece lived here. She shook her head, there was a mouldy looking couch in a corner in front of it was a small, shiny black box that had two people standing inside it arguing about a monkey. On the wall was a photo frame of Andromeda and Nymphodora and a man who Narcissa presumed was Ted Tonks.

A young bubble-gum pink haired woman walked into the room. Narcissa jumped in fright when Remus Lupin walked in behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wondering what the werewolf was doing at her niece's house.

"He was invited," Nymphodora smiled. "How do you know each other?"

"Sirius," Narcissa and Remus said together. Nymphodora nodded.

"What is that?" Narcissa asked pointing at the black box.

"It's a TV," Nymphodora said, she grabbed a long thin block with bumps on it. She pressed a bump and the TV changed to a cartoon. "The house has wards and all put up so you and Draco will be fine."

"Draco's here?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he's asleep," Nymphodora said throwing the block to Narcissa, "It's a remote, press the buttons with the numbers and you can change the channel to watch the TV. I have a few magazines you might wanna read underneath the TV."

"Okay," Narcissa said staring at the block.

--------

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far _

Severus watched as Charlie packed away the clothes that Serenity had pulled out for Enlil, all different in sizes. The infant was asleep in a small bassinet also from Serenity. He wondered if he would ever see him ever again once he left. Severus didn't want to lose his son. He wanted to give him every thing his own father deprived him off. A loving family, happiness and assurance.

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,_

_but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid _

His father made his life hell and his mothers. Not that she tried to stop him. She was a witch she could have used her wand to scare him, but she never did anything to stop him, never stopped the bastard from taking out his anger on his son.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep. _

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. _

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. _

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, doing the same damn thing _

Maybe it was a good thing that Charlie was leaving with their son. What if turned into his father, abuse his son just for the hell of it? He couldn't risk it, he loved the boy far to much to even lay a finger on him, or even think of doing something so awful.

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in _

There was something else that was bothering him now. He felt so drawn to Charlie, any time he was with the red-hair he felt so calm and content. He wondered if he was in love with the boy, but thought against it. How he could ever let Charlie inside or even Enlil for that matter baffled Severus. Those that loved him either left or treated him like he didn't exist.

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty _

_Because of you, I am afraid _

But then there was the vampire, she hid him away with a witch she thought would take care of him. The moment she found out how badly he was treated by Tobias Snape she looked like she was going to kill some one. The moment Greyback pounced at him, and Serenity stopped him from killing him he thought the vampire had gone insane or thought that perhaps she was protecting Charlie. Then when Serenity explained the connection between Greyback's immortality and his life, he thought she was just protecting the world. Now it seemed more like she was protecting him.

She knew of all the terrible things he had done in his life, but didn't condemn his. Instead she showed him a side of human life he had never seen; the side of a loving, forgiving mother. Who would always be there for her children.

-------

Charlie and Percy sat by the fire waiting for Serenity to return. She had just arrived but refused to do anything before she had a shower. Enlil was sitting in Severus' lap, being bounced up and down, squealing in delight. Percy rubbed his neck, getting more nervous by the second.

"Perce, calm down," Charlie whispered, "It'll be okay."

Percy nodded as a thud got there attention. Serenity walked into the room rubbing her head. "Stupid wall, who put it there?"

"Use your stupid head," Octavian said, "You wouldn't walk into it so often."

"Oh shut up," Serenity smirked. "You two ready to go?"

"Yes," Charlie said, Percy nodded grabbing the small bags. Severus stood up and handed Enlil to Charlie. Charlie smiled and leaned in kissing Severus on the cheek, "Thank you."

Charlie stood in the fire, and grabbed a finger of dust. He threw it into the fire and shouted, "The Burrow." He and Enlil disappeared from sight. Severus sighed and looked away as Percy followed Charlie. Serenity rubbed Severus on the shoulder before she too left for the burrow. Severus walked slowly up to Serenity's room; he entered the room and leaned against the door. A tear streamed down his sallow face.

----------

Charlie stumbled out of the fire coughing. Enlil screamed in annoyance not like the soot that was clinging to his clothes. Mrs Weasley screamed to but for another reason. Percy had just pulled himself out of the fire and found himself enveloped in bone-crushing hug from his mother.

"My little baby!" She sobbed as he hugged her back. Percy's eyes widened, his father rushing over towards him. His mother let him go just as his father reached him. The half bald-headed man stood in front of him his face emotionless. Percy stared back wondering if he was going to get hit. Suddenly his father grabbed him like his mother and hugged him. Percy snaked his arms around his father and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry I let you go. I should have made a better effort in getting you back home. I'm glad you are back, son," Arthur smiled. He released his son and turned to Charlie. A young baby was in his arms. Molly had rushed over and pulled the boy out her son's arms and began to cuddle him. He giggled happily. "Charlie, are you okay son?"

"Yeah dad," Charlie smiled, "I'm fine."

Suddenly, all at once the rest of the Weasley's ran into the room. Ginny and the twins went straight to Percy apologizing to their older brother as Bill and Ron went to Charlie.

"What happened, Char?" Bill asked.

"Nothing Bill," Charlie muttered, giving his brother a look. Bill looked at Ron and understood what Charlie meant.

"Okay," Bill said. "Where the hell is my nephew?"

Bill walked away from Charlie to Enlil who was pulling at Molly's hair.

"What's his name Char?"

"Enlil,"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Its an Assyrian god," Charlie smirked. Bill nodded and grabbed the boy from his grandmother. Enlil looked up at Bill and let out a ear-piercing scream, he then slapped Bill hard across the face. The werewolf staggered back handing the baby to Charlie who rushed in the moment he screamed.

"I think his scared of me," Bill muttered rubbing his face. "Shit he can hit."

"Why did you hit Uncle Bill," Charlie asked cuddling the boy, who appeared terrified.

"Wolf," the boy mumbled.

"What?"

"Bad wolf," Enlil whimpered. Bill's mouth dropped to the ground.

"How does he know I'm a werewolf?" he asked. A thud caught the attention of the Weasley's. Serenity stood up covered in soot.

"Serenity," Charlie muttered, "How does he know what a wolf is?"

"Probably cause I read him Little Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs," Serenity said, "Both have the Big Bad Wolf. Why?"

"He just screamed his head off when Bill picked him up," Ron said, "And he called him a bad wolf."

Serenity sighed and walked over to Enlil, she took him of Charlie and walked over to Bill. Enlil struggled to get back to his Mama, but Serenity kept a firm hand on him.

"Mama!" the boy whimpered. Serenity gave him a tiny cuddle and a kiss before stopping in front of Bill. "Bad Wolf."

"No," Serenity said, "Just a wolf, not bad. He wont hurt you, okay he's your uncle he loves you."

"Unci?" Enlil asked. Serenity nodded. "Unci Bill."

"Yeah now go to him and stop your screaming," Serenity said, handing him to Bill, "You sound like a parrot."

"Birdie!" Enlil said clapping. Ginny and Molly both laughed as Enlil lay his head on Bill's shoulder.

"He speaks so well," Ron muttered.

"I know, very smart," Serenity said, "But I haven't got a clue why. Maybe I might visit Voldie and ask him why."

"How was it possible that he was born?" Arthur asked.

"Preaniti potion impregnates males," Serenity said.

"Why is he so big then?" Ron asked pointing at Enlil who was pulling at Bill's fang earring.

"Because the potion was made by an evil bastard," Serenity snarled. She clicked and left the room with out another word. Ron bit his lip wondering what he said wrong but he felt Charlie's hand on his back.

"S'alright bro," he assured, "She's just a little moody, and maybe it is that time of the month."

------------

**Next Chappie:** Serenity sees Voldie, Enlil turns two and three but he begins to miss Severus, Serenity gives Harry the locket. Narcissa and Andromeda inform one another on what they have missed the years they didn't talk, in the process they run into Bellatrix, who doesn't seem to happy. Everyone prepares for the wedding, which is the chapter after this. Oh and Char tells Bill what happened.

The song is Kelly Clarkson's Because of You….

I've interpreted the song as a kid singing to their caregiver, who was abusive, you can interpret it however the hell you want

REVIEW GOD DAMNIT…

I'm getting desperate, I wonder if the devil takes souls for reviews, I'll give him a dementor, they have a lot of souls!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	7. Chappie Seven

------------

Chappie Seven

Inside the Riddle Manor, Voldemort and his death eaters sat around a long rectangular table. Voldemort was in between his followers sitting up straight glaring at them. On one side of him sat Bellatrix Lestrange, with her husband Rodolphus beside her, and his brother Rabastan next to him. Opposite of Bella sat Fenrir Greyback, with Amycus and Alecto sitting beside him both conversing on rubbish the Dark Lord didn't want to hear.

"Will you two be quiet?" He hissed. The two shut up instantly. Voldemort smiled inwardly, he liked scaring people. It was useful. He looked up to see another handful of his death eaters walking into the room all with their heads bowed. Wormtail, Wasim Jugson, David Mulciber, Augutus Rookwood, and Adina Yaxley all went and sat around the table. "When will that blasted vampire arrive?"

"When I bloody well feel like it," Serenity said, appearing out of thin air, she walked over to the table pulled out a chair and sat, right opposite of Voldemort. "So any one hungry?"

Before any one could answer, the table was filled with foods and drinks. Voldemort sighed as the death eaters all dug in. Greyback however glared at her.

"Must you always do that?" He growled. Serenity nodded.

"They need food, Fenny," Serenity smiled.

"Stop mothering them," Greyback snapped, "And don't call my Fenny."

"Be quiet," Voldemort hissed. Both half-breeds glared at him, annoyed at the interruption. "Eden, why did you protect Severus or Malfoy for that matter?"

"Because the Weasel was there," Serenity said, "Had I not saved Snape, Octavian would have found out and my cover would have been blown, now wouldn't it. And as for Malfoy, that's your fault, you know what I'm like with young people."

"So he is the last one," Greyback smirked, thinking of Snape.

"Yes," Serenity said, "But you needn't bother killing him."

"And why is that?"

"The potion Voldie made Weasel take," Serenity said simply. Voldemort shook his head.

"How dare you call the Dark Lord that?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Quiet Bella," Voldemort hissed. "Did the potion work?"

"Oh yeah," Serenity said, "The boy is two today, smart one as well. Pity he'll die in a few months; would have made a good death eater."

"So kill him now and kill Snape too!" Greyback snapped.

"I told you I can't kill Snape!" Serenity yelled, her temper getting the better of her, "I DON'T WANT OCTAVIAN ON MY BACK!"

"Calm down," Voldemort sighed. "Do not worry Greyback, why do you think I choose Severus to rape Weasley?"

"How the hell would I know?" Greyback growled.

"Shish, Voldie, that's like asking him what two plus two is," Serenity smirked. Voldemort shook his head.

"Because when the boy dies, the two will fight one another, either way Snape will end up dead," Voldemort smirked, "If he kills Weasley his family will be out for revenge."

"And that's when I'll disappear from the scene," Serenity said, smirking, "Long enough for Snape to be killed."

"So this potion was all Eden's idea," Bella said.

"What you think Wormtail would have come up with that?" Serenity sniggered, "I needed a way to reveal to Dog-Brain who the last one was with out making it to obvious that I wanted to. So I used Voldie, like he uses you."

"How dare-"

"Enough," Voldemort sighed. Serenity smirked, poking her tongue out at Bella.

"Master, the Weasley's will be having a wedding soon," Wormtail pointed out.

"I know," Voldemort said. Serenity scratched the outside of her nose.

"What will ya'll do?" Serenity asked.

"Ya'll?"

"You," Serenity sighed.

"We shall see on the day," Voldemort smirked, his red slits gleaming.

"Frankly I think it is suicide," Serenity said, "that bloody old coot Mad-eye has already spoken to Bill Weasley about it. They'll have aurors ready and vampires."

"So," Bella sneered, "What will vampires do when they get attacked by dementors?"

"The same thing dementors do to humans," Greyback barked, angrily "Steal the souls dementors have collected."

"I thought you said she was your smartest death eater, Voldie," Serenity sighed, shaking her head. Voldemort sighed, muttering something about all his death eaters being stupid.

---------

A garden gnome watched as a two year old boy waddled over towards him. A lovely young lady with long- blonde flowing hair walked behind him and picked the boy up.

"That's yucky," Fleur said pointing at the gnome. She walked away from the gnome with Enlil staring at the ugly gnome.

"It's a gnome," Enlil pointed out, "Not a yucky."

"It's a yucky too, Lil," Bill laughed, grabbing Enlil from Fleur. He threw the boy into the air. Enlil laughed as Bill caught him.

"Again," Enlil said clapping. Bill nodded throwing him up once more. "Again!"

"Alright," Bill said, for the third time he threw Enlil high and caught him.

"Again," Enlil squealed.

"No," Bill said, panting, "That's tiring. Let's go inside and get some juice."

"Okay," Enlil muttered. The trio walked inside to find Molly had already poured them a cup each. "Juice!"

"Thanks mum," Bill said, handing Enlil a smaller cup. He grabbed his own and downed it quickly.

"Unci Percy!" Enlil cried happily. He hit Bill across the head, causing the werewolf to drop him and choke on the juice. The boy ran to his other uncle.

"Enlil!" Charlie scolded. "Apologize to Uncle Bill."

"Yeah, sorry," Enlil said, absentmindedly as he jumped into Percy's arms. Bill laughed as Charlie shook his head.

"You can tell he is related to Snape," Bill muttered to Charlie, so only he could hear. Charlie nodded. "We need to have a little chat bro."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. The pair walked outside and to a secluded bench away from the noise and family.

"So what happened, Char?" Bill asked. Charlie sighed before explaining everything to his older brother. From the kidnapping, to the rape, to Serenity rescuing him, to the birth and to coming home. "Bill, there is something else."

"What is it Charlie?" Bill said, rubbing his brother's hand affectionately.

"I- I think that-well-" Charlie spluttered.

"Charlie calmed down," Bill assured. "You can tell me, you know that."

"I think I like him, Bill," Charlie whispered.

"Like who? Snape?" Bill gaped.

"Mmhmm," Charlie nodded. He then shook his head. "No I think I love him."

-------

The Golden Trio sat inside Ron's room, talking amongst each other about the wedding that was on in a few days.

"What do we wear?" Hermione asked, leaning into Ron's arms. Harry smiled at them. 'About bloody time' He thought.

Ron opened his mouth to answer but then Harry asked: "What are wizardry weddings like?"

"What will the bride and groom wear?" Hermione asked.

"How long does it take?" Harry asked.

"One question at a time!" Ron snapped, "We were our Yule ball robes, or similar, I haven't got a clue cause how weddings are cause the last one I went to I was only two, Bill will wear robes and Fleur a white dress, and it's an entire day. No more questions."

"Harry when will you get the locket from Serenity?" Hermione asked, giggling at Ron.

"Next time I see-Ow!" Some thing gold hit Harry on the head. It landed on the ground with a clunk Ron bent down and grabbed a gold locket with the letter 'S' carved onto it. Attached to it a letter, which Ron pulled of and opened, he read it out loud.

"_Hey what's up, this is the locket you wanted, I would have destroyed it my self but I'm a lazy old fart. (Even though I never have any gas problems) If there is something left of it I would like it back. Salazar gave it to me and it means a lot. If your wondering how it got into Voldie's hands its cause of his stupid ancestors nicked it of me. Good luck destroying it. Cawwwww! Stupid bird. Serenity Eden_."

"What was that cawwwww noise?" Hermione asked.

"Probably a crow, she has a habit of writing what she hears," Harry laughed. He took the locket of Ron and stared at it. "Maybe we should go out side to destroy this?"

"Good idea," Hermione said. The trio went outside as Harry still stared at the locket. Once they were in the garden Harry threw the locket to the ground. "How can we destroy it, Harry?"

"Stupefy," Ron said pointing his wand at the locket. Nothing happened. "Maybe some thing more extreme."

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said firmly, pointing his own wand at the locket. A jet of green light shot out. The locket shook violently until a small amount of black smoke rose out of it and vanished. Harry bent down and picked it up. "I think it's destroyed."

"So you can give it back to Serenity?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"It isn't badly damaged, just needs a good clean," Harry said, happy it was destroyed easily.

----

"So what are you wearing Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"This really nice gold dress," Ginny said, "Phlegm has a good taste in fashion."

"Who's gonna be at the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Just close family both sides and Order," Ron said.

"What about aurors?" Harry asked, "Hopefully nothing will happen, but I would put it past Voldemort."

"Serenity and all her vampire friends are going to be there, plus the order," Ron said. "Mad-eye pointed it out as soon as he heard about the wedding. He told Bill and then they sorted it out I guess."

"At least they had something planned,"

"I hope nothing happens," Hermione said. Ginny, Ron and Harry nodded in agreement

--------

Narcissa walked out of her bedroom in a flowing white dress with small purple flowers. Draco looked up from the couch he was sitting on as he watched the TV and let out a whistle.

"Where are you going?" Draco smiled, leaning over the couch to get a better look.

"To meet my sister," Narcissa answered. Draco fell off the couch with a thud, "Good Lord, Draco, are you okay?"

"Your meeting aunt Bellatrix!" Draco exclaimed. Narcissa laughed softly.

"No sweetie, my other sister," Narcissa giggled, "Andromeda."

"Oh the sane one," Draco muttered.

"It's nice to hear my mum being spoken so nicely of," Tonks said shuffling into the room. She fell with a thump onto the couch. Draco stared at her as she yawned deeply.

"You two don't kill each other," Narcissa said heading to the door, "Bye."

"Bye," Draco and Tonks both said as Narcissa opened the door left.

"How is mum going to find Aunt Andromeda?" Draco asked.

"My mum is down there waitin for her," Tonks said, "I just hope aunty Narcissa remembers how to use the elevator."

"So do I," Draco smirked, "That is a lot of stairs to walk down."

-------

"Narcissa," Andromeda breathed, seeing her youngest sister for the first time in years. Narcissa turned and stared at her sister unsure of what to do next. Andromeda however embraced her younger sister, like nothing had happened in the past years. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Andy," Narcissa whispered, allowing her sister to play with her long hair. "I was a fool not to listen to you, you were right; the Dark Lord doesn't care about any one but himself."

"It wasn't your fault," Andromeda said, "He tricked many people. Don't you worry about it, let's go eat."

"Where?"

"Subway, muggle food," Andromeda answered, "Food that is cooked naturally. No wands."

"It sounds interesting," Narcissa smirked. The two sisters walked into a alley way head towards the Subway restaurant. "Why has Nymphodora decided to live in the muggle part of the world?"

"She has two homes, one in both worlds," Andromeda said, "I never really asked her why; I try not to pry into her personal life. I let her come to me."

"Some thing mother never did for us," Narcissa laughed coldly.

"How dare you speak about mother?" A furious voice said. Both Narcissa and Andromeda pulled out their wands, spinning around seeing a grouchy looking Bellatrix glaring at them. Andromeda pulled her younger sister behind her, her wand at the ready. "You think you'll be able to protect her from me?"

"Was that meant to scare me Bella," Andromeda sighed, "You could only scare Regulus in our family you know that."

"He was a little coward," Bella snapped, "All I needed to do was walk past the little bitch. It only took me a minute to find and kill him."

"You killed him!" Narcissa snarled, "You killed our little cousin! What on earth had he ever done to you?"

"Who cares," Bellatrix said, she raised her wand and readied her self to say a curse, when she was struck down by a:

"Stupefy," Draco cried, as he and Tonks ran into the alley way.

"You two okay?" Tonks asked, rushing to her mother.

"Yes, what are you two doing here any way?" Andromeda asked

"Going to get Subway for breakkie," Tonks said, "Where were you going?"

"Subway," Andromeda said, "Lets go it."

The four relatives walked of leaving their aunty or sister unconscious on the ground.

--------

"Mama," Enlil muttered, now a taller three year old. "I want daddy."

"We can't see him now, Enlil," Charlie sighed. Enlil pouted, his big hazel eyes watering. Charlie swiftly picked him up hugging the small child. "Daddy's too busy, but I promise you will see him soon."

"When?" Enlil sniffed.

"I'll ask Serenity," Charlie mumbled, "She'll take you to see him."

"Why won't you come too, mama?" Enlil whimpered, "I want you there too!"

"We'll see," Charlie whispered, cuddling the boy closer.

-----

The vampire house was quiet. Two vampires, Gabriella and Samuel were both fast asleep. Two other vampires, Livia and Octavian were making out in front of the telly. The last hung from her ceiling glaring at the human sleeping for the fourth night in a row in her bed. Serenity sighed; she slowly floated down until she was on her feet once more, standing above the human. She was annoyed at him for only one reason. The fact he was asleep in her bed, with that greasy head. She wondered if he ever washed it, a question she would definitely ask him when he woke.

"Get away," he suddenly mumbled. Serenity raised a brow and moved away. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not touching you," Serenity snapped as he tossed in the bed, the sheets flying of him.

"Don't hurt me," he whimpered. Serenity hit her head in realisation.

"Oops," Serenity grinned, she walked toward Severus and gently shook him from his shoulder. "Severus, wake up, you having a dream. Or more likely a nightmare."

She placed another hand on his other shoulder and shook him roughly. Severus' eyes opened widely as he gasped.

"You were having a nightmare," Serenity mumbled. He pushed Serenity of him and attempted to cover himself with the blanket, in embarrassment. "Its okay Sev, everyone has them."

"Everyone doesn't wake everyone else up," Severus muttered.

"Oh please," Serenity smirked, "I was awake already. Actually I have a question."

"What?" Severus sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair," Serenity snapped. Severus glared up at her and then turned away looking out the window which was covered by the blind. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Severus lied. Serenity sighed, and then made a drastic decision. She jumped onto her bed and pushed him over, getting under the covers.

"Tell me or I'm gonna keep you up all night," Serenity said, poking Snape in the side.

"Fine," Severus said, knowing she would. "It's just everyone always makes fun of my hair, and it's not like I don't wash it. It just doesn't want to stay clean."

"Yo should try Heads and shoulders," Serenity said, "It's a muggle shampoo, it's meant to me for dandruff, but same thing. Dandruff, grease; it makes hair gross."

"A muggle product?" Severus sneered

"Try it and then diss it bub,"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Why do I do any thing?" Serenity answered. "So how was Hogwarts when you attended?"

Severus bit his lip, "Do you really wanna know?"

"I would not have asked if I didn't," Serenity smiled. "So how was it?"

"Between the bullying from the Gryffindors and the bullying from my own house," Severus muttered, he shrugged, "Alright."

"Wait, didn't Lupin go to school with you?" Serenity said frowning

"Yes, but he didn't really do anything," Severus muttered, "Nothing at all, he just watched."

"Watched what?" Serenity asked.

"Sirius Black and James Potter," Severus mumbled. "Look I don't want to talk about this any more, I just wanna sleep."

"Was that what you were dreaming of?" Serenity asked.

"No,"

"Was it your father?" Serenity asked. Severus looked at the red bear Ziggy again refusing to look away when Serenity pulled him into her arms and embraced him. "Go to sleep, I can keep you nightmares away for a day."

Severus snuggled closer to her as she stroked his hair, ignoring the grease. She blew gently on his face causing him to go into a deep slumber. A trick vampires used on their prey.

-------

**Oh no! What the hell is Serenity doing!**

**Next Chappie:** The wedding. Enlil decides since he won't be taken to his daddy, he'll go find Severus himself. He lands himself, of course, in trouble with his Gantir, his great-grand father.

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!

Now go and get stuffed

(but) Review (First)


	8. Chappie Eight

Chappie Eight

"Where the hell is my damn tie?" Bill shrieked, throwing shirts, pants, underwear and singlets out of his closet. Percy shrieked when Bill's bright green underwear landed on his head. He picked it off with his nails and threw it at the twins, who stopped laughing and threw the piece of clothing at Charlie. Charlie threw it out the window.

"Ahhhhh!" Some one screamed. Bill, Percy, the twins, and Charlie rushed to the window to see Serenity with a bright green 'hat' on. "That better be clean! And who wears green underwear?"

Charlie closed the window and turned to Bill who was running around the room looking for his lost tie. "Bill. _Bill_, calm down!"

"I can't calm down!" Bill snapped, as Harry and Ron walked into the room. Ron was struggling with his own tie. "I'm getting married today, and I can't find my favourite tie."

"Hey Bill did you ever think of trying a summoning spell," Ron muttered, tying his finger to his neck. The older Weasley men went quiet, feeling stupid that none of them thought of that idea. Harry, however was laughing.

"Accio tie," Bill muttered after pulling out his wand. He suddenly felt a sharp pain around his neck. Like some thing was choking him. The twins, Ron and Harry burst out laughing when they noticed the tie was still around Bill's neck.

"You stuffed up the entire room," Charlie muttered, "When the whole time it was around your neck."

"Good one," Percy smirked, earning a playful punch of Bill.

"I have a right to be nervous," Bill snapped.

"No, Fleur is meant to be all '_Ahhhhh!_'" Fred said in a high pitched voice.

"Not you," George finished. Bill gave them a face and turned to the mirror. "Bro, you look great relax."

"I look like Mad-eye Moody in a suit," Bill snapped. Ron sniggered causing Charlie to smack him across the back.

"If any one has a problem with your looks they will have to deal with me," Charlie said, firmly. He seemed furious that any one would dare insult his older brother.

"Count me in," Percy said, looking as angry as Charlie.

"Us too," The twins tuned in.

"Ditto," Ron said.

"I'm not your brother," Harry started, "But you can count me in."

"Okay," Bill laughed, amused at the angry out burst.

--------

Bella finally awoke after a full day of lying inside a muggle dumpster. She threw a banana peel of her face and stood up. She flung herself out of the bin. She looked around before Apparating away.

-----

Fleur stood in front of the large mirror and Mrs Weasley buttoned up the last few buttons on the back of her long creamy white dress. It was a halter-neck so the back of the shoulders and the top of her back was showing. Half of her hair was up creating a messy but lovely look. The other half was waving down against her back Ginny and Gabrielle stood besides her also fixing their dresses. Both girls had the same gold dress; Fleur had seen them in a muggle shop and instantly fell in love. It was a strapless ankle length dress with diamantes scattered evenly around the girls' chests. Both the bridesmaids had their entire hair up in the same messy look Fleur had.

"Girls, you all look beautiful," Molly cried. Mrs Delacour nodded in agreement also crying. Livia sat on the arm chair smiling at the girls, Molly was right the three looked gorgeous was dressed in black pants and a shiny lilac singlet made of silk. Livia smiled softly, imaging that if Serenity was in the room she'd be making fun of both mothers.

As if on cue Serenity walked in with a bright green hat on. She was wearing a short leather skirt and a halter-neck shirt a deep crimson in colour. It matched her bright red lips and red eyes.

"What iz ze hat you have on?" Fleur asked, not seeming to happy about the vampires hat. Serenity looked up in surprise and flung the 'hat' of her head.

"I forgot that was on my head," Serenity said, "And it wasn't a hat. It was you're soon to be husband's underwear. The ass threw it out the window, and it landed on my head."

"Who on earth wears green underwear?" Fleur said, utterly disgusted. "I vill be talking to Bill about this, I don't vant- want to see him in green underwear."

"Okay! Far too much information!" Serenity cried blocking her ears. Livia smirked as Ginny and Gabrielle laughed.

---------

Octavian walked up to a shabby looking house, and towards its door. He knocked the heavy looking wood and waiting for an answer. He could hear some one walking over to the door. The foot steps stopped as a loud thud came from inside as did the sound of glass crashing.

"Lupin?" Octavian called. He waited a few minutes but got no answer, "Oi! Remus, open the damn door!"

"Help," a voice moaned from inside. Octavian acted quickly, kicking the door in. He ran in and almost fell over an injured Remus Lupin. The young werewolf was bleeding heavily from his hip; his jaw looked broken as his right eye began to swell. He was surrounded by a shattered mirror, which was what he must have crashed into.

"Shit, what the hell happened to you?" Octavian asked pulling a muggle cloth peg out of his pocket. He quickly used it to block the smell of blood from his nose.

"You- you always, carry that with you?" Remus said slowly and in pain. He was shaking harshly.

"What happened?" Octavian asked, bending down to Remus' level.

"I happened," A harsh voice said, Octavian spun around to see Greyback standing behind him, his lips and chin covered in Remus' blood.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Octavian snarled baring his sharp white fangs. Greyback nodded, a cold laugh coming from him.

"Yes I am," he said, staring at Remus, who struggled to move away from the two other half-breeds. "But I've done what I wanted to do with the filthy traitor, so good bye."

He disappeared with a loud crack, as Octavian rushed to Remus. He easily picked up the werewolf and carried him towards a couch.

"How did he find out what you were doing?" Octavian asked, as he gently placed Remus down.

"I. I don't know," Remus mumbled his jaw sending waves of pain through his skull and neck. "Hurts to talk."

"Okay, I won't ask any more questions," Octavian said, "Serenity is the healer out of us all, but I don't know if she'll be able to come. I'll send her a message with my phone."

Octavian knelt beside Remus and began to punch a black phone with his fingers. Seconds later Serenity stood behind him. She quickly acted, using her vampiric powers to stop Remus from bleeding. As she blew on the wound it slowly closed, healing itself. The only sigh left that he had been bitten (again) was the large rip in his pants.

"Okay, Remus, I'm gonna have to put your jaw in place for it to heal correctly," Serenity said, "And it's gonna hurt like hell."

Remus nodded in understanding as Serenity gently lifted his jaw to straighten it out. Remus squeezed his eyes shut in pain as the broken bones slowly mended. Once his jaw was healed Serenity began to rub his bruises until they all went down and disappeared.

"He tore my best pants," Remus sighed, staring at his worn out dress pants.

"There your best pants," Serenity smirked. "It looks like something I'd pull out of a bin."

"Serenity!" Octavian snapped. "You can come to my house, borrow a few clothes."

"No," Remus said, "I'm sure I have clothes around here somewhere."

"Yeah right," Serenity said, "I doubt you have any cockroaches down here."

"Serenity!" Octavian cried. "Stop that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Serenity said, pulling Remus up, "You two go can go, but I've got to go get some Vodka .After all it is a wedding. "

"Alright," Octavian said, grabbing Remus' arm. He clicked, he and Remus disappeared.

"Stupid idiot," Serenity sighed. She too left with a click.

--------

Octavian and Remus appeared in front of a small house, which Remus figured to be the vampires' home. It was made of an oddly coloured purple brick. Octavian had a glance around before grabbing a key from inside a pot that was hanging from the wall.

"Great hiding place," Remus said.

"How many wizards would think to look inside a pot?" Octavian said, "Most are to busy trying to get in with Alohomora, but it doesn't work, Serenity fixed the house up so only we can get in."

Remus walked in. "It's beautiful."

"Serenity set it all up," Octavian said.

"You can tell," Remus said, "So much red and purple."

"I know," Octavian laughed. Remus was right, the vases, the curtains, the carpets, the photo and mirror frames, they were all shades of purple and red.

"Who's down there?" A voice called from above them. Remus looked up and raised a brow.

"Just me," Octavian yelled.

"Oh, okay,"

"That sounded like Snape," Remus said, walking towards the noise.

"That's because it is Snape," Octavian said, pulling Remus back. "Serenity's is protecting him, so she'd be annoyed if she comes home tonight and she finds him he's dead."

"He killed Dumbledore," Remus growled.

"I know," Octavian said, "But if Livia, Albus' own daughter can forgive him then so can you."

"What is that bastard doing here any way?" Remus snapped, "After what he done to Charlie?"

"Wolffi, he is Serenity's final descendent," Octavian sighed. "I wanted to kill him too when I first saw him, but we have to hold our anger until Serenity figures out how to kill that blasted werewolf."

"Then we can kill him?"

"Don't see why not, unless if Serenity grows attached to him, like them bears of hers," Octavian smirked, "Lets get you an out fit."

"Alright,"

------

A fat old man, with greying hair, stood in front of a large crowd with a smiled planted on his face. The man was Hugo Prevving, a high priest; one of the many priests that perform the charm that wedded witches and wizards. Bill Weasley walked up to him standing beside Charlie, his best man. Ginny and Gabrielle both stood opposite of them. On one side of the aisle Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron. Next to Ron the twins and Percy sat with Arthur and Mr Delacour. Behind of them, Octavian, Livia, Andromeda, Nymphodora and Remus now in a black muggle suit complete with a silver tie, sat with many of Fleur's family. In the other side of the aisle the rest of the order and friends from both the bride and groom where sitting. Both Mrs Weasley and Mrs Delacour were crying as Fleur Delacour began to walk down the aisle. It appeared Fleur had been crying too. She finally reached Bill and took his hand into hers, smiling lovingly at him. The high priest began to chant word in Latin, which only one person in the audience understood. However that person was not listening; Serenity was standing behind everyone looking around mistrustfully, as though she was expecting an attack. A four year old Enlil was standing next to her wondering what she was thinking about. He was in a tuxedo the vampire had gotten him. It was a grey in colour with black trimmings and a small black bow tie.

Finally the priest had reached the 'I do' part. He pulled out his wand as Charlie tied a string around Bill and Fleur's hands. The priest tapped Bill across the head three times and asked. "Do you William Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your wife?"

"Yes," Bill said, grinning at Fleur. The priest turned to Fleur and tapped three times on her head and asked the same question to Fleur, only reversing the names.

"Yes," Fleur said happily.

"The let this union give you strength," Hugo smiled tapping on their hands. The string appeared to have slithered inside the two lovers as it shone a bright gold. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride!"

Bill and Fleur kissed one another as everyone cheered.

-------

"I love weddings!" Serenity grinned, pouring her self another cup of Vodka. Many people were now sitting and eating their dinner, as some were dancing.

"I bet you do," Livia smirked.

"Drinks all around," Serenity cried, it appeared she was drunk. Everyone turned around as she jumped onto the table with the cup still in her hand.

"Serenity, get of the damn table!" Octavian hissed. She ignored him.

"A toast to the bride and gloom, I mean groom," Serenity said, raising her cup, groggily. Everyone followed her example and raised their cups up for the bride and groom. "I was reading a book of quotes and jokes today, after some greasy haired git threw the book at me this morning and I read a few things I think are good for today. This muggle named W.H Auden once said '_To make one, there must be two…_' Billy and Flower clearly show us what that guy meant. Another muggle called Martin Luther King; I'm guessing some of you may know him. Well he once said, '_there is no more lovely, friendly and charming relationship, communion or company, than a good marriage._' Clearly I have no life, but to finish my toast I'd like to wish Filly and Bleur many years of love, children, chocolate and cake. To Filly and Bleur!"

"To Filly and Bleur!" The entire crowd laughed raising their cups and drinking them.

"Oh and to finish this of, I would like to sing a song, from my favourite muggle!" Serenity said, almost falling of the table, "Elvis Presley!"

Livia and Octavian both began to shake their hands, praying that she'd jump down and not sing. However she clicked and a guitar appeared in her hands. She cleared her throat before she began to sing.

_Love me tender, _

_Love me sweet, _

_Never let me go. _

_You have made my life complete, _

_And I love you so. _

_Love me tender, _

_Love me true, _

_All my dreams fulfilled. _

_For my darlin' I love you, _

_And I always will. _

_Love me tender, _

_Love me long, _

_Take me to your heart. _

_For it's there that I belong, _

_And we'll never part. _

_Love me tender, _

_Love me dear, _

_Tell me you are mine. _

_I'll be yours through all the years, _

_Till the end of time._

The crowd cheered as the guitar disappeared. Serenity jumped off the table and finished her Vodka. Bill walked up behind her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hello," Serenity slurred.

"Thanks for your speech," Bill grinned.

"No problem, Ron,"

"I'm Bill,"

"Well you look like Ron, Charlie," Serenity said. Her head suddenly fell to the table. Bill poked her.

"She's asleep," Bill laughed. Livia and Octavian both sighed in relief.

--------

The next day…

The wedding went of with out a single problem. Bill and Fleur had moved into the same room, kicking Charlie and Enlil into Ron and Harry's room. Harry sat on his bed reading a book on Quidditch as Charlie and Ron played chess. Enlil sat beside Charlie whispering in his ears all the moves to play. It was the third game Charlie had one against Ron.

"Checkmate," Charlie laughed as he won.

"Man, you're cheating; you got that little squirt helping you!" Ron said, glaring at his nephew. Enlil poked his little tongue out.

"Ron, he is five years," Harry laughed, looking up from his book, "How could he possibly have help Charlie cheat?"

"Oh shut up!" Ron snapped. Enlil giggled, when Ron suddenly grabbed him and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"I give!" Enlil cried, laughing, kicking and screaming. Ron laughed as the boy struggled underneath his large hands.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" Ron laughed; his laughter was stopped when Enlil suddenly kicked Ron square in the jaw.

"ENLIL ASHUR-BANIPAL!" Charlie barked, causing the boy to jump. "How dare you kick him like that?"

"S'alright," Ron said, rubbing his jaw, "He didn't hurt me….too much."

"Sorry," Enlil sniffed, staring innocently at Ron, who gave him a cuddle.

"You need to stop hitting people Enlil," Charlie sighed. "It's not nice."

"Sorry," Enlil said again.

---------

A few days later…

In was the middle of the night. A young eight year old boy crept out of his room and down a stair case. Not making a single noise as he did. He walked closer towards the fire place, until he was standing in front of it. He pulled out the wand he was taken from his parent and muttered a spell causing a fire to start. He grabbed a handful of a green powder and jumped into the fire.

"Dad's Home!" he cried loudly. He disappeared in the flames; just as a young blonde woman enter the room.

"Enlil?" Fleur asked. She watched as the fire died down. Realisation dawned on her, "BILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Seconds later Bill Weasley and his parents ran down the stair case.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked grabbing her hands.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ENLIL?" Charlie screamed as he rushed down the stairs and into the room.

"He used the floo netvork!" Fleur cried, "I was too late to stop him. I came down to get a drink of water, an zen I saw him leave!"

"Where did he go though?" Molly asked, sounding frantic.

"He went to find Snape," Charlie said faintly, "He has been asking for him for days, but I never got around to asking Serenity."

"We'll find him Charlie don't worry," Bill said, "I'll go to Serenity's. He may be there; otherwise, she will be able to find him faster."

-------

Enlil pulled himself out of the fire, staring around. His father couldn't live here; it wasn't the place he remembered. He shivered; It was cold, dark and dusty inside. He could barely make out the table and arm chairs in the room. He walked away from the fire and called for his father.

"Over here," A harsh voice said. Enlil looked up to see a black blur of a person standing at the door way. He instantly knew it wasn't his father, he spun around and ran to the fire but was tackled to the ground by the person.

"Lemme go!" Enlil struggled; he landed a sharp kick in the person's gut. The man struck him hard across the head. It throbbed painfully.

"Get of him, Greyback," a woman's voice said. Greyback spun around, to see a annoyed looking vampire. Serenity stood by the same door way Greyback had entered in fluoro pink pyjamas.

"Help me, Tante," Enlil whimpered.

"Well, well, well," Greyback said, raising his fist into the air, "He just gave me a reason to kill him."

"Stupefy!" Serenity snapped. Greyback fell over like a log as Enlil ran to Serenity crying. She hugged the younger person. "Why did you leave your home like that?"

"I want to see daddy," Enlil sobbed.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Serenity snapped, "You could have gotten yourself killed. Let's go."

"Sorry," Enlil whimpered. Serenity clicked and the two disappeared.

-----

**Next Chappie:** Enlil is in major trouble from both parents, especially Snape. The trio go to Godric's Hollow. McGonagall meets the trio at the Hollow and tries to convince them to return to Hogwarts. Serenity tell the trio who the real R.A.B was after Serenity let something slip.


	9. Chappie Nine

Chappie Nine

"Not a word," Serenity muttered, as she unlocked the front do of her home. Enlil nodded as they entered. It was pitch black inside, "Come on, you can sleep on the couch, hopefully Severus is still asleep."

"No chance," A furious voice snapped as the lights switched on. Snape stood metres away from them in a black sleeping robe. He looked like he was ready to murder again.

"Hi daddy," Enlil mumbled looking uncomfortably at his shoes. Severus ignored him and began to rave like a wild man.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT? AND WHILE EVERY ONE IS ASLEEP AS WELL! YOU ALMOST GAVE YOUR MOTHER A HEARTATTACK!"

Bill Weasley walked in behind him staring at Snape like he had gone insane. A drowsy looking Livia and Octavian walked down the stairs rubbing their eyes. Livia turned to Serenity and asked "What the hell is going on?"

"Snape's just burning of some fume,"

"YOU DISGUST ME! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED. DIDN'T YOU THINK OF WHAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE FELT LIKE IF SOME THING HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"And of what he would feel," Serenity added.

"SERENITY! IF YOU CAN'T TELL I AM TRYING TO YELL AT MY SON, BE QUIET," Snape shouted himself hoarse. Serenity raised her hands in front of her self and moved back. Enlil hid behind Serenity cowering, tears streaming down his face. Severus kicked at a fragile looking pale red vase shattering the ceramic.

"HEY!" Serenity hollered. Severus ignored her and continued to yell at the crying boy. Serenity hissed in annoyance and pulled out a purple stick, "Petrificus Totalus."

Snape fell over like a floor board, only to break another vase, "Oh bloody hell."

"He hates me," Enlil whimpered.

"No he doesn't," Serenity said, she pointed her wand at Severus, he disappeared. "He is just a git."

"Were did he go?" Livia asked. Serenity pointed up towards her room as she muttered 'reparo' under her breath. The two vases were fixed. Serenity grabbed Enlil by the hand and led him to the TV room.

"Every one go to sleep now," Serenity said, as Bill followed her. She sat on the longest couch and motion to Enlil to lie beside her. He lay beside her with his head on her lap. Bill sat in an arm chair. "Bill I think you should go home, tell Charlie he's fine, I'll watch him tonight."

"You sure?" Bill said.

"Yes, Charlie is probably worried sick, so go and tell him he is safe," Serenity said, stroking Enlil's soft hair. Bill nodded and stood up. He walked up to Enlil and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night," He muttered, before stepping into the fire, "The burrow!"

He disappeared as Enlil sniffled. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," Serenity yawned. "Just annoyed, Snape was right though, you could have gotten killed today."

"He hates me," Enlil whimpered, "That is why he doesn't wanna see me."

"He doesn't hate you," Serenity sighed, "He just doesn't know how to express his feelings to well. He had a rough life, and he isn't to sure on how to show people he loves them."

"He hates me," Enlil muttered, Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How did you know I rolled them?" Serenity smirked.

"Dunno," Enlil sniffed, "I could feel it."

"Just a minute," Serenity said looking around to see if any one was around; she pulled her wand out and swished it, silver light enveloped the room.

"What was that, Tante?" Enlil asked.

"A spell so we can speak in private," Serenity said, "I have some thing I need to tell you, about that man."

"He was my Gantir,"

"What?" Serenity gaped, "How do you know that?"

"I can tell," Enlil shrugged.

"Well okay, but there is something about me and him I have to tell you," Serenity said, "You are my last hope."

--------

"Fleur, it wasn't your fault," Bill assured, hugging his wife. "He wanted to see Snape, so he did."

"Bill's right, I'm blaming him," Charlie said, "The moment Serenity brings him home, he is grounded!"

"I think he has been punished enough," Bill said, "Snape had a go at him, broke a vase in the process."

"He didn't hit hi did he?" Charlie asked his eyes widening.

"No," Bill quickly assured, "But he screamed himself hoarse."

"Wait," Ron said, shaking his head, "Snape yelled at my nephew?"

"Yeah," Harry said, anger burning inside him. "What gave him that right?"

"He is Enlil's father," Charlie shrugged, Ron and Harry gaped, "Snape does have a right."

"Hold it!" Ron said. "Rewind, Snape is his dad?"

"Yeah," Bill said, raising a brow, "And you two didn't know?"

"The poor boy!" Ron snapped.

"How the hell did that happen?" Harry said.

"Where the hell were you two when mum explained everything?" Fred and George both snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes in agreement.

"I was thinking about Voldemort," Harry said, "I was a little distracted. I don't know about what Ron was thinking about, but I don't want to know!"

The group laughed as Fred ruffled his brother's hair. Ginny Weasley walked in yawning.

"What was all that yelling about last night?" Ginny asked, her eyes barely open.

"Enlil ran away," Fred said.

"But know he's with Serenity," George said.

"And with Snape,"

"Why is he with Snape?" Ginny asked.

"He's staying at Serenity's," Charlie said, "They are long distant relatives."

"Poor Serenity," Ginny yawned sitting beside Hermione. "So what are we doing?"

"Waiting for Serenity and Enlil," Charlie said pointing at the fire.

"Why'd he run away?" Fred asked

"Wanted to see Snape," Charlie said.

"Have you been feeding him right?" George asked. Charlie shrugged.

-----

"Just go in there and apologize, don't worry he probably cant move," Serenity said pushing Enlil into her bed room. She closed the door and leaned against it before dropping her self so she was sitting.

Inside Enlil looked around and saw that his father was asleep in the bed. He walked over and stood on his tippy toes so he could see his father better. He raised a brow when he saw his father's eyes were open and staring at him. The eyeballs moved around and stared back at him.

"Are you still petrified?" Enlil asked. The eyeballs went up and down, "Was that a yes? If so, Tante is really good at magic."

Severus nodded his eyes again. There were the only things that he could move.

"I'm sorry about what I did dad," Enlil said, Severus nodded his eyes once more. "Maybe I should tell Serenity to un-petrify you."

"No," Severus said. Enlil gaped as Severus sat up looking confused. "Why did it die of?"

"I don't know," Enlil said. "Daddy, are you angry with me?"

"No and don't call me daddy," Severus muttered, bending his arms, "Dad will do."

"Okay," Enlil said.

"Why did you run away?" Severus asked.

"I didn't run away," Enlil said, "I was looking for you."

"In the middle of the night?" Severus asked.

"Okay so I'm stupid," Enlil muttered. Severus looked at him and shook his head.

"Never, ever call your self stupid," Severus snapped. He grabbed his son and pulled him towards him. "You are not stupid."

"Uh huh," Enlil said, suddenly sounding a lot like Serenity, "Either hug me, or let me go."

"Uh, yes, sorry," Severus said, realising the boy. Enlil rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What?"

Enlil suddenly jumped at Severus enveloping him in a bone crushing hug; or at least as bone crushing as an eight year old could manage. Severus hesitated before snaking his arms around his son, holding him close.

-------

Charlie sighed, staring into the fire. Percy walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, it isn't good to look into fire," Percy said as he sat beside him.

"I'm worried, when will they come?" Charlie sighed.

"When they are ready," Percy answered, "Don't worry Serenity wont let any thing happen to him."

"Uncle Percy is right," Charlie spun around to see Enlil and Serenity standing behind them. Serenity had a chocolate ice cream in her hand licking it, as Enlil shuffled his feet nervously.

"Oh God!" Charlie said jumping over the couch, he grabbed Enlil and hugged him, "Thank God, you are okay!"

"I'm sorry mum," Enlil whispered.

"Its okay, as long as your safe," Charlie whispered back, he then added, "You're grounded."

"Mum!" Enlil whined as Charlie smirked at him. Serenity sniggered, as Harry walked into the room.

"Oh hey," Harry said, pulling something gold out of his pocket, "I got your locket, didn't have to destroy it completely."

"Thank you," Serenity said, wrapping it around her neck.

"How did you lose that locket in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"One of Slytherins ancestors stole it of me," Serenity said, "Marvolo Gaunt, gave it to his daughter, and then she sold it and some how Hepzibah Smith ended up with it, then Voldie created a horcrux from it and Regulus stole it of him and gave it to-"

"Wait," Ron said, "I thought Tonks' mum stole it."

"Huh," Serenity muttered raising a brow, "okay secrets out."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Serenity stared around, most of the order and the entire Weasley bunch was staring intently at her.

"Okay," Serenity said, "Harry, follow me, we need to talk."

"Ron and Hermione come to," Harry said, "It'll save me having to tell them again later."

"Oh for God's sake," Serenity sighed, "Fine, lets go."

-----

"So?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"

"Alright," Serenity sighed, "I don't know if any one told you, but Regulus Black, well he was a death eater."

"Remus told us," Hermione said, "He only survived a few days after he betrayed the death eaters."

"No, that's a lie," Serenity said, "He survived two weeks."

"Well what's so important about him?" Ron asked.

"Well, it was Bellatrix who lured him to the dark side, she hadn't told him exactly what Voldie wanted to do, but once he found out that they were going to kill Muggles and muggle-borns he wanted out," Serenity said, "But that didn't sit to well with Voldie. He had him put under the Imperius, for a few days. I don't know who cast the spell but Regulus fought it and escaped. But not before he heard Voldie talking to another death eater about his horcruxes. He managed to find out were the locket was hidden. So he went straight after it."

"Then what is the R.A.B meant to stand for?" Harry asked.

"Some thing Sirius and Andromeda use to call him," Serenity answered, "Regulus Annoying Black. I'm guessing when he found the locket and wrote the note he added the 'A' but he completely forgot about Andromeda having the same initials."

"Then what?"

"He was just about to leave the cave when Bellatrix rocked up and threw a curse at him," Serenity said, "It was a curse that would kill him slowly and painfully. She left him there to die, but with his last strength he decided to pay his oldest cousin a visit. He found Andromeda and she instantly took him in. He told her that the Voldie placed him under the Imperius. He then tried to tell her about the horcrux but only managed to say 'the dark lord.' So Andromeda guessed he meant Voldie was the one who cursed him. He died within minutes on her couch."

"How do you fit into the story?" Ron asked.

"I was visiting her that day," Serenity said, "She wanted me to baby sit Nymphodora as her and Ted wanted to go out. But their plans were cancelled. Any way, I noticed some thing in Regulus hand. And there it was; my locket. Andromeda gave it to me. I never thought twice about why it was with him until you asked me."

"So Regulus was a good death eater," Hermione said.

"Yeap, had he not opened his mouth and betrayed Voldie, he may have still been alive now," Serenity said. "Spying on Voldie, or more likely hiding."

--------

Harry grabbed his last set of books and threw them into his trunk. Finally closing his large trunk he dragged it out of Ron's room, and down the stairs with a thump for each step. Hermione and Ron soon followed also dragging there heavy trunks with them.

Molly stood at the end of the stairs a tear or two escaped her eyes. "Promise me that you will return for your birth day Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said, "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Hermione dear, please be careful," Molly said, crying.

"I will be," Hermione assured. Molly turned to Ron, grabbing him by the neck she hugged him tightly.

"OH, please be careful! Don't get your self hurt, my little boy!" Molly sobbed. Ron hugged her back and nodded.

"Alright," Serenity said, pulling something out of her pocket, she handed it to Hermione. "I trust you know how to use this right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, looking at the black mobile phone, "But will it work around magic?"

"Yeah, I played with it a little," Serenity said, "Unless if some one sits on it and breaks it, it will work fine, batteries will never die, and the credit never ends. It will work any were you are. Call me or any of the other vampires on the phone. You can trust any of them. Just cover you neck."

"Alright," Hermione smiled, pocketing the phone.

"Harry," Serenity turned to the black hair boy. "That book you found last year the potion book, use it if you still have it. It will be extremely useful. Practice curses of all kinds on any thing. Get spiders, or snakes, every one hates snakes. Well expect for Slytherins and me, for good reasons."

"Why do you like them?" Ron asked.

"Cause they taste like chocolate," Serenity smirked. "Oh and I will be coming to see you at least once a week to see how you are progressing with the horcruxes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nosy git," Serenity said, "Actually it's either me or Livia. But she'll be busy. So it's me."

"Alright," Harry said, "We'll see you there."

"Another question," Serenity said, "Do you have a secret keeper?"

"No," Harry said, "I never thought of it."

"Well, choose some one," Serenity said, "Some one you trust more then any one. Other then Ron and Hermione."

"Gin-"

"Too young," Serenity said, before Harry could finish.

"After what happened last time," Harry started, "Is a secret-keeper worth it."

"Last time was father's and Black's fault," Serenity said, sharply. Harry felt his skin boil in anger. "They were fools for thinking Remus was the traitor. I told them that I smelt a rat, not a wolf."

"You knew," Remus asked.

"Not really," Serenity said, "I knew that you weren't the traitor, but when I told Black and Potter about there being a traitor in the order, the idiots thought it was you. After every thing they had done for you, they thought you'd back stab 'em. Lily told 'em and so did I."

"You knew my parents?"

"I am part of the Order of Phoenix, bub," Serenity said. "I wasn't too involved though. Thought it was a waste of time. Still do."

"Serenity, unless if it's got two legs, a head full of silky hair, a six pack, speaking of both gut and beer, plus nice ass," Livia smirked, "every thing to you is a waste of time."

"That's true," Serenity said, "And its gotta have a big package."

"Um, that is disgusting," Remus shuddered. The two vampires laughed, as Harry stared at Remus intently. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Remus, would you be our secret keeper?" Harry asked. Remus went quiet.

"Hey Loony an answer would be good today," Serenity sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it," Remus said, said smiling at Harry.

"You should be fine once you are in Hogwarts," Livia said, "You won't be in any immediate danger. Other then Serenity"

"So where is Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked.

"Wales," Serenity answered, "It was the muggle village Godric Gryffindor him self grew up, him, named after him."

"Do you think Octavian would want to come?" Livia asked.

"No," Serenity said, "What difference would it make, he still has a warp up idea about the place."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Serenity said. "Harry we need a list of all the people you want to be able to enter once the spell is on. Remus can tell them once he is made secret keeper."

"Alright, Hermione, Ron and I can make it once we are there," Harry said. "We better go."

"Serenity, why don't we just click them there?" Livia asked.

"Yeah but there is four of them and two of us," Serenity said.

"So we can get Gabriella, Samuel or even Halle," Livia said. Serenity nodded and pulled out her trusty phone. Minutes later Halle showed up with a very ticked of Blaise.

"What's wrong?" Halle asked, whacking Blaise across the head. He rubbed his head in annoyance.

"We need you to help us take the Golden Trio and Loopy to Godric's Hollow," Serenity said, just as Samuel and Gabriella arrived, she quickly added; "We need transport."

"Okay," Samuel said as Gabriella nodded.

"Alright, I'll take Ron, Halle you take Hermione, Livia take Harry, Gabriella take Remus and Samuel," Serenity stopped and raised a brow, "Um take the trunks. Every one, say your byes and let's go."

----------

In a small abandoned village in Wales, on top of a hill, four vampires, three wizards and a werewolf appeared. Serenity realised Ron and began to walk down to the village. The rest followed.

"There it is," Serenity said, pointing at a two-storey brick house. Harry stopped and breathed deeply, this was where his parents were killed, sixteen years ago. "And that's their graves."

Harry looked up and saw two large flat rocks sitting up. He walked over and knelt in front of them. On one stone it was written;

_James Potter_

_Born 7th April 1960_

_Died 31st October 1981_

_Loving husband and father._

On the next stone it wrote;

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Born 19th June 1960_

_Died 31st October 1981_

_Loving wife and mother._

Harry wiped his eyes as Hermione knelt beside him and hugged him.

"Alright," Serenity said looking around, "We have to go inside now. Voldie would be expecting you to come here."

"You're right," Harry said standing up. They walked down to the house and stood just outside the metre tall wooden fence. Serenity pushed the pale green gate open and walked inside.

"You guys can go," Serenity said to Halle, Samuel and Gabriella. The three nodded and clicked away. "Livia maybe you should check on Octavian?"

Livia nodded and let also with a click. Serenity, the trio and Remus walked down a brick foot path towards the house, until they were standing in front of the door. Serenity turned the knob and pushed the door in. The five magical beings walked inside. Harry looked around and smiled softly. He was expecting a dark, depressing home, but instead it was bright, colourful and welcoming. The walls were painted a pale yellow, and the sofas and armchairs were all deep red in colour. There was a fire place in one of the walls, and above it a mantle with six photo frames. Harry walked over and looked at the pictures. The first frame was gold with picture of his mother sitting in a chair with Harry in her arms, staring at him fondly, with James standing behind them with his hand on Lily's shoulder. The next was of the wedding James and Lily stood in between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. All four were smiling happily at the camera. The next was of Lily with Harry's aunt Petunia and an elderly couple, who Harry guessed where his grandparents from his mothers side. The next photo was of James and Harry; James was holding Harry in his lap, so that Harry's little legs were resting on James' stomach. It was taken from the side so Harry could see James' longer nose. The fifth photo was of the four Marauders at Hogwarts; Harry could see Snape in the back ground with a bleeding nose. Harry guessed that was why the Marauders were laughing. Harry suddenly noticed something about the pictures before he looked at the last.

"Why aren't they moving?" Harry asked.

"Taken with a muggle camera and left like that," Serenity said. Harry nodded before looking at the final photo frame. It was taller then the other frames as it had space for seven pictures.

"Oh my God," Hermione said, as she and Ron stared at the same frame Harry was looking at. "That's us."

Indeed it was. In the highest part of the frame, was a photo of Ron, Harry and Hermione as first years, underneath that was their second year, then their third, their fourth, fifth and finally their sixth year. In each photo they were in their Hogwarts uniform.

"Where did you get the photos?" Ron asked.

"Albus got them of Colin Creevy, except for the first, I think Hagrid took that?" Serenity said.

"Yes," Harry said, remembering the photo Hagrid had taken, on their last day at Hogwarts. "Dumbledore did this?"

"Yes," Remus said, "He helped me, Sirius, Livia and Serenity two years ago. Sirius pointed out that you might want to come here one day. So we came and cleaned it up."

"Thanks Remus," Harry laughed, "It looks good, better then Grimmauld."

"Well this house wanted to be cleaned," Remus muttered. "Not to mention Albus did most of the cleaning."

"Well we done a great job," Serenity sighed, "But I wanna go home, I just remembered I petrified Snape, and I don't remember if I unfroze him."

"Wouldn't he have unfrozen himself?" Remus asked. Serenity shook her head as Ron and Harry laughed at the idea of Snape being petrified.

"Some of my spells work stronger then others," Serenity smirked. "Harry have you written that list yet?"

"No, but I can do it know," Harry said. Serenity opened a drawer and pulled out a notepad and a muggle pen. Harry took it from her and began to write a list of people that could be told the location. He handed it to Serenity who scanned through it.

_Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley. Bill Weasley. Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Fred Weasley. George Weasley. Percy Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Charlie Weasley. Enlil Assur-Banipal. Nymphodora Tonks. Andromeda Tonks. Minerva McGonagall. Serenity Eden. Livia Dumbledore. Remus Lupin. Callisto Granger. Jacob Granger. Alastor Moody. Dobby. Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom. Halle Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Octavian. Gabriella. Samuel._

"What's Octavian's last name?" Harry asked. "And Gabriella and Samuel's?"

"Gryffindor, Quadam and Rando" Serenity said "But you don't need to put my self or the vampire on the list."

"Why?"

"Cause we are vampires, cross 'em out" Serenity said, "Why'd you put Blaise down?"

"I don't know," Harry said as he crossed out the vampire from the list, "I just trust him."

"Well," Serenity said, but she suddenly pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. She held it against her ear. "Halle…yeah it's me…did you go and get Blaise from the Weasleys….good one…better not tell him you forgot him… poor boy."

"She forgot him?" Ron laughed, Serenity sniggered as she nodded. "So how does this spell work?"

"I need the four of you to place your right hand on one another's, Remus yours on top," Serenity said, the four complied, "Get your wand out Wolffi."

"What do I do?" Remus asked, as it was the first time he had ever done the spell.

"Repeat what I say," Serenity said.

"Wait!" Harry said, "I want to add two other people on the list."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy and his mum," Harry said.

"What?"

"I know sounds odd," Harry said, "But Dumbledore wanted to protect the git."

"Well write him down quickly," Serenity said, "Time to start, get back into that position and Remus put your wand under neath Hermione's hand seeing as hers is the bottom one."

"Okay," Remus said, doing what the vampire order. She tapped her wand three times on the werewolf's wrist

"Keli Toleno a tolth hani." Serenity said

"Keli Toleno a tolth hani." Remus repeated.

"Meh ayno do shitho,"

"Meh ayno do shitho,"

"Domarno medeh la pisin, ayko tolen a tolth."

"Domarno medeh la pisin, ayko tolen a tolth."

"Ter moyathno khayifo, oh disino li gyhano."

"Ter moyathno khayifo, oh disino li gyhano."

Serenity tapped the wand once more and said "Fidili Amerin"

The trio and Remus felt something through up their arms and through their bodies.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"The spell working," Serenity said.

"What language was that?" Ron asked.

"Aramaic," Serenity said.

"What were you saying?"

"That if Lupin betrayed you he'd die and go to hell instantly," Serenity said.

"Serenity!" Harry said.

"Its okay Harry," Remus said, "I won't die, because I won't betray you, pity no one thought of that 16 years ago."

"I know," Serenity said, she then added "I only done that because of last time."

"But I trust Remus," Harry said.

"Yeah I know, but," Serenity scratched her nose, "I don't."

------

**Next Chappie:** Remus tells everyone on the list were the trio are at, McGonagall visits the trio. Harry's birth day bash, and Ron takes Enlil to the muggle zoo after Harry's birth day with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. And maybe a few extra guests go too.

Translation from Aramaic to English

_I am hiding these three_

_From the eyes of evil_

_If I speak to evil, of were I hide the three_

_Let me die quickly and go to hell_

Just in case u were all wondering yes I speak Aramaic (I'm Assyrian) …I wish I could speak Latin but some one wont let me...meaning me…sigh

Snape went bonkers, poor Enly and Snape, who was stiff….hehehehehe Snape need that hug from Enlil…

Hey what do my 'reviewers' think of the name Enlil…I too like Snape had difficulty choosing a name…

Which reminds me, my cat Nina was put down in August –Sniff- So I am getting a new kitty soon, and I wanna know if any ones got any cute short kitty names, that only have two syllables. Like Nina, Cissa, Meda, Bella, Draco…but only girl names, cuz I hate male cats…don't ask why, I'm sexiest against male animals, but humans.(For good reason!)


	10. Chappie Ten

**Chappie Ten**

"What are you doing?" Serenity said, watching as Remus closed another envelope.

"Telling every one who is one the list to come to the Burrow," Remus said, distractedly, "To tell them about where Harry and that are."

"Okay," Serenity said, "What about I just go and get every one and tell them to come?"

"That could work," Remus said as the vampire disappeared.

------

Remus sat nervously in front of a large group of people. The entire Weasley clan except for Ron sat crowded around one couch. Fleur had seated herself in Bill's lap, as a ten year old Enlil sat on the ground in front of Charlie.

Minerva McGonagall, Hermione's parents, Mad-eye, Luna, Neville and Dobby the house elf sat on another couch also restricted in movement.

In last couch, Tonks and her mother, Blaise and his mother sat.

"Now we are just waiting for Mrs Malfoy and Draco," Remus muttered to Serenity.

"Tonks, when are they coming?" Serenity asked.

"When Aunt Cissa convinces Draco," Tonks smirked. There was a thud and Draco Malfoy fell out of the fire place, he stood up as his mother walked out. "Here they are."

"Good we can start," Serenity said, "Alright all vampires we need to go out. Harry didn't include on the list because we are fine at my place."

"Alright," Halle said standing up; she gave Blaise a look just as Draco sat beside him.

"Relax, woman! I'm not going any were," Blaise sighed.

"You better not," Halle said. "Let's go."

Serenity, Octavian, Livia and Halle disappeared without a trace. Remus cleared his throat.

"Okay I'm not sure if Serenity told you all what is happening,"

"She has," Mad-eye said, glaring at Draco, "But what the hell is the ferret doing here?"

"I'm not a ferret!" Draco snapped, as Blaise roared with laughter. Narcissa stared at Blaise who was now rolling on the ground.

"That was so funny! I don't believe I forgot about that!" Blaise said between laughter. Draco sneered at him.

"How did you know he was changed to a ferret?" Fred asked Mad-eye remembering he was an impostor.

"McGonagall told me," Mad-eye said.

"Any way," Remus said, his face twitching as though he was trying not to laugh, "Harry wants me to tell you where he will be."

"Fidelus Charm?" Narcissa asked. Remus nodded."Why would he want us to know?"

"You'll have to ask him," Remus smiled. "Any way, you are all the people who Harry wants to be told."

"Get on with it," Mad-eye said.

"Alright," Remus smiled, "He is at Godric's Hollow."

"What?" Narcissa asked. "Why on earth would he go there?"

"What the hell is Godric's Hollow?" Blaise asked.

"Wales, your mother knows were it is," Remus said, "Just apparate if you can and knock on the door with the green fence, you will be able to see it. People such as Voldemort won't be able to."

"Wait, what about my mum and the other vampires?" Blaise asked, as most of the people flinched at the mention of the dark lord.

"They will all be at Serenity's," Remus said, "Plus, she or the other vampires do not need protection against Voldemort."

"Can you not say his name?" Draco snapped. More then half of the population in the room nodded and agreed.

"No," Remus said, firmly, "I wont, I refuse to be scared of a name."

"I'm with Loony," Blaise said, staring at Draco, he then said in a sing-song voice, "Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!"

"Blaise," Remus said, "Enough."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise smirked, as Draco sneered at him.

-------------

Deep in thought, Draco sat down on his bed; he wondered why Harry Potter his arch-rival would want to help him in any way after what happened. What if he was just trying to snake his way closer to Draco, just to kill him? After all, Draco had tried his hardest to make Potter's life hell ever since they met at Hogwarts as First- Years. All because Harry was friends with a Weasley and a Mud-blood. He wondered if he was sorted in any other house other then Slytherin, would he have been friends with the Golden Trio. He had wondered why Blaise Zabini was there, but the more he thought of it the more he realised Zabini was nothing like the other Slytherins. Sure he had the qualities of a Slytherin such as cunningness, resourceful, and determination.

But he was never really bothered about not being a pure-blood. His mother use to be a pureblood before she was bitten. Blaise didn't know who his father may have been. To Draco that said quite a lot about his mother. Draco sniggered remembering once when Markus Flint was stupid enough to call Blaise's mother a whore in front of Blaise. Flint was lucky that he was in the common room as Blaise immediately pulled out his wand and cast jinx after jinx, hex after hex. It took at least ten of them to drag Blaise away from Flint, who in the end looked like a mushroom with wings and a beak.

Draco sighed, how was he going to ask Potter why he put him on his stupid list? Draco stood up and with a look of determination he walked out of his room and out of his cousin's apartment.

-------

Miles away, Harry, Ron and Hermione unpacked their trunks and placed their belongings in their separate rooms. There were six empty rooms inside the house, three were know taken for the trio. Harry had taken his old room. There was no baby cot but instead a large four-post bed. But Harry felt that this was were he slept before Voldemort showed up. He felt such a huge sense of belonging in the house. He quickly stacked all his books in the shelves and walked out of the room deciding to snoop around in his home.

"Harry we have a visitor!" Ron called. Harry sighed, _guess the snooping can wait._

Harry ran down the stairs and grinned when he saw his old head of house, Minerva McGonagoll. She had a small trunk beside her.

"Hi Proffesor," Harry beamed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Minerva smiled. "How are you, Potter?"

"Harry," Harry smiled, "I'm good. I'm guessing you're here to talk us into coming back to the school?"

"Yes and some thing else," Minerva said, "I understand you have a lot on your mind, but perhaps you can come to some of your classes, such as Defence against the Dark Arts. Albus would have wanted you all to continue your education."

"I know," Harry said, "I don't know though, I need all the time in the world to destroy Voldemort, but I think that the classes maybe be useful."

"Maybe we can come in once a week," Hermione said. "On the day when most of the classes we need are on."

"Yeah," Ron said, "But no homework."

"Oh, shut up Ron," Hermione snapped.

"What day will have most lessons?" Harry asked quickly before the two could begin to argue.

"Well it is still being figured out," Minerva said. She added with a tone of annoyance, "Ms Dumbledore is sorting it all out. She is taking her time."

"How many students are planning on returning?" Harry asked.

"Not many, unfortunately," Minerva sighed, "After what happened..."

"Livia will think of something," Harry said quickly when he realised Minerva couldn't continue.

"She has," Minerva said, "She wants you to speak to the prophet about students returning, but only if you wish too."

"I'll think about it," Harry said. "So what else is there you need to tell me."

"Albus left some of his belongings inside this trunk," Minerva said, "He addressed it to you."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know," Minerva said, "I doubt that I'd be able to open it, it was addressed to you."

"Alright," Harry smiled.

"I must go, I have so much work to do," Minerva sighed.

"I'll walk you out, Proffesor," Hermione said.

------

A young, dark haired handsome vampire sat on top of a coffin, inside a mausoleum. He ran a hand through his brown locks, and closed his dark blue eyes as he lay down on the coffin. Around him four other vampires sat talking amongst one another and playing with a set of cards.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He yawned and stretched when suddenly one of his fellow vampires screamed. He spun around to see an elderly looking woman drop to the ground; dead. A wooden stake sticking in the left part of her chest, exactly where her heart was. His friends all screamed and panicked, cards flying. He saw a group of cloaked people and a werewolf in human form, appear out of no where. _Death eaters_. He gaped recognizing one of the death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange. Acting quickly he rolled over landing on the cold ground with a thud. He slid underneath the coffin praying the Dark Lord himself wasn't with them.

"You vampires will either join us or die," A voice said, the werewolf, he could smell the wolf's terrible odour from where he was.

"Then we will die," A vampire said boldly. _Raynor_, the youngest vampire thought.

"Say hello to the devil then," Bella sneered. The young vampire bit his lips as he heard his mentor scream in pain, and then there was silence. He shook fearfully praying the others wouldn't defy the death eaters.

"Bella," A cold voice hissed, the handsome vampire shivered fearfully. It was the Dark Lord. "One of the vampires is hiding under the coffin."

_Oh no! Oh no!_ The vampire panicked as he heard the foot steps of the death eater draw nearer. Making a quick decision he slipped out of his hiding place and stood up, his arms rose in defeat. However his enemies didn't see the handsome man he usually was. Instead they saw short older looking man, with dull brown hair and plain brown eyes.

"We give up," he said, he nodded, assuring the two remaining vampires, two beautiful young women, who were being held by the death eaters, "But I have one final thing to say before we join you."

"And what's that?" Voldemort hissed.

"You are fighting a losing battle," he said boldly, courage growing inside him, "you dislike muggles and mudbloods because of their heritage but you clearly haven't noticed something. Compared to the magical world, there is billions more of them. Muggles are decades a head in technology. Guns, bombs, poisonous gases against the death curse? Answer me one question; what is your death eaters' wands against the likes of an atomic bomb? You must remember something about muggles, when they are threatened, they will react. Their reaction is something no one will be able to control them. Not even you."

"Yes," Voldemort laughed coldly, "That was a brilliant speech, too bad it will be your last."

"Kill me," the vampire dared, "But I should inform you, it won't sit to well with Serenity Eden. And I'm sure you want to keep her on your side."

"How do you know her?" Greyback growled.

"The same way you do," he smirked, "She's a vampire, a feline. Vampires don't mate for life. They mate everyone."

Greyback growled and attempted pounced at the bold vampire, but was held back by a spell from Voldemort.

"Let me kill him," Greyback snarled. Voldemort ignored him as the young vampire gave the two vixens a look. Suddenly the two women fought out of their capturers and evaporated out of sight. Voldemort sighed in frustration as the last vampire laughed.

"Your death eaters are hopeless," he smirked, as Bellatrix raised her wand, "What are you going to kill me again?"

"Again?" Bella repeated.

"Oh yeah, again," he said, before disappearing.

"What did he mean by again?" Alecto asked. Bella ignored the other death eater.

"Some thing eerily familiar about him," Bella muttered to her master, who was glowing with anger. "Reminded me of Sirius."

-------

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked into one of the empty rooms. Harry had decided to put all of his books and educational instruments inside the room. The trunk McGonagoll sent was in the corner of the room still not open.

"I'm making this room our study room," Harry said, "I think you and Ron should get all of your books in here as well. I'm going to put all the information we get on Voldemort here."

"That's a good idea," Ron said as he entered the room. He had a light brown smudge on his cheek. Harry raised a brow. "What?"

"What's that on your cheek?" Harry asked, touching his own cheek to show Ron wear to clean. Ron raised a hand to the clean side and rubbed as Hermione pulled out a tissue, "Other side."

"Oh," Ron said as Hermione rubbed it off, both blushing heavily.

"What was that?"

"Dirt," Ron and Hermione said hastily.

"Really?" Harry laughed. The two blushed deeper as Harry began to sing a well known muggle song. "Hermy and Ron kissing in a tree!"

"Shut up!" Both said as Harry continued to sing.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Harry sang, when Ron suddenly tackled him. The two play fought as Hermione laughed and joined in tickling Harry's sides. "Not fair!"

"Serves you right!" Ron sniggered, as he to joined Hermione in tickling Harry. After three or four minutes of playing the three sat up laughing.

"Look at us acting like first years!" Hermione giggled.

"Thank God none of my brothers are here," Ron laughed.

"Damn! That means my family is watching me!" Harry snorted. Ron and Hermione went silent. "What? Both Dumbledore and Sirius said they are always watching me."

"I'm glad you believe that," Hermione said hugging Harry. The trio leaned against the wall and held each other like the friends they were.

"So when will you open the trunk?" Ron asked, laying his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said, "But later I'm far too comfortable right now."

"What do you reckon is in it?" Ron said.

"Probably Dumbledore's pensieve, a letter to Harry, and information on Voldemort," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron said, reminding Harry of their younger years at Hogwarts.

"Because that's what Harry and Dumbledore were working on, Ronald," Hermione said, Harry laughed. "What?"

"You reminded me of when we were at Hogwarts," Harry laughed, "You argued so much it was getting old!"

"You two want to go back?" Ron asked, "For a day a week?"

"I don't see why not," Harry said, "I'd like to be able to see our friends."

"Like Ginny," Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, Ginny, Neville, Luna," Harry said quickly, giving Hermione an annoyed glance.

"Definitely Luna!" Ron said happily, "We need a good laugh."

There was suddenly a loud knocking on the door. Harry growled in annoyance

"Great timing," he sighed standing up, "I'll go see who that is."

"Okay," Ron said, as Harry walked out of the room. He looked up at Hermione and kissed underneath her chin. She kissed him back on the lips. The two sat up and began to kiss for longer when they heard Harry shout,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Hermione and Ron stared at each other before they both bolted down stairs. Hermione who was a second faster then Ron was in the lead, she stopped abruptly when she saw Harry pushing Draco Malfoy against the wall, his wand sticking against Malfoy's neck. Ron who was still running down the stairs ran into Hermione knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry," Ron said picking Hermione up, he still hadn't noticed Malfoy. He looked up at Harry and shouted, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"That's what I was asking him," Harry said, threateningly. Malfoy winced as the wand poked him harder.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling Harry away from Malfoy. Harry put his wand down but kept it out as he glared at Malfoy.

"Answer the question," Harry snarled.

"I want to know why you put me on your list," Draco said, cutting straight to the chase, "We hate each other, and here you are putting me on that list."

"I didn't put you on the list because I like you," Harry said, angrily, "Or because I want to be friends with you, I put you on because Dumbledore would have wanted me to."

Draco nodded and looked at the door, "I'll just go now, and my mum is probably getting worried."

He walked towards the door and opened it as Hermione hit Harry across the head. Harry gave her a look as she glared at him. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed when Hermione gave him another look.

"Fine," Harry snapped, he walked forward and pulled Malfoy back inside, he quickly said, "Why don't you come to my birthday, it's at the burrow. Tonks will be there so you can come with her."

Draco stared at Harry like he was insane and then grinned, "Okay! I'll be there! I have to go."

He then walked out of the house and dis-apparated. Ron shook his head, "I think his gone mental!"

"He was happy," Harry said, sounding baffled, "that I invited him to my birthday."

"Oh give me a break," Hermione sighed.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Isn't it obvious," Hermione said, "He has wanted to be friends with you from day one, truthfully if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin I reckon you and he would have been great friends."

"Yeah right," Ron said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Malfoy doesn't have friends," Harry said, "Only people who follow him around and do what he tells them to do. Except for Blaise."

"But Blaise doesn't like him," Ron said.

"That's what I meant Ron," Harry sniggered.

----------

"Quickly! Get the tables ready!" Molly shouted.

"Calm down mum!" Bill sighed, "We will be ready in time! Don't worry so much."

"He is going to be here in five minutes!" Molly snapped, "And nothing is ready!"

"Muser!" Fleur said, dragging Molly inside, she sat her down on an arm chair. "You can sit 'ere. Relax, Bill and I will make sure everything will go according to ze plan!"

"No," Molly said standing up. Fleur pushed her back down and repeated herself.

"Bill and I will 'ave every thing under control," Fleur assured.

"Your English is getting better," Molly said absent-mindedly.

"Bill is a good teacher," Fleur said, she left the room as Molly breathed in and leaned into the chair.

-------

"Harry! Come on!" Hermione said, "We are going to be late to your own birth day!"

"Hermione we have three minutes," Ron snapped.

"We can be early!"

"I'm ready any way," Harry smiled as he ran down the stairs. "Let's go."

-------

"Where are you going?" Severus asked looking throw the photo album Serenity had made of Enlil.

"Harry's birthday," Serenity said, as she applied a small amount of black mascara to her eyelash.

"And you are wearing that?" Severus asked, standing up. He walked behind her looking at her from the mirror as she applied a pale brown lip gloss to her red lips.

"What's wrong with it?" Serenity said, standing up staring at her clothes through the mirror. She was wearing an extremely mini skirt, which was a pale pink colour. She had a tight dark brown singlet which bared majority of her pale stomach. Severus poked her in the belly and shook his head.

"What is that thing in your belly button?" Severus snapped noticing something shiny.

"It's a belly ring," Serenity smirked, pulling something out of her draw. "Look I have to go. I'll be back tonight."

"What's that?" Severus asked. "It looks like a video camera."

"It is a video camera," Serenity said, "I'm gonna record a few things for you. I'll get Enly to pose for the camera again. He seems to like cameras."

"Alright," Severus said. Serenity stood on her tippy toes and gave Severus a little kiss on the cheek. Severus smirked; he was getting use to the kisses.

------

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus said smiling at his best friend's son.

"Thanks Remus," Harry grinned. His party was going off. They had invited many of his school friends mostly from his own year, including Neville, Luna, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown (who seemed to be glaring a lot at Hermione) Parvati Patil and her twin Padma, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbot, Sussan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan. He grinned when he saw his old Quidditch team all sitting around a table talking. Fred and George Weasley were entertaining Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood. He raced over grinning at the older students.

"Hey, here comes the birthday boy," Alicia grinned, Oliver stood up and shook hands with Harry also grinning. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Angelina and Katie said together.

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

"So how is the Quidditch?" Oliver smiled.

"Brilliant, we won the cup last year!" Harry smiled.

"Brilliant," Oliver said. "So who was made the goalie aye?"

"Ron," Fred and George said instantly.

"He plays quite well," Katie said, "He was a little nervous at first, but he's good when he isn't nervous."

"Actually," Harry said, "The team's great, just the beaters are a little off putting."

"No one like us," Fred said.

"No," Harry smirked.

"Hey where's Percy?" Oliver said. "Don't tell me he is working?"

"Nah he is up in his room," George smirked.

"Well," Oliver said standing up, "I'm gonna go get him."

"Well I'm gonna go walk around see who's here," Harry said, walking inside, to see Blaise Zabini talking to a tall girl. She was facing Blaise so Harry could only see her back; she had long brown wavy hair which she had braided in two plaits. He walked up to them to thank them when he recognized the other person. She had large green-blue eyes, a long chin and a small pointy nose. She had changed a lot from a first year hag. "Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks,"

"Yeah Potter, happy birthday," Blaise said some what warningly. Harry motioned towards the kitchen. "So you want to get a drink, Potter?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Be right back," Blaise said to Millicent. He and Harry walked into the burrow's kitchen and both grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice.

"So what she doing here?" Harry asked.

"She was staying at my place for a day or so," Blaise said, "When my mum rocks up and says 'Blaise, you're going to Potter's birthday, get dress we are going now!'"

He said that in a high pitched voice. "I didn't want to be rude, and tell her to go home."

"Oh okay," Harry said, "Its okay if she hangs out here today."

"Okay," Blaise said, he added in annoyance, "What do you expect from mothers?"

"I never knew mine," Harry said. Blaise bit his tongue and then said;

"But you are going to get you-know-who for that though, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Blaise smirked, Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I did," Harry said, "Any way, I heard that you and Malfoy don't seem to get along to well when Remus gave you our hiding place. Are you two enemies or just don't see eye to eye?"

"Don't see eye to eye," Blaise said, smirking, "I just don't agree with all of his opinions about other people."

"But last year you told him you did," Harry said. Blaise gave him a look, Harry shrugged weakly.

"Well," Blaise said, "Most of the times, when I spoke to him he was surrounded by a dozen other Slytherins. If I said what my real opinion is they'd all be a little shotty."

"I suppose," Harry said, "But you don't strike me as one who would care."

"I don't," Blaise said, "But not at the expense of getting my ass cursed."

Harry burst out laughing as Blaise rubbed his buttocks.

"I got to go," Harry said, "Thanks for coming."

---------

"Hey Enlil," Serenity said walking over to the thirteen year old.

"Hey Tante," Enlil grinned eying the video camera in her hand. "What is that for?"

"For your dad," Serenity said, as she turned it on, "Say hi."

"Hey dad," Enlil said, grinning at the camera.

-------

"Hey Serenity!" Harry said. The raven-haired vampire had a long leather coat on, turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Harry," she said, "Happy birthday. How's it like being legal?"

"Feels good," Harry laughed, "I can drink now."

"Talk about drinking," Serenity said, "I forgot my vodka."

"We have fire whiskey," Harry suggested.

"Muggle vodka is stronger and nicer," Serenity said, "Actually I wouldn't mind some coke now."

"Coca Cola?" Harry said. "I haven't had a Coke in years."

"Well I'm going to get one," Serenity said, "Or a case full."

She clicked herself away as Harry walked over to the large group of students and his friends. He sat between Blaise and Enlil and began to laugh when Blaise decided to start making impressions of all the DADA teachers they had.

"This ones Quirrell," Blaise said, he began to shake and in a quivering voice he stuttered, "M-m-my n-n-n-n-name is P-Proffesor K-k-k-Quirrell. I-I-I-I-I-I-I meet a vamp-vamp-vamp-vampire w-w-w-once, b-b-b-b-b-but, she w-w-wasn't as s-scary as I said. She was S-s-s-s-s-serenity, and she actually d-d-didn't sc-scare me. I j-j-just had a d-d-d-dumb d-d-dark l-l-lord in m-m-m-m-my head!"

The group burst out laughing as Draco Malfoy walked towards them.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry called, "It's about time, what where you doing?"

"Shut up Potter," Draco snapped as he finally sat beside Harry. The entire group other then Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at him in shook. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Malfoy's here because I invited him," Harry said in a final voice, to make sure no one asked why. "Hey Blaise go on."

"Where was I?"

"HELP!" Some one screeched. Harry spun around to see Serenity holding five cases of Coca Cola. Oliver, Bill, Dean, Charlie and Percy rushed over and grabbed the cases of the vampire. They put the five cases on the tables as Serenity began to open one of the cases.

"Coke!" Blaise said cheerfully. Serenity nodded and pulled out a can. She chucked can at Blaise who caught it and opened it. Serenity handed out a can to every one and showed them how to open it.

"I heard you were making fun of the teachers," Serenity said to Blaise.

"What's it to ya?" He smirked before adding, "Proffesor."

"Ah shut up," Serenity said, "Making me feel old, any way go on."

"Where was I?" Blaise asked.

"Lockhart," Oliver said. "This one should be good."

"Lemme think," Blaise muttered; he went silent in thought until he finally thought of something. "Okay, believe it or not Lockhart is hard. He is easy to do; its just it sounds stupid."

"Nothing stupider then Lockhart," Ron said. Blaise laughed and nodded.

"Alright I'll do it," Blaise said, he put on a Lockhart voice and grinned like a moron, then said: "I my self have managed to defeat a werewolf, a vampire, a zombie, a mummy, and a yeti, yet miraculously, during my time at Hogwarts I crapped on about Cornish Pixies."

The group burst into laughter as Remus said; "Do me!"

"But you were a good teacher," Blaise said, he then raised his hands as he added, "No brown-nosing."

"Come on," Remus said, "Has to be something."

"Nope," Blaise said honestly, "You were the best teacher we had…ever."

"Zabini is right," Draco said, softly. "As much as I hate to say it."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Any way Blaise do Mad-eye."

"What do you mean 'do Mad-eye?'" Moody asked as he grabbed a can of coke from Serenity. Without thinking he opened it to have the coke squirt into his face. "EDEN!"

"Wasn't me," Serenity said, sniggering, "Any way, Blaise do Mad-eye."

"Okay," Blaise said staring at Mad-eye. He smirked and then half shut one eye and open the next as wide as he could, he then began to shout in a perfect imitation of Mad-eye, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I'm that famous paranoid- CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Auror that transfigured Malfoy to a ferret! CONSTANT VIGILANCE! But then every one found out I was a fraud! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Every one burst out laughing, Ron and Harry laughed harder then all because of the memory of Malfoy as a ferret.

"This ones my favourite; Umbridge," Blaise said, he smirked before putting on a high pitched voice; "My name is Proffesor Umbridge. Can you say that after me? _Hem, hem. _I'm a hideous toad-like thing, and I can't do shit for shit! HEM. HEM!"

"Hey Remus the 'hem, hem' reminds me of Umbridge," Serenity said, clearly not listening.

"That's because it is Umbridge," Blaise said rubbing his throat, as Remus burst out laughing. "No more, my throat hurts."

"What's so funny, Remus?" Harry asked, the werewolf was still laughing.

"It just reminded me of Serenity and her visit to that same Umbridge," Remus said wiping a tear from his eye.

"What happened?" Draco asked, staring at the vampire.

"Well, you know how she hates half-breeds?" Serenity asked. Most of the people nodded. "Well she had a nerve to send me a letter to go back to were I came from. So I paid her a visit, in full on vampire mode. The long black hair, red clothes, red eyes, sharp teeth and the blood dripping from my fangs. She had a full on heart attack."

The group laughed again as Molly called them over to break an extremely large cake with seven bright lit candles.

-----

"Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang as Harry sat on front of his cake with a party hat Livia had brought from a muggle store. Even Draco was wearing one; his excuse was it looked like the hat they'd wear at Hogwarts; only in colour "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you."

"Beep, Beep!" Serenity called out as she moved the camera around recording everyone.

"Hurray!" The group shouted back.

"Beep, Beep!" Serenity called out.

"Hurray!" The group shouted back.

"Beep, Beep!" Serenity called out.

"Hurray!" The group shouted back.

"Make a wish and blow the candles out," Serenity said, "Think of me in your wish."

Harry laughed as he blew out seventeen candles. He was grabbed the knife and cut the cake when Serenity said, "You have to kiss the nearest girl, that'll be Bill."

"Hey!" Bill said as everyone burst out laughing, except Harry; he moved closer to Ginny.

"Oh sorry," Serenity said. "I thought you were a girl, with that hair."

"See Bill," Molly said, "If you just let me cut it."

"No," Bill said simply.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll get it when his asleep," Serenity smirked, she then cast a look at Fleur, "Or maybe not, I don't want to walk in on any thing."

Bill and Fleur both blushed as the Burrow filled with laughter.

"Any way," Serenity said, "The best part of any birthday, other then everyone going home; is the presents. Here is mine, the crappiest present of the day. But I made it so it's saying something."

"Yeah, you have nothing better to do," Octavian muttered.

She threw a small wrapped box at Harry, after casting a death stare at Octavian. He caught it as Molly grabbed the cake and walked over to the kitchen. He un-wrapped it and burst into laughter. He held up a frame of a comic cartoon of himself giving Voldemort a kiss on the cheek while saying '_I love you, Voldie_.' The next thing seen was Voldemort screaming no and blowing into oblivion. At the bottom of the picture it wrote: '_See, every thing Albus said was true. Love will conquer all._'

"I hope I don't have to kiss Voldemort to kill him," Harry laughed, handing the frame to Ron.

------------

After all the present opening, Harry had received three pairs of robes, ten books, a broom cleaning set (again) a lot of junk food, and a drawing of him and Voldemort. Everyone had begun to leave after Harry gave a personal thanks to all of them. The only people left were the Weasleys, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Blaise and the vampires. Blaise was waiting for his mother. Serenity had fallen asleep and was hanging from the ceiling. Her skirt some how defied gravity so it was covering her thighs. Livia stared up at her yawning. She grabbed a piece of ice from her cup of pumpkin juice at threw it at the elder vampire. Serenity fell to the ground with a thud, but continued to sleep.

"You can't wake the dead, Livia," Octavian sighed. He threw a peanut at her, and another. However Serenity continued to sleep.

"Try throwing a can of coke," Remus said, yawning "If the can doesn't wake her, the drink will."

"No," Blaise said, "That's the last coke; I think she'd be pissed if it's all shook up."

"Hush!" Octavian snapped, "No mentioning Elvis Presley; that may wake her up!"

"And she'll start singing," Livia said, "Its okay if she is drunk, but if she isn't she cant sing nicely otherwise!"

"Shut up!" Serenity snapped sitting up, "I can't bloody sleep with you blood clots yapping about Michael Jackson and Pepsi! And what the hell are these peanuts doing here?"

"Michael Jackson and Pepsi?" Ron asked. "But we were talking about-"

"Never mind," Livia smirked. "She just woke up, she's usually groggy."

"When is my mum coming?" Blaise sighed, his eyes droopy.

"What? You need your beauty sleep?" Ginny asked. Draco sniggered.

"Well at least sleep works wonders on me," Blaise snapped back. "Can't say much about you!"

"Hey!" Harry snapped, just as Halle appeared behind Blaise. She slapped him across the head.

"Apologize!" Halle snapped, as Draco smirked.

"Alright, alright," Blaise snarled, "Sorry. Now can we go? It's your fault I'm annoyed and cranky."

"Yes, yes," Halle said taking her sons hand. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," Blaise said, just before everyone bid them both a good bye. They disappeared into thin air. Tonks stood up and pulled Draco up with her.

"We better go to," Tonks said, "Before his mum has a fit."

"Tell me about it," Draco smirked. "Happy Birthday Potter"

"Thanks Malfoy,"

"Happy birthday Harry," Tonks said hugging him.

"Thanks Tonks," Harry smiled. Tonks gave Remus a kiss on the cheek before the two cousins walked over to the fire and went straight home in a ride of flames and fire. Serenity sat up and stared at Remus.

"What is it?"

"Go home," Serenity said, "So I can go!"

"Serenity," Octavian muttered.

"Meh?"

Don't 'meh' me," Octavian snapped.

"Then shut up," Serenity said. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

She stood up and fell back down after slipping on a peanut. "GOD DAMNIT!"

Enlil burst out laughing as she stood up again, checking though for the other peanut. She bent down and picked it up before chucking it into her mouth, "mmm, germ-infested peanut."

She disappeared with a click leaving the group laughing, except for Fleur who was gross out.

"Well I may as well call it a night," Remus said. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Thank you Remus thanks for coming," Harry smiled.

"Wolffi," Octavian said, giving Remus as look, "I'll take you home."

"Okay," Remus said, understanding what the look meant. The vampire was worried about Greyback. He grabbed the vampire's hand when it was offered.

"Livia will you come know or shall I meet you back home?" Octavian asked.

"Home," Livia said. Octavian nodded and gave Potter a smile before disappearing with Remus who just managed to say bye. "Harry, Minerva has visited you hasn't she?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And we will come back to Hogwarts once a week."

"The day with most of the subjects," Hermione said.

"Well, what day are you least busy?" Livia asked.

"Not sure," Harry said, "Doesn't really matter. We will try to make it. Though if we can't…"

"Doesn't matter," Livia said. "Did Minerva tell you about the interview with the prophet?"

"Yes," Harry said. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just tell the parents that Hogwarts will be safe for their children," Livia said. "They like you."

"But will the school be safe?" Molly asked.

"Yes, with a vampire at each entry," Livia said, "You'd hope it would be. Any way I better go. Happy birth day Harry; and many more. Bye"

She disappeared just as Harry said, "thanks."

"Hey Charlie I was wondering if Hermione, Harry and I can borrow Enlil when he sixteen," Ron said.

"Why?" Charlie asked, as Enlil looked at his youngest uncle.

"Cause I want to take him to a muggle zoo,"

"A _zoo_?" Enlil repeated, "What do I look like? A green peace worker."

"Alright," Charlie said, ignoring the snipe remark. "I don't see why not? Even if he is grounded."

"Oh give me a break," Enlil said, heatedly. "Like you haven't broken a rule before."

"No he and Percy were both perfect," Bill laughed, just before Charlie could scold him. Percy playfully hit Bill, who laughed harder.

"My mum was a nerd," Enlil said, raising a brow, implausibly looking like Snape, "Great."

"I was not a nerd!" Charlie snapped. "Bill was just a moron."

"Was not!"

"Yes you were," Charlie said, "How many people throw them selves over the moving stair cases?"

"I didn't throw my self," Bill said, as Molly gasped. "I was pushed by some ass of a Slytherin. Talking about Slytherin, Malfoy seems different. Almost nice. Are you sure he is Lucius Malfoy's son?"

----------

"Ron," Hermione snapped, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Its muggle clothing," Ron said buckling up his hat. "And Harry said that I need to wear muggle clothing today if we are going to the zoo."

"Ron, it's a pink baby bonnet," Hermione sighed, Ron quickly threw the hat off, "I'm surprised it fits."

"Shut up," Ron said, he looked at his hair and sighed, "What am I going to wear on my head then?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, "I like it how it is."

"Huh, okay," Ron said grinning at her.

"When's Enlil coming?" Hermione asked.

"Soon," Ron said pulling on one of his shoes.

"They're here," Harry called. "Hurry up."

"I'll see you down there," Hermione said as she walked down to the living room. Charlie and Ginny were sitting on the huge sofas, as Enlil looked at the pictures on the fire mantle.

"Harry, you forgot this present," Enlil said handing Harry a small black box. Harry took the box off Enlil and lifted of the lid only to gasped slamming it back down again.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Harry opened it very quickly and pulled out a letter. He quickly slammed it shut again, and opened the letter. He rolled his eyes. "Harry?"

"Voldemort sent me a gift," He said, grimly as he opened the box. He showed the group a box of tiny, white maggots. A silence fell in the Hollow as Harry read the letter read out the letter.

'_Dearest Harry_,

_Happy Seventeenth Birthday,_ _unfortunately it will be your last, so enjoy it while you still can. In the following year know that it shall be you last. That prophecy will come true, and I will defeat the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one. What a load of rubbish. I know that the old fool has been preparing you for our final battle, but you do not stand a chance against me what so ever. The last time we faced you were lucky the fool was there. And your mudblood mother isn't here to protect you either. But I assure you this will be your last birthday. _

_The Dark Lord.'_

The room was silent in complete shock until Harry laughed again. "Can I please get a quill and paper? I have a letter to reply to."

"What you gonna say?" Ron asked sounding appalled.

"Nothing much," Harry said. He looked at Enlil before saying, "We will go in a minute. I just need to write my letter. Can some one contact Serenity so she can send it. He'll probably kill the owl when he sees it. Actually doesn't matter, let's go to the zoo I'll send it later."

"Okay," Charlie said, "I'm gonna go back home, and I'll see you guys-"

He was interrupted by the knocking from the door. Hermione walked over and opened it to see Blaise standing there, with an annoyed looking Draco.

"Hey Granger," Blaise said walking right in, as Draco stilled stood were he was.

"You can come in," Hermione said, Draco nodded and walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"My mum made me go over to his cousins," Blaise said, "And I refuse to spend the entire day alone with him, you guys I can put up with, but he is a git."

"Shut up," Draco snapped. Blaise smiled at him and laughed.

-------

"Hey look," Enlil said, pointing at small rhino-like animal. It had a long rubbery snout, small black eyes, a short stiff mane and a tiny short tail. It was overall black in colour but had a white-grey striped back.

"That's a Tapir," Hermione said, "A Brazilian Tapir, live in the rain forests and they are herbivores."

"Its ugly," Draco smirked.

"Malfoy's right," Harry laughed, playfully hitting his arch-rival. "It looks like a rhino and zebra cross-breed with each other."

Ron and Blaise both burst out laughing, and Draco smiled baring his pearly teeth. Enlil however suddenly broke into a very fast walk towards enclosed area with a large sigh saying _The Feline Sanctuary_. Ginny and Hermione quickly followed him as the other boys had to run to catch up.

"Enlil, what's wrong," Ron asked, as he chased his nephew. The boy finally stopped when he reached the metal cage, where a small baby black panther was laying in. It meowed at Enlil sounding as though it pitied it self. He knelt beside the cage and stuck his hand into the cage. He patted the baby panther as Hermione gaped.

"Get your hand out before it bites you," Ginny scolded, "Or before some one comes and sees you."

"Or worse!" Harry said, as a large female panther stalked over towards them, "Before his mother comes."

Enlil however didn't seem too worried about the mother; he continued to pat the cub as the older cat drew nearer. Ron reacted quickly pulling Enlil away from the cage. Enlil fought his youngest uncle and made his way back to the cage. He stuck his hand in the cage and stroked the mother cat. She purred and rubbed herself against the cat.

"Why isn't she attacking you?" Draco asked, as he stuck his own hand to pat the cub. The panther let out a roar and pounced at the Slytherin's hand. Draco acted quickly removing his hand before harm could be done.

"Its okay Sheera," Enlil said rubbing the panther's neck, "He won't hurt Yakoot."

"You understand her?" Ron asked. Enlil nodded, "How?"

"Draco," Enlil said, ignoring his uncle, "Pat him."

"No way,' Draco exclaimed.

"Pat him," Enlil repeated.

"Okay, but if she bites my hand," Draco said leaning beside Enlil again.

"She wont," Enlil said as Draco began to stroke the cub. Harry stared at Enlil; there was something strange about him.

-----

**Next Chapter:** The golden trio spend more time with Blaise and Draco. A visit to Diagon Alley. Harry replies back to Voldemort. Harry prepares a list on the Horcruxes, and he becomes more suspicious of Enlil. And more on the handsome mysterious vampire…

If u can guess who he is then go for it!

_Peace and Chicken Grease_

Afro

_Now go and get stuffed_

**Review….**


	11. Chappie Eleven

Chappie Eleven

Serenity smirked as Voldemort opened the letter that Harry had sent to him. He pulled out the letter and laughed coldly when flower petals of all colours fell out of the envelope.

"What the hell are they?" Greyback growled.

"Flower petals," Serenity said, throwing a handful at him. He growled even louder and whacked away at the flowers like they were poison. Voldemort ignored the two half-breeds and read the short reply.

'_Dearest Man-who-let-the-boy-live,_

_Thanks for the gift, I gave them to my owl, she enjoyed them a lot. I hope they weren't relatives of yours. As for that threat of being killed within my next birthday, bring it on. Maybe you have forgotten, I defeated you once when I was one, then when I was eleven, twelve and again when I was fourteen and finally fifteen. And don't call my mum a mud-blood; at least my mum was strong enough to protect me against you when I was a babe. Your mother died when you were born, and to say she was related to the 'great' Salazar Slytherin, what a joke. _

_The Chosen One._

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S You suck!'_

"So, what did it say?" Serenity asked, smugly.

"Silence," he growled. "I wonder if I can send an atomic bomb to him."

"A muggle bomb?" Serenity asked, raising a brow, "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"One of your vampiric friends," Voldemort said.

"What vampiric friend?" Serenity asked, her eyebrow rising.

"The ones that live in the cemeteries," Alecto grinned. Serenity stared at her.

"You moronic blood clot!" Serenity snapped, causing majority of the death eaters to jump, "More then three quarters of the Vampiric Population live in the Cemeteries."

"Calm down," Voldemort sighed scrunching up his reply, "We were at Ickinburg Cemetery."

"No," Serenity said, gasping, her eyes bulging, "Who did you kill?"

"Only managed to kill the two older ones," Bella sighed, upset that only two out of five were killed. "The girls and the last boy escaped."

"Oh good," Serenity said, she then turned to Voldemort and in a furious voice said, "You go after any more vampires, and the deals off. Greyback can kiss immortality good bye."

"You turn the deal of and I'll do more then go after vampires," Voldemort said, "You can't protect them all in that tiny home of yours."

"Actually I can," Serenity said, "I may be a vampire, but I am still a witch. A small spell can make my home bigger. And stop trying to blackmail me. You have nothing I want, other then the chest."

"You will do what I tell you to do then," Voldemort hissed his red eyes gleaming, "If you want the chest."

"I said stop blackmailing me," Serenity snapped, her red eyes shining, "I only want the chest because it will look nice in my bed room."

"Wait," Bella said, she was glaring at the werewolf as she spoke, "You are willing to make him a full immortal, for a chest?"

"Eh, did I stutter?" Serenity asked. "Snape is polluting up my room as we speak. Him and his stupid greasy hair."

The death eaters all laughed and agreed with the final statement.

"Look if Snape isn't dead by the final battle," Serenity said, "I'll kill him myself."

"And I will join you," Greyback said.

"I get his blood," Serenity said quickly.

"I want his bones and meat," Greyback answered.

"Fine," Serenity smirked.

"Fine," Greyback said, smugly.

"Good," Voldemort said, "So how is Potter going with finding how to defeat me?"

"Going? He isn't going any where," Serenity laughed, "He hasn't got a clue how to kill you. Though I gave him an idea."

"You did what?" Bella snapped.

"Relax," Serenity smirked, "I doubt Voldie would fall over dead if Harry kissed him."

"That sounded terrible enough," Voldemort laughed, coldly.

"Yeah, but hilarious," Serenity sniggered, "I would probably die laughing if it happens."

------

"What are you doing?" Draco said, as he walked into the Study were Harry was fixing things. Blaise and Ron were both playing chess as Ginny and Hermione making the food. Enlil was playing with Crookshanks; Hermione's big ginger fat cat. Harry had put up a few empty boards up in the room. On one of the boards he had a list of a few things. In one of the corners was a large trunk, the trunk left from Dumbledore.

"Making a list of Voldemort's horcruxes," Harry said, not paying attention to Malfoy. Had he been, he would not have said what he was doing.

"What are horcruises?" Malfoy asked.

"Horcruxes," Harry said, fixing Malfoy's wording, "They are parts of some ones souls."

"What do you mean?" Draco said, sitting on the trunk.

"Voldemort split his soul into parts and put them in things," Harry said.

"Things like what?" The blonde boy asked playing with the trunk.

"Books, lockets, you can use anything," Harry said, moving away from the board, "Finally finished."

Draco skimmed through the list.

_The Horcruxes of Voldemort_

_**The Diary**_

_Destroyed by me in the Chamber of Secrets in 2nd Year. Given to Ginny Weasley by Lucius Malfoy._

_**Marvolo Gaunt's Ring**_

_Voldemort's grandfathers ring. Made into horcrux after he killed the rest of the Riddle Family. Destroyed by Albus Dumbledore._

_**Slytherins Locket.**_

_Stolen from S.Eden by Salazar Slytherin's ancestors (What's new?) Merope Gaunt sold it to Borgin and Burke during her pregnancy. Bought by Hepzibah Smith. Voldemort killed her and made a horcrux from the locket. Regulus Black finds the locket in the cave, cursed by Bellatrix with a death curse. Regulus gives the locket to S.Eden. Destroyed with a death curse from me._

_**Hufflepuff's cup**_

_A cup, with two handles with a badger. Belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, inherited by Hepzibah Smith. Stolen by Voldemort after he killed Hepzibah. Where about of the cup unknown._

_Possible Horcruxes._

_**Artefact of Godric Gryffindor.**_

_Known artefacts are the sword and the hat of Godric Gryffindor. Sword isn't possible because only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword out of the hat._

_**Artefact of Rowena Ravenclaw.**_

_Something with a Bronze Eagle engraved into it. Or a 'R'_

_**Nagini.**_

_Voldemort's snake. S.Eden killed and ate it. If it was a horcrux like Dumbledore said, then it's gone._

"Who is S.Eden?" Draco asked.

"Serenity," Harry answered turning to face Draco. He walked up to him and pulled him of the trunk. "Sorry, but I have to see what is in this."

"Okay," Draco said, sounding confused.

"Dumbledore gave it to me," Harry said as he opened the trunk. He was stunned it opened quickly, "That was easy."

"What's in it?" Draco said, leaning over Harry. Harry pulled out a large stand; he stared at it before putting it next to Malfoy. He pulled out am envelope and opened it. Draco bit his tongue and walked away from Harry, as Harry began to read.

'_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that either Draco Malfoy has indeed killed me, or Professor Snape had._

_I want you to know if it was Severus who was responsible for my death, do not go after him. He wasn't given a choice in the matter at all. Mrs Malfoy had asked Severus to complete Draco's task if he couldn't. Had Severus not killed me, the Vow would have killed him, and I could not allow that to happen to him. If you do run into him in the future do not be too harsh on him or Draco for that matter._

_If you can, offer Draco a place of protection. Some where for him and his family to hid. He can be redeemed._

_Draco wasn't given a choice either as Voldemort had threaten his mother and father life. Just like how you were not given a choice to create your own destiny._

_You will find my pensieve in the trunk and a few extra memories. I want you to see the on in the green bottle first as it will explain a few things._

_As for the horcruxes, I know you will find and destroy every one. Do not doubt your self Harry. Do not push away the ones you love, for you do not know how long they or your self will be around for._

_With love_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Fawkes is now yours as is Gryffindor's sword. The Sorting Hat shall stay at Hogwarts, if it re-opens._

_P.P.S Enjoy the sherbet Lemons.'_

Harry looked inside the trunk and laughed when he saw a bag filled with the muggle sweet. He picked the bag up and walked down to the Living room. He decided to use the pensieve later.

"Who wants a sherbet lemon?" Harry asked, throwing a handful of the sweets at his friends.

"Who gave them to you? Dumbledore?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Yes," Harry grinned.

"Check mate," Ron said. Blaise's smirked disappeared.

"Screw this, I ain't playing anymore," Blaise snapped.

"Don't like losing, do you?" Draco sneered. Blaise glared at him and threw his sherbet lemon at the blonde. Draco threw it back, and before he knew it Blaise had tackled him. Hermione screamed as Blaise threw punch after punch at the other Slytherin. Harry and Ron pulled Blaise up and dragged him away from Draco.

"Calm down!" Harry said. Blaise stopped struggling and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm cool," Blaise said. Draco rubbed his wounds and moaned. "Quit you're moaning, I didn't even hurt you."

"How would you know?" Draco said standing up. It appeared nothing had happened to him.

"Because you always exaggerate your wounds, like when the Hippogriff attacked you," Blaise said.

"I wasn't exaggerating!" Draco snapped. Blaise gave him a look, "Okay maybe just a little."

"You sounded like a wimp," Blaise laughed. The Gryffindors gave the two Slytherins a look. One moment they were arguing the next they were best buds. "But I guess that's how a Malfoy seduce women. Feel sorry for me, _I got attack by a big birdie_!"

"Oh shut up," Draco smirked, he then added, "Hey, just who was I trying to seduce."

"I'm sorry, but I have to double P!" Blaise laughed.

"I don't like Pansy!" Draco said, he then added with a smug look, "at least I don't like Bulstrode."

"Who said any thing about me liking her?" Blaise said, "We are just really good friends. Unlike you I don't pick my friends because of their families' power. Besides I get more words from Millicent then Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy put together."

"Okay," Draco said, his face distorted as though he was thinking very hard. "I haven't got any thing."

"Of course you don't," Blaise said.

--------

A half-moon shone in the distance. Deep in the dark Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School on Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young vampire was hiding behind a large boulder. He had a herd of centaurs chasing after him. He didn't want to kill any of them so he ran to avoid any deaths. He stood up and looked over the boulder and squealed when an arrow narrowly missed his head. He hid behind the rock again as the centaurs began to gallop closer to him. He had tried to get closer to Hogwarts school but he was stopped a force field which was why he retreated to the Forest, he didn't realise the centaurs were going to attack him. _Stupid Hogwarts and it bloody vampire force field._

"Here he is," a centaur said as the horse finally reached him.

"Now come on, half-breed to half-breed," the vampire muttered, not realising the offensiveness the words meant to the centaurs. "Do you really want to kill me?"

"Kill him," A centaur snarled. Half a dozen centaurs raised their arrows and aimed at the vampire. He hid underneath his hands, when he heard the centaurs screaming and galloping away. He looked over one arm and screamed when he saw a giant making his way through the trees.

"Aggghh!" The giant roared, picking up and centaur from the head with his index finger and thumb. "Stupid Horsy!"

The young vampire watched as the centaur went flying through the air, screaming. He laughed, but instantly stopped as the giant finally noticed him.

"Oh shit," he muttered when the giant leaned down and picked him up by the underwear with his humongous nails. He screamed as his underwear rode up his butt. The giant pulled him higher and closer to his face. "DON'T EAT ME!"

"BOY!" The giant shouted into the vampires face. The vampire closed his eyes and expected to feel the sloppy insides of the giant's mouth. He didn't expect the giant to place him on his left shoulder and walked off. "HAGGAR!"

"Okay where the hell are you taking me?" the vampire asked, feeling suddenly like the tiny devil humans had on their left shoulder. He pulled at his underwear, pulling it out of his cheeks.

"Haggar," the giant answered.

"Who the bloody hell is Haggar?"

"HAGGAR!" The giant roared. The vampire fell silent rubbing his ears in pain.

"Grawp?" A voice called. The vampire looked down and gasped when he saw a man he recognized.

"Oh crap," He muttered, "Hagrid."

"Wha' are you doin'?" The half giant asked.

"Grawp find friend," Grawp shouted to his brother, once more deafening the vampire. "Horsies hurting him."

"Well, where is he?" Hagrid said in his thick accent. Grawp grabbed the vampire with his index and thumb from underneath his armpits and brought him down to Hagrid's height and then dropped him flat on his rear-end. The vampire sighed; _my ass is copping it tonight._ Hagrid swore recognizing the vampire. "I'll be damned!"

"Shut up," the vampire snapped rubbing his bottom.

--------

"Enlil?" Harry said knocking on the toilet door, "Are you okay, you've been in there for over an hour. Fred and George didn't feed you any you-no-poo did they?"

"Go away," The boy snapped, from inside, reminding Harry of Snape.

"Enlil, are you sure you are okay?" Harry asked, refusing to give in. "You can talk to me."

"No I can't," Enlil barked, "FUCK OFF!"

Harry moved away from the door as Ginny stormed over to the door. Harry moved even further away when he saw the angry look on her face. She banged hard on the door as she yelled.

"YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT? WHAT WOULD CHARLIE SAY IF HE WAS HERE! HE WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU,"

The door suddenly swung open so hard it almost broke from its hinges. A furious looking Enlil stormed out slamming the door behind him just as hard. Harry and Ginny both moved back, casting a tiny glance at one another. Hermione and Ron walked up to them.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. Ginny shrugged as Hermione opened the door to the bathroom.

"What happened to the mirror?" Hermione asked. Harry, Ron and Ginny leaned in and jumped when they saw the large bronze-framed mirror was shattered into tiny pieces on the ground. Hermione turned to see Ron walk of in his nephews direction, "Where are you going?"

"Gonna see what's wrong with him," Ron answered disappearing from eye sight.

----------

"What the bloody blood clot are you doing?" Serenity asked as she stood inside the door.

"Cleaning your blasted bed," Severus said as he threw Serenity's bears over his shoulder to the ground, joining the larger pile of bears. He then threw the covers to the ground, and finally began to yank at the sheets.

"What did you do?" Serenity sighed sitting on the ground next to her bears. "Wet yourself?"

"No," Severus snapped, "Your blasted cousin gave me breakfast in bed, when I was asleep. I woke up and knocked it all over my self. And Ziggy."

"Octavian served you breakfast in bed?" Serenity smirked, Severus nodded, "Damn, he is a fruit loop."

"You could say that," Severus said pulling out his wand. He cast a spell under his breathe as he pointed at the bed sheets. The food disappeared from the bed sheets.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Serenity asked.

"Because I am bored," Severus said, "I have read all your books and looked at all your photo albums. And I can't get access to your dairy."

"Don't even try it," Serenity warned. Severus fixed the bed sheets and the quilts as Serenity threw her bears back onto the bed one by one, while she names them. "Eddy, Nero, Bob, Voldie, Barbie, Dave, Shishigashira, You-know-who, Brian, Puzzle, Katma, Nina, Orlando, Canada, America, London, Blood Clot, Brush, Jack, Sarah, Ayden, Ayda, Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, Minarinia, Troll, Ipind, Angel, Gum, Fuzz, Baldo, Prince, The bear formally named Prince, MJ, Tiara, Missing, Aknee, Bugs, Daffy, Fishy, Algae, Annie, Taylor, Benjamin, Gavin, Pencil. Ziggy is with you, but where the hell is Storm?"

"How the hell would I know?" Severus snapped, Serenity sat on her bed while cuddling the largest bear; Shishigashira. His expression changed at the upset look the vampire had planted on her face, "What did he look like?"

"She," Serenity said, "Faded brown, old looking, a bit bigger then Ziggy."

"Why is she so important?"

"The first bear I got," Serenity said, "From my mum. If that little git's taken my bear?"

"I don't think Enlil would have taken it," Severus said, sounding annoyed his son was being blamed. However Serenity ignored him.

"OCTAVIAN!" She screeched, causing Severus to jump.

"What?" The other vampire called back.

"Where the hell is Storm?" She yelled back.

"Try under the bed," Octavian shouted. Serenity nodded and bent down checking under the bed. And there she was. An old, mouldy looking bear.

"There you are," Serenity grinned pulling the bear towards her. She placed her on the bed next to Ziggy and Severus. She stood up and pulled Severus up with her. "Lets go out, I feel like some pizza."

"In the morning?" Severus asked. Serenity nodded. "Can I at least get dressed?"

"Okay," Serenity said, "I'll be down stairs."

"Okay."

------------

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" Ron asked. He sat beside his seventeen year old nephew, who was lying on his bed facing the wall, refusing to turn.

"No," Enlil muttered.

"Is this the teenage stage of your life?" Ron asked, "You know, you get all angsty and feel like you can't talk to any one, because you don't think any one can relate to you or understand you."

"What would you know?" Enlil snapped, turning around.

"I know that every one who is in this house right now is a teenager feels like that a lot," Ron said, sounding very unlike him self. Enlil sat up staring at his uncle. "I mean, we all have our problems, but you can't let them bring you down."

"When did you turn into Confucius?" Enlil smirked. "Nice words of wisdom."

"Who the bloody hell is Confucius?" Ron asked. Enlil gave him a look saying 'don't ask,' Ron laughed, "Actually you learn a lot when your girlfriend is Hermione."

"Oh, so you are going out?" Enlil laughed. Ron blushed and shrugged. "What she like-"

"Don't even think about it," Ron warned. "Besides I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Nothing," Enlil said, "I just shouldn't look at any mirrors."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Cause staring at my self reminds me of my dad," Enlil said.

"But I thought you liked Snape?"

"I do," Enlil said, "But he has done so many bad things in his life, and I don't want to become like him."

"You wont," Ron assured, "You forgot that Charlie's your dad too, and out of all my brothers he is the nicest and most caring of the seven of us."

"Charlie is my mum," Enlil said, "Any way, what does it matter? I'm gonna die within a month or so."

"So make the most of your life," Ron said, Enlil gave him a look. "I'm not gonna bother saying that you wont cause I think you already know that you will."

"Thanks," Enlil said, "Other then Tante you seem to be the only one who accepts I'm gonna die."

"She told you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Enlil said, "I've asked both mum and dad, but both said I won't. I think they think I was born with half a brain."

"They don't think that!" Ron said. "I don't think either one want to lose you. That is weird coming from Snape."

"I know," Enlil sniggered. "You know when I apparently ran away-"

"What? You didn't?"

"No I went searching for dad," Enlil snapped, "Everyone just overreacted."

"Probably," Ron laughed.

"Well any way," Enlil said, "Dad isn't to keen on showing any emotion. I hugged him and it took him a minute to hug me back."

"You hugged him?" Ron gasped. Enlil nodded. "Well it's true he doesn't like people knowing what he is feeling."

"Yeah," Enlil said, _but he can't hide his feelings from me, _"I know."

--------

"My father couldn't cook," Severus said, as he chewed on a vegetarian pizza, "So once my mother died all we ever ate was take-away. Pizza, chicken, donor kebab, hot chips, fish, but the worst was that bloody American food, MacDonald's."

"I feel for you," Serenity said making a face at the mention of MacDonald's. "Their meat tastes like cardboard."

"You could say that," Severus said, "But I don't think it was meat."

"Probably not," Serenity smirked, chewing on a heavily covered in meat pizza. "So are you a Vegetarian?"

"Hell no," Severus said. "I just like vegetarian Pizza, and the cheese one."

"Mmm, cheese," Serenity drooled. "So do you like ice-cream?"

"Only if it is vanilla," Severus said.

"Same, but I also like the cookies and cream one, or the chocolate mint," Serenity said, "Hey actually, why was the ice-cream man from Diagon Alley kidnapped?"

"The death eaters probably wanted ice cream," Severus said, shrugging. "I don't know, why does the Dark Lord do anything?"

"Cause he is mentally challenged," Serenity said, wiping her mouth. "Let's get ice-cream."

"Alright," Severus said, the two stood up and were about to exit when an Italian Muggle called out.

"Ay Serenity, where is my money ay?"

"Just put it on my tab, Leo," She said, dragging the Potion Master alone with her.

"Bloody poofter," the Italian snapped as the door grabbing a mop and bucket. "Always taking my pizza, but no pay!"

"Well, I guess that will be the last time she does that," A cold voice said from behind him. The Italian turned to see three people, a woman and two men dressed in black cloaks with a skeleton masks on each. He knew one was a female as the other two had hairy chins.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo snapped. He then grinned at them and said in a cheerful voice, "You want pizza? I bake for you?"

"Avada Kedavra," the woman sneered holding a wooden stick in which a green light shot out of striking him down. "Rabastan, what the hell are you doing?"

Her husband's brother sat down and began to eat the pizza left behind by Serenity and Severus. "Mmm, not bad. You should not have killed him. We could have made him our permanent cook."

"Are you saying muggle food is better then what we eat," Rodolphus snarled at his younger brother.

"Yes, especially if it's Wormtail making the food," Rabastan said grabbing a box and throwing all the pizza into it. "Left overs are good."

"He has a point about Wormtail's cooking," Bella said as they walked out of the restaurant. "I'm sick of eating rat fur."

----------

"This is Jake Richards reporting live for Channel six news," A young reporter said, "we are standing just out sides Leo's Pizza Haven, where the shop owner has been found dead with no apparent cause of death. I have Officer Rowans with me now. Is there any word on cause of death?"

"So far, it looks like the man just fell over and collapsed," the copper answered, "The video footage shows Leonardo Peroni had just finished serving two of his costumers, one of which is a regular. After the two left however three people, their sexes are identified, as they were cloaked, appeared. One was holding a wooden stick which appeared to be the cause of death."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a green light shot out of the stick," the officer said, "Then Peroni fell when the light hit him."

"Is it possible that the light killed him?"

"Right now any thing is possible," The officer said, "We are absolute perplexed as to how he died."

"What about those masked men? Any clue on their identity?"

"Well they were masked," the copper said, sarcastically, "Actually from the footage in the restaurant it looked like they had skulls in front of their heads. No one really has a clue, but they have actually left plenty of finger prints on a few of the places where they had been leaning on, and on one of the plates."

"But the fingerprints could belong to any one,"

"No, Peroni was well known for his cleanliness," Rowans said, "After his last two costumers left he was getting ready to clean up the area."

The TV turned of in the Riddle Manor.

"Are you three dick weeds in-freaking-sane!" Serenity shouted throwing the remote at Rabastan's head. "You don't go into muggle shops and kill them. They have video cameras to record you. And how dare you kill Leo? Now where am I going to get my pizza from?"

"I think the pizza is the least of your worries, Eden," Voldemort hissed. Serenity spun around her red eyes gleaming furiously.

"Least of my worries? I'm going to have the coppers at my home asking me if I know what happened, seeing as I was his last effing costumer!" Serenity roared, "What am I meant to say, Oh don't worry they were just death eaters, nothing important!"

"Oh for the love of Lucifer," Greyback snarled. Serenity turned around, a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Lucifer doesn't love," Serenity said in a low, terrifying tone. She lifted her hand and clicked her way out of the Riddle Manor.

----------

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when Enlil and Ron entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," Enlil said, convincingly, "Thank God, I'm only a teenager for two more days or so."

"Why, what was that? PMS?" Blaise asked. "Could here you yelling over Draco's, um what do you call it, oh yeah, 'singing'."

"You were singing," Ron asked.

"More like cracking the windows," Blaise said, "I'm surprised You-know-who hasn't found us yet with that voice."

"Oh shut up," Draco snapped as the six teenagers all began to laugh. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Dunno," Harry said, looking around. He then spotted a strange sight. There was a TV in the living room. _Where did that come from?_ "You guys want to watch some TV?"

"Sure," Hermione said. "Oh there is a VCR player; maybe we can borrow a few videos?"

"No need," Blaise said, holding up three video cassettes in his hands.

"How do you know so much about muggles?" Draco asked.

"Mum taught me," Blaise shrugged, "I'm glad she did."

"You two don't really give the impression you like each other," Hermione said.

"No, we're cool," Blaise said, "Just too much alike."

"So what do you want to watch," Ron said taking videos of Blaise, "Sister Act? Addams Family? Viva Las Vegas? Or maybe The Howling?"

"Sister Act or Addams Family," Hermione said. "The other two are old and lame."

"Sister Act," Harry said, "I like that movie, watched it over the summer with Dudley."

"What day is it today?" Draco asked.

"August the fourth," Enlil answered.

"We have less then a month til we go back to Hogwarts," Draco sighed.

"I'll be forty-four by then," Enlil said, "Almost my mid-life crisis."

The group laughed as Enlil grinned.

"Hey you're of age now," Blaise said, smirking. Enlil shrugged. "Screw the video, let's go to a club."

"He's of age in the wizard world," Hermione said, "Muggles have to be eighteen."

"Hermione," Blaise said, grinning, "Muggles aren't the only ones with clubs."

"Tell me you're not talking about Holopatuna," Ron said.

"Yeap,"

"No way!" Draco said. "That clubs for psychos. We'll be lucky to come back alive!"

"Don't be stupid," Blaise said, "Just because it's well known that all dark creatures go there doesn't mean we are gonna die. Besides, all we have to say is we know Serenity, it is her club after all."

"Still," Ron said. "I'm with Malfoy on this. Way to dangerous."

"I say lets go," Enlil said. "I'm bored, and the movie doesn't look good."

"Forget it!" Ron said, "We are watching the movie!"

"I'm with the Weasel,"

"So am I," Hermione said.

"Don't call me that,"

"Fine," Blaise sighed, "We'll watch the dumb movie."

-----------

"I though' yer was dead!" Hagrid said.

"I am dead," The vampire snapped.

"Well, why have yer ben hidin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Because I have too," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look Hagrid I have to go, you can't tell any one I am alive. If word gets out, I'll have both the ministry and the death eaters on my back."

"Cross me heart n hope teh die," the half-giant said. The vampire rolled his eyes. Hagrid wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut.

---------

Snape sat in front of the TV and watched as Serenity attached the video camera with a heap of strings.

"This was the footage from Harry's birthday," Serenity said as she turned the TV on. She sat beside Severus and the two began to watch the video as they ate popcorn that Serenity had made.

'_This ones Quirrell, M-m-my n-n-n-n-name is P-Proffesor K-k-k-Quirrell. I-I-I-I-I-I-I meet a vamp-vamp-vamp-vampire w-w-w-once, b-b-b-b-b-but, she w-w-wasn't as s-scary as I said. She was S-s-s-s-s-serenity, and she actually d-d-didn't sc-scare me. I j-j-just had a d-d-d-dumb d-d-dark l-l-lord in m-m-m-m-my head!'_

Severus smirked seeing one of his old students. He knew this was typical of Blaise; he enjoyed poking fun at all the teachers including himself. His amusement was killed when he saw Harry greeting Draco not a like enemy but like an ally.

'_Hey Malfoy. It's about time, what where you doing?'_

'_Shut up Potter,'_ Draco snapped sitting beside Harry, he then noticed the stares he was getting, _'Take a picture, it lasts longer.'_

The footage had a time-lapse.

'_I my self have managed to defeat a werewolf, a vampire, a zombie, a mummy, and a yeti, yet miraculously, during my time at Hogwarts I crapped on about Cornish Pixies.' _

It was Blaise again; Severus had no doubts on who the black boy was imitating. The next thing Severus saw was Remus asking for Blaise to make fun of him.

"Bloody werewolf," Severus sneered just as Mad-eye Moody opened a can of coke only to have it all cover his face. Severus burst into laughter as Serenity stared at him in surprise. _Very un-Snape like._

'_EDEN!' Moody roared. _It didn't bother Serenity much as she said,

'_Wasn't me. Any way, Blaise do Mad-eye.'_

'_CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I'm that famous paranoid- CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Auror that transfigured Malfoy to a ferret! CONSTANT VIGILANCE! But then every one found out I was a fraud! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'_

Once Blaise finished yelling like Moody the group burst out laughing. The TV went blue but then returned to show Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and Ron talking once more about football.

'_I still think it's a stupid sport,'_ Ron said. Dean laughed as Seamus nodded in agreement with Ron.

'_Say hello!'_ The three boys turned to the camera. Seamus and Ron both looked confused as Dean waved and greeting the camera. The camera walked of and made its way to the Weasley twins with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. The five stopped talking immediately as though they were talking of something illegal. Not surprising for the twins.

'_Say hey,'_ tuned in Serenity's voice.

'_To what?'_ Fred asked.

'_My shoe,'_ Serenity's voice reeked of sarcasm, _'What do you think?'_

'_Um. You've lost it,"_ George said.

'_Say hey,'_ Serenity snarled.

'_Hey,'_ the five ex-students said getting the point. The camera then moved to a group of girls. Hannah About, Sussan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley and finally Hermione Granger sat around talking about the boys when Serenity suddenly sat beside Luna and Ginny, the camera sat on a table recording them.

'_No I don't agree,'_ Serenity said, she took Luna's drink and drank it. _"I don't agree at all. Zabini, nor Malfoy, or even Potter is good looking. Keanu Reeves all the way _baby!'

'_Who is he?'_ Lavender asked.

'_Oh only the hottest bitch in the world,'_ Serenity said. The camera then showed a group of boys. Neville, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie MacMillan were watching Bill and Charlie levitating tables in the air and ramming them against each other. They were cheering as Bill's table finally broke Charlie's. Severus felt something weird inside him fluttering as he saw Charlie laughing and playing with his older brother. Serenity smirked when she saw the dreamy look on Severus' face.

"What?' He snapped, when he noticed the grin on her face. She shrugged so the two began to watch the TV again. Now the camera was showing Oliver and Percy who were sitting far away from everyone, talking about what the two had done since they left school. Serenity once more ordered the wave at the camera. The two grinned and waved saying hello. The camera then showed Blaise and Draco talking to another girl.

"Is that Millicent Bulstrode?" Severus asked. Serenity nodded. "Why is she there?"

"She came with Blaise," Serenity said. The three were waving at the camera when Serenity asked them to say hello to Snape.

'_Proffesor Snape can hear us?'_ Millicent asked.

'_So to speak,'_ Serenity answered, as the three Slytherin's waved at the camera happily.

'_Hey sir, how are you?'_ Blaise asked.

'_We miss you,'_ Millicent said.

'_Will you come back to Hogwarts?'_ Draco asked.

Severus sighed as the camera changed scenes. There was Harry with everyone around him and his cake singing happy birthday.

'_Beep, Beep!'_ Serenity called out as the camera showed the guests

'_Hurray!'_ The group shouted back.

'_Beep, Beep!'_

'_Hurray!' _

'_Beep, Beep!' _

'_Hurray!'_

'_Make a wish and blow the candles out. Think of me in your wish.'_

Harry laughed and blew out the candles. He was grabbed the knife and cut the cake when a voice said _'You have to kiss the nearest girl, that'll be Bill.'_

'_Hey!'_ Severus laughed as Harry moved towards Ginny.

'_Oh sorry, I thought you were a girl, with that hair.'_

'_See Bill, if you just let me cut it.'_

'_No,'_

The camera changed scenes again. There was a thirteen year old Enlil sitting in front of the camera.

"I saved the best bit for last," Serenity said, "I'm gonna make my self a coffee, do you want any thing."

"Tea," Severus said absently. She left the room as Enlil began to speak.

'_Hey daddy,'_ the boy said smiling at the camera. _'How are you? I hope you're happy. I'm fine, but I really miss you. Well actually I'm a little scared. I know I'm gonna die soon but I really don't want to. Oh well. Tante said that every one dies eventually. Whether you want to or not. Unless if you're a vampire. Mum misses you to, he won't admit it, but I can tell. I know you miss him too. Tante told me that you and him may begin to hate each other when I die, but please don't. I don't want to see you guys in heaven any time soon. Any way, I have to go, Serenity wants her camera back. She let me talk to you alone, so if she didn't walk out of the room now, hit her. Thanks daddy. I love you.'_

Severus didn't realise he had tears flowing down his cheeks just as Serenity walked in with the hot drinks. She put the mugs on the table and turned of the video. She sat beside Severus and pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

"Its okay Severus," Serenity said, "Every thing is going to be okay."

------------

Next Chapter: Maybe the identity of the vampire. Harry speaks to the Prophet. The death eaters hunt a certain muggle-born family. The trio begin to search for the horcruxes. Hogwarts re-opens. Ron accidentally finds a hidden room in the Hollow and a bunch of dairies, who do they belong to?

Sorry to all the Italian's who are reading this and thinking why is the Italian dead? I was gonna do a Greek man cuz I wanted to use a oog. (WOGS RULE!) But Serenity doesn't like lasagne that much….something about looking like bloody but not tasting like vampire…

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro

Now go and get stuffed

Review….


	12. Chappie Twelve

Chappie Twelve

_CHOSEN ONE SAYS 'RETURN TO HOGWARTS'_

_After the events that occurred during the last semester at Hogwarts, it was uncertain whether or not Hogwarts would re-open for its next year. However, now the Governing Board has decided that opening Hogwarts would be a better decision then closing it. Subsequently there was not one applicant for the position of Headmaster or headmistress. _

_Of course, Dumbledore had what he called a back-up plan prepared in case something like this occurred. He had written it in his will that if a new head-master was not appointed then his only child, Livia as the head-mistress. Ms Dumbledore accepted the position a few weeks before and is now working on re-opening Hogwarts. _

_In a very bold move, Ms Dumbledore has hired a were-wolf, Remus Lupin as the new DADA teacher. Mr Lupin had taught the same subject back in 1993. The even bolder move was hiring Serenity Eden, the most famous vampire known to wizard-kind, as the Potions Master. Ms Eden is a member of the Vampiri League which began over a thousand years ago. She is also known for her pranks and threats made towards both the ministry and to the dark side. It is rumoured she attended Hogwarts when it had just opened and personally knew each founder._

_Ms Dumbledore however feels both are suitable for their positions. And from what Harry Potter says he agrees with her._

"_I had Remus Lupin in my third year," Mr Potter says, "And he was by far the best Defence teacher I have had. I'm sure all my friends and classmates would agree with me. As for Serenity Eden, I've only met her recently but she appears to be capable for teaching."_

_When he was asked if it was safe for the students to return he answered, "With a vampire at every entrance you'd hope it would be."_

_It appears vampires are the only dark creatures who have chosen to fight on our side. But it is a good thing as vampires are one of the most powerful dark creatures._

_Mr Ronald Weasley and Ms Hermione Granger who are both great friends of the Chosen One agreed with him._

"_I know Ms Dumbledore will do a great job once the school opens," Ms Granger said, "Harry is right, most vampires are immortal, and not even the death curse can kill them, most times."_

"_I reckon if the students don't return to Hogwarts," Mr Weasley said, sounding very frustrated when he did,. "They must be bloody mental!"_

The three oldest Weasley brothers were sitting inside Bill's room as Percy read threw the article and Bill and Charlie played a game of Wizard Chess. Bill laughed. "That's so bloody typical of Ron."

"He learnt from you," Charlie smirked.

"Tell me about it," Percy grinned.

"Oh shut up," Bill sniggered. "Where's Enlil?"

"With Serenity," Charlie said, "She said she wanted to take him to a Muggle night club for his 21st birthday. I just hope he comes back sober."

"If he is with Serenity," Bill laughed, "I doubt it!"

"Same," Charlie smirked, "Checkmate."

"Screw you," Bill snapped, as Percy grinned. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," Percy said, innocently.

"Don't 'nothing' me," Bill said, "I baby sat you, Char and the twins enough to know you are up to something."

"Bill, did you ever think maybe I'm laughing cause you just lost," Percy smirked, Bill's jaw dropped as Charlie burst out laughing.

"Shut up."

-------

Colin Creevey lay on his bed, his walk-man playing loud music straight into his ear as he read through a few of his magic books. The music was so loud he didn't hear the door bell ring. It was so loud he didn't hear the death curse shouted directly at his milk-man father. It was so loud he didn't hear his younger brother scream and run towards his room. It was so loud he didn't hear his brother slam his door open and run it slamming it behind him and locking it. He did however feel his brother shake him by his shoulders. Colin sat up pulling of his earphones.

"What have I told you about walking in on me when I'm studying?" Colin snapped, slamming his book shut. He looked up to see his younger brother shaking in complete terror, tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong?"

"D-d-death eaters," Dennis said, shuddering. Colin jumped up as some one began to shake his door. "Th-they killed d-daddy."

Colin's eye's widened. "No!"

"They rang the door, and he answered it!" Dennis sobbed. Colin bit his lip as some one called to them from the hall way.

"If you open the door now," A female voice said, cackling evilly. "We won't torture you, just kill you right away."

"Dennis, where's your wand?" Colin asked, deciding to mourn later. Dennis however, was crying so hard he couldn't answer. "Den, listen we have to get out of here, but you will need your wand. Come on answer me."

"My room," the younger boy shuddered. Colin nodded and ran to his table. He stood on his tippy-toes and grabbed his metal base-ball bat, which was being held up but two nails, and ran back to the window. He swung the bat and shattered the glass; he grabbed Dennis and pushed him out of the window. Dennis landed on a soft bush beneath him. The door swung open just as Colin jumped out of the window. He landed next to his brother and stood up, pulling Dennis with him.

"Come on," Colin said, "We can go hid in the park until they go."

The two boys ran off out of sight, as the death-eaters looked out side the window.

"Damn it," Bella sighed, "I was hoping to torture them."

"Bella," Rabastan smirked, "You didn't hear what they said did you?"

"No," Bella sneered.

"They've gone to the park," Rabastan answered.

"What for?" Rodolphus said, "Now isn't exactly the time to go down slides."

"You moron!" Rabastan snapped. "They've gone too hid!"

"Oh," Rodolphus muttered as Bella rolled her eyes.

"So why don't we just go pay a little visit," Rabastan said. "I feeling like going down a few slides myself."

"I don't see why not," Bella smirked.

----------

"Colin, what if they followed us?" Dennis sniffed as the two brothers hid in the playground. They were inside a plastic cubby house with nothing but a wand and a base-ball bat. Colin was peeping through a gap between the walls checking if the death eaters had followed them. He could see nothing but the darkness and a few bats.

"Don't know," Colin said, "But you have stop talking, so they don't hear us."

"Okay," Dennis said, closing his mouth.

"Go to sleep," Colin said, "I'll watch out for the death eaters. I don't think they have followed us."

"I can't," Dennis sniffed rubbing his eyes. Colin turned and looked at his younger brother. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. In choked sobs Dennis cried, "They killed him. They killed daddy."

"I know," Colin whispered. "It'll be okay. Some one will come and save us, I promise."

"Not if we kill you first," Bella said. Colin spun around and stood in front of his brother protectively, his wand pointed at the three death eaters.

"Leave my brother alone," Colin said, "Do what you want with me, but leave Dennis alone."

"Oh, how cute," Bella said to Rodolphus, "I hope when we have children, they won't be like them."

"They won't," Rabastan said, "They won't be filthy little mudbloods."

Rodolphus and Bella laughed coldly as Rabastan disarmed Colin. Dennis whimpered and leaned closer to his brother.

"Please," Colin pleaded, "Let him-"

He was cut of by Bella sneering, "_Crucio_."

The cubby was filled with Colin's painful screams, Dennis' frightened ones and the deatheaters' laughter. Bella lifted the curse as Colin began to whimper, his throat in pain from screaming himself hoarse. Rodolphus moved towards Dennis and dragged him away from his brother. Dennis struggled screaming and crying as Colin attempted to pull his brother towards him.

"Let him go," Colin whispered before Bella cast the _Crucio _on him once more. Even amidst his pain Colin's attention was directed to his brother. The youngest Creevey was dragged away from the cubby by his hair as the oldest was left in the Cruciatus Curse.

Rodolphus pulled Dennis up, so he was standing beside him. Dennis shivered violently at the sickening look he was receiving from the Rodolphus.

"Please don't hurt me!" Dennis whimpered. Rodolphus laughed like a hyena as Dennis' eyes were redirected behind him. A very tall man stood behind them. His eyes shone red in the dark.

"Rodolphus! Behind you!" Rabastan screeched, the older Lestrange brother spun around releasing Dennis.

"Lumos!" Rodolphus said pointing at the man. His crimson eyes changed to black in the light revealing a sunken looking face. Dark shadows were underneath the eyes as thin black hair was over them. Dennis looked him up and down and noticed how sickly thin the man was. "Who the hell are you?"

The man ignored him and turned his head slowly to the cubby where Bella and Colin where in. Rabastan swallowed fearfully as Bella walked out of the cubby with her wand pointed at the man.

"Avada Kedavra," Bella shouted. The bright green light shot out of her wand and at the man. However it went though him and struck the tree behind. The man looked behind him and stared at the tree before facing Bella with an unreadable expression.

"Oo-kay," Rabastan said, "He won't die, so let's go."

The two other death-eaters nodded in agreement. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. All three disappeared as Dennis stared at the man.

"Who are you?" He whimpered wiping a tear. The man didn't answer but pointed at the cubby. "Colin!"

Dennis ran over to the cubby and slipped in, almost falling on his brother. Colin was sitting up shaking as he held his wand. The older boy looked up and smiled weakly at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Dennis whimpered falling beside his brother. The two clung next to each other.

"What happened?" Colin asked, just as the dark man slid inside the cubby, Colin pointed his wand at him but Dennis pulled his hand down.

"He helped us," Dennis whispered, burying his head in his brother's chest.

"Thank you," Colin said to the man who sat down. The man nodded. "We owe you."

The man shook his head. In the background a police and ambulance siren went off.

"Colin, how are we going to get our things?" Dennis asked, sounding muffled, "I need my wand."

"I don't know," Colin said, "If the sirens are for our house, I don't know how to get them."

The man stood up. Colin and Dennis both looked up to see the man vanish into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Colin asked. The moment Dennis shrugged, the man returned with Dennis' wand and a trunk full of their belongings. "That was quick."

The vampire nodded as he threw the wand to Dennis and dropped the trunk to the ground. He sat were he was sitting a moment ago and leaned against the plastic wall.

"Are you a vampire?" Colin asked. He nodded as he shut his eyes.

"You're not gonna bite us are you?" Dennis asked. He shook his head.

"What's your name?" Colin asked. The vampire opened his eyes and rolled them.

"Sanguini," the man said, hissing when he said the 'S'.

"Oh," Dennis yawned.

"Sleep," Sanguini hissed.

"You sound like a snake," Colin muttered, stroking his brother's hair.

"Cat," Sanguini muttered, annoyed at being referred to as a snake. Colin looked down at his brother and smiled weakly when he saw the younger boy was asleep. The vampire pulled the trunk towards him and opened it pulling out a blanket. It had a grey wolf painted on it. He smartly pack up all their belongings in one trunk after shrinking the objects, including school items, clothing, and toiletry needs.

"Where the police at my house?" Colin asked. Sanguini nodded but said nothing. Colin sighed, "They killed my father. In front of my brother."

The vampire said nothing once more, but frowned. Colin closed his eyes and let sleep over come him. The vampire stood up and fixed the blanket so it was covering both boys.

"Filthy wolf," he muttered glaring at the picture. He rubbed his forehead, wondering where he could take the boys to keep them safe. He stood up, decided to look for a rodent for his nightly feed, he was sure there'd be a lot of rodents in the park. He'd then pay a visit to an old friend, which he knew could help the boys.

-------

Next day.

"Harry," Hermione said as she walked into the Living room where both Harry and Ron were watching the TV.

"Wait," he said pointing at the TV. On the screen a muggle was reporting a mysterious death of a milkman.

"You don't think its Colin and Dennis' father do you?" Hermione asked sitting beside Ron.

"The man's name is Dave Creevey," Harry said, "And he is a milkman. He died mysteriously like the other seven people. Healthy, yet dropping dead. Death curse with out a doubt."

"What about the boys?" Hermione whispered in shock.

"They haven't said anything yet," Ron said, looking at the screen.

"_We are now looking for his two sons_," the police officer said. "_One was almost sixteen and the other fourteen_."

"_Is it possible they have been kidnapped?"_ the reporter asked.

"Yes," the police officer and Harry said together.

"Any suspects yet?"

"No," The officer said, "But we believe it may be the three people from Peroni's pizza place."

Harry turned of the TV and sighed.

"How are they going to get them back?" Hermione whispered, sadly.

"Maybe Serenity will save them?" Ron suggested.

"They're Muggle-borns," Harry said, distantly, "Voldemort would have told the death-eaters to kill them quickly."

"They were so young," Hermione sniffed. Some one began to knock on the door. Harry stood up and walked over to it and opened it.

"Colin! Dennis!" Harry cried. Hermione and Ron ran over to the door and found the pair standing out side with Livia, with a trunk in Colin's arms. "You are okay!"

"Yeah," Colin said, sadly.

"How did you know?" Livia asked.

"TV," Ron answered taking the trunk of Colin. He was beginning to learn more and more about the muggle way of life. The TV easily grew on him.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said hugging both brothers together.

"S'ok," Colin sighed as Hermione released. Dennis however looked at his feet and shook violently. Harry pulled him towards him and hugged the younger boy. "He saw them kill dad."

"Oh," Hermione said rubbing his back. "Come sit down, I'll make some tea."

No one moved, other then Hermione.

"Harry," Livia said, Harry looked at her and nodded. "Is it possible for the two to stay here until the school year starts?"

"Sure," Harry said, instantly, "They can stay here as long as they want."

"Thank you," Colin muttered.

"I'll get the trunk into the one of the spare room," Ron heaved, dragging the trunk.

"Thanks,"

"What happened, Colin?" Harry asked releasing Dennis.

"Come on Dennis," Livia said, "Lets go and watch some TV."

Livia gently pulled Dennis with her as Colin explained to Harry.

"I was in my room, studying and listening to music, when Dennis ran in and told me they used the death curse to kill dad," Colin said, sounding dull. His eyes betrayed him however as tears began to drop like rocks. Harry rubbed his arm affectionately. "They were outside my room threatening us, so I grabbed my bat and smashed the window. Me and Dennis jumped out of the window and ran of towards a park nearby. They followed us and cornered us. One of them put me in the Cruciatus as another dragged Dennis away from me. It was then some vampire called Sandwich saved us."

"Who was this Sandwich guy?" Harry asked. "Did he know Livia or Serenity?"

"Think so, because the next day he was gone and they were there," Colin said, "Didn't get to thank him properly. Actually his name wasn't Sandwich, it was eh, Sanguini."

"Oh," Harry said, remembering the first vampire he ever met. "Met him last year."

"Okay," Colin muttered, wiping his eyes with his hand. Harry smiled softly at him.

"Tea's ready," Hermione said, walking in with a tray of mugs, sugar, hot tea and biscuits. Livia stood up and ruffled Dennis' hair as his brother, Harry and Colin walked in towards the larger group.

"I have to go," Livia said, "I have a few more things I need to fix before the school year starts."

"You sure you wont have tea first?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Livia smiled, however she bent down and took a biscuit. "I will, however, take a biscuit, cheers."

She disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Hermione gave a mug to each of the Creevey brothers.

"I'm sorry," Ron said softly, "He sounded like a great man."

"Thank you," Colin muttered as Dennis nodded softly, not looking up.

"I want both of you to know," Harry said, quietly, "You can stay here however long you want and come back when ever you want."

"Thank you," Colin said, putting his cup down. "You guys mind if I go lie down. I slept in a cubby house last night."

"No," Harry said, "Go for it. Ron, what room is he in?"

"Up the stairs, to the right last room," Ron said, Colin nodded and walked of. "What's a cubby house?"

"It's a tiny home made for muggle children to play with," Hermione said. Dennis sipped more of his tea and sniffed. "Dennis would you like to watch a movie? We have a few videos in the shelf under the TV."

"Okay," Dennis said.

"Dennis, the three of us have a bit of work to do," Harry said, "But if you need us we'll be upstairs the last door to the left upstairs. You know you can talk to any of us?"

"Okay," Dennis said.

"If you're hungry," Hermione said, "Help your self to the fridge."

"Okay," Dennis nodded.

---------

"Okay, three things have been destroyed," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "The dairy, the Ring and the locket."

"You mean four," Hermione said. "Nagini was one wasn't she?"

"Not sure, Dumbledore said he believed she was one," Harry said, "He probably is right but I believe that Voldemort used something from each of the founders."

"So it's seven Horcruxes and you-know-who?" Ron asked.

"No, its six horcruxes, Nagini may not be one," Harry said, "I just don't want to take the chance so I'm gonna destroy anything that strikes me as a horcrux."

"You have a point," Hermione said. "But if you do that you'll just waste time. Harry is there a spell on how to reveal a horcrux?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed, "It would be useful."

"Well why don't we go through some of the memories," Ron said holding four or five vials filled with silver liquid.

"Yeah," Harry said, taking one from Ron, "They're numbered. This ones number six."

"So we need to find number one," Hermione said looking inside the trunk, "Ah here it is."

She pulled out a small vial and gave it top Harry. He walked over to the table where the pensieve was and poured it into the bowl.

"Come on," Harry said. His two friends walked over hesitantly. "Wont hurt, we're just entering a memory."

"Okay," Ron said.

---------

**The Memory.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione opened their eyes and looked around. They were in a class room; five students were standing around their cauldrons mixing potions. In the front of the class a light brown haired man dressed in black robes, with silver and green embroidery, stood. His hazel eyes searched around the class when he finally spoke.

'_Where is Eden?_' He said, softly.

'_Professor Gryffindor asked her to remain behind, sir,'_ a chubby blond girl said. She was dressed in the Hufflepuff colours.

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked, "You don't think she's talking about Godric?"

"Don't know," Ron said.

'_What does he want, Sara?'_ The man asked.

'_I'm not sure, Professor Slytherin,'_ Sara answered, mixing her potion.

'_No matter,_' Slytherin said.

"Okay maybe that's Slytherin," Hermione said. The trio gaped.

"I thought they said that he looked like a monkey," Ron said as Hermione was gazing happily at the man. Ron hit her across the arm. "Jealous?"

"Of him, no," Ron said, he cheekily added, "He's been dead for a thousand years."

Harry laughed as the door finally opened. A seventeen year old Serenity walked inside, she was dressed in pale brown muggle dress, and her cleavage was being hoisted up by the material.

'_I see you've finally joined us, Eden,'_ Slytherin said. Serenity shrugged and walked inside. '_What are you wearing?'_

'_Muggle clothing,_' Serenity answered, _'I've been just outside the door for a few minutes, trying to adjust the- well, never mind what I was trying to adjust.'_

'_Well, where are you going?'_ Slytherin asked as the students turned to face her.

'_No where,'_ Serenity said, sounding annoyed _'I felt like wearing a muggle dress. You want to make something of it?'_

"Some ones got an attitude problem," Ron pointed out.

'_I do,' _a boy sneered, the trio turned and stared at the boy. He was dressed in Slytherin colours. He looked a bit like Draco Malfoy only his eyes were brown. _'How could your wear a filthy muggle dress like that, looks what it is doing to your-'_

'_That's enough,'_ Slytherin snapped. _'And Eden, pull that dress up, at least. Now why did Godric make you stay behind?'_

'_He gave me that book you wanted,'_ Serenity said, glaring at the boy._ 'And Augustus, the only person's opinion I value in this room is my own, so keep that hole on your head shut.'_

'_Now that's quite enough,'_ Slytherin snapped again, _'what book Eden?'_

'_The one on Horcruxes,'_ Serenity said, the trio looked at each other and walked toward the book, it was an old leather covered book with the word Horcruxes carved into it in gold. _'I don't know what you want with it. What's more I don't understand why Uncle has a book on Horcruxes?'_

'_Never you mind that,'_ Slytherin said taking the book of the vampire. He placed it on the table as someone pounded hard on the door. _'STOP THAT INFERNAL KNOCKING AND ENTER!'_

The trio laughed at Slytherin's out burst as the door opened. A much younger looking Fenrir Greyback walked in. He was about seventeen, and he looked more like a human.

"That's Fenrir Greyback," Harry said. Ron glared at the man.

'_What is it Cardenin?'_ Slytherin asked the werewolf. The trio looked confused. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.

"I thought you said it was Greyback?" Ron said.

"I thought it was Greyback?" Harry said, perplexed.

'_Haven't you heard, professor,'_ Serenity suddenly said, staring mockingly at the boy _'Fenrir over there doesn't go by the name Cardenin. He is now known as Greyback.'_

'_No one asked for your opinion Kitty,'_ Greyback snarled.

"Okay so it is Greyback," Harry smirked

'_Don't you two start,'_ Slytherin sighed. However the two ignored him.

'_Go to hell you stupid mangy mutt!'_ Serenity hissed, baring her fangs. Many of the students gasped.

'_ENOUGH!'_ Slytherin snapped. He turned. _'What do you want?'_

'_Proffesor Ravenclaw sent this,'_ he said, giving the founder a small package. He turned around and walked of to the door. As he opened the door, he said, _'Bye Kitty.'_

'_Bye, you filthy half-breed,'_ Serenity sneered.

'_You one to talk,_' Greyback smirked.

'_Talk to my face and not my chest,'_ Serenity said waving her hand in front of her chest. The trio laughed as Greyback stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Salazar shook his head and walked over to his desk placing the package on the book.

'_Well don't just stand there,'_ he snapped, Serenity rolled her eyes and headed to her table next to the Hufflepuff girl, _'Get to work.'_

----------

"Well that showed us nothing," Ron said, as they returned to the present time, "Just a book on horcruxes."

"I wonder if it still exists," Hermione said.

"But didn't you here what Serenity said," Harry said sitting down. "The book belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Why would he have a book on Horcruxes?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, sitting on the ground.

"Why would he give it to Slytherin?" Harry muttered. "You don't think Slytherin split his soul up into pieces do you?"

"He didn't sound as bad as every one made him to be," Ron said, "But he was snappy."

"He remind me a little of Snape, actually," Hermione said.

"Yeah but he wasn't such a greasy git," Harry smirked, "I wonder if Serenity's busy maybe we can ask her a few questions."

"Why don't we just check out the other vials?" Ron said. "Maybe they'll explain things. Cause that was definitely her memory."

"It was odd though, she wasn't inside the room at first yet we still had a clear view of it," Harry said.

"Maybe she was using her vampire powers," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said. He emptied the pensieve and then filled in with a new memory.

----------

**The Other Memory.**

The trio found themselves once more in the class-room however this time it was only Serenity and Salazar Slytherin. Serenity now was dressed in a red dress with a large black cloak over them. The two were standing around a cauldron filled with a thick, creamy looking potion.

'_What's that for?'_ Serenity asked, holding her nose.

'_For Godric,'_ Slytherin answered.

'_Well, it smells like you,'_ Serenity muttered. The trio sniggered

'_What's that?'_

'_Nothing,' _Serenity smirked,_ 'So have you finished reading the book?'_

'_No,'_ Salazar said, adding diced beetroot to the potion. It turned a violet colour. _'I have a few more chapters left. Why do you asked?'_

'_Uncle Godric wants it back,'_ Serenity said.

"Uncle Godric?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

'_What, does he think I'll make a horcrux myself?' _Salazar snapped_, 'Bloody Gryffindors and their annoying assumptions.'_

Serenity smirked, _'Well, you are known for murdering people.'_

'_I kill one stupid muggle and no one forgets it!_' Salazar said, angrily,_ 'The bastard deserved it! Who did he think he was hitting that boy like that?'_

'_You should be happy you didn't land in Azkaban,'_ Serenity smirked, _'But I still agree with Uncle Godric, you should have just stop the man not killed him.'_

'_Well it's to late now,'_ Salazar snapped_. 'I'm not a miracle worker.'_

'_So, where is the book?' _Serenity asked. The founder pointed at his table. Serenity and the trio walked over to the table. Serenity picked the book up and opened it to a random page. She read through a few pages before saying_, 'Interesting.'_

'_What?'_ Salazar said mixing the potion anti-clockwise.

'_There's a spell in here on how to reveal a horcrux,'_ Serenity said. The trio leaned over to see the spell but Serenity's arm was covering the book.

"Damn it," Harry said.

'_That's not what Godric and I are looking for,'_ Slytherin said.

'_What are you looking for?'_ Serenity asked as knocking came from the door.

'_Come in,'_ Slytherin said, ignoring the question. The door opened, a tall, handsome, muscly man walked in his black hair resting just past his ears. _'What's wrong Godric?'_

"That's Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry shrugged.

'_Have you found anything in that book?'_ He asked, ignoring Serenity who was staring intently at the pair. Salazar shook his head. _'How could you not have found anything?'_

'_Well, I can't read that fast,' _Salazar snapped.

'_Just how much of the book have you read?'_ Godric asked. The trio listened intently to the pair.

'_Not enough,'_ Salazar snapped, picking up a cup filled with a dusty green substance. _'It isn't a small book you know, I have classes I need to teach and prepare for.'_

'_You teach potions,'_ Godric muttered, as Salazar grabbed a pinch full of the dust _'what is there to get prepared for?'_

'_Um, sir,'_ Serenity said, the pair turned to her. _'You just added Sidemen to Monkseed.'_

'_Oh dear,'_ Salazar cried as the potion began to sizzle up. Serenity hid under the table as Godric dove underneath another. Salazar however wasn't fast enough and was caught in the explosion. The trio screamed covering themselves as the liquid hit them. However because they were in a memory nothing happened to any of them. The fog and dust began to settle as Serenity and Godric slid out of their hiding places. Harry looked around; the potion was spluttered all around the room burning into objects. Godric to be looking around but his attention didn't go to the mess.

'_Salazar?'_ Godric asked. The smaller man lay unconscious near the cauldron covered in the green gunk. Godric cast a spell; the slime disappeared revealing a terribly injured Slytherin. His robes were torn and tattered; his pale skin looked like someone had carved against it. Blood was gushing out of his plentiful wounds. Serenity moved away from the man blocking his noise, _'Serenity, go and get Madam Hendricks quickly!'_

Serenity ran towards the fire and grabbed a handful of floo-powder. She stuck her head in the flames and called out, _'The hospital wing!'_

Godric cast a spell on the man. Some of the cuts began to heal but majority remain the same. Serenity jumped up and ran over.

'_The nurse isn't there!'_ Serenity said.

'_What?'_ Godric cried, casting his spell again. _'This isn't working! He will bleed to death.'_

'_Not if I can help it,'_ Serenity said, kneeling beside him.

'_No,'_ Godric said, appalled, _'you can't bite him!'_

'_I'm not,'_ Serenity said, spitting on her hands. She smeared the saliva over the cuts. _'Vampire saliva can stop bleeding, and I only need a little of it.'_

Godric sighed in relief as the wounds slowly began to disappear. Salazar's eyes shot open, he took in a deep shuddering breath as Godric held him up.

'_The-the book,'_ Salazar said, pointing weakly at the table. Godric and Serenity turned to see the booked destroyed by the potion_. 'H-how will we k-kill him now?'_

"Kill who?" Harry asked as the memory began to end.

---------

"Well we learnt nothing from them two memories," Harry said, "Serenity didn't show us the bloody spell in her memory."

"Maybe she knows it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but after a thousand years I some how doubt it," Ron said. "You two notice the lockets both were wearing?"

"No," Harry said.

"Well Slytherin's was the horcrux," Ron said, "Gryffindor had a locket that looked exactly the same. But I'm guessing his had a 'G.' Maybe it a horcrux."

"No, Octavian has it," Hermione said, "and he said Voldemort's never touched it."

"What about the Sorting hat or even the sword?" Ron thought, "Maybe you-know-who created a horcrux from one of them."

"Not possible," Serenity said, walking into the room.

"How'd you get in here?" Ron asked. "No offence."

"This was my uncle's home," Serenity said, "I can come and go at will. So does Octavian."

"Any way, what do you mean about the hat?" Hermione asked.

"The hat can talk, cant it," Serenity said, the trio nodded. "So don't you think the hat would have said some thing? As for the sword, only a Gryffindor can pull it out."

"Okay," Harry said, "That's ruled out."

"Serenity, do you know anything that belonged to the Founders," Hermione asked, "other then the locket or Hufflepuff's cup."

"None that I remember," Serenity said. She pointed at the pensieve. "I only remembered a lot of the memories because Dumbledore preform a memory charm on me last year."

"I have one more question," Harry said, Serenity nodded. "What's the spell to reveal a horcrux?"

Serenity went silent as she bit her lip. She then slowly repeated, "Reveal, reveal, um revealo something. I don't remember the last word. Didn't you see it in the memory?"

"Your arm was on the word," Ron said. "It's a pity you can't send your self a message to the past to move your arm out of the way."

"It would be useful," Serenity smirked, "Proffesor McGonagoll told me to tell you guys that you'll have an apparation test in exactly a week, she'll come around and get you for it. I have to go but I'll see if I can remember the word. It was obviously a form of Horcrux; I just can't get my tongue around it."

"Okay," Hermione said, "Once you remember it, can you tell us. I think one of the horcruxes may be here."

"Okay," Serenity said, she waved them good bye and then disappeared.

"Why do you think one of the horcruxes is here?" Harry asked.

"Um," Hermione said softly, not sure on how to get into the subject, "You said that murder had to be committed before one was made. I think that after he killed your father and before he tried to kill you, maybe he created a horcrux."

Harry was silent for a minute before looking up at Hermione, his expression unreadable. "Maybe you're right. Once Serenity figures out the spell, we can check everything in the house. It will still be here."

"Harry," Ron said, "What if he made two horcruxes, you know, after he killed your…"

Ron trailed off. Harry's eyes suddenly bulged and he cried, "W-what if I'm a horcrux!"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Ron shook his head instantly.

"No," Ron said, firmly "I don't think you-know-who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, shaking slightly.

"He wants to kill you, if you're a horcrux," Ron said, "He'd kill a part of his soul."

"Maybe your right," Harry said. "But we can cast the spell on me when Serenity remembers, just in-case."

---------

Next Chappie: Enlil gets a job and he and Charlie visit Snape, some very silly death eaters attempt to tempt Blaise to there side…and the train ride!

Yes I said last chapter that they'd already be at school but the damn chapter was to long (34 pages…bloody annoying!) and the dairies and Ron have been postponed to chapter fifteen…

Review……. Offt

Afro

Now go and get Stuffed.


	13. Chappie Thirteen

**Chappie Thirteen**

A handsome twenty-six year old Enlil stood behind the counter at the Weasley Wizard Wheezies explaining to a customer about a new product called the '_Fart Stopper 3000_.'

He had heard Fred and George complaining about not having enough workers. George seemed to think they had enough and didn't want to hire more, but Fred seemed to think the opposite. So Enlil offered him self to work for free. The two had tried to argue and pay him but he refused saying he didn't need money. This was his fourth day on the job.

"That's right miss," He grinned holding a box filled with small red lollies. "You will never have to bear the smell of your husband's gas problems again. Just one _Fart Stopper _a week is enough to destroy the smelly gas from where it comes from."

"And how much is it?" The young blonde woman said, smiling seductively at him.

"Well because it is a new product," Enlil said, trying not to punch the woman's lights out. She was married and she was trying to flirt with him! "It's cheap."

"How cheap?" She said, flashing a group of white sparkles.

"Only 2 Galleon for a box of fifty-six," Enlil said, _not as cheap as you._ "It will last a full year. Money back guarantee."

"I'll take fifty!" the woman said cheerfully. Enlil nodded as she pulled out her purse then the gold. Minutes later the woman left the store with boxes of the new product. The twins walked out applauding Enlil who sighed.

"I thought she'd never leave," Fred said. "She's been here for an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Couldn't you tell Fred," George laughed. "She was trying to pick up Enlil. She was giving him the eye the whole time. She doesn't have a chance though."

"You're stiffer then Snape," Fred sniggered. Enlil grinned.

"No he isn't," George said, "He at least gave her some face. Snape would have cursed her out of the store."

"Then we'd face a law-suit," Fred said. "And we'd fired Snape as well."

"Dad work here?" Enlil smirked. "Why don't you just ask him to wear a rabbit suit and sing to that new muggle group the Spice Girls?"

"Eww," Fred laughed. The pair had the single 'Wannabe' playing in the background. They seemed to enjoy the poppy music. "Can you imagine that? He'd probably force-feed us poison for even mentioning rabbits!"

"Yes, probably," Enlil said. "But it'll do the world a favour, no?"

"Hey!" George said in mock warning, "We're your bosses, so we can fire you!"

"Oh that'll be terrible!" Enlil said in mock shock.

---------

A week finally rolled by since the day Serenity had seen them last. The trio sat in the Living room with Dennis watch Sister Act. Ron sat beside Dennis with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach. Every now and then Dennis would lean over and grab a handful. Hermione sat beside Harry with a bowl of popcorn between them too.

"Who is this woman?" Ron asked, staring at a black woman dressed in a nun's dress.

"Whoopi Goldberg," Hermione said.

"She is ugly," Ron said. Dennis laughed softly agreeing with the elder Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione however rolled their eyes and sighed. "When is McGonagoll coming?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Serenity never said when she'd be here."

"Why? Where are you going?" Dennis asked, his eyes suddenly watering.

"We have to go and get out apparation licence," Ron said quickly, "But we'll be back before you know it."

"And I'm not going any way," Hermione added. "I've got it already."

"Don't worry Dennis," Harry said. "Colin and Hermione are here, and no one but people we said can enter the house can come."

"Okay," Dennis said softly.

"Why don't you go and talk to Colin," Harry suggested. "He hasn't been out of his room all day."

"Okay," Dennis said, getting up as someone knocked on the door. Hermione opened it to find Minerva standing there.

"Good afternoon, professor," Hermione smiled.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," She returned walking inside. "Are you two ready. We will leave with a port key."

She pulled out a door handle, and held it up for Ron and Harry to grab. The two held onto it and felt the familiar grabbed from their bellies.

--------

In the middle of the Forbidden Forest Grawp sat on the ground eating at a dead cow as his new friend, the raven haired vampire who he had christened 'Wega' sat on his shoulder chewing on a piece of meat from the cow.

"The cow is nice ain't it, Grawpy," Wega smirked.

"Moooo!" Grawp screeched. The vampire rubbed his ear in annoyance.

"You need to stop screamin'," the vampire sighed. "I need to be able to hear, you know?"

"Shut mouth, Wega," Grawp growled. The vampire rolled his eyes, but fell silent.

------------

Dennis walked up the stair case in the Hollow. Heaving one leg up and then the other. How he hated stairs. Once he finally reached the top he walked straight down and knocked on the room he and his brother were sharing.

"Yeah," Colin's muffled voice came. Dennis opened the door and entered. His older brother was lying on the bed, on his stomach.

"You okay Col?" Dennis asked walked up to his brother. He sat on the bed and lifted one leg up onto the bed. The other swung back and forth as Dennis rubbed his brother's back.

"I'm fine Den," Colin muttered. Dennis gently turned his brother around so he could see his face. Dennis swallowed as realisation settled inside him, his brother had been crying. He wasn't sure how long but it appeared to have been a while as his eyes were red and puffy from weeping. "Sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this."

"It doesn't matter Col," Dennis said, as his brother wrapped his arms around him. "Ms Dumbledore said it okay to cry."

Colin said nothing but squeezed his younger brother gently.

--------

"Hey ma," Enlil said walking into his and Charlie's room. Charlie looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled fondly at the thirty-one year old standing in front of him. "What are you reading?"

"The Daily Prophet," Charlie answered.

"What's new?" Enlil asked. "Whose Voldie killed now?"

"You spend far too much time with Serenity," Charlie smirked, and Enlil grinned as Charlie read through the paper, "Aubrey Bertram was found killed in his home, Ollivander found alive and well, trapped under a pile of wands in his shop; unknown if he was taken and return or had been there since last year. Halle Zabini kills two death eaters after the pair tried to convert her son to you-know-who's side."

"Blaise?" Enlil said, taking the newspaper, he began to read the excerpt.

'_Late last evening, Ms Halle Katma Zabini, a vampire who is in the Vampiri League with Serenity Eden, called in aurors to report the murder of two death-eaters. The two death-eaters (Identity not said.) were found with their necks snapped and their blood drain. When Ms Zabini was asked what happened she answered, 'They tried to make a death eater of my son, they asked for it.'_

_Her son, Blaise, 17 appeared to be amused by the situation. 'I warned them to leave before she rocked up. It's their own fault they're dead.'_

_The aurors who arrived at the scene agreed with both Zabini's.'_

"You'd hope they would," Enlil muttered to himself. "Good thing Blaise is okay."

"You like him?" Charlie said.

"Yeah," Enlil said simply, "He, Draco, Harry and Hermione are friends. And Ronnikins is my favourite uncle."

"Ron?' Charlie repeated. Enlil nodded.

"Yeap, Ron," Enlil smirked, "Uncle Percy and Bill are cool too, but Ron's the best. The twins are irritating and Ginny is my favourite Aunty."

"He'll be happy to hear that," Charlie grinned. Enlil grinned back his eyes shining. "What do you say we go to Serenity's and see Severus?"

"Sure," Enlil smiled. "When do we go?"

"Now," Charlie said, pulling Enlil up.

--------

"What are you two doing here?" Severus asked getting of the bed, when Charlie and Enlil walked into his room.

"Fixing your bathroom," Enlil said, sarcastically, "What do you think?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man?" Severus snapped.

"I'm gonna be older then you in a few days, pop," Enlil smirked, hugging Severus. The hooked-nose man didn't push his son away but hugged him back. Charlie smiled softly at Severus, who suddenly smiled back at him. Charlie grinned stupidly and happily at the same time. Once Severus and Enlil broke their hug, Enlil pushed his father towards his mother. "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, you two want?"

"Sure," Charlie said.

"Dad?"

"Do I look like Lupin," Severus said, referring to the werewolf's chocolate obsession. "I'll have some tea though."

"Okay," Enlil said, "Milk or sugar?"

"One sugar," Severus said.

"Okay," Enlil said, he added cheekily "You two behave."

"ENLIL!" Severus snapped throwing a white bear with big red eyes at Enlil; he caught the bear and read the tag around its neck.

"She named her bear after Voldemort?" Enlil said, his parents flinched as he tossed the bear to Severus. Enlil left the room without another word. Severus turned and stared at Charlie, who swallowed.

"So how, how have you been?" Charlie asked, nervously.

"Alright," Severus said sitting on the sofa; he inclined his head to the sofa motioning to Charlie to sit beside him. The other wizard sat beside him and stared at the bear he was holding.

"Give me that," Charlie said taking the bear of Severus. He threw it onto the bed and turned to face Severus. Severus glared at him. "What?"

"I was holding that," Severus snapped.

"It was You-know-who!" Charlie snapped back. Severus stood up and picked a black bear with red eyes.

"No this is You-know-who, that was Voldie," Severus said picking up the red bear he favoured the most and sat back down beside Charlie.

"Who's that?"

"Ziggy," Severus said. Charlie looked up and gasped.

"Please don't tell me she named all those bears," Charlie said staring at the pile of bears.

"Of course she did," Severus said. "The three brown ones are Eddy, Nero and Bob. Barbie, Nina, Ayda, Katma, Sarah and Minarinia are the bears dressed in tutus. Puzzle is the one that looks like a puzzle; America is the red, blue and white one with a star on his hair. Canada is the red and white one. The cream bear with the Union Jack is London, Brush is the hairy one, Merlin is the one with the wand, Bugs is the Grey one with big ears, Daffy is the black one with a yellow mouth, Aknee is the one that looks like it has skin problems, Missing has no eyes, Taylor, Benjamin, Gavin, Jack, Dave and Brian are the bears dress in muggle clothing. Troll and Ipind are the two big ones. Tiara has a tiara, Fishy looks like a fish, Algae looks like he is blue or green. MJ is the one with the sparkling gloves. Pencil is dress in a school uniform. Ayden is in army clothes, Angel is an angel, and Gum is the pink and purple bear. Salazar is the brown bear in silver and green clothes, Godric is in red and gold, Rowena is blue and brown, and Helga in yellow and black. Fuzz has no fur, Baldo is the one with a big stomach, Prince is the shiny silver one, and the bear formally named Prince is the other shiny silver one. Annie is the bear in the red dress, Blood Clot is the gothic looking one with the red shirt, Storm is the oldest looking and Shishigashira is the biggest of them all."

Severus said this very quickly. Charlie bit his lip, and then opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Okay," Severus said, sounding very embarrassed, "I just made a complete fool of my self."

"More or less," Charlie smiled; he then did some thing that startled Severus straight to hell and back up again. He kissed him slowly, deeply and passionately. The two finally parted breathing heavily as Severus smiled at the red-haired. Charlie grinned back and kissed the Half-Blood Prince once more. "I love you."

"I-I-I love you, too," Severus gasped, shuddering deeply. Charlie gave Severus a concerned look. "Sorry, the last person who told me they loved me was my mother, and that was when I was fourteen. She died a few months later."

Charlie bit his lip once more. He pulled Severus into his arms and planted a kiss on the older man's forehead.

--------

"Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully as he and Harry walked into the house. "We got our licence!"

Hermione stood up from the couch and placed her book down, and ran to her friends, "That's great!"

"Thanks," Harry said, showing her the paper with his name and the instructor's signature. "It's like getting an award in school."

Hermione laughed.

"How are Colin and Dennis?" Harry asked, Ron looked up at the room.

"Fine I went and checked on the two a while ago," Hermione said, "They are asleep."

"Has Colin spoken to you?" Harry said. "Cause Dennis, I know has spoken to both me and Ron about what happened and how he feels. I think he'll be fine. But Colin won't speak about it to any one."

"I think maybe he spoke to Dennis," Hermione said, "but he just needs time to mourn. He knows he can talk to any of us."

"Hey," Ron suddenly said, after a minute of silence, "Are we gonna go to Hogwarts first day back?"

"I don't know, why?" Harry said.

"I want to see what Serenity and Livia will do," Ron said, "A lot of things are gonna change now."

"Hmm," Hermione thought, "Ron's right, I wouldn't mind being there to see Livia's first speech."

"So you guys wanna go?"

"Sure," Hermione said, "And we can accompany Colin and Dennis on the train."

"And we have to tell the Gryffindors about Blaise and Malfoy," Ron said. "I don't think Seamus or Dean would like to wake up next to Blaise and especially Malfoy."

"Blaise will be fine," Hermione said, "He knows when to shut up, but Malfoy is the problem."

"So we'll go then," Harry said, "Maybe the library has a few books on Horcruxes or something."

----------

Enlil held a plastic tray with three mugs filled with hot liquid in one hand, with perfect balance as he opened the door and entered. He smiled, seeing his parents cuddling beside each other on the sofa. The two men looked up at him.

"It took you long enough," Severus said, taking his tea from the tray. Charlie did the same as Enlil sat beside Charlie.

"I didn't want to interrupt anything," Enlil said sneakily. Severus glared at him as Charlie laughed softly. "Any way, so what do you two want to do?"

"Sit here and drink in peace," Severus said.

"So how did you two meet?" Enlil asked ignoring his father. Severus looked at Charlie with a worried look on his face. Charlie however smiled assuring him.

"I had him as a Potions Master," Charlie said. "Actually he was a jerk, your daddy didn't like Gryffindors, and so he picked on me and my friends."

"You and your friends deserved it," Severus said, softly, "You grew an attitude in your final years."

"You had an attitude to begin with," Charlie grinned. Enlil laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't have an attitude problem," Severus snapped.

"You're doing it now, dad," Enlil laughed. Severus said nothing but smirked slightly as his son and Charlie burst into laughter. "You two remember the last time the three of us were together?"

"It was when you were born," Charlie said, sadly. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"But we can't," Severus sighed, Charlie shock miserably "In a few months this will all be over."

"I was thinking," Enlil said hugging Charlie, "Maybe we can move in together, somewhere. Or mum and I could just move in here. Tante will be leaving for Hogwarts soon."

"I could ask her," Severus said.

"I call the bed!" Enlil said quickly.

"Sorry son," Severus said, sharply "But the bed was already called by me and your mother."

"Stop calling me that," Charlie snapped.

"Fine," Enlil said, "But no dirty stuff."

Severus glared at Enlil as Charlie smirked, "At least not when you're awake."

Severus choked on his tea.

-------

"Colin, Dennis are you two ready?" Hermione called from the stair case. "Come on, we only have half an hour to get to the train station."

"I'm ready," Dennis said walking down with the trunk he and Colin shared. "Colin's in the bathroom."

"Okay," Hermione said, smiling at him. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Dennis smiled. "You?"

"I'm quite well too," Hermione said. "Harry? Ron?"

"We're comin'" Ron said, walking down the stairs.

"Hey how are we going to get Colin and Dennis to the station?" Harry asked. "I never thought about it."

"Oh no," Hermione said, "Neither did I!"

"Maybe we can call a vampire?" Ron said.

"No, Serenity and Livia are busy," Hermione said.

"There's Octavian," Ron pointed out in annoyance. "Or even Gabriella or Samuel."

"Yeah but how do we get in contact with them," Harry said.

"Well last time we thought of needing Serenity," Ron said, slowly, "She popped up."

"Ron that was just a coincidence," Hermione snapped, as some one knocked on the door.

"I wonder if this will be a coincidence," Harry smirked, opening the door. There was Gabriella and Samuel standing on the cement waiting for entrance. Gabriella was wearing a red silk kimono with a black dragon stitched onto it. Samuel however had a track suit of bright orange which was gigantic on him. His pants were falling however revealing his boxer shorts which were black with yellow faces. "Oh look Hermione its Gabriella and Samuel."

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped. "Octavian didn't show up."

"Octavian wouldn't come here if his life depended on it," Samuel said, looking around for something. It must have been Dennis, because he said, "There's one yo, but I thought Ree said they'd be two of the kiddies. That ain't cool."

"Well, where is the other one," Gabriella said, her tiny eyes searching the area. "Which one are you?"

"Dennis," he answered.

"Yo man, Dennis ain't cool," Samuel said, in an African-American accent "but Lil' D is."

"Don't call him that," Harry said, shuddering, "Reminds me of my cousin. But he wasn't little."

"Okay Hairy," Samuel said, grinning at the Chosen One.

"He's name is Harry," Gabriella said.

"But Ree said-"

"Serenity said he had a hairy head," Gabriella said, smartly, "Maybe if you didn't have that stupid music playing."

"Leave my music alone," Samuel said. "It's better then your ching, ming, shing crap."

"That's Japanese," Gabriella said, "Any way; there aren't any words like ching, ming or shing."

"Whatever yo," Samuel said. "Come on, C-man!"

Colin, who was walking down the stairs, raised a brow at the vampire. "My name is Colin."

"Yeah it is," Samuel said, "But I'm calling you C-man, kiddie."

"Okay let's go," Gabriella sighed; she offered her hand to Dennis. He took it without any problems. But when Samuel offered his hand to Colin, his brother looked at it mistrustingly.

"Come on, C-man," Samuel said. "You gotta go to school don't ya?"

"Who are you?" Colin asked, suspiciously.

"I'm Samuel," Samuel sighed, in annoyance. "I know Serenity."

"Do you know Sanguini?" Colin asked.

"The ugly guy who don't speak," Samuel said, "Sure I know him."

"Okay," Colin said, slowly placing his hand in Samuel's hand.

-------------

"Okay now that you two are here," Gabriella said, realising Dennis' hand. They arrived behind a bunch of trees next to the train station. "We will walk you two to the platform but then we have to go. But I want you both to wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Okay," Colin said, pulling his hand out of Samuel's grip. "Can you say hello to Sanguini?"

"Yeah, but if we see him," Samuel said, "Not like he'll say much back."

"Just because he isn't a blubber-mouth like you," Gabriella said, walking the boys to the train station. Samuel glared at her, only to have her smile back. He rolled his eyes.

----------

Draco followed Blaise, as the black boy walked onto the train. The blonde tried to ignore all the glares he was receiving from everyone around as he dragged his trunk into their carriage. Blaise lifted up his trunk above them and then help Draco with his own.

"Hey," Millicent Bulstrode said walking inside the carriage. Blaise turned around and grinned at her.

"Hey Millie," He smiled. "How were your holidays?"

"Good," she answered, "Yours?"

"Alright," Blaise said, "Minus the fact Draco pretty much moved into my home."

"I'm still here," Draco said, annoyed.

"I saw you were in the Prophet," Millicent said, ignoring Draco, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaise smirked. "It's the death eaters you should be worried about."

"Serves them right," Millicent said. Draco sat down and stared at the pair intently "Actually I was waiting for them to rock up at my house."

"Are you two, um, going out?" Draco asked, suddenly. The pair turned and shook their heads.

"No," Blaise answered, "just good friends."

"Draco!" A high pitched voice said from behind them. The three turned to see Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle standing by the door. "You're here?"

"Clearly," Draco said, sarcastically.

"We thought you-know-who killed you," Crabbe said.

"Obviously no, he didn't manage to," Draco said, he added in a very cheeky voice; "You see he isn't as powerful as people made him out to be."

"Draco!" Pansy said in surprise.

"What?" Draco sneered. Goyle glared at him with so much hatred, Draco had to swallow up he's fear before he continued, "Is there a problem Goyle?"

"Yes, you are the problem," he snarled. "You're sitting with the people you tell us are filth. A half-breed and a blood-traitor. Next you'll tell us Harry Potter is your fiancé."

"Not fiancée," Harry said pushing Goyle out of the way. He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Creevey brothers, and majority of the DA walked in. "Me and Malfoy are friends. Some thing more then what he was with you."

"And what's that suppose to mean," Crabbe asked.

"It means Malfoy never was your friend, ass wipe," Dean said, sharply. "You lot were nothing but casual acquaintances."

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mud-blood," Pansy sneered. Dean grabbed Seamus by the robes and pulled him back.

"Don't you lot have a new insult you could insult muggle-borns with," A black haired girl asked, Harry recognized her as Mandy Brocklehurst. "I mean, mud-blood doesn't even sound that bad, it's like me calling Anthony here an idiot."

She pointed to a blonde haired boy, Anthony Goldstein. Both were in Ravenclaw robes. Pansy glared at the three Slytherins.

"You three will get what's coming to you eventually," Pansy hissed.

"Yeah, and I hope its chocolate ice-cream," Blaise said cheerfully. The group of mixed students all burst out laughing. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy left the room huffily.

"Chocolate ice-cream?" Draco repeated.

"What was I meant to say?" Blaise said, in annoyance, "You-know-who killing us?"

"I suppose not," Draco muttered.

"I'm not even a muggle-born to begin with," Dean muttered to Seamus. Seamus nodded but still looked like he was about to kill some one.

------

The train ride went without any interruptions from any more Slytherins. Draco sat quietly in a corner reading a book, Millicent was sitting with Hermione talking about muggles. Blaise walked around talking to everyone on the train. Harry watched as Draco peered over his book once or twice to check if any one was watching him, of course he caught no one as most were talking amongst one another.

"Harry," Ron said, Harry looked around and smiled at Ron. "Maybe we should tell Neville, Seamus and Dean?"

"Yeah good idea," Harry said. He looked around and spotted most of the Gryffindors were sitting with each other. He stood up and walked over. Ron followed and the pair sat with their house, "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry," Neville answered, the rest of the house waved in acknowledgement.

"What's up," Dean asked.

"I have some news for you lot," Harry said, noting who was there. Only one person missing. "Where's Parvati?"

"She's with Hermione," Dean said, pointing to where Parvati, Millicent, and Hermione were sitting.

"Hey, Parvati, Hermione," Harry called. "Get your butts over here. We're having a Gryffindor Get-Together."

"Sorry," Blaise said in mock anger. "Sorry I'm in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor."

"Yeah Potter," Draco said. "Terribly sorry."

"Its okay," Harry laughed. "We can forgive you. Actually you know what, I'll make it a Hogwarts Hang out, and I may as well tell everyone. Guys come over here and listen properly."

Everyone on the carriage moved nearer to them. Ginny moved over so she was right beside Harry.

"So what's going on Harry?" Seamus asked, in his rich Irish accent. Parvati and Hermione sat within the group.

"Okay, I don't know if anyone's told you," Harry said, "But Blaise and Draco are moving into our dormitories."

"What?" Dean asked. "I mean, I don't mind Blaise that much, but can we trust Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it's his fault the death-eaters came into Hogwarts as it is," Jimmy Peakes said. Draco sneered angrily at him, as Blaise tried to suppress a grin.

"No," Harry said, "It wasn't, it was Voldemort's fault, and his alone."

The group tried hard not to flinch or get scared at the mention of the name.

"Look, I know you don't trust him," Harry said, he smiled softly at Draco. "But he needs to make a fresh start. And I know I can count on you guys to treat him fairly. And as for Blaise, well just don't insult his mum, and it'll be cool."

"Wait, what about Millicent?" Parvati asked. The larger Slytherin girl faced her. "Will she be staying with us as well? I wouldn't mind it."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I'll ask Ms Dumbledore."

"Where will they stay though," Neville asked, "There aren't any spare beds, are there?"

"Yeah, there will be," Ron said. "Harry, Hermione and I won't be going to Hogwarts on a permanent basis. We only come once a week."

"Why?" Romilda Vane asked.

"Because we are busy," Ron said, glaring at her. He hadn't forgotten the chocolate cauldrons from the previous school year. "We can't tell you anymore then that."

"Well," Hermione said. "I think that is it, isn't it Harry?"

"No, actually I have more," Harry said. "I need you guys to find as much as you can about all four founders. See if you can find anything that belonged to them, and that may still exist."

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"Because it will help me a lot," Harry said.

"You are the chosen one, aren't you?" Dean asked. Harry breathed in deeply, but nodded.

"Yeah I am," Harry said. "But you can't tell anyone. Voldemort doesn't know if I actually truly am."

"But, he is still trying to kill you isn't he?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"He must be hopeless then," Blaise laughed. "I mean if he couldn't kill you when you were one. What chance does he stand now?"

"You have no idea," Harry muttered, "Any way, I don't mean spend your entire time trying to find out about them, but whenever the urge strikes you."

"Like when your bored shitless," Blaise said. "Or when you're meant to be in History of Magic."

"Yeah, what he said," Harry said, smirking while the group laughed. He bit his lip as he remembered some thing. "I also think that maybe a DA meeting once a week would be good. I can ask Ms Dumbledore about that too."

"I'm sure she'll agree about it," Hermione said.

"What's the DA?" Blaise asked.

"Its short for Dumbledore's Army," Parvati said, proudly.

"We made it when Umbridge was around," Colin said.

"So we could practice jinxes and hexes," Ernie added.

"Why the hell wasn't I informed?" Blaise said. "I would have joined for sure."

"You're a Slytherin," Harry said. "We didn't trust you then. But the Sorting Hat will be happy to hear there is some house unity going on."

"Stupid houses," Blaise muttered. "It would have been easier if the houses didn't exist."

------------

Next Chapter: Hogwarts! New students, Serenity chats with the Slytherins. Livia explains to the trio about vampires and they see Dumbledore!

Disclaimer: Don't own Spice girls or Whoopi Goldberg…fortunately.


	14. Chappie Fourteen

**Chappie Fourteen**

"Welcome," Livia said in her gentle voice. The entire hall looked up at her and gave her their full attention, exactly like they did with her father. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. It's great to see so many young people back at Hogwarts after last semester's events. I have a few announcements to make before we have the sorting, sing the school song and of course eat. The first is Mr Filch has placed a list of all the products that have been banned at school. The next is I would like to welcome Professor Remus Lupin back to Hogwarts; he will be taking over as Defence against the Dark Arts and Professor Serenity Eden, who will be taking over the potions classes and the head of Slytherin."

Remus stood up and bowed while Serenity stayed seated and gave everyone a flick of her hand. The Slytherin's all looked up at her intently, as though they were trying to figure her out. Livia sighed and continued. "Most of you may have read the Prophet recently and heard that there will be vampires patrolling the school. I would advise you do not go wandering the grounds late at night. Now my final announcement concerns the death eaters. If any of you students even think of taking that hideous mark on your arm, you can leave the school now; death-eaters are not welcome at Hogwarts. Thank you."

She sat down as Minerva walked down towards the chair and Sorting Hat. To the First years she spoke, "Now when I call your name, you will come up and be sorting into your house; Arlenden, Ayda."

Serenity perked up at the name. A small girl with light brown hair walked up to the chair and sat down. There was a moment of silence when, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry slowly made his way up to the teachers table, as the Hufflepuff house cheered. Livia stood up and walked towards him.

"Arlenden, Ayden," Minerva called. A boy walked up and sat down too. Serenity raised a brow and stared intently at the second twin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called.

"Boyle, Peter,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Breenins, Jake,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Livia asked.

"You know how Blaise and Draco are going to stay with Gryffindor?"

"Yes,"

"Can Millicent Bulstrode stay with them too?"

"Is she the girl that was with Blaise at your party?"

"Yes," Harry said, "She seems nice, and she'll be alone if she is left in Slytherin."

"I see what you mean," Livia said. "Okay. It'll be arranged. Anything else?"

"Yes, have you heard about the DA?"

"Yes," Livia answered, "What about it?"

"Can we restart it again this term?"

"Sure, when did you have in mind?"

"Well, what day is it that the three of us come for our classes," Harry asked.

"Thursday," Livia said.

"What about Thursday night then?"

"Okay," Livia said. "There isn't anything on that night."

"Zaiden, Drusilla," Minerva called. There were only three students waiting. A pretty first year walked up and sat on the chair. The hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Zaiden, Drusus," A boy, who looked exactly like her walked up and sat on the chair. Serenity perked up once more.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Drusus and Drusilla," Serenity said, "I just brought my self two bears, silver and gold."

Remus laughed as the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN."

Livia walked back up to the stand, as Drusus walked towards his sister. She waited until she got the attention of the entire school.

"Now," Livia said, "You may have just noticed Harry and I talking during the sorting, my apologies about that, but he brought something up that I find very important. Perhaps some of you older students may remember two years or so there was a group which began. It was called Dumbledore's Army, or DA for short, it will be restarted again. It will be held at Thursday after dinner right here in the hall. Harry will be your teacher and mentor, but of course, Professor's Lupin and Eden will accompany Harry in teaching you. I too will try to be there and of course any of the other staff who wish to be there. Now I think its time for the school song and then we eat. Serenity, I know how much you love to count and sing, so why don't you count us in."

Serenity grinned and stood up. "Everyone pick your tune, I'm gonna sing it _Love me Tender_ by Elvis Presley. ONE. TWO. THREE!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

In the end of the song Serenity was still singing to the muggle tune. Only three students were left. Luna Lovegood was marching along to the song. And Blaise Zabini was rapping as Dean Thomas sang as his back up vocals. When the three students finally finished, Serenity changed the words to the muggle version earning a groan from all the teachers.

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me -offff," Remus hit her across the back.

"There was a spider on your back," Remus said, sneakily. Serenity glared at him before sitting down

"Party Pooper," she said loudly, laughter erupted in the hall.

"Well that was certainly different," Livia said. "I've never heard the school song in rap before. Either way, let us eat."

Like usual food appeared from thin air, and the entire student body began to eat. Serenity and Remus leaned in together to grabbed a chicken leg but ended up fight over it like a cat and dog.

"I got it first," Remus said, childishly

"Draco Dormiens, Nunquam Titillandus," Serenity answered, slapping Remus' hand away.

"What on earth does that have to do with anything?" Remus said, rubbing his hand.

"Dragon sleeps, don't tickle it," Serenity said, "It applies to me; when I eat don't piss me off."

"Bloody vampire,"

"Howling werewolf," Serenity replied, cheekily.

-------

Once the entire student body finished eating Livia rose again.

"Now before you all retreat back to your dormitories," Livia said, "I would like to introduce the Head boy and girl for this school year. Normally they are informed during the holidays but things have been fairly hectic around here. So after a lot of discussion with the entire staff, we have come to the conclusion of who they shall be. Okay, the head boy is a Slytherin."

Many of the students booed as the Slytherins all hooted. Draco and Blaise looked at each other with raised brows.

"You don't think they choose me do you?" Draco asked.

"I hope not," Blaise answered.

"Our head boy is none other then Blaise Zabini," Livia said. Blaise fell of the bench. Draco and the Gryffindors around him all burst out into laughter. "Blaise, please get of the ground and come up here and collect your badge. In the meantime, our head girl is in the Ravenclaw house. Would Mandy Brocklehurst please come up and collect her badge?"

Mandy acted less surprised and followed Blaise as the entire school cheered. Livia handed them their badges and shook hands with both.

"You two have any thing to say?" Livia asked. Mandy nodded.

"I'd like to thank the staff for giving me the honour of being the Head girl this year," Mandy said.

"Blaise?" Livia said. He walked up and grinned at every one.

"I only have one thing to say," Blaise said, "GO THE BALLYCASTLE BATS!"

He had a mixed reaction from the crowd. Most booed, such as Ron who was yelling for the Chudley Cannons. Serenity was cheering for the team, as she followed them in the Quidditch League. Livia smirked.

"I have to admit, I'm a Bats supporter too," Livia said.

"ME TOO!" Serenity roared. Remus jumped from beside her.

"Well," Livia said, rubbing her ear in annoyance. "I believe its time for the lot of you to go and sleep. Pleasant dreams."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Serenity called out. Many laughed.  
----------

"What's the password," Pansy asked the new prefect, Markus Harper, he appeared to be of Greek descent.

"I don't know, we weren't given them," Jason answered. "Kailey did you get the passwords?"

"No," A tall, thin brown haired girl answered.

"Well what use are you two then?" Crabbe sneered.

"Is it our fault none of the teachers gave us the password," Kailey snarled at him. Crabbe started at her only to have Serenity appear out of no where in front of him. He jumped startled, along with the rest of the Slytherins.

"I hope you weren't planning on hitting her, Goyle," Serenity said, in a soft but deadly tone.

"I'm Crabbe," Vincent said.

"That's good Greg," Serenity said, absentmindedly. He turned to the other Slytherin's and rolled his finger around his temple, signalling she was insane. "I saw that Crappe."

He rolled his eyes as she walked up to the portrait. The portrait was of a bald old man, with a black goatee. He said absently "Password."

"I love mud-bloods," Serenity said loudly, all the Slytherins began to complain as the man looked at Serenity.

"We are not saying that!" Pansy roared. Serenity cackled evilly.

"Only kidding," Serenity grinned, no one grinned back. She shook her head. "Maybe the pass word should be, 'Sense of Humour.' Any way the pass word is Coca Cola."

"I am not opening to you," the portrait said, as the students asked around about the meaning of 'Coca Cola'. Serenity stared at the portrait with a raised brow.

"Why?"

"Do you think I'd forget you, Ms Eden?" the portrait said, briskly. "Even after a thousand years."

"Oh, damn," Serenity said, she turned around and faced the students. "I'm not allowed in the Slytherin dormitories so to speak, so some one else will need to say the pass word."

"Coca cola," said the boy Serenity recognized as Drusus Zaiden. He had blonde-brown hair with the greenest eyes imaginable. The portrait glared at the boy and then at Serenity.

"I hate to go back on my word," the man said.

"Dude," Serenity snapped, "He has been dead for over a thousand years. Get over it. Shish, I was a kid then. I'm sure as the head of house I won't play any pranks on the students."

"Rubbish," the man said.

"Aw, come on Cronos," Serenity sighed, she pointed behind her "They need to sleep, I mean they need there beauty sleep you know, especially Slytherins."

"Fine," Cronos said, swinging open, none of the Slytherins picked up that she insulted them. "What kind of stupid pass word is Coca Cola?"

"Come on in," Serenity said walking inside. The Slytherins rushed in after her, pushing each other to get in faster. She stopped once she was in the Common Room and gestured to Slytherins to sit. "Okay sit down, I'll make this quick. Alright I understand how the lot of you have been brought up to believe that not being a pure-blood makes you less important. Well some people say brought up, but I say its being brain washed."

Most of the Slytherins glared at her, but said nothing. She continued, "But that doesn't matter. What I am trying to say is, try and behave now. I have heard a lot of nasty stories about you lot, crap about you jinxing other students, trying to kill them or get them expelled. All that crap has got to stop."

"How is this any of your business?" Pansy snapped, majority of the students agreed with her.

"It became my business the moment your last head of house killed my best friend's father," Serenity said, coldly. The lot went silent and said nothing as she continued, "We can do this nicely Pansy, or we can do it how I'd rather do it. Which would be expel the lot of you and send you to Voldemort."

The reaction was what was expected. All the students screamed or carried on in a frightened way.

"Now," Serenity said, raising her hand signalling for silence. "Don't worry, Livia, eh Ms Dumbledore won't allow me too. Either way, I know none of you really truly wish to become death-eaters."

"How would you know?" Crabbe said, sharply.

"Because I can sense your fear," Serenity answered, giving the huge boy a glare. "I also know that majority of you believe do not have a choice in whether or not you'll become death-eaters or not. But you always have a choice."

"And what's that?" Theodore Nott asked. "If we don't join, You-know-who will kill us!"

"If you do join," Serenity pointed out, sounding some what sarcastic "the aurors will kill you, or even Voldemort himself will kill you if you fail some thing. _Don't you understand_, if you become a death eater, you won't be eating death, it'll be eating you!"

"I don't want to be a death eater," Drusus pointed out. Serenity faced him and saw the honesty in the young boys face

"Five points to Slytherin," She said, the Slytherins all stared at each other in confusement. So she explained herself. "That's what I want to hear! Blaise Zabini said the exact same thing. He doesn't want to be a death-eater. And our side will do all we can to protect him from them. They will do the same with you."

"What about Malfoy?" Nott asked.

"What about him?" Serenity said, shrugging, "Once again, our side is protecting him. He didn't have a choice in joining because Voldie pretty much just rocked up one day at his door and said that he either did what he was asked or he'd kill Malfoy's family. I now that Voldie will do the exact to you. The only way Voldie knows how to get anything is by blackmailing, stealing, cheating and lying. I've pretty much said all I have go to say, but I want you all to know, if you have any problems you can come and speak to me. I'll be in the dungeons most of the time playing with the potions."

"In Snape's old headquarters?" Nott asked.

"Yes," Serenity said. "The password to my bedroom is Skittles."

There was a sudden explosion of whispering among the students.

"What's wrong?"

"Proffesor Snape never told us his password ever," a third-year, dark haired girl said.

"Oh, well I'm not Snape," Serenity said. "What's your name?"

"Celina Avery,"

"Okay," Serenity said. "Any ways, remember what I said. I have to go, I haven't slept in two friggin months, and it's getting old."

"Two months?" Crabbe asked.

"She's a vampire," Nott answered, annoyed at his fellow housemates sudden stupidity. "They don't need much sleep."

"Yeap," Serenity said. "Any how, good night and sugar dreams."

She gave a smile to the students and headed towards the portrait. They watched as she closed the door behind her.

"Who does she think she is kidding?" Goyle snapped, "She honestly believes will go to her if we need help."

"You think she was being honest about Malfoy?" Pansy asked.

"No," Goyle said, "He is just a blood traitor; the Dark Lord never threatened him. He was just a coward and was too scared to kill that old oaf."

"Where are our beds?" Drusus yawned. The three turned and glared at him.

"So you don't wanna be a death eater do you?" Goyle snarled.

"Did I stutter before?" He asked, coldly, glaring defiantly at the three. Goyle stormed furiously towards the boy but found Theodore Nott standing before him. Goyle stopped, Nott was much smaller then both Crabbe and Goyle but they knew how skilful he was on his wand.

"Move it," Goyle snarled.

"Go it slugs," Theodore said sharply. "First years, hurry up, I'll show you to you rooms."

The small group of first years ran after him. Goyle glared daggers into the light copper haired boy.

"I hate that guy," he snarled.

--------------

The Golden trio walked up to Dumbledore's old office. The gargoyle stood before them blocking there entrance.

"What's the pass word?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged

"I don't know," Harry said. "Um, sherbet lemon?"

The gargoyle did nothing.

"Harry," Hermione said, sounding very peeved. "You need to think of passwords Livia would use, not Dumbledore."

"Um, vampires rule?" Ron suggested. The gargoyle didn't budge.

"I said Livia, not Serenity," Hermione moaned.

"Well we don't know much about Livia," Harry said. "The password could be anything"

"Hello," a voice said behind them. They turned to see a young man, with golden brown hair and deep purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, mistrustfully, "Are you one of those vampires?"

"Yes," he answered, truthfully, "My name is Cassius, I'm a Benefseji vampire."

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked.

"We are from an island in Greece," he answered.

"You and who?" Ron asked.

"Me and my tribe," he answered, walking towards Ron who pulled his wand out. The vampire quickly moved back; his hands rose in defeat. "I see you know our weakness to wood."

"You mean wand," Ron said, looking down at his wand.

"No," Cassius said, "Your wand is made of wood and unicorn hair."

"Okay," Harry said, "What's the password?"

"Can't tell you," Cassius said, walking off as he noticed another four vampires walked towards them.

"The password is Nodolian," one of them said. "And stay away from that vampire or any with purple eyes."

"Why?" Hermione said. Harry in the mean time spoke the pass word. The gargoyle sprung to life. The trio jumped on the staircase.

"Cause they bite people for no reason," another said, the stair case began to rise.

"Thanks," Hermione said as the four vampires disappeared out of sight. They finally reached the top of the staircase. They walked over to the door. Ron was about to knock when Harry stopped him. They could here Livia arguing with someone.

"I told you, I don't want the blasted bird," Livia said, sharply. "You already promised it to Harry."

"Livia," A similar voice said. "Please refrain from calling Fawkes an 'it'."

The trio stared at each other in amazement. Harry began to knock on the door.

"Who on earth is that?" Livia said, opening the door. "Oh hello."

"Hey Professor," Hermione said, as they walked in. Harry looked around.

"Where is he?" he asked. Livia pointed towards the wall. And there next to Professor Dippet was a fully awoken Dumbledore. The old headmaster smiled cheerfully at Harry. "Hello sir!"

"Hello Harry, my boy," Albus smiled. "Ronald and Hermione! I heard you two have finally woken up and gotten together!"

The pair blushed as Harry laughed. Livia sat down at the headmasters table.

"What do you three want?" She asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Is that the porn magazine?" Ron said.

"Livia!" Dumbledore scolded.

"It's not a porn mag!" Livia snapped. "It's a music magazine! And how do you know about porn mags?"

"Serenity asked you if you wanted one, remember," Ron said. Hermione and Harry looked at him oddly. "What?"

"You remembered something from weeks ago?" Hermione said. "It's a miracle!"

"Oh, shut up," Ron said as Dumbledore laughed heartily.

"So what's wrong?" Livia asked.

"We just came to tell you were leaving," Harry said, "But we're not sure how to leave Hogwarts."

"Apparate," Livia said, "I put down the wards."

"You did what?" The trio, Albus and all the other dead head masters said together in complete surprise.

"I put down the wards," Livia repeated. "Look, no one knows other then us and the vampires. I had to put them down so the vampires could move freely. Otherwise some vampires may not be able to escape an attack from the deatheaters if they come. Besides, unless if one of them tell Voldemort, nobody else will know of the wards being down."

"But can you trust all the vampires?" Hermione reasoned.

"I don't trust them," Livia said honestly, "However, they are all scared of Serenity and would not dare to cross her."

"Why?" Ron asked. "What's so scary about her?"

"She's the most powerful vampire alive today," Livia said, "Nothing and nobody can kill her. That's why we call her Vixen sometimes, it's vampiric for Queen."

"What about you, Octavian, Samuel, Gabriella and Halle?" Ron said.

"Serenity can kill all four of us, with the exception of Octavian," Livia said, "Because she didn't bite him. The vampire, who bit her, bit him."

"What happened to them?" Ron asked.

"No one knows really," Livia said, with a confused look on her face. "We think he may be dead. None of us other then Serenity has met him, and Octavian doesn't remember what happened when he was bitten."

"Oh," Hermione said. "So the six of you are one strand of vampire."

"We call it tribe," Livia said. "We are the Nodolian Vampires, but Serenity calls us the Vampiri League in public."

"So would the Blejiji vampires be a tribe?" Ron asked. Livia gave him an odd look. "They have purple eyes."

"Oh," Livia said, "Yes, they are the Benefseji Tribe. The tribes are split up on how they are killed or their abilities. Some vampires like the Haydron Tribe are exactly werewolves. They feed on blood only on the night of a full moon and the only thing that can kill them is a silver stake. The Menono Tribe can be killed with anything, so look at it is aimed at where their hearts is. The Gammad Tribe needs to be hit square in the chest with fire, to burn their cold hearts. There are many more, but I don't know of all of them."

"How long have you been a vampire for?" Harry asked, stroking Fawkes. He had forgotten that he also had questions for Dumbledore, because he was so intrigued by his daughter.

"About twenty something years," Livia said. "I was in my Fifth Year; we had just finished our OWLS for that day. My friend and I were trying to avoid your father, just after our."

"Why?" Harry laughed, for some strange reason he found this funny.

"Cause he had a crush on her," Livia shrugged.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly, though he thought he already knew, "Who was your friend?"

"Lily Evans," Livia answered, grinning slightly. "Actually it was just after she told him off for poking fun at Snape."

"The time Snape was left hanging upside down?" Harry asked, grinning evilly. Anytime before Dumbledore's death he would not have found that funny. But now it was.

"How do you know about that?" Livia asked with a raised brow. Albus, Ron and Hermione looked just as confused.

"Pensieve, from when Snape tried, but failed to teach me Occlumens," Harry said.

"Okay," Livia said, still confused, Albus however understood clearly. "Well, it was right after that. I had forgotten my pen tin in the exam room. I entered to see Serenity hanging upside down by the chandelier with my pen tin in her had. She was chewing on one of my pens."

"Pens?" Hermione asked.

"I have a thing for muggle pens," Livia said. "Like how dad has a thing for lemon drops. Any way I knew she was a vampire, but for some reason I didn't fear her. That's when she spoke, telling me I took long enough. And then she attacked."

"You're not angry that she made you a vampire?" Hermione asked.

"No," Livia said, "I wouldn't have been able to meet Octavian. As for Halle, Samuel or Gabby they like being immortals."

"What about Octavian?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't like a lot of things," Livia said, "Anyhow; you three better get some rest. And take Fawkes with you."

The bird made a noise as though it agreed with her. Harry held his hand towards the bird. "Come on, Fawkes."

The phoenix flew and landed on Harry.

"Before we go though," Harry said facing his old headmaster, "Sir, will you ever explain why you trusted Snape?"

"One of the memories will explain it," Dumbledore answered mysteriously. "Harry, please follow the order I left for the memories to be seen. They will make everything much easier for you. And Harry if you do come across Severus before you see that memory, don't kill him or hurt him!"

"I'll try," Harry sighed; he was looking forward to seeing the greasy git again. "I can promise I won't kill him-"

"-Not that Serenity will let you," Livia said to herself.

"But I can't promise I won't punch him in that nose," Harry said, "It'll be quite hard to miss, seeing the size of it."

"Now, now," Albus said, cackling softly. "I'm sure if Livia can control her temper, seeing how she is a vampire, and who her mother is, I'm sure you can too."

"Who's your mum?" Ron asked. Livia grinned at him.

"I shall tell you," Livia said. "If Harry defeats Voldemort. Now go away."

"Harry hurry up," Ron said in annoyance, he then turned to Livia, "I'm holding you to that!"

"Okay," Livia smiled, "Agreed, when Voldemort dies, I shall tell you. So it will be this year or next years some time."

"You really think I'd defeat him," Harry said, stroking Fawkes.

"Of course I do," Livia said. "My father has great faith in you. And he has never let me down before. Now go home, and get some rest, I will see you next Thursday."

"Okay," Harry said grinning. Albus was smiling fondly at Livia who was now looking though her magazine again. "And I'll have something ready for the DA as well."

"Okay," Livia smiled, "Of you go, I have a lot of work to do."

The three nodded and apparated out as Fawkes flashed out behind them. Livia sighed, and raised her feet onto the table, and put her hands behind her head. She looked very relaxed and comfortable as she closed her eyes.

"Now what kind of headmistress sits like that," Phineas Black said.

Albus smiled deeply and said, "One who will rock Hogwarts right of its foundations."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Phineas said

----------

Next Chappie: Millicent tells Hermione what Pansy meant by blood traitor, Ron finds the dairies. More memories on the horcruxes. Enlil begins to feel the effect of old age…

P.s Enlil is a muggle, no magic power, hence why he is aging like a muggle…so it is possible he may die earlier then a hundred days…he may die at fifty…or sixty…or seventy…or even forty…

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro

review


	15. Chappie Fifteen

Chappie Fifteen

"How old is he now?" Harry asked.

"Fifty something," Ron said. The two were in the kitchen. Harry was washing the dishes, as Ron dried the rest.

"How is Charlie taking it?" Hermione said standing over the stove as she mixed a pot of rice. Hermione had made a large turkey which was now in the oven.

"I don't know," Ron said, he then added in a disgusted voice, "He and Enlil moved in with Snape, in Serenity's home."

"What!" Harry said, sounding even more disgusted then Ron.

"Well, Enlil is Snape's son," Hermione pointed out.

"I realise that," Harry snapped. "But, as if Snape gives a damn about Enlil. He'll hurt him and Charlie."

"I read a bit about the potion," Hermione said, the two boys gave each other a look which said 'no surprise there.' Hermione ignored the look. "Not only is it a pregnancy potion it's also a love potion. So long as Enlil is alive, Charlie and Snape will like each other. Once he dies however…they'll try to kill each other."

"I won't let Snape hurt my brother," Ron said, briskly. "I'll kill Snape before he gets the chance to."

"I'll help you," Harry assured, flaring up. "No matter what Dumbledore says about him in the memory, I won't forgive him. It's has fault my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore are dead."

Hermione wanted to argue but decided against it. So instead she asked Harry what he had prepared for the first lesson of DA.

"It depends on who attends," Harry said, calming down. "Obviously all the older students I'll have bigger things prepared. But for the first years, I think shielding spells, and easy jinxes would be a good start."

"Good idea," Ron said. "You think any of the Slytherins are gonna join other then Malfoy, Bulstrode and Blaise?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "Some of the younger years might."

"I heard from Blaise that Theodore Nott may join," Hermione said.

"Who's that?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry both sighed.

"The Slytherin boy in our year," Hermione pointed out. "He is a bit of a loner. He isn't as rude as the rest of them."

"Oh yeah," Ron said realising which boy the meant. "The thin teeny-tiny one? The boy who could see the threstrals?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smirking, shutting the water. "Finally, I thought they'd never finish."

"There are still the plates after we eat dinner," Hermione said, "Which is ready."

"Good," Harry said, "We can go through more of the memories."

-------

Charlie held the cup of water in front of his son's mouth as the fifty year old coughed and coughed. Severus stood behind him thumping him on the back softly.

"Stop," He hacked, "I'm fine, this is normal."

"No its not," Severus muttered, "You shouldn't have to go through any of this."

"I'm okay dad," Enlil whispered, he added in a lame attempt at a joke, "No more ice-cream for me."

Charlie stroked his son's black hair, some parts tainted with a greyish tinge.

"I don't want to lose you," Charlie whispered, "Or Severus."

"You wont," Enlil muttered, "I'll always be with you; even if you can't see me, mum."

-------

Serenity sat in front of her first year potions class, she had twenty students from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Other then the Zaiden twins the students sat in there own houses. Serenity sighed, and stood up.

"Every one get up and move to the back of the room please," Serenity said, softly. All the students jumped up and ran to the back, excitedly. "Okay, I want you all to tell me your name, something you like, and how old you are please. We can start with you."

She pointed at a fat auburn haired boy in Slytherin, as she mustered all her strength not to point that out loud.

"My name is Peter Boyle," He said proudly. "I like pure-bloods and I am eleven."

"I like pure-bloods too," Serenity smirked. "I don't really wish to drink the blood of a person with AIDS."

Most of the students laughed, most of them were Muggle-borns.

"What's AIDS?" A Slytherin girl with dark brown wavy hair asked.

"It's a disease," Serenity said, "I don't know much about it destroys your blood slowly. Both wizards and muggles alike are in danger from the disease. Now what's your name?"

"Tiana Regal," She answered, "I like jelly beans and I'm eleven."

"Alright," Serenity muttered. "Let's just stick to our names."

"Okay," the students said together.

"You can start," Serenity said suddenly getting annoyed at the children's chirpiness. She pointed to another Slytherin, a black boy with braided hair.

"I'm Markus Hoop," he said.

By the time they had finished. Serenity had learnt there was four Gryffindor boys; Jake Breenins, Ayden Arlenden, Mitchell White, and Timothy Speel, and six girls; Drusilla Zaiden, Petal Greenday, Jessica Clearwater, Jennifer Logii, Rebecca Oley and Ashley Ray. In Slytherin there was five boys; Peter Boyle, Drusus Zaiden, James Corocus, Markus Hoop and Simon Stamord, and five girls, Tiana Regal, Sarah Pears, Tamar Rammons, Raphaella Deens, and Michelle Siyaers.

"Okay great," Serenity said, "When I call out you name I want you to come and sit at your new desk. You will remain in these seats for the rest of the school year. The person you are with will be your partner. You will treat them respect and they will treat you with respect. Drusus and Ayden please come and sit here in front of my table."

The two boys, both twins, walked up to their new seats. Drusus stared back at his sister. Serenity noticed this.

"Okay Drusilla, Simon you can sit behind them," Serenity said. "Tiana, Jennifer you can sit opposite of Ayden and Drusus."

The two girls moved to the front of the class and sat down. "Markus, Timothy you can sit behind the girls. Raphaella and Jake sit behind Drusilla and Simon. Mitchell, Peter behind Markus and Timothy. Tamara, Petal, you two can sit there and Rebecca and Sarah you two can sit there."

The class all moved to their new seats and waited for their teacher's new orders. She walked up to the front of the class and sat down. She hoisted her feet onto the table and smiled.

"Okay," Serenity said, "Who wants to make a potion now?"

"Yes!" All the students said excitedly.

"Alright," Serenity smiled. "We can do a simple healing potion. I'll have the instructions on the board in a second."

She pulled out her wand and leaned back wards in her chair. The moment she tapped her wand the instructions appeared on the wall. All the first years gaped or cheered in excitement. She was about to lean back when the chair toppled over. All the students gasped as she stood up looking dishevelled.

"Number one rule in potions," Serenity said, in a high pitched voice, "No leaning on your chairs."

The students laughed, "Okay, get all of the ingredients and start. If you have any difficulty, call me."

---------

The Third Memory.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around to find them self in a large bedroom. In one side of the room was dresser with perfumes and make up. A large mirror was above the dresser and the reflection of a twenty-something Serenity was seen from it. She was lying on her large bed reading a paperback book. Harry saw the cover of the book, it was titled; '_Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_.'

There was a soft knocking from the door; Serenity looked up putting her book down. _'Come in.'_

The door was pushed opened, revealing its knocker. Octavian stood in a baggy black tracksuit and a huge red warm-looking jumper. He walked towards Serenity and pointed down to the ground. _'Some guy wants you.'_

'_Who?'_ Serenity said, standing up.

'_Dunno,'_ Octavian muttered, _'I don't like him though. I get the jeebies from him.'_

'_Tav,'_ Serenity sighed, _'you get the jeebies from every one.'_

He shrugged as Serenity brushed past him and headed downstairs to greet her visitor. The trio rushed after her. Ron accidentally ran through Octavian in the process.

"Whoops," He muttered as they ran down the stairs. Serenity reached bottom just as Harry reached the top, he gasped when a he saw a young Tom Riddle standing by the door smiling charmingly at her.

'_Who the hell are you?'_ Serenity said, ignoring the smile.

'_My name is Tom Riddle,'_ Voldemort said, softly looking around. Ron and Hermione both gasped as well on hearing his name.

'_And what do you want,'_ Serenity said, _'More importantly how did you find me?'_

'_I found you through an old friend.'_ He said. Serenity stared at him with suspicion.

'_Do I know him?'_

'_No,'_ Voldemort said. _'He is a worker at the Ministry of magic though.'_

'_Oh,'_ Serenity said, still staring warily. '_What do you want?'_

'_I wish to now if you offer immortality?'_ Tom said. Harry laughed, bleakly. _'I_ _understand you are a vampire, and one of the most powerful at that.'_

'_Sorry bub,' _Serenity said, unemotionally_ 'but I do not offer immortality to anybody. I choose the person. They do not ask me for it. I just met you, and I don't trust you.'_

'_Well, how about we get to know one another?' _Voldemort said, his eyes gleaming. Serenity was about to answer when Octavian came tearing down the stair case screaming.

'_SNAKE! IN MY ROOM! BIG HUGE HIDEOUS SNAKE!'_

Serenity looked up towards her cousin's room, as the younger vampire ran past her and out the door and house, almost tripping down the stairs and over the rug. She turned to see the door slam shut, she shook her head.

'_And to say he is the son of Gryffindor,'_ Serenity muttered walking up to the room. Voldemort looked up at the retreating vampire back.

'_Did you say son of Gryffindor?'_ He asked. Serenity turned and nodded.

'_Yes,_' Serenity said, _'I'm gonna go kill this so-called snake, which will probably be his sock.'_

'_Don't you dare kill that snake,'_ Voldemort snarled. Serenity stared at him with even more distrust. Voldemort then said, '_I'm against murder of any creature.'_

"Bull shit!" Harry screamed. Ron and Hermione jumped in fright as Serenity gave him a small smile.

'_You can have it then,'_ Serenity said, _'this may take a while, so wait here and touch nothing.'_

'_Alright,'_ Voldemort said, sounding very honest. Serenity disappeared from sight just as Octavian opened the door and walked in.

'_Is it gone?'_ He asked. Voldemort shook his head. _'Where is it?'_

'_In your room,'_ Voldemort answered, '_Ms Eden is retrieving it.'_

'_Oh, good,'_ Octavian sighed, happily. Some thing about him made the trio laugh; he seemed so innocent and sweet. The watched as he walked of and out of sight.

"What's he looking for?" Harry said, as Voldemort looked around. There was a large book shelve with books, vases, a few teddy bears, two picture frames, one Serenity and Octavian together and the other was the pair with Halle and Gabriella. The final item was what intrigued Voldemort enough to pick it up. Harry leaned over and saw a small dagger in his hands. It was made of a bronze-like substance and was crafted with a blue colouring. On the blade the word 'Rowena' was carved on it as the handle had an 'R' on it. Voldemort turned it around to see a dark blue eagle engraved on to the handle.

'_Ravenclaw,'_ Voldemort muttered to himself. He smiled evilly.

"What is that?" Ron asked. Hermione leaned in to stare at it.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's dagger," Harry said. "Though she doesn't seem to be one who would carry a dagger around."

"Tell me about it," Ron said, surprised. There was a knocking on the door. Voldemort turned around and faced the door. He smiled like the Grinch before walking to the door. He opened it, revealing a post man.

'_I got a package for a Ms Eden,'_ He said, handing a wrapped box to Voldemort. '_I need you to sign here.'_

Voldemort glared at the man but obliged taking the clipboard from the postman He signed it with a muggle pen looking very annoyed at having to use a muggle product. Harry noticed the dagger was still in his hand, as did the postman.

'_People still use swords in this day and age?'_ the post man joked. Voldemort nodded at the short man before forcing the dagger into the man's neck. The postman's eyes widened as the dagger was pulled out. The trio all gasped in utter shock, none had ever seen a person murdered in a heinous muggle way before. The man dropped to the ground and breathed no more just as Voldemort pulled out his wand. His wand was pointed at the dagger as he began to rock his body in an even pace. He began to chant some words in another language neither one of the trio had ever heard. However, all three managed to pick up the word horcrux. He was suddenly engulfed by a bright light which split in the middle, revealing him once more panting in pain.

'_What the hell?'_ Voldemort spun around as did the trio. Octavian stood, shaking with a sandwich in his hand, as he stared at the dead body of the postman and then at Voldemort. _'Who the hell are you?'_

Voldemort pointed his wand out and spoke firmly, _'Petrificus Totalus.'_

Hermione screamed as Octavian went rigid and fell over with a thud as Voldemort turned back to the body. He cast a spell to transfigure the body to a bone. He picked it up and pocketed it. He then cast a spell on the dagger to clean the blood. He looked over to Octavian and said, _'I will leave this here.'_

Octavian lay silently his eyes following Voldemort to the shelf were he put the knife back. _'In the mean time, I don't want you telling that cousin of yours what I am doing. I did not come here to become a vampire. I knew you were related to that muggle loving bastard Godric Gryffindor. I planted that snake in the room, as I need something that belongs to him. But I never thought Ravenclaw would have a dagger.'_

"You're the bastard," Harry snarled angrily attempting to hit Voldemort but his hand slipped through him. Ron knelt beside Octavian and attempted to drag him away from Voldemort but couldn't touch him as it was a memory. Hermione pulled both men away as Voldemort pulled his wand out.

'_It is a pity I can't kill you,'_ Voldemort snarled. _'Salazar Slytherin would have been pleased to see his heir kill Godric Gryffindor's bastard son.'_

Octavian glared at him, attempting to fight the spell as Voldemort cast another. _'Obliviate.'_

Octavian's eyes glazed over as Voldemort told him he'd remember nothing of what happened, that he had been making his sandwich the whole time. He un-petrified him, and pulled him up by his golden hair, before throwing him into the kitchen roughly. Voldemort turned around and stood by the stair case as Serenity struggled down the stair case with a large snake in her arms. It was attempting to fight her off, so in annoyance she threw it down the stairs and into Voldemort. He almost stumbled when she landed on him but he wrapped her around his shoulders and smiled at Serenity. Harry grinded his teeth in annoyance as Serenity glared at the snake.

'_Stupid thing,_' Serenity snapped, _'it bit me a thousand times. It's lucky I didn't bite back.'_

Voldemort cackled evilly as Serenity glared at him. _'Have you named the hideous thing? I would call it Shit-head myself.'_

'_I named her when you walked up to get her,'_ Voldemort said. Serenity stared at him oddly. _'Her name is Nagini.'_

'_Nagigi?'_ Serenity repeated as the trio gazed in wonder at the snake.

"I wonder how old she is," Harry said.

'_Nagini,'_ Voldemort corrected. '_Well since you do not grant immortality to anyone I may as well leave. It was a pleasure meeting you and your cousin.'_

'_Yeah, good for you,'_ Serenity said ushering him to the door. _'I was reading a book before you rocked up so I'll see you around.'_

'_Good-bye,'_ Voldemort smiled as the door was shut.

--------

"HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO HIM?" Harry roared, once they were back in their own time. Ron looked just as livid as Harry as Hermione walked over to the chalk board and read a segment out loud, hoping to calm both her friends.

"_**Artefact of Rowena Ravenclaw. **Something with a Bronze Eagle engraved into it. Or a 'R'"_

"I have to change that now," Harry said, picking up a piece of chalk. He began to change the segment so it read:

_**Ravenclaw's Dagger.**_

_With Serenity Eden hopefully, to be destroyed soon._

"Well, we're gonna see her tomorrow," Harry said. "In the mean time, do you want to go through more memories or have a break?"

"We have to have a break," Hermione said. "I think we need to destroy the dagger first then move onto the next memory.

"Okay," Harry said.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Ron said. "We could go to Hogwarts today and ask Serenity during dinner?"

"That's now," Harry said. "Good idea; lets go now instead."

--------

"Add a bit more beetle legs, Pete," Serenity said peering into cauldron which was a pale green. It was bubbling deeply. His partner, Mitchell handed him the beetle roots. "Stir it softly until it goes almost clear."

"Yes miss," Mitchell said as he began to stir.

"Drusus," Serenity said, pulling small jar out of the boy's hand. "You don't need Monkseed in this potion, especially when there in Sidemen in it. You'll blow up the entire room, and I don't remember what spell was used last time to clear it up."

"Sorry," He said softly.

"Doesn't matter," Serenity said placing the jar onto the shelf. "But you have to be careful as some ingredients don't work to well with on another."

"Okay," Drusus nodded.

"How are all of your potions going?" Serenity said, she looked into Drusilla's cauldron and smiled, "Okay Drusilla, Simon, your potion is fine. Let it cool and then pour it into a few jars. Tiana, Jen, you two can do the same. Mark, Tim keep string gently, it should be done soon. That goes for you two, Jake and Raph. The rest of you are fine, let it cool."

She walked back and stared into Tiana and Jennifer's cauldron, "Perfect." She turned to Tim and Marks and grinned again, "Perfect, okay every one sit down and wait for you potion to cool. Then we can take it to Madam Pomfrey. I think every one deserves five points to their house."

The students cheered happily as Serenity leaned back on her chair again. She fell over once more when some body began knocking on the large wooden door. "What?"

The door opened revealing the Golden Trio. Serenity stood up and dusted her clothes off. A few of the students gasped when they saw Harry.

"Serenity do you have a few minutes?" Harry asked. Serenity looked at her class, and nodded.

"Make them quick minutes," Serenity said.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked, "Ron and Hermione can watch the class."

"Okay," Serenity said, "You lot be good for Ron and Hermione."

"Yes miss," the class tuned in.

-------

"What's up?" Serenity said once she shut the door to the Dungeons.

"We saw another vision," Harry said.

"What of?" Serenity said, her memory was hopeless "The only things I remember these days are food, how I'm gonna kill Greyback and se-never mind the last."

Harry smirked slightly. "It was when Voldemort came over your house asking to be made a vampire. He planted a snake-"

"Nagini," Serenity said, "That memory is a mix of mine and Octavian."

"Wait! You can mix memories?" Harry asked. Serenity nodded. "How?"

"You just get the exact memory from both minds and place them in the same pensieve," Serenity said. "The pensieve has its own magic, so it can sort out the memories and put them into a good order. It creates a much clearer memory, though I don't know much about what happened after I went upstairs to get the snake."

"Voldemort killed the postman and created another horcrux," Harry said.

"Please tell me it's not Ravenclaw's dagger?" Serenity sighed. Harry nodded. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"That dagger is made of a mixture of gold and silver," Serenity said, "but it looks like bronze."

"What's your point?" Harry asked, he didn't see the importance of what the dagger was made from.

"That dagger is what I'm going to use to kill Greyback," Serenity said. She muttered something under her breathe, so softly Harry only understood "can't …vampire… half-breeded half-breed."

"What?" Harry asked

"Never mind," Serenity said. "I can't get the dagger today, cause I'm going to be teaching all day today. And I have mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor classes today."

"Poor you," Harry laughed.

"Tell me about it," Serenity sighed. "Oh well. I can try to get it tonight or I can get Severus to send it to me."

"Don't let him touch it," Harry snarled. Serenity looked a little startled but then smiled.

"You still pissed off about D'Dore's death?" Serenity said, Harry gave her a look of confusement so she said, "Dumbledore."

"Oh," Harry said, "Well not just that."

"Hmmm," Serenity said. "Well maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"I'd rather not see him," Harry snorted. Serenity nodded, biting her crimson red lip.

"I think Octavian maybe home," Serenity said. "You can go over, and ask him for the dagger. Just make sure you don't try to wake him up. He is like Oscar the Grouch more then Octavian."

Harry sniggered as the pair entered the class. Ron was walking around in a very Snape-like walk with mocking all the Gryffindors. The entire class were in an uproar laughing and giggling. None of them had noticed Harry or Serenity walk in, so Serenity held her finger against her lip motioning to Harry to be silent. He watched as her light-coloured robes changed to black, her small nose became a hooked nose, her long silky black hair shortened to black grease, and her creamy pale skin went sallow.

"MR WEASLEY!" She hollered, her voice had also changed to a familiar greasy voice Harry knew too well. The entire class jumped in utter fear and stared at what they thought was Snape.

"What the hell are-"

"I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME? YOU WEASELY LITTLE DUNDERHEAD!"

Ron went bright red as Harry burst out laughing; Snape began to giggle very un-Snape like as he suddenly changed to Serenity.

"That is not funny!" Ron snapped, although he too succumbed to laughter as did Hermione and the first years.

---------

"Hey!" The trio turned to see Blaise, Malfoy and Millicent walking towards them

"Hey," the trio returned.

"What are you three doing here?" Blaise asked when they finally reached the Gryffindor trio.

"We needed to see Serenity," Harry said, "What did you guys just have?"

"Transfiguration," Blaise answered, sniggering, "We had to transfigure each other into animals."

"Shut up," Draco muttered, Blaise roared with laughter, pointing at Draco. Millicent was grinning slightly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Draco was partnered with Dean Thomas," Millicent said, "Dean some how transfigured him into a rabbit once and then a weasel. Both rodents, just like the ferret."

Once she finished, she too was laughing with Blaise as were the trio.

"And you have the nerve to call me a weasel," Ron sniggered, punching Draco playfully in the arm.

"It wasn't that funny," Draco snarled, venom seeping down his lips.

"Yes, it was," Blaise said, the four other teenagers went silent as Draco went bright red.

"IT WAS NOT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Blaise stared at Draco like he had two heads.

"Okay," Blaise said, "Somebody needs their medication."

He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him away from group. Ron and Harry ran after them and began to playfully wrestle with the two Slytherins. Millicent let out a whistle.

"They have finally lost it," she smirked. Hermione laughed and the pair began to follow the boys.

"I think we all have," Hermione said, "I mean you're talking to a mudblood like we are friends."

"Yes well," Millicent smirked. "I'm a blood traitor aren't I?"

"Hmm," Hermione thought, "Why did Parkinson call you that any way?"

"Oh, my mother dis-anointed her loyalty to you-know-who," she said, "My father's in Azkaban thanks to him, and it's been more then a year."

"You actually wanted to be a death eater?"

"No," Millicent answered, "Most of the Slytherin's don't want to either. They are just too scared to admit it."

"Some times it's hard not to feel sorry for you guys," Hermione mumbled.

"Don't," Millicent said, "We hate being pitied. Any way, Professor's Eden and Dumbledore both spoke to the three of us. They are going to try and turn all the Slytherins away from You-know-who, they asked us to help them."

"Help them how?" Hermione asked.

"Talk to them, I suppose," Millicent shrugged, "They didn't really give us any ideas."

"So how are the Gryffindors treating you?" Hermione said.

"Well Parvati and Brown are ignoring me," Millicent said, in a highly chipper voice which made Hermione smile, "Finnegan and Long-butt talk to me every now and then."

"Please don't call Neville that?" Hermione asked, kindly.

"Sorry, but his last name is long,"

"So call them by their first name," Hermione suggested, "It's a great way of making them friends faster. It builds a sense of trust."

"Nice words of wisdom," Millicent smirked.

"Well I wanted to become a psychologist before I knew of Hogwarts," Hermione said. Millicent raised a brow. "That or the next Prime-Minister."

---------

"Okay," Harry said empting the pensieve of the memory, which was placed back into the vial. "Serenity said all we had to do was apparate to Hunter's Village in Ireland, and look for purple-bricked house. She said the key is hidden in a pot."

"Let's go then," Ron said. "Like you said, the faster we destroy them, the better."

"But how do we now where in the house it is?" Hermione asked.

"We can ask Octavian," Harry said. He placed the vial numbered 'three' into the large chest between two and four. He looked up at his two friends, "Snape's gonna be there."

"Damn," Ron said.

"Harry, maybe just two of us should go," Hermione said, "I can't hold you both back."

Both boys suppressed sniggers. Ron nodded, "Then I'll stay, you two go. I wanna eat any way."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes together. "I hate when you two do that."

-----------

Half an hour later Hermione and Harry had left for Serenity's place. Ron was in his bedroom reading through on of his old comics while eating a packet of muggle chips. He, Harry and Hermione had brought food from a nearby supermarket; Ron was amazed at all of the things he had seen there.

But he had bit of an embarrassing moment when he picked up a box of what he thought were lollies. Hermione and Harry both went bright red when Hermione pointed out it was a muggle contraception device called domcoms, or so he thought. He blushed a brighter red then the two and threw the packet of domcoms over his shoulder; it hit an elderly man, who appeared very angry muttering about the new generation and the old days.

Ron looked up at the large extensive bookshelf that was against the wall. He threw the comic over his shoulder and pushed him self up and stumbled tiredly towards the book shelf. His eyes wondered around the shelf, he pulled at a book which had no title only to find it was stuck.

"What the hell?" he pulled harder until he felt the ground underneath him disappear. He fell with a thump onto the cold ground. Ron stood up quickly wincing in pain as he had landed oddly on his left leg. He looked above him to see the whole close over and shut completely, killing the light. Ron swore under his breathe and pulled out his wand. "Lumos."

The room light up with the light from his wand. Ron stared around to find a small table with a few books scattered on it and a photo frame. He limped over to the table, biting his lip; he pulled out the chair and sat on the chair. He grabbed one of the books and read the cover. 'Diary of Godric Gryffindor.' _This book is ancient._ Ron raised a brow and opened it, flipping through each page. Delicate fine font was inscribed through out the entire book.

_16th Jan- Sazzy's Birthday._

_Got Salazar a silver cane. It had a snake carved into it. Could not resist. He turned seventeen, finally a man…so to speak. Rowena and Helga brought him a nice set of robes together. He looked like quite a gentleman with his cane and suit. Serenity the cheeky little brat said he looked like a hooker's man. I don't know were she learnt that word, definitely not me, I hope. But if Octavian learns that word, she better watch out. She was lucky Salazar didn't hear what she said. _

Ron laughed softly and turned a few pages

_30th April- Rowena's pregnant._

_Rowena has found out she is pregnant…she tried to kill the father, but Salazar and I managed to calm her…after Salazar petrified her. Helga was quite angry at Salazar, something about harming the baby. Salazar pointed out he petrified her; he had not put the torture spell on her. Didn't change Helga's mind though…_

Ron scratched his nose and sneezed deeply before turning the pages.

_10th September- Serenity's Eleventh birthday._

_She seemed to like the horse I got her; Salazar however didn't appreciate its droppings on his legs. Octavian made her a necklace from shells. One still had a hermit inside it. Serenity didn't seem to please when she found it snapping at her neck. It's a miracle he didn't kill the poor creature when he made the necklace. Serenity decided to keep the crab, she called it Pincher. How original…_

Ron turned the pages once more.

_19th December- Octavian's Ninth Birthday._

_Brought my little boy an invisibility cloak. He used it to trip Salazar over. The bloody imbecile ruined my son's cake. Serenity was quite peeved as she had baked it. Speaking of Serenity she brought Octavian an Otter. He named the small pest Octavia the Otter. It left its droppings in my shoes, which I stupidly left in her way. _

Ron turned to the end of the book and left the final page of the book. It had two entries.

_30th January - Salazar makes good suggestion. Octavia Dies_

_Snake boy, as I have now christened him, made a good suggestion when he heard Serenity complaining about not having any were to learn about magic. He suggested opening a school. Helga and Rowena agreed, but I pointed out we needed a place to build it. Serenity suggested a place, a large hill, next to a lake. I think she choose the perfect place. In other news Octavian's Otter died after one of our guests sat on it. Stupid fat bastard, made my little boy cry. Salazar gave him what he deserved, I'm_ _sure he'll check were he puts that fat ass of his next time. Serenity let our guest know this of course._

Ron burst out laughing in amusement but continued to read.

_March 18th – Rowena had a boy._

_My dear old friend had a healthy little boy. She named him Romulus, he looks just like her. Serenity said he looked like a ghost. That girl and that bloody mouth of hers. In other news, our school is going well; Salazar seems to think it will be ready to be opened by September. Helga has already prepared a list of students to invite. The four of us have already disagreed on who we wish to teach. Salazar wants the pure-bloods, Rowena the smart ones, and I want the brave ones. Helga says she will take the rest, Salazar didn't seem happy about this. _

Ron placed the first book down and picked up the next. He opened it and began to read.

_August 19th – Named school and made a motto._

_After months of calling our school, 'our school' we have decided to name it Hogwarts. I am still trying to find out were Helga came up with the name, but Rowena and Salazar both loved it. I think it is odd. Serenity helped with the motto. She was feeding Romulus when Octavian began to talk to her non-stop. She seemed quite annoyed, but I love my little boy's voice. Eventually her anger got the better of her and she pour Romulus's food all over Octavian's head as she shouted "Draco Dormiens, Nunquam Titillandus!"_

_Both Octavian and Romulus began to cry as Salazar burst into laughter and suggested to make that the school's motto while Rowena and Helga comforted the boys. I think my sister's little girl is finally growing up, already throwing the dangerous temper tantrums all women are well known for._

Ron snorted agreeing with the author and turned a few more pages.

_September 1st – Hogwarts open._

_We had about fifty students. We all chose about twelve each and led them to their new quarters. Salazar and I argued about my niece. The fool thinks I'd leave her with all the boys he chose. The imbecile chose no other girls, and expects me to leave her alone with them. He understood once I threatened him, good thing he is a coward…_

_December 25th - Christmas_

_Most of the students went home for the break. Romulus is now able to walk, the brat knocked down on of the trees on Mr Hitenburg, the caretaker. Rowena seemed stunned at his strength but what she didn't realise was Salazar assisted him, just to annoy Mr Hitenburg. _

More pages were turned and read until Ron finished the 2nd diary. He grabbed the third and opened it.

_September 9th- Serenity attacked by vampire._

_Some blasted vampire attacked my little niece. She is now a full vampire. Her powers are amazing, she is an immortal. Wood does not harm her, neither does the sun. She can change to any animal at will, can fly, can heal, can fight, can apparate by clicking her fingers, and can possess one. And that's just some of her powers._

_She doesn't seem too angry at the fact she is no longer human, or so the ministry of magic says. Bastards. And only day till her fifteenth birthday. Oh and there is a new student in the school in the year above Serenity. He is a werewolf named Fenrir Cardenin, Serenity seems to taken an interest in him._

Ron raised a brow wondering what happened to the years before this book and after the last. He searched for another book but found there was only three. This was the biggest. He returned to reading the third book.

_May 18th – killed evil man._

_Salazar and I have finally killed Rondiq Hardish. The bastard split his soul in two, making a horcrux, which Serenity helped us find with that revealing spell. Salazar destroyed it with a death curse. He really likes saying that spell. Have to keep Salazar away from killing things, first that muggle, then the horcrux, and now Hardish. In news is Serenity seems to be going out with the werewolf. Salazar doesn't like him, but I just think Salazar likes Serenity and is jealous, of course I'd kill him if he tried anything._

_October 19th – finally wrote in again_

_It's been a while, a few years actually. Hogwarts is going great, Romulus is now five. Serenity married the werewolf, and has a son. She named him Michael. I don't now who after, other then the arch angel. Octavian is seeing a girl called Janie; he is in his final year at Hogwarts. Salazar is going crazy, deciding all muggle-borns must die. He has been raving on about a thing called the chamber of secrets. Ever since we kill Hardish, the boy has lost it. _

_June 10th – Octavian's marriage._

_Octavian has married his sweetheart only days after leaving school and she is already pregnant. I have a feeling he got her pregnant during school, oh well. Salazar had disappeared, haven't seen him in a few days._

_July 11th – Official, Salazar has left._

_Salazar has officially left the school. We found a letter addressed to myself, Rowena and Helga, a month after his disappearance. He said that he does not wish to be in a school muggle lovers and muggle-borns, although he didn't say it that nicely. I don't know what has gotten into him._

_August 7th – Am a grandfather._

_Octavian's wife had a healthy little girl, it appeared she was pregnant during school and covered up with few glamour spells. They named her Sarela, she is a complete angel. _

_December 25th – Terrible Christmas._

_My poor boy was attacked by the same vampire that hurt my niece. He too is now a vampire. There was some good news however, Janie is pregnant again._

Ron continued to read, despite the overwhelming emotion filling him.

_March 18th – Still no word._

_My little boy refuses to speak a single word to me. Serenity tells me he feels guilty about what happened and the vampire bite. I have tried to reassure him nothing was his fault but he seems to think I have disowned him. _

_September 10th – Serenity's birthday and Octavian's daughter birthday_

_Janie had another beautiful girl, named Carina. I went to the birthing home, but my little boy was not there. Serenity told me he left only moments ago after seeing me come._

_30th July - Finally_

_I have finally convinced my son after three years that I do not despise him. The poor boy cried and cried in my arms for hours. It felt good to hold the boy again. Though he ruined my best robes…_

_13th March_

_Serenity and Greyback have split up, apparently the scum had Serenity bit him to become an immortal. Salazar has returned, after so many years, he looks terrible, almost monkey like. He found out about what Greyback done, and then cursed the werewolf so that he'd never become a full immortal vampire until Serenity died. So he shall forever remain a werewolf. Serenity didn't seem to happy about this_

He placed the book down and looked around seeing a family tree planted on the wall, just like the one in Grimmauld. He stumbled over ignoring the pain in his leg and stared at the tree. There was the photo of Godric Gryffindor, (his date of birth and death under his name) underneath another man and woman, which Ron presumed were his parents. Next to his picture was another man and woman with the picture of Serenity and her children. Under Godric were Octavian and his two daughters. Ron looked down the tree to see himself, his parents above him and his brothers around him; Bill's name was attached to Fleur's and Charlie's name was attached to Severus Snape's which was a few people underneath Serenity's. He was confused; he was related to Godric Gryffindor? He noticed under Snape and Charlie's name was Enlil's name. Ron stared at inscription under Enlil's name.

"What the hell?"

He was unable to finish his thought as some one struck him with a stupefy hex. He fell over with a thump as Serenity walked over and pulled him over her shoulder easily.

---------

**Next Chappie:** Will Serenity kill Ron? Harry and Hermione have a confrontation with Snape… and they get the dagger. Dean begins to annoy Millicent. The DA begins, and Percy and Oliver meet up again…possible slash between the two… More death eater business…

I'm thinking of pairing Deany with Milli…but I also feel like pairing him with Blaise…bloody hell…DT/MB never heard of that ship before…I think maybe I might build it…

Hope the five-seven people who are reading this (It shows up in stats now, how cool is that!) are enjoying this…cuz this story now has a plot! And is going somewhere, other then the bin for once! Yay!

Don't own HP, or anything else mention…other then all the vampires…not including Sanguini…BTW I pronounce his name San-Gwen-Eye…it sounds cool!

Peace and Chicken Grease…

Afro!


	16. Chappie Sixteen

**WARNING: USES EVIL WORD! DON'T COMPLAIN IF YA DON'T LIKE!**

Chappie Sixteen

Near a small quiet secluded park, a tiny small purple brick house stood firmly on its foundations. The house looked very small from the outside but inside it had six gigantic bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a computer room, and a kitchen. Inside the house were six people. Only three of them were considered humans and the other three were vampires. A fifty-three year old Enlil sat playing a game of backgammon with Octavian who was a formidable player. The raven haired man was yet to win a game, as the light-haired vampire had won the past four games.

"Man," Enlil sighed, "Can I just give up?"

"No!" Severus snapped. "Quitting is for the weak at heart."

"Then you play!" Enlil snapped back. "I give up."

"No one can beat the backgammon master!" Octavian exclaimed.

"Serenity whooped your ass last week, backgammon master!" Samuel said in his high voice. A pillow connected with Samuel's head "What was that for?"

"Be quiet," Gabriella snapped, "You're voice is so annoying!"

"You're one to talk! Ms Ching Bing Shing!" Samuel sneered back. Severus smirked, Gabriella was right. Samuel's voice reminded him slightly of a muggle actor named Eddie Murphy. He had seen his movie _Coming to America_ in the cinema once out of sheer boredom.

"You know," Gabriella said, gritting her teeth, "The whole making fun of Japanese is beginning to get on my nerve. It's not like I ever speak it around you anyway!"

"It's still annoying!"

"Its no less annoying then that rap garbage you listen too!"

"My music ain't annoying! You're annoying!"

"Right now you are both annoying!" Octavian barked. "Shut the hell up!"

The two other vampires hissed at him but fell silent. The three humans sniggered as the doorbell rang; it was now playing a song by MC Hammer. 'Can't touch this!'

Severus stood up and headed to the door as the irritating tune continued. He shuddered in anger as the music continued; he knew it would only stop once he opened the door. As he did he noticed Hermione Granger and Harry Potter standing out side, he almost passed out. He did however find himself flying into the same purple vase he broke when Enlil angered him. He looked up to find Octavian running in and casting a disarming spell on his two ex students.

"Are you two mentally challenged?" He barked as he grabbed their wands. Neither Hermione nor Harry flinched. Harry was too busy glaring daggers into Snape, who glared back pushing himself up. Octavian muttered a reparo spell and fixed the unlucky vase. He threw the wands back to their owners "What are you two doing here?"

"We need Ravenclaw's dagger," Harry snarled, still glaring at Severus.

"Severus, go away," Octavian muttered pushing Severus back into the living room, where Enlil and Charlie were waiting for him. Octavian faced the pair, "Why?"

"It's a horcrux," Harry said, cooling himself down. "Do you know where it is?"

"It may be in her chest up in her room," Octavian said, thoughtfully, "she used it when Charlie gave birth, I'll go get it."

They watched him walk up the same staircase Serenity walked up to retrieve Nagini. Harry walked toward the mantle were the bookcase once was. There were a few pictures frames. One was of the six vampires together in muggle clothing. The next was Livia and Octavian on their wedding day, Livia looked very pretty in her white robes. The next was of Livia, Serenity, Octavian, Minerva McGonagoll and Albus Dumbledore together. The final picture was of Halle and a young looking Blaise, he looked barely older then five.

"He looks so cute," Hermione said, pointing at Blaise. Harry nodded absently as Octavian walked down the staircase with the dagger in his hands. He handed the dagger to Harry who quickly pocketed it. "Well we better go. Ron's home alone."

"You sure?" Octavian said, "Were gonna eat sushi?"

"Let's stay!" Hermione said quickly. Harry looked at her, "My one weakness in the world is sushi."

Harry laughed, "Okay, but we better get a doggie bag for Ron."

"Don't call it that in front of him," Octavian muttered as the three walked to the kitchen. Gabriella, Samuel, Enlil, Charlie and Snape were sitting around a table with a huge platter filled with sushi. Octavian sat between the two vampires (for good reasons as he knew the two would probably begin to fight) and Hermione sat beside Enlil. Harry sighed when he saw he had to sit next to Severus. He sat with out mouthing his anger and grabbed himself a sushi.

"Why ith i' de owwy fi-fing you can cook i' shusi?" Samuel muffed out as he mouth over-filled with sushi. Everyone stared at him, as Gabriella sighed in annoyance.

"Samuel," Octavian muttered, "We've told you a thousand times not to speak with your mouth full, we have enough trouble understanding you anyway!"

"Sorry," Samuel said once he swallowed his mouthful. "And what do you mean ya don't understand me? It's not like I talk much."

Severus began to choke at this statement; Harry faced him and watched as the Half-blood attempted to breathe.

"He's going purple," Charlie said, "Sev? Are you okay?"

"He looks like a blueberry," Enlil grinned, not seeming to worry his father was choking.

Severus attempted to glare at him but burst out into another fit of coughs. He was going blue now. Harry sighed and thumped Snape hard across the back. Severus grabbed a serviette and spat out the food into it and breathed deeply.

"Don't touch me," Severus attempted to snarl. He sounded raspy. "I didn't need your help."

"Fine," Harry snarled back, easily, "Next time I'll let you choke. It would do the world a favour!"

"Harry," Hermione sighed. Severus glared at her but turned back to Harry.

"Just like your father! You wouldn't save someone unless if you'd get something out of it!" Severus barked. Harry kicked the chair behind him and stood up angrily. Samuel reacted quickly and pulled Harry away from the ex-potions master.

"Be cool!"

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said, ignoring the black vampire, "It's a pity he stopped Moony from tearing you apart that year. It would have done the entire world a favour, including Dumbledore."

Severus fell silent as Harry pulled himself away from Samuel. Enlil glared angrily at Harry, suddenly feeling like he had to kill Harry, but Charlie held him down. Harry looked at Hermione and motioned to her he was leaving.

"See you guys around," Harry muttered, heading towards the door.

"Bye," Hermione sighed giving them all and apologetic look. Octavian stood up and grabbed a container; he quickly filled it with sushi, and followed the pair.

"Here, give this to Ron," Octavian said handing the container to Hermione.

"Thanks."

------

"So how long have you known you've been a witch for?" Dean asked, leaning over Blaise to get a chocolate frog. Blaise pushed him off in annoyance and threw the box at the other black boy. "Hey Milli?"

"Thomas, I'm a pureblood," Millicent sighed, "How long do you think I've known I was a witch? And don't call me Milli."

"Okay Cent," Dean smirked; Blaise looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Or that!" Millicent snapped, throwing a Bean at him. Dean merely picked it up and ate it. He made a face and spat it out on Blaise's leg. "urgh, nose snot!"

"Fuck!" Blaise snapped, hitting Dean across the head. "I just had this clean yesterday idiot."

"Sorry poser," Dean sniggered. Neville and Seamus burst out laughing as Draco muttered to Millicent.

"I thought we'd never find any one more annoying then Blaise," Millicent nodded, laughing as Blaise glared at the two.

"Don't make me kick both of your asses!" Blaise snarled at the two.

"Come on! I dare you too!" Draco sneered.

"Don't dare me," Blaise smirked, "Remember you daddy can't protect you."

Draco's smile fell as did his eyes. Blaise bit his lip, "Sorry Drake. Hey at least you know who your dad is?"

Draco smiled slightly, as Blaise continued, "It may be Lockhart for all I know."

"That would explain your stupidity," Millicent muttered. Blaise glared at her as the four other boys laughed.

"But you're black, he is whiter then white," Seamus pointed out.

"In case you haven't noticed," Blaise sighed, pointing at his brown skin. "Dean is ten thousand shades darker then me. So is my mum."

"So your father could be any one," Dean muttered, "Even an Asian?"

"Nah," Blaise said, "I'd have Asian eyes then wouldn't I?"

"Your eyes do slant a little though," Neville pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Blaise snapped, "That just adds more men to the fucking list."

The other teenagers laughed.

---------

"Hey Perce," said Bill as he walked into his younger brother's bedroom. Percy looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his brother. The semi-werewolf's bite marks were now only faded scars, thanks to Serenity. She managed to heal them down, so that they were only marks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Bill smirked, "Unless if Oliver Wood visiting you is wrong?"

"He's here?" Percy said sitting up.

"He's downstairs," Bill sniggered, "Trying to escape mum."

"Oh," Percy said as he stood, "I better go save him then."

"Good luck," Bill yawned jumping onto Percy's bed. Percy gave him a look before walking to the kitchen. Oliver was standing between Fleur and Mrs Weasley struggling to finish the sandwiches Mrs Weasley prepared him.

"Hey Oliver," Percy said. Oliver turned quickly, and swallowed his mouthful.

"Perce!" He almost shouted standing up, "Thanks for the food Mrs W. Come on, Perce lets go."

"Go where?" Percy asked, as Molly attempted to continue to feed Oliver.

"Just out," Oliver said, he pushed the plate away from him. "I'm full Mrs W. The sandwiches were great. Thanks."

He grabbed Percy and dragged him to the fire place. Percy shrugged himself free, "Where are we going?"

"My apartment," Oliver said. "Bye Fleur, Mrs W."

"Be careful dears," Molly said.

Oliver faced the staircase and called out, "See ya Bill."

"Bye," Bill was heard yelling back.

--------

Rabastan Lestrange was bored. Not just bored, but deadly bored. He had been sitting in an empty room alone for the past week and a half after the two mudbloods escaped. It was his punishment from the Dark Lord for not killing the boys. Rabastan was quite annoyed that his brother and irritating sister-in-law were only tortured with the Crucio for a few minutes. He walked around the room for most of the time, walking into the walls one or twice but found there were neither chairs nor a bed. The room stunk with urine and faeces, some his own, the rest... well it already stunk like that before he was thrown in. The dark lord really had it in for him.

He walked over to the wall and began to bang his head hard on the wall; specks of dust fell onto his dark black hair.

"Some body kill me….bored shitless…stupid prejudice-" The door swung open, Rabastan quickly shut his mouth hoping it wasn't the dark lord. The door swung shut and a Lumos was cast. Rabastan sighed in relief when the light showed him the rat. Wormtail stood in front of the closed door sneering at him. The younger man glared at the Animagus, cursing the fact his wand was with the dark lord. "What the hell do you want?"

"Petrificus Totalus," The rat sniffed. Rabastan felt himself fall over, with a thud. His green eyes flew towards the light which was nearing him. Wormtail was now standing above him, Rabastan stiffened even more as the rat knelt beside him. "The master's decided your punishment."

---------

"Harry," Hermione heaved, as they walked into their home. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry sighed. "I just wish he wasn't such a jerk. I mean, I just pretty much saved his life, and the git didn't even say thanks."

"Did you really mean what you said?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"No," Harry muttered, "But I still hate the git."

"When did you ever like him?"

"It's not my fault!" Harry said, "It's his fault, he makes himself unlovable. At least Malfoy made a bit of an effort to befriend us this year."

Hermione laughed softly and looked up the stair case, "I wonder what Ron is doing?"

"Beats me," Harry said. "He is probably sleeping. HEY RON!"

No one replied.

"He sleeps like a troll," Hermione sighed. "Snores just as loud."

"RON!" Harry roared. Again there was no reply. Harry and Hermione gave each other significant looks and began to walk up the stairs. Slowly at first, but then a run was broken out by both. Stumbling to his door they slammed it opened and ran in.

"Ahhhhh!" Ron screamed falling off his bed. Harry and Hermione both sighed in relief and walked towards him. "What the hell was that for?"

"We thought you were dead," Hermione said sheepishly. Ron glared at the two and sighed.

"Idiots," Ron yawned.

"Have you been sleeping all that time?" Harry sniggered.

"No I was reading and then I slept," Ron said, huffily.

"What were you reading?"

"Comics," Ron shrugged.

"What's new?" Hermione snorted.

"So where is the dagger?" Ron asked.

"Here," Harry said pulling out the dagger from his pocket. He handed it to Ron who examined it.

"You know," Ron muttered, "It looks a tad bit different."

"Looks more silver right now," Hermione said, "But the 'R' is still on it."

"I wonder if Serenity remembered the spell," Harry sighed, "It's been about a week."

"I'll destroy it later," Harry sighed, "I'm going to bed."

"Same," Hermione yawned.

"G'night," Ron yawned.

---------

"Okay," Percy said walking into Oliver's room. "I told mum I was staying over for the night."

"Cool," Oliver grinned, "You want the bed or the couch?"

"I'll take the couch," Percy smiled. Oliver flicked his wand at the couch, it transfigured to a four-post curtained bed. Percy sat on it staring at the Scotsman. Oliver stared back and poked his tongue out childishly. Percy rolled his eyes and hide under the covers. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "Good night Oliver."

"Night P-P-P-Perce," Oliver yawned deeply. "Sleep tight."

--------

Octavian leaned over the couch to the table, and grabbed the control. He switched the TV off and stood up. He began to walk towards the staircase when he saw a peeved Charlie walking down them. "What's wrong?"

"Dad's locked us out," Enlil muttered leaning over the rails to stare at the vampire.

"Go sleep in Halle's old room," Octavian muttered, "It's the room with the only black door."

"Okay," Enlil said walking slowly up the stairs to the door.

"You can go to Charlie," Octavian said, "I'll talk to that imbecile."

"Don't call him that," Charlie said. Octavian shrugged and walked up the stairs. Charlie disappeared after his son. Once the vampire reached the door, he rapped on it. Not receiving an answer he attempted to open the door but found it locked. He sighed and walked straight the door. He smiled inwardly when Severus jumped at seeing him walk out of thin air through a door.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a vampire," Octavian muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Severus said.

"So then why did you lock your son and wife out?"

"She- I mean he is not my wife," Severus snapped.

"Why did you lock them out?" Octavian repeated.

"I wanted to be alone," Severus said stubbornly.

"Well you are being ridiculous," Octavian exclaimed, "Your son is about to die and you throw him out of the room. You should want to spend every second with him and Charlie. I understand you are angry about what Harry said to you, but you started it any way!"

The Half-blood Prince was stunned, not knowing what to say, though he finally found his voice and snapped, "I did not!"

"Don't say that," Octavian hissed, Severus gave him an odd look. "Sorry but it reminds me of Serenity. It's annoying."

"Why do you even care any way?" Severus asked, changing back to the first subject.

"I'm your uncle," Octavian said, sharply, "I have to care. Besides, Charlie is my ancestor, and I won't see him get hurt."

"What do you mean Charlie-?"

"One of my daughter's married a man named Weasley, the surname survived for generations, as most of the children born were boys," Octavian cut off, "Ginny was the first girl in quite a while. As for my other daughter she married a Potter."

"Potter's greatest grandfather?" Severus asked.

"I'm his greatest grand-father," Octavian corrected. "Other then my father, and his father and his father-"

"That means Charlie and I are distantly related," Severus mused cutting Octavian off, "It means your also Enlil's greatest grandfather."

"Yeah," Octavian muttered.

"Then why doesn't he ever call you grandpa or something like he does with Serenity?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure actually," Octavian said, "Though I do not like the word Gantir that much anyway."

"Where are Charlie and Enlil?" Severus asked, unconsciously picking up Ziggy and cuddling him.

"In Halle's room,"

"Blaise's mother?" Severus asked, "She lives here?"

"Yes," Octavian said. "though she doesn't anymore; she brought her own home years ago when Blaise was born."

"Do you know who his father is?" Severus asked. Octavian shrugged. "I believe nobody does."

"Poor Blaise," Octavian smirked. "He'll find out the day he dies. Hopefully that won't be recently."

"I agree," Severus muttered. He suddenly snapped, "I'm related to the Potters!"

-----------

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, as Percy Weasley attempted to turn in his bed. He found himself stopped by two arms which were tightly holding. He was lying on his left side with Oliver Wood behind him. He blushed furiously when Oliver began to suck on his earlobe. He went even redder when he realised Oliver was shirtless.

"Oliver," Percy squeaked. The Quidditch player ignored him and continued to have his dream. Percy moaned when Oliver began to grind his hips against Percy's rear. The other man was hard, too hard for Percy's likings. He attempted to push himself away from the larger man, but then found Oliver's leg snake around his hips. "OLIVER!"

The other boy jumped with a start but didn't release Percy. Instead he held him tighter and snuggled into Percy's neck. "Oliver."

"Yeah babe," Oliver whispered, huskily.

"Get the hell off me," Percy snapped. Oliver leaned up and gaped when he saw Percy laying half under and half next to him. He jumped of the bed and landed flat on his butt on the cold ground.

"Sorry Percy," Oliver whispered humiliation evident in his tone. He scurried of into the bathroom with out another word. Percy sat up to hear the door close and lock. He slid out of the bed, and grabbed his muggle jeans and a white polo shirt. He slid out of his PJ pants and slid into his shirt. He stared at the locked door and walked over slowly, he knocked on the white door and waiting for an answer.

"Go away," Oliver snapped from inside. Percy sighed and rapped again.

-----------  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at one another. It felt odd to be going back to Hogwarts once more. For Harry it felt the strangest, not only was he going to be taught, he would have to teach that night as well.

"Okay," Harry sighed, "It's now or never."

The two others nodded. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The three disappeared from the Hollow.

-----------

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are gonna be here today," Blaise said pulling of his pyjama shirt.

"Nice pack," Dean commented as he slid into his robes. He was referring to the six-pack Blaise had carved into his stomach.

"Thank you," Blaise grinned, as he posed a little, flexing his arms in different positions.

"Ginny was right about you," Neville grinned. "You are a poser."

"But I'm a sexy poser," Blaise said, still flexing. "Where is the mirror when you need it?"

"You are an egotistical maniac," Draco muttered still lying in his bed. "Lockhart may just be your father."

"Shut up," Blaise said, his arms dropping. "That's just appalling; but I think I might ask my mum any way. Knowing her…"

"I'm going down," Seamus smirked, "I'm starving, see you guys down there."

"Okay," Dean said. Seamus left without another word.

"I'm gonna go down to then," Neville said following Seamus. Draco sat up and grabbed his robes. He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"So," Blaise smirked staring at a fully dressed Dean.

"So what?"

"What was your reaction when you found out you were a wizard?" Blaise asked. Dean gave him a look, it wasn't the question he was expected.

"Shocked," Dean said, "My mum knew I would have been a wizard but she never told be until I got the letter."

"Wait," Blaise muttered, "How would your mum know if you were a wizard? She's a muggle isn't she?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "But my dad was a wizard, he left my mum and me when I was one or something. He said he had to fight in the war. Never came back."

"Guess we both have something in common then," Blaise sighed. "No idea who our daddies are, or if they are alive."

"Tell me about it," Dean smiled softly. "I'm gonna go."

"I'll come with you," Blaise said, "Draco takes forever, by the time he puts his wig on and make up."

Dean laughed as Blaise walked to the bathroom door, "Drake, me and Dean are going down okay."

"Alright," Draco called from inside. Blaise motioned to Dean to follow him. The two black boys walked out of the Gryffindor dormitories.

Half an hour later Draco finally walked out of the bathroom and left to the common room. He was the only person inside the large room, as all had left for the Hall. He headed to the door and opened it, only to find himself being dragged back in by Crabbe, Goyle and a few of the sixth year Slytherins.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled as he was thrown into the common room. He landed unceremoniously on his back. He sat up to find Markus Flint's younger brother Matthew kick him hard in the head. He fell back down and held his head in pain. "Fuck off!"

Another sharp kick was delivered to his side, as the six Slytherins cheered. He couldn't believe this, how the hell did no one see them standing by the Gryffindor rooms when they all left to go to the Hall. Some one had to be in here, hopefully.

"HELP!" Draco shouted, just before another kick was delivered to his head. Every thing went blank.

--------

"Look, he's awaking," Some ones voice said. Draco's blue eyes fluttered open weakly, to find two first years looking at him. A girl and boy. "Are you okay mister?"

"Ugggh," Draco groaned, pushing himself up, he raised a brow when he saw the six Slytherins unconscious on the ground together on a heap. Another first year was pulling Crabbe onto the pile, Draco blinked did he just see Slytherin robes. "What the hell?"

"They attacked you," the girl said pointing at the knocked out Slytherins, "Drusus, Ayden and I helped you."

"Thanks," Draco moaned rubbing his head. He slowly stood up, "We better get these idiots out of here. Actually what are you doing here?"

He was pointed at the Slytherin, "She's my sister. She told me she was in trouble so I came."

"Twins? How'd she tell-?"

"Telepathy," both said together.

"You two better not be like the Weasley Twins," Draco muttered, limping over to the Slytherins. He pulled Goyle up with difficulty and began to drag him towards the exit. Drusus helped Draco by grabbing Goyle's left arm and Draco pulled his right. Drusilla and Ayden followed by grabbing Crabbe.

"This guy's heaver then a dragon," Ayden heaved. Drusus smirked slightly as Draco and Drusilla sniggered loudly.

"How did you three knock them out?"

"Stupefied the six of them," Drusilla moaned. They finally reached the portrait door; Draco pushed it open to find all the seventh year Gryffindors, the Golden Trio, Blaise and Theodore Nott staring at him in surprise.

"You're okay?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded, looking confused, "Theo told me their little plan and Harry saw it on his school map. Moronic Map or something like that."

"Marauders," Hermione smiled.

"What happened?"

"I was about to leave to go eat when they dragged my back into the common room," Draco snarled, glaring at the six fallen boys. "When my father hears…."

He fell silent, and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, just a habit I developed as a child."

Harry sniggered, "As a child?"

"I use to say it to my mother," Draco muttered, "Not that it helped achieve any thing. Can we go eat? I'm starving, and my back hurts."

"Why are you complaining?" Drusus snapped. "You're twice the size of us. And we had to carry the heavy ones; you only carried the tall ones."

"You helped me carry them!" Draco exclaimed.

"You threw them on me and pulled at their robes," Drusus said, "I did all the heavy work."

"Lying little git," Draco smiled. Harry gave Ron and Hermione an 'I believe him' look. He turned to Theodore Nott, "How'd you know what they were up to?"

"I heard them planning it all last night," Theo shrugged. "They pretty much shouted it to the whole common room."

"I heard them too," Drusus said rubbing his back. "They're like a pack of hyenas, with a monkey-like appearance and the weight of an elephant."

The elder seventh years all laughed.

----------

"We have potions first, then Defence, a break, Transfiguration, Charms and our final break," Hermione said. "Defence is with Slytherin and so is Transfiguration. Charms is with Hufflepuff."

"Oh good we have Serenity first," Ron said. "I wonder what we will do in potions."

---------

"Poly-juice potion," Serenity said, "It will take a month to brew, but while we wait we can brew other potions. I want you to work in pairs. Get to work."

Her small class nodded, and began their potions. Serenity ignored them for the rest of the lesson, while flipping through a muggle magazine. Harry didn't dare ask her what magazine it was!

----------

"Good morning every one," Remus said cheerfully. "How are you all?"

He got the reaction he was expecting, cheerful answers from the Gryffindors and moans from the Slytherins. "Now today we shall be learning about the different vampire tribes. This will span over a few weeks. Next week, however you shall be taught by Ms Eden as I will be unavailable for reasons you all know."

One of the Slytherin's coughed loudly distinctively saying the word 'half-breed' in the process. The Slytherins laughed as the Gryffindors sneered at them.

"Thank you," Remus said cheerfully. "Though I'd be careful not to say that around any of the vampires or our centaurs or Hagrid, unless if you wish to leave Hogwarts with bite marks, hooves marks and giant marks."

The Gryffindors plus Millicent, Draco and Blaise laughed delightfully. Theodore, who sat beside Millicent, smirked slightly.

"Now onto the lesson," Remus smiled, as the Slytherins glared daggers at him..

-----------

"Mr Malfoy," Draco looked up to find Livia walking into the Common Room. He was sitting alone in a corner reading a book, while his friends sat around Ron and Blaise who were playing chess one more. "I heard you were attacked by a few of the Slytherins. Are you okay?"

"Yes miss," Draco answered, he still had a few bruises here and there on his body. There were two visibly noticeable bruises on his face and neck, though Serenity healed both the moment he entered Potions.

"Care to tell me who attacked you?" Livia asked.

"Crabbe, Goyle and some of the Sixth years," Draco said. "But don't let them know I told you please! It's too embarrassing! They'll think I'm a coward."

"Calm down," Livia said, smiling softly, "I'll just have to give them a detention for some thing else."

"Oh okay," Draco muttered, he looked around to see his class mates were too focused on chess game to notice his tiny outburst. Livia turned to face the students and smirked.

"Shouldn't you lot be studying?" She asked. The entire group jumped, none had actually noticed her enter the room. Hermione looked like she had just killed someone accidentally. "What are you all doing any way?"

"Playing chess," Seamus answered. "But I suppose we should be studying?"

"Definitely," Livia smiled, "Not that I ever studied, or attempted to when I was in school."

The students laughed, except for Hermione. "How did you pass your NEWTS then?"

"I remembered every thing all the things from our classes," Livia shrugged.

"Like what?" Ron asked as they packed up the chess set. He won five games in a row, much to Blaise's annoyance.

"Anything," Livia said, "I have a great memory. Never forget anything."

"I wish I could say the same for me," Neville muttered.

"You're Frank and Alice Longbottom's son?" Livia asked, he nodded. "They were a few years above us. I was a first year when they were fourth years. They were quite funny, the both of them. Frank use to give a few ideas to James Potter and Sirius Black to use for their infamous pranks."

"Can you tell us one," Lavender Brown asked. Livia smiled, baring her sharp teeth in the process.

"I can tell you some of the pranks they played on me and some of the other girls in Slytherins," She shrugged; the entire group sat around her and listened intently. "One of the pranks that stick out the most was when the two managed to slip fluoro pink hair die into my shampoo."

The group burst out laughing. "I looked like a raspberry in uniform and as you can imagine that didn't sit to well with Professor McGonagoll."

They all sniggered and Parvati asked, "What did she do?"

"Well she gave Sirius and James detention for the whole time my hair was pink and took twenty points of Gryffindor," Livia shrugged, "Which got on my nerves seeing as I was in their house also."

"How long was your hair pink for?" Dean asked.

"About a month," Livia answered, "I grew quite fond of it after a while, and I was fairly disappointed when it faded out."

-------

"Hello everyone," Harry said. He was standing in front of more then half of the population of the student body. No body wanted to miss the first DA meeting. Other then Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Theodore Nott and Drusus Zaiden, not one of the Slytherins had come along. Drusus began to follow Theodore around but the older boy didn't mind, knowing that if he didn't allow the first year to stay with him, he'd probably get bullied by Crabbe and Goyle. He had caught them attempted to beat him up and stopped them. "Welcome to the very first Dumbledore's Army meeting. While you are all here you'll learn different jinxes, hexes and spells. Alright will you all split up in groups of six? Try to mix up your years and houses a little. We are going to be practising the basic spells today, such as disarming, and stunning."

There was a moan among the elder years. Harry smirked slightly. "I know most of you know these spells, but the younger years have to know these spells as well. The second years had Umbridge in their first, and we all know how well that went."

Laughter broke out in the Hall as Serenity stuck her finger down her throat in disgust. "Any way, that's the reason I want the groups to be of mixed age. I think if the older years help the younger years we'll move on much faster. Any way split into the smaller groupers and you can all start. My self, the professors, the head students plus Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger will be walking around helping you all."

By the end of the lessons more then half of the population of the DA had mastered Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy and Expelliarmus. Harry found that Drusus had a rare skill with his magic; he managed to stun all five other people in his group with two stunning spells only. Professor Lupin was impressed enough to give him twenty-five points to Slytherin. Half an hour before the lesson ended Ms Dumbledore finally arrived and awarded fifty points to each house for excellent participation.

Professor Eden began a game in which the students had to stun her, in the last twenty minutes. She was making lewd remarks to every one, in attempt to encourage the students. Her vulgar remarks attracted Peeves, who began to play pranks on many of the students, one of the third year Hufflepuffs found his underwear hanging from one of the chandeliers. The hall erupted into laughter as Mr Filch tried to throw the poltergeist out of the hall. A few minutes left till the end of the lesson Serenity was still running around insulting every one; when McGonagoll and Livia double-teamed her and stunned her both together. Moments later Serenity was lying on her back muttering that, "teachers don't get points."

"That was brilliant every one!" Harry said, once the laughter died down, and Serenity stood up shooting death stares at the two other teachers. "We will have this again next week at the same time. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

--------

"Hey mum," Bill called as he walked into the kitchen, "Is Perce back yet?"

"Yes he came back last night," Molly said, sounding worried, "He didn't come down for dinner last night or breakfast today. He's locked his door, I tried entering but he's blocked my spell."

"I'll go talk to him, mum," Bill assured.

"Oh, thank you dear," Molly said, sounding relieved. Bill grabbed himself a handful of cookies and headed up to Percy's bedroom.

"Hey Perce, open the door," He said, munching on a cookie and banging on the door. There was no answer from inside, "Come on Percy. I just want to talk. I have cookies!"

"Go away," Percy replied.

"Come on Percy, I have cookies, freshly cooked mum-made chocolate chip cookies," Bill said, beginning to drool.

"Go away," Percy muttered from inside.

"Please Percy," Bill pleaded, "If I eat all of the yummy cookies, well, one you wont get any, and two; Fleur will kill me. Come on Perce I just wanna talk. I can go get Charlie, if you want. He'll know what to do."

He heard a clicking sound from the door. Bill turned the knob and pushed it open. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong, Percy?"

"Nothing," Percy muttered.

"Here, have some cookies," Bill said, handing his brother the food. Percy took it and munched slowly on the sweet, "So do you want to tell me what's wrong? Mum's worried about you."

"Nothing," Percy murmured, again.

"Is it about Wood? Cause I can kill him if you like?" Bill said, softly sitting beside his brother.

"No, don't kill him," Percy muttered.

"So it was him?" Bill asked. Percy nodded, "What did he do?"

"Does it matter?" Percy sniffed.

"It matters to me," Bill snapped, "I want an effing answer now, Perce. If he hurt you, I want to now. He hasn't got the right to hurt my little brother. Now tell me what he did or said."

Percy sighed, knowing his brother was far too stubborn to give up, damn Weasley Gene. Percy stared at the half eaten cookie in his hand, and whispered, "He called me a faggot."

"HE DID WHAT?" Bill shouted, at the top of his lungs. The attic Ghoul above them began to howl. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to cut his balls off and make him eat them! That stupid son of a bitch!"

Percy stared at his fuming brother. As per usual, Bill's genes came into play. His face turned into a tomato as his ears lit up in furious flames.

"It doesn't matter," Percy muttered again. Bill grew even redder if possible.

"Doesn't matter?" He repeated in a low hiss. "DOESN'T MATTER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER? WHO THE HELL IS HE TO TREAT YOU LIKE THIS?"

"It was my fault," Percy sniffed; Bill stared at his brother and sighed before sitting beside him. He breathed in deeply to control his rising temper.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Bill asked softly. "Are you gay?"

"No," Percy said quickly, as though he was scared of Bill's reaction.

"Wouldn't matter anyway," Bill said, "It wouldn't make me, or anyone else, in this house love you less. Any way, what happened?"

"I stayed over last night because he asked me to," Percy said, as he began to weep, "He transfigured his couch to a bed so I could sleep there. But in the morning when I woke up he was sleeping with me. He had his legs wrapped around me. When I woke him up so I could get up he ran into the bathroom acting embarrassed. I tried to talking him out of the bathroom, but he ignored me. So I went and hand breakfast and read a few books. He still didn't come out so I opened the door with my wand and he was sitting on the toilet glaring at me. I asked him what was wrong, and that's when he called me a faggot."

Percy began to sob in his brothers arms as Bill began to grind his teeth, "That stupid wanker! He slips into your bed and he has the nerve to call you a poof. I'll fucking kill him!"

Bill pushed his brother off him and stood up and storm out of the room. Percy jumped after him and pleaded for him to forget it.

"No way!" Bill snarled, "I'm gonna kill him."

He stormed his way down to the floo network and past his mother and wife.

"Where are you going dear?" Molly asked as Bill stood in the fire with a handful of dust.

"I'm going to kill Oliver Wood!" Bill growled, throwing the dust. "Oliver Wood's residents!"

He disappeared with a green flash as his mother gaped. "Why on earth is he going to kill Oliver?"

"It's okay, mum," Percy said stepping into the fire, "I'll stop him."

"Tell 'im not to get any blood on 'is shirt!" Fleur said, as Percy disappeared after his brother.

---------

**Next Chappie:** Will Percy stop Bill in time? Just what is Oliver's problem? Harry decides not to destroy the dagger yet. Enlil grows older and Severus begins to drift away from him. More on the mysterious vampire and Rabastan. Serenity begins to annoy Voldemort in ways unimaginable…

Hehe… Hows every one likin the story…I have a prequel to this story on it's called _roughly as he could_…it ties in with Oliver's problem…but I wouldn't advise reading it until the next chapter is up…

I cant remember if the word faggot is an American word for gay or if its also British…I usually just say gay and sometimes fruit loop when im refereeing to as gay person (no offence to my gay readers…) Any way…I used that word cuz it strikes me as the harshest way to insult a homosexual…and if you're a homophobe shame on you! What will life be without slash in Fanfiction!

I'd like to thank **Kazforlupin** for her review…I agree Serenity is my fav character out of the ones I made and she is a bitch…but I wouldn't call her that cuz she hates dogs…vampires…I cant wait to see what she does to Voldie in the next chapter.

I don't own hp or Eddie Murphy….but I do wish I had a donkey that could talk…but not as much as donkey! My stupid sister is bad enough…

**Is any one actually reading this right now…doubt it!**

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	17. Chappie Seventeen

Chappie Seventeen

"_Charge!" Shouted a large grey marshmallow. Wega's eyes bulged as he ran down a staircase made of chocolate. He was being followed by an army of marshmallows all wielding wands that shot out piranhas. He jumped the final stairs and rushed towards a house that looked like it was made from gingerbread. He pulled the door open and disappeared behind it. _

_He slid under neath a table and hide as the door opened and the marshmallows marched in now wielding rifles. "He's under the table."_

"_Let's kill him!" Wega closed his eyes as he felt the Piranhas pierce his skin._

"Oi! Get up!" Serenity said as she poked the vampire a few times in his sides. Wega's eyes fluttered open.

"Seri?" He asked yawning; he ran a hair through his smooth black hair. "I just had the dumbest dream."

"Are you okay?" she muttered, giving him a look that told him she didn't give a damn about his dream.

"Yes," he smiled; it didn't surprise him, "What are you doing today?"

"Teaching," Serenity said, "I have a day off tomorrow, if you wanna have some fun."

"Yeah!" He said cheerfully.

"Do mind going and seeing Rabastan again?" Serenity asked.

"Of course not," Wega grinned, he then said in a serious voice, "You mind getting me some food. I'm sick of cow's blood."

"Okay," Serenity smiled, kissing him gently on his pale pink lips. "Anything in particular?"

"Marshmallows and fish," Wega grinned, kissing her back.

"Okay," Serenity smirked.

-------

Severus watched as Charlie covered a sleeping fifty-nine year old Enlil with a blanket. His son was barely able to breathe easily now. Charlie turned and faced Severus with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why is he getting sick so early?" muttered Charlie, Severus looked away, frowning.

"I don't know," said Severus, his tone dead. Charlie sniffed softly and rubbed his eyes. Severus stared at his favourite little red bear Ziggy so intensely he didn't notice Charlie rush to him and hug him. The younger man was now sobbing in his thin arms. Severus held him tightly and uncharacteristically. Serenity's words rushed through his head, "Its okay Charlie, Serenity said it'll be okay."

"How? He is dying and there is nothing any one can do," Charlie wept. Severus flinched, realisation finally hitting him. His only son was dying and nothing could be done about it; and once his son was dead, he'd also lose Charlie. He freed Charlie and back away from the red-haired man quickly.

"Sev?" asked Charlie stepping slowly towards Severus, "What's wrong?"

Severus shuddered, every thing was wrong, though he did not speak it. Instead he spun around his robes flying behind him, in his bat-like way, as he swept out of the room. Charlie called after him but was ignored.

"Ma," Enlil croaked from the bed, Charlie twisted sharply around and faced his son, "Where's dad?"

"He-he left," Charlie whispered.

"Will he be back?" Enlil moaned

"I don't know," Charlie sniffed.

-------

"WOOD!" Bill's voice echoed in his fellow Gryffindor's home. He stormed around the house kicking the chairs, and tea tables out of his path's way. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Bill stopped moving around and listened to the sounds inside the house. The attic creaking, and something creeping on the roof, and the water running from the shower. He headed toward the bathroom and kicked the door opened aggressively. He heard a tiny whimper from inside as he stalked in. He stared at the almost black glass door of the shower, he stormed over and pulled the door open roughly. He squealed in surprise when he found Oliver curled on the ground naked with the water rushing down against his skin. It took Bill a moment to realise that the water was scorching hot. Gasping he leaned over and turned the tap off. He stared at Oliver as though the other man was insane. The ex-Quidditch captain's skin was blistering and looked as though it had been scrubbed with a metal sponge; some of the skin had been slashed deeply and was bleeding.

"Bill!" he heard his brother calling him, "Where are you?"

"In here," Bill muttered weakly, looking in disgust at the other's boy's body. The bathroom door swung open again and Percy ran in only to stop abruptly at the sight.

"What did you do to him?" Percy asked aghast.

"I didn't do any thing," Bill said angrily, "I found him like this!"

"Okay," Percy muttered, "We have to help him."

"What for?" said Bill, refusing to forgive the Scotsman for insulting his brother.

"Bill! We can't leave him here!" Percy snapped. Bill let out an annoyed whine.

"Fine!" he pouted, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the unconscious boy. He heaved him up into his arms and carried him outside.

"Carry him to the bed," Percy said, opening the door, "I'll go and get our healing potions for burns from home. Don't hurt him more."

"I won't," Bill snapped. "I don't need too."

---------------

Ron sat behind Harry watching as he rewrote the information on the board.

_**Ravenclaw's Dagger.**_

_To be destroyed, once proven to be a real horcrux._

"Why don't you think it isn't a real horcrux?" Ron asked.

"It looks different," Harry said, "And I find it strange that I've been able to get the horcruxes so easily. Dumbledore was killed because of them, and here I am destroying them like a death eater destroying muggles."

Ron flinched at the harsh description but spoke any way, "Maybe you're right, but what are you going to do?"

"Wait until Serenity figures out the spell," Harry said, "I can search for the other horcruxes then. I only have two left."

----------

Darkness still filled the small mouldy room. Quivering from a young man could be heard, his teeth chattered together from the cold, pain and fear. Rabastan Lestrange was beginning to feel his mentality drop. Almost two weeks alone in the small constricted room with only the visits of an unwanted rat, and he wasn't including the visits from his make-belief friend called Wega. His imagined friend had the most golden hair imaginable and even brighter blue eyes which lit up the black room.

He sat up and leant against the wall humming a lullaby his mother sung to him as a child. Unlike most of the Slytherin's whose parents were only ever nice and parent-like in public, his mother and his father where fantastic parents. The pair was proud of what their sons no matter what. Rabastan sighed, they had been killed by aurors a few years before he and his brother were thrown in Azkaban with his sister-in-law.

Bella once told Rodolphus about her upbringing, Rabastan happened to be ears-dropping. Her mother wanted a son, so she treated both her and Narcissa badly. Not that he treat Andromeda much better, she just seemed to know how to calm her down. As for their father he was spoken much off, but Bella seemed to like him more then her mother.

It was the same with Regulus Black's family. He and the youngest Black were both in Slytherin in the same year. The two were good friends. Regulus spoke to him about every thing, his annoying perfect older brother, who betrayed them, his loud and even more annoying mother, and then there was his father. Regulus too, like Bella, liked his father more; he always spoke so fondly of him. He even spoke fondly of Sirius at a time, until the older Black ran away from home.

Rabastan sniggered slightly remembering how he and Regulus helped Sirius and his three friends play a few pranks on the older Slytherins in their first year. Sirius had asked them to put an entire bottle of Herbie's Multi-Colour Hair Dye Potion in the Slytherin's shampoo collection. Regulus agreed quickly, he wanted to impress his older brother. As for Rabastan, he only joined in because Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus had been bullying him earlier.

It was funny to see more then half of the male population of Slytherins walking around with either bright green, blue, pink or purple hair. Malfoy himself had green hair, his brother had blue and Snape's, surprisingly, had turned a soft purple. Rabastan didn't think Snape washed his hair…

"What are you sniggering about?" A smooth gentle voice asked. Rabastan smiled and faced the bright light were his friend was standing smiling back at him. Wega sat beside him and outstretched his arms for Rabastan. The mortal jumped into the arms eagerly. The only human contact he ever had been either from Wega or the rat. "So what is so funny?"

"Just remembered some thing from my school days," Rabastan answered, "My best friend and I helped play a prank on the rest of our house thanks to his brother."

"What happened?" Wega asked. Rabastan smiled as he snugged against his friend. Enjoying the contact he told his friend his story. After finishing his story and getting a soft laugh from the other man, he leaned back in the strong arms and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me," whispered Rabastan.

"I can't stay here," Wega sighed, "You know that."

"I know," Rabastan sniffed, defeated, as Wega planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He moaned as the vampire began to suck on his neck, "We-Wega. Is it safe?"

"I'm not biting you, am I?" he asked. Rabastan shook his head as Wega continued to suck at his neck. "So do you want to tell me what the rat does with you in here?"

"Don't!" Rabastan grumbled, "Don't ruin the moment!"

"Rabastan," Wega sighed, "You have to tell me, please."

"I cant," he muttered, "Please don't make me."

"Okay," Wega sighed, defeated, "But you have to tell me once the war is over."

"You mean both ways?" Rabastan asked, Wega raised a brow. "I mean, I tell you no matter who wins."

"Well the Order will win," Wega smirked, "So yes."

"I hope they-" Wega cut him of by covering Rabastan's mouth with his tender hands. He listened intently.

"I have to go," Wega whispered, "The rat's coming, and I wish I could take you with me, but Serenity told me I can't. She might take the blame for your disappearance."

"What is she up to?" Rabastan said, as Wega stood up.

"I haven't any idea," he muttered, "She won't tell me. She just told me to keep you company whenever the rat is out."

"Will I see you again?" Rabastan asked.

"You know you will," Wega whispered, kissing Rabastan gently on the cheek. He then claimed the death eater's lips before disappearing in the middle of the kiss.

"I hate when he does that," Rabastan sighed as the door opened.

"Get up, Lestrange," Wormtail hissed, "Eden is here. Master wants you present. He also said that you are to keep quiet around the vampire or else."

Rabastan nodded and stood up to follow the rat.  
---------

Bill stood above his brother and Oliver Wood watching as the ex-ministry worker applied the healing balm to Wood's burns and scalds. Instantly the Quidditch player's wounds disappeared. Their mother had given him a calming draught as the moment Percy and Molly attempted to heal his wounds he awoke and began to fight them fearfully. He was sleeping peacefully waiting for an awaking spell.

"That's it," Percy said, sitting down, "His wounds are all healed. But why did he do that to himself."

"I don't know," muttered Bill, "But I'm taking him to Mungo's

"No you are not," Percy sighed, "Bill, you mind if I talk to him alone?"

"Yes I do," Bill snapped, "If you think I'll leave him alone with you for a minute you're mistaken! I'm not about to let him hurt you again!"

"He wont," Percy sighed, as his mother rushed into the room. Fleur followed her in.

"Iz ze boy okay?" Fleur asked, glaring at Bill.

Molly sighed, "Goodness Bill! How could you do this to the poor boy? You could have killed him!"

"What's your point?" Bill asked, angrily, he was about to continue but was cut of by his mother.

"Don't you 'what's your point' me!" Molly snarled, grabbing Bill harshly by his fanged ear. She dragged him out of the room.

"Ow! Ow!" Bill moaned, "My ear! I didn't do it, he did! Mum!"

Fleur pounced after him giggling as Percy smirked slightly. He shut the jar's lid and grabbed his wand. He muttered under his breathe and awoke his friend. Oliver's eyes shot open and he gasped. He sat up quickly, muttering under his breathe, though Percy couldn't hear what he was saying. Oliver finally noticed Percy and shuddered as huge breathe as though he was comforted.

"Oliver, its okay," Percy assured, wrapping his arms around the Scotsman.

"Sorry," Oliver murmured, sinking into the touch. Percy was confused; he wondered why Oliver was suddenly allowing Percy to touch him. "I should not have called you that. It was my fault. I'm the fag."

"No one's a fag," Percy scolded, sounding suddenly like his mother.

"I am,"

"You're gay?" Percy asked. Oliver shrugged, he wasn't sure himself. "It doesn't matter if you are any way. You're still my friend."

"Really?" Oliver asked, sounding pathetic. Percy nodded.

"You want to tell me why you burnt yourself so badly?" Percy asked. "You can tell me."

"It's a… a little complicated," Oliver stumbled.

"That's okay," Percy said, "I'd still like to know."

"I really don't want to tell you," Oliver murmured looking at the carpet underneath him. Percy rubbed his back affectionately. "You'll think I'm insane."

"No I won't. Please Oliver?" Percy tried. "If you wish, I can ask Serenity to speak to you. She is a great person to speak too."

"No," Oliver muttered, "I don't know her."

"Well, some muggles go to this healer type person, called a psychiatrist," Percy started, "And they don't know them at all. You at least met Serenity. She won't tell any one. She has a short memory span."

"No," Oliver muttered stubbornly.

"Can you at least give me cliff notes?" Percy moaned impatiently. Oliver shook his head, Percy rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Did some one hurt you?"

Memories ran through Oliver's head. The unwanted touches, the taunting, and the threats. Oliver shivered as he nodded softly. "Yes."

"Who?" asked Percy. Oliver shook his head vigorously. Percy bit his lip and decided to approach him in another way. "Is it some one I know, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, a troll like person appeared in his mind. That person smiled cruelling baring his hideous out of shape (and colour) teeth.

"Is it a man?" Another nod. "Did he go to Hogwarts with us or is he from your new Quidditch team?"

"Hogwarts," Oliver muttered, looking away. Percy thought for a while.

"Oliver, can you tell me what he did?" Percy asked, "I don't wish to use Legilimens, on you."

"You don't know how too!" Oliver snapped. Percy smirked.

"Actually I do," Percy smiled, "Now tell me, because my patience is wearing thin and I need to know what's wrong with you. I can't help you if I don't know."

"You want to know what's wrong with me," Oliver snarled angrily. "Do you really want to know!"

"Yes, I do," Percy said, taken aback.

"Fine! I'll tell you! But you won't be able to help me!" Oliver snapped. "You remember that good old friend of ours in Slytherin?"

"Flint?" Percy asked softly, he figured it was Markus Flint as he was the ring-leader of the Slytherin's in their year.

"Yes, _Flint!_" Oliver spat the name with such venom that Percy released the bigger boy and shifted back a bit.

"What did he do?" Percy asked weakly, his stomach turned suddenly not wanting to know what Oliver had to say.

"He-he raped me," Oliver muttered glaring at the floor. Percy gasped.

"What?"

"He raped me!" Oliver almost shouted, "He fucking forced me legs apart and fuck me! Are you fucking happy now!"

By the time Percy registered what Oliver said, the Scotsman had run out of the room and disappeared. Percy was still too stunned to move

---------

"Voldie Mouldy sat on a wall; Voldie Mouldy had a great fall," Serenity sung at the top of her voice, Voldemort gripped his wand angrily; furious the Cruciatus didn't work on the vampire. "All the death eaters and aurors couldn't put Voldie together again!"

Almost all the death eaters were sitting around the table watching the vampire, Greyback and Voldemort interact. Each one of them agreed silently, with out knowing, that whenever the vampire was here they were saved by the wrath of their angry master. He never cursed any one around the vampire. Though he stopped trying when he learnt she could cut of the Crucio with a swipe of her hand. As part of their deal Voldemort agreed not to harm the death eaters for their stupidity, at least around the vampire.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here Eden?" Greyback snarled. Serenity ignored him as she bit into a chicken leg. She faced Voldemort who was sitting besides her glaring angrily at Rabastan.

"So what's Stanley done today," Serenity asked waving the chicken leg as she spoke. Voldemort turned his glare to the vampire.

"What kind of name is Stanley?"

"What kinds of names are Rabastan, Rodolphus, Amycus and Alecto?" Serenity asked, "Though none of them are as bad as your's name. I mean how many nicknames can you pull out of that! There's Voldie, and Mouldyworts, Tommy-boy, Voldie-poo, the-man-who-let-the-boy-live-"

She was stopped by a snort from Rabastan's direction. Voldemort glared furiously at him. "Where did you get the last one from?"

He really didn't care if he was going to be punished for his actions. He knew he'd be thrown back in the room either way.

"Dunno," Serenity shrugged, picking up the glare Voldemort was giving the younger Lestrange brother. "Oh Bella and Roddy are back."

Right on cue the couple walked into the room.

"We killed seventeen muggles, master," Bella smiled. Her and her husband exchanged grins.

"But one managed to slip from your reach," Voldemort hissed. "And a child at that."

Serenity snorted even louder then Rabastan did.

"How's that happen?" Serenity smirked.

"His mother managed to push him out of the way before we killed him," Rodolphus sighed, "He ran off and managed to dodge all of the curses we sent his way."

"He was quite fast for a five year old," Bella snapped, angrily.

"He was only five?" Rabastan asked, stunned.

"Better then what you manage to do!" Bella snarled.

"Right, much better," Rabastan snorted, "You attack muggles, children at that, people who can't really fight back, and you say that you are better then me. At least I manage to fight witches and wizards that are old enough to wield a wand."

"Oh! Wow! Widdle Wabbystan can fight the bigger older wizards!" Bella said in a mock baby tone. Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"To think my brother married you," he muttered. "Poor man."

------------

**Next Chappie:** More on the horcruxes, another DA meeting, Voldemort begins plans to free the trapped death-eaters. Voldemort learns about You-No-Poo…Enlil turns seventy…

I'm growing bored with this story…and that's a bad thing! It means I may not finish it…Oh well, I only received two review, and I don't think 'uhh' by Ceilidhl is a very good review, what the hell is 'uhh'? I said constructive criticism! Point out some mistakes, grammar wise or plot wise, I don't think 'uhh' counts even as a bloody flame…Thank you God for Kazforlupin

Any way thanks for reading my story…and not reviewing…seventeen chappies and only two reviews… 'uhh' its not good enough…LOL

Oh well, I'm writing the story for my own enjoyment and entertainment, while I wait for JKR to finish writing her final book… You guys read this story for the same reasons I do, boredom and stupidity. Hahaha!

Maybe I should point out this story focuses a tad bit more on the vampire plot then the horcruxes… In my mind this story is finished, its just waiting to be typed up on my computer!

I just read a few of the older chappies, and damn! I really need a beta! My computer is not doing her job! Oh and I read the first chapter, you are probably wondering why the Dursleys still treated Harry like dirt…well Leopards do not change their spots… And I also forgot that Hermione and Ron were coming with him to Privet Drive…Oh well…

Does any one actually read this part after the chapter actually ends…doubt it…

Don't own

Peace and 'uhh' chicken Grease

afro


	18. Chappie eighteen

**Has Movie 4 Spoilers at end! A lot of them…**

**Chappie Eighteen**

"Just how many memories are there?" Ron asked, staring in astonishment at the dozens of small vials Harry removed from the trunk and placed on the table in order.

"About fifty," Harry answered, "And we've only seen three. Dumbledore said that one was of Snape."

"Oh joy," Ron said sarcastically, as Harry pulled he final vial out and placed it near the rest. He was about to close the trunk when he noticed an envelope sticking out of a corner of the trunk. He leaned in and pulled it out. "What's that?"

"Another letter," Harry said, opening it. He recognized Dumbledore's fine print. "It's from Dumbledore."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he began to read out loud.

"_Dearest Harry, _

_My apologies, I forget a few important notes that you must know. I forgot to write them in the last letter and instead of opening that and resealing it, I just wrote a new letter._

_Some of the memories may not be useful in your quest. Most are from Serenity Eden and I unfortunately was unable to see what use they were going to be. So I am terribly sorry if your time is wasted with some of the memories._

_You may find that some of the horcruxes are destroyed easily. If Ms Eden has anything to do with it, be sure the horcrux has been destroyed. She is on her own little quest as well, but will help you whenever possible. _

_I think that is all, if you find another letter, then clearly that is not all._

_With Love_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

"Well that's great," Ron sighed, "Half of the memories are probably useless."

"Not really," Harry smiled, "at least we can watch Serenity and the founders again if that's what most of the memories are of."

"Maybe we'll see the day Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Well Dumbledore's letter cleared up a few things," Harry said, "I can destroy the dagger's horcrux. I just hope it be as easy as the locket's."

-------

"Bella, my faithful servant," Voldemort hissed, "Call all of the death-eaters into the Meeting Room, I will contact those who are not here."

"Yes, master," Bella said, bowing. She walked gracefully out of the room. Closing the door behind her she turned to Rodolphus and Wortmail, "Round up all the death-eaters, we are going to have another meeting."

----------

_Another memory…_

Once again, the Golden Trio found themselves at a point in Serenity's life. Looking around the trio recognized that they were at Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow was now buzzing with people all running in the same direction. It was early in the moring as the sun was still rising. A young woman walked out of a small house and stood on the porch watching the humans all run.

"Serenity," Harry pointed at the woman. Ron and Hermione turned to see her leaned against the door, she was staring at the crowd with a raised brow her black hair flowing in the wind and glittering in the sunlight. Her eyes were not red but a pale hazel colour.

'_What is going on?_' She asked, as an old man hobbled past her. He stopped and stared up her.

'_A body has been found up near the river_,' he croaked, _'nothing that concerns a young lady like you_.'

He hobbled of again, as Serenity glared at him, '_Do they know who the body belongs to_?'

'_No Lassie,_' he muttered. Serenity walking down the three stairs and walked after the crowd, screaming could be heard now; clearing every one had reached the body. Serenity however continued to walk calmly after the man, who was hobbling even faster. Harry, Ron and Hermione also broke into a run running in front of an unbelievably serene Serenity.

"How can she be so calm about this?" Hermione asked.

"It's Serenity," Ron answered, huffing slightly, "No one understands her."

After almost a ten minute walk down a bumpy, rocky cliff, the trio could see the people of the village crowding around something, which was obviously the body. Serenity still walked calmly down to the crowd pushing people out of the way as the trio walked straight through the crowd like ghosts. Harry watched as more people were pushed back as Serenity drew nearer to the body. The body was covered in both dirt and blood as it lay right beside a small still river.

'_Get out of my way you bloody muggles_,' Serenity snapped, pushing a young boy out of the way, '_Move_!'

"Muggles?" Ron asked. "Do you think they know she is a witch?"

Surprisingly many of the people moved to make room for the vampire. One man stood in front of her with his hand held up. She stopped and glared at him

'_Ms Eden, I believe it would be wiser if you do not see this,_' He said softly, his dark brown eyes averting to the ground. He appeared to be scared of her.

'_I know it would be wiser for you to get out of my way muggle_,' Serenity snarled angrily.

'_What is a muggle?_' one of the muggles whispered.

"I guess not," Harry said. Serenity pushed the man out of her way roughly and strode forward. The trio ran behind her and looked down at the body she was staring at. The body of a man lay on the ground on his stomach. He was dressed in rich red robes. A matching red cone hat was floating nearby in the water; right beside him was a broken wand. But only Serenity seemed to know it was a wand as she picked it up. She pulled out a long red feather from the wand.

'_What on earth is that?_' the man asked.

'_I haven't a clue, Jeremiah'_ Serenity said, shaking slightly, she pocketed the wand.

'_Do you know who that is Ms Eden?_' Another person called as Serenity turned the body around. The man's face was white and his large eyes open. Gasps and cries rippled the crowd; clearly everyone knew who the man was.

'_Mr Gryffindor!_' Jeremiah cried. Hermione began to sob as Harry stared in shock at the dead founder. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and allowed her to sob as he rubbed Harry across the shoulder. Serenity used her pale fingers to cover his dead brown eyes with his eyelids.

'_Ms Eden_,' an elderly woman asked placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder. '_My dear, are you alright?_'

'_I'm fine,_' Serenity said, coldly, '_I need some one to make sure that Octavian doesn't see his father like this._'

No sooner she spoke a scream erupted, Octavian slid beside Serenity shaking his father hysterically. He looked much older then the trio was use to seeing. Normally the vampire looked barely twenty, now though he looked barely younger then Remus Lupin. '_Serenity what happened to him! What's going on? Why isn't he waking?_'

Serenity stared helplessly at him, '_He's dead, Octavian_.'

'_No,_' Octavian said flatly, glaring at his cousin. '_He cant be, I just spoke to him last night, he was fine!_'

'_Then what is this? An infiri?_' Serenity snarled standing up. She stalked off, the crowd staring at her asking what an infiri was. Octavian fell to the ground sobbing hard against his father's body. Serenity however continued to walk as Jeremiah ran after her. The trio in all their shock followed him as the memory was Serenity's.

'_Ms Eden,_' Jeremiah called, she ignored him and continued to walk beside the river looking around as though she was looking for the killer. '_Ms Eden, where are you going?'_

'_Be quiet,_' Serenity whispered, harshly, '_He may still be-'_

She fell silent her eyes glaring across the river, slowly returning to the crimson colour the trio were accustomed to. Their eyes and Jeremiah followed Serenity's eyes to across the river, were another body lay. Only this one was dressed in a dark grey robe. Looking closer Harry could see some parts of the robe had flecks of an olive green.

Serenity hissed furiously causing Jeremiah to move away from her. Suddenly she began to march towards the water, Jeremiah gasped in horror when she began to walk across it like she was walking on solid ground.

'_Ms Eden,_' the frightened muggle whispered, '_how do you do that? Are you a witch?_'

'_Yes_,' Serenity answered not paying much attention to him.

'_You must hurry,_' he muttered, '_If the townspeople see you, they may kill you!_'

Serenity shrugged as she jumped of the river and onto the solid land. Jeremiah looked around frantically, finally noticed a small floating canoe tied to the land. He untied it and jumped in. Ron pulled Hermione and Harry onto the canoe just before Jeremiah began to paddle over to the other side.

Once they reached the other side, the three ran towards Serenity who turned the unconscious man over.

"Slytherin!" Ron gasped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gee you think!"

"Shut up!"

"Is he still alive?" Harry asked, hoping to shut his friends up.

Clearly he was as Serenity pulled her wand out and muttered, '_Enervate_!'

'_Ms Eden, you must hide that, the crowd is coming_,' Jeremiah whispered loudly. Serenity turned to see the crowd walking over, as Salazar began to stir. She pocketed her wand before turning to the Parsel-tongue. He moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

'_Get up,_' Serenity snapped pulling the smallest founder up. He grunted in pain.

'_What happened?_' he whispered, so softly that even Serenity moved in to hear him.

'_What do you remember of last night?_' Serenity asked, ignoring the question.

'_I don't remember,_' Salazar muttered, his brow furrowed as he thought back to the night before.

'_There he is_!' One of the villagers shouted from across the river. The trio spun to see the village people staring at them. Another person shouted.

'_He killed Godric! I heard them arguing last night!_'

Salazar shook his head, faintly. '_Didn't._'

'_What happened?_' Serenity asked, ignoring the jeers and cries of the crowd.

'_He told me…told me who...who you are…and then he came,_' Salazar whispered, shaking. This made no sense to either Jeremiah, or the Trio, but Serenity seemed to understand.

'_So you killed him,_' Serenity snarled. Salazar shook his head once more, Serenity hissed cat-like before slapping the youngest founder hard across the head. He winced, as Serenity stood up, she pulled her wand out before snapping '_I'll let the muggles deal with you._'

She began to walk of but not before she muttered _'stupefy'_ under her breathe. A very pale, almost clear red light flashed from her wand and hit the founder.

"Do you think the muggles saw that?" Ron asked, as Salazar passed out once more. Hermione shook her head, and they, once again, began to follow Serenity as she stomped away from the river bank

"Where is she going?" Harry gasped; she was now running up towards a dense and dark looking forest. Once Serenity passed the first few trees she slowed down and began to walk slowly and more cautiously, staring around her eyes wide open and bleeding crimson. She pulled her wand out and left it at the ready as she continued to walk. She stopped abruptly as she saw a dark figure leaning against one of the trees.

'_You did this didn't you,_' Serenity muttered. The figure moved forward, the trio gasped as light shone on Fenrir Greyback.

'_Who else?_' He snarled, '_and you gave him to the muggles to kill.'_

'_Not to kill,_' Serenity said, softly, '_to watch_.'

'_I heard you!_' Greyback snarled.

'_That's what I said to you and the townspeople,_' Serenity smirked, _'but Octavian and Salazar heard differently. Octavian's taken Salazar to Ireland, and I'm gonna kill you right now.'_

'_Ha! You'll never kill me,_' Greyback snorted, '_your nothing but a little girl, who needs her uncle. Oh wait, he's dead!_'

'_I told you,_' Serenity said, unfazed and the insults, '_You must die to live for ever.' _

'_Which I've already done,_' Greyback countered.

'_No one lives for ever on this planet though Greyback,'_ Serenity said, softly, _'Not even God Himself could handle it. You however won't be going to the Heavens to join Him.'_

'_And you think you'll be going?'_ Greyback snorted.

"They are confusing me," Ron muttered. Hermione and Harry both hushed him.

'_I'm fine on Earth,'_ Serenity said. '_But as of today, you're going to hell.'_

'_You really think so,'_ Greyback sneered. Serenity nodded before baring her large cat-like fangs, which shone menacingly at Greyback. The trio shrank back in fear as her usual stunning appearance changed to the gaunt and shallow look that most vampires had. Her entire eye was shining scarlet no white sclera or black pupil. Her small nose flared even more frightening then an angry McGonagoll as her lips trembled in anger. Now the trio understood how she was related to Snape. Greyback, however, didn't seem at all fazed by her appearance as he said, '_Is that meant to scare me?_'

Serenity said nothing but began to hiss at him, he laughed, _'Oh look some ones let the kitty out of their basket! Did you lose your mittens kitty! Better be careful Hoody, the big bad wolf might get-oofff!_'

He fell to the ground with a thud with Serenity sitting above him. Her hand was raised above her head, her nails inches longer and thicker and sharper. She brought down against his face swiftly. Hermione almost screamed when Serenity lifted it up again, pieces of flesh and blood hung by her nails.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement as Serenity brought her hand down again. This time however Greyback caught her wrist and used it to twist Serenity onto her back. He jumped above her and laughed.

'_You love being in this position don't you,_' Greyback smirked. Serenity answered by kicking him right between his legs. The smirk left his face instantly as he fell onto his back clutching his crotch in pain. Harry and Ron winced as Hermione let out a "Hah!"

Serenity stood up, and pulled her wand out pointing it sharply at Greyback's heart. He slapped Serenity's hand away and then stood up laughing.

'_You think that sticks gonna kill me!'_ Greyback wheezed.

'_That one may not, but this one will,'_ snarled a voice behind them, both half-breeds turned to see Salazar Slytherin leaning against a tree weakly with his wand pointing straight at Greyback. _'AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

A green light shot out of the wand and struck Greyback hard across the chest. He fell with a thud as Salazar sighed, _'He is dead.'_

'_No he isn't,'_ Serenity muttered, as the werewolf rose.

'_What? That isn't possible!'_ Salazar cried as Greyback stormed towards him.

'_He is an immortal!'_ Serenity snapped, running forward to stop the werewolf from harming the founder. Salazar however had another thing on his mind as he raised his wand once more and began to shout words in a strange language. A deep violet light erupted from his wand and struck Greyback, who found himself slapped into a tree.

He stood up and laughed, _'What was that? A spell you use on first years!'_

'_Witty comeback,' _Serenity snapped back, stalking over to him.

'_I just curse you to never gain full powers until Serenity dies,_' Salazar said, so simply it was like he was discussing pumpkin juice with him. Greyback howled before running angrily again towards the founder knocking him flat on his back. Like Serenity had done earlier he raised his fist. Just as he went to connect it he found himself thrown into the same tree. He stood up and shook his head, as though he was getting ride of floating stars.

'_Next time,'_ he snarled rubbing his head as he disappeared. Serenity stared in annoyance at Salazar.

'_What?'_ He snapped rubbing his bruised head.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'_ Serenity hollered. The birds in the trees above them flew away.

'_HELPING YOU!'_ Salazar yelled back just as loudly. Rabbits ran in and out of their homes.

'_He almost killed you,_' Serenity snarled.

'_Thank you Salazar for helping me!'_ Salazar said, mockingly to himself leaning once more against the tree holding his side in pain.

'_Thanks Sal! For ruining every thing!'_

-------------

"Be quiet," Voldemort said, unnecessarily as all of the death eaters were sitting waiting for his instructions. Almost every death-eater, not including those trapped in Azkaban and Snape where sitting around the same large table they usually had feasts at. Only Rabastan and Rodolphus where missing as both decide to go to Diagon Alley to prepare for the holiday, "I have decided it is time to release the death-eaters trapped in Azkaban. We shall go on Christmas day while most people are busy celebrating the birth of Christ. We however will be celebrating the freedom of our fellow death eaters. We shall go in the morning, free them and return to celebrate Christmas the proper way."

"What of the aurors guarding the place, master?" Bella asked.

"Call them a gift from me to you," Voldemort smirked. A cheerful glee filled the room, as a knock came from the door. "That better not be Eden."

"Eden doesn't knock," Greyback growled in his raspy voice.

"Inside," Voldemort called, the door opened and the Lestrange brothers walked in.

"Master, we think you should see this," Rodolphus said lifting up a bag he was holding.

"What is it? A box of chocolate frogs?" Voldemort smirked, amused at his own joke.

"No," Rodolphus said, "Rabastan would have eaten them all by the time we returned."

"That's true," Bella sneered; Rabastan gestured rudely at her with his favourite finger.

"Enough," Voldemort snapped, "Put that finger down Rabastan, before I hex it off."

Rabastan put his finger down as Rodolphus handed a bag to his master. Voldemort took it and pulled out a purple box with flashing yellow letters. He read the writing his eyes narrowing; Rabastan leaned forward and read it out loud for all to hear.

"Why are you worrying about you-know-who? You should be worrying about U-NO-POO!" Rabastan stopped reading to snigger at little, "the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation! Cool, it rhymes!"

"Crucio," Voldemort snapped. The Riddle Manor was filled with screams that stopped once Voldemort raised his wand. "Bella, Rodolphus, I want the makers of this monstrosity to be found and force fed every last one of this garbage. And take him with you."

"Yes master," the married couple said, Rodolphus dragged his brother out of the room. The door closed behind them.

"I also want you to write to your children who are of age," Voldemort added. "Come Christmas day when we are all re-united, they will receive their marks."

-----------

The Golden trio stood next to the Pensieve still stunned by the memory.

"I don't believe we just saw Godric's death," Hermione whispered.

"I thought Salazar killed him at first," Ron muttered.

"It's a good thing Serenity knew he didn't," Harry said, "Otherwise he may have been dead earlier then he should have been."

"I wonder what he and Godric fought about?" Ron said.

"Serenity," Hermione answered, promptly before repeating what the founder said._ 'He told me who you were.'_

"I wonder who she was then," Ron said.

"There was nothing on the horcruxes though," Harry said, "But we learnt how Greyback's immortality was stopped so to speak."

"Then why is Greyback after Snape and not Serenity?"

"Didn't Serenity tell you?" Harry said, "Voldemort changed the curse so that all Greyback had to do was kill her descendents."

"I wonder how he was able to change it though." Hermione wondered.

"Maybe 'cause You-know-who is Slytherin's Heir?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

"I'll bet any money Harry is Godric's Heir," Ron smirked.

"I am not!"

"As if you wouldn't want to be," Ron laughed.

"I don't need any more titles!" Harry cried.

"I guess, just don't tell any one," Ron sniggered, "Oh Chosen Boy Who Lived!"

"Oh shut up," Harry laughed. "You're probably Hufflepuff's!"

"I'd rather Hufflepuff then Slytherin," Ron said. Harry snorted and nodded.

"Any way," Harry said, "I'm going to go destroy the dagger, so I can return it to her tomorrow. I'm sure she misses it."

--------

Harry set the dagger on a small boulder and moved back, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the Eagle's Founder. He opened his mouth to destroy the dagger when he felt warmth fly through him. He shuddered as the warmth left, and pointed his wand again.

_Use Love to destroy it Harry not Hate._

Harry jumped and looked around. Where did that voice come from?

"Who is there?" He asked.

_Use Love, Harry the Heir of Godric Gryffindor._

"What?" Harry snapped.

_Oh for God's sakes! You Harry Potter not Tom Riddle! Use love! Not Hate!_

This time the voice was angry and frustrated. Harry raised a brow and nodded.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

_You will find it in you…_

"Oh thanks for the help!" Harry said sarcastically. He waited for a reply but found the voice had left. "Hello! Hello! You want to explain yourself? Hello! Damn!"

-------------

"Snape," Octavian muttered, walking into what us to be Halle's old room. Unlike the rest of the house that was painted lilac, the room was painted in a pale brown. He found Severus sitting in the corner of the room, looking through another one of Serenity's albums. Octavian shook his head, her albums were everywhere. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Severus snapped, "There are times you make it so obvious you are related to the Potters!"

"Why thank you," Octavian said, sarcastically. "Serenity told me to look out for you; this probably fits in what she meant. I don't know but I'm here now, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Severus barked.

"Yes and I'm a Spice Girl," Octavian muttered.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Octavian snapped. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll get one of Serenity's veritaserums!"

"Shut up," Severus said, he had an urge to laugh. Some one was threatening him?

"Seriously," Octavian smirked, "What's up? You're not all huffy about Enlil again are you?"

"No, I'm not!" Severus answered swiftly.

"Ah, contrary," Octavian muttered, "What did I tell you nights ago? Don't push them away; he could die any day now for all we know. Look I usually don't listen to a word Serenity said, but she has two lines she usually says that, well they never make sense to me but I know that they are important."

"What?' Severus muttered.

"The first one is '_You must die to live forever.'_ Well that one I understand," Octavian said, "But the next one I never quite understood. Maybe you might."

"Well what is it?"

"_Embrace death, do not fight it_," Octavian said, looking confused as he spoke the words. "I've got a few things I need to do, so I have to go. Look, I know you're scared of losing Enlil, but the ones we love are never truly gone."

"Dumbledore use to say that," Severus muttered.

"Livia says it too," Octavian muttered, "Quite annoying really."

"What?" Snape said.

"Those damn quotes they come up with," Octavian muttered. Severus smirked as the vampire left. He stood up deciding it was time to face his fear and see his son.

---------------

Harry sighed, how was he meant to destroy the dagger using love? He sighed before pointing his wand at the dagger which still lay on the boulder. He opened his mouth once more to say the death curse when he felt another jolt rush through him. Only this time it was different. This time it was stronger. _Ginny._

He felt love sweep through him as he thought of the girl that held his heart. _Hermione._

Another jolt rushed through him as his memories filled with the thoughts of the girl he saw as a sister that need to be protected. _Ron._

Another wave for the older brother he never had. More people swept through his mind. Remus, Enlil, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Blaise, Draco, more heads filled his mind as he realised it was up to him to protect them from Voldemort, up to him to save them. And he was going to.

"_Shlomo olo Moto!"_ Harry cried suddenly, an orange light sprung out of his wand and hit the dagger. It was enveloped with a white light which died of soon after leaving a shining new-looking dagger. He smiled slightly as he picked it up and pocketed it, before heading back to the Hollow.

Not once did he think of the strange language he spoke.

-----------

"The dagger's done," Harry said cheerfully, "When we go tomorrow to Hogwarts, I'll give to Serenity."

"You're cheerful,"

"Of course I am," Harry smiled. "I know how to defeat Voldie."

"You-he?" Ron asked. "Get it You-he: Voldie."

"Oh shut up, Ron," Harry laughed heartily.

"You remind me of Godric when you do that," Ron muttered, "He looked like a very happy guy."

"I know," Harry said, still smiling.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope,"

------------

"Hello," Serenity said cheerfully, as she walked into her Newt Potions class.

"Hello," her students replied.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione not here yet?" She asked.

"No miss," Draco answered.

"Serenity," she corrected. There was a knock on the door and the trio walked in.

"Sorry we're late miss," Hermione muttered, "But Ronald decided he wanted to sleep in."

"It wasn't my fault! Harry was snoring!"

"I was snoring? You fell asleep before me!"

"I did not!"

"Oh shut up," Blaise snapped, rubbing his head "Some of us have hang-overs."

"Teenagers," Serenity laughed "Any who, I'm going to have you guys next again any way. Full moon tonight and Remy ain't feeling to well now."

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"It's the full moon," Serenity repeated, some what annoyed. "Any way, were going to be starting the Polyjuice potion today. It takes about a month to make."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing grins.

-----------

"Dad," Enlil rasped as Severus walked into Serenity's warm room. Severus smiled at him weakly. Charlie smiled before jumping into Snape's arms engulfing him in a tight hug that stunned him.

"Thank God your back," Charlie whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Severus was stunned further. The couple sat beside their son on the bed in a comfortable silence, happy enough with each others presence.

----------

"All right settle down!" Serenity said. She sat in front of Remus' NEWT class and watch as they all sat down. _Slytherins and Gryffindors. Oh Joy._

Already, the two houses were arguing amongst each other, and ignoring her.

"You-Know-Who doesn't stand a chance against Harry," Neville said firmly.

"Potter won't last another moment against the Dark Lord," Goyle snarled. "It was luck that he escaped him!"

"Oh please, its You-Know-Who that's lucky!" said Parvati boldly.

"How dare you!" shrieked Pansy.

"OH shut the hell up!" Serenity snapped, "No one gives a flying hoot about either Harry or Voldie! Except for Hermione and Ron and a bunch of moronic death eaters!"

"We give a damn about Harry," Seamus said.

"Yeah!" Lavender and Dean cried.

"Gah!" Serenity said pounding her head against the table. "Did Remus put up with this before?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Oh, so it's just me," Serenity sighed, "great."

"Guys shut up," Draco said, "We are here to learn not talk about Potter and You-know-who."

"Stop calling him that," Serenity sighed as Goyle through his ink pot at Draco's head. "OI!"

Draco picked the pot up and threw it back hit the back of Crabbe's head.

"OI!" Serenity said louder, as Crabbe and Goyle stood up and stormed up to Draco angrily. The smaller blonde boy cringed as his two ex-body guards neared him.

"Touch him and you'll be treated parts of your bodies that yo didn't know existed," Blaise snarled, "like your balls."

"ENOUGH! Crabbe, Goyle, sit the hell down! Blaise wand down!" Serenity barked. The two goons listened and made their way back to the table but not before making a sign to Draco that it wasn't over.  
--------

_(Gonna hit it) Ski-doody-doom-da-nah (oh yeah) ski-doody-doom-da-nah_

_Ski-doody-doom-da-nah (oh yeah) ski-doom-dah_

_Bottoms up, it's too hot in here_

_Where's the fire truck when you need o-one_

_I want a firm foundation, a knockout derriere_

_I can't believe that my eyes are gaspin' for air_

"Turn that crap of!" Halle yelled, from the bathroom. Samuel ignored her and began to break-dance to the music in his large room

_Unlike before, so much to explore_

_All I need and more, I'm gonna hit the floor_

_No kids in the candy store, get a lollipop at the door_

_I won't be no more, I'm gonna hit the floor_

"Samuel! Turn it off!" Gabrielle shouted, from the TV room Samuel ignored her too, as he began to jump around his room, from his bed to the couch to the ground.

_A bedrocker (a bedrocker) anytime, gotta keep, gotta keep it on the level_

_Lay it low (lay it low), with feet sky high (feet sky high)_

_When you drive a wide load, you better go for what you know_

------------

"Welcome to the second DA meeting of the year!" Harry said, cheerfully. "Today we will be focusing on fighting dark creatures and how to defeat them. Professor Eden-"

"-Serenity," she corrected.

"Has found many boggarts," Harry said, ignoring her, "which are in the chests surrounding you."

He pointed to the chests all around the Hall which were shaking furiously. "You can practise both the Patronus charm on them and the Riddikulus. Separate into different groups then last week, so you meet more people."

-----------

_Unlike before, so much to explore_

_All I need and more, I'm gonna hit the floor-oor-oor-oor_

_So much to explore, I'm gonna hit the floor_

_I'm gonna hit the floor-oor-oor-oor, I'm gonna hit the floor_

"SAMUEL! Turn that damn infernal rubbish off before I behind you! You blasted muggle!" Octavian shouted loudly. Samuel muttered something about racism as he continued to dance.

_Earthquake shakes whenever you move_

_The word heartbreaker describes you_

_Nice full back, there just waitin' to score_

_A stallion to break, so whatever it takes_

_Got my boots, got my hat, got my ridin' pants_

_To enhance the romantic circumstance_

_With you-ou-ou-ou, you-ou, ahh, it's all I want_

"IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT MUSIC OFF NOW, I WILL SECTUMPSEMPRA YOUR ASS TO HELL!" Severus shrieked, his Adam-apple spinning madly. Samuel raised a brow. What the hell is sakatasepram? He thought as he danced

_Here we go, I'm gonna hit the floor, so much to-oo-oo-oo-oo explore_

_Here I go, I'm gonna hit the floor_

_Soon as I hit the door, I won't be no more_

_I won't get, you're sexy undies under the door_

_Whatever you want (yeah), whatever you need (yeah)_

_I'm gonna give it (yeah), just let me rule it_

-----------

"Great job, Drusus!" Serenity grinned; the boy had managed to produce a Patronus after his third attempt. It was a silvery cheetah, which was racing around scaring most of the girls in the room. "10 points your way!"

"Thanks," the small boy grinned.

"Nice one, Drew," Theodore smiled, Drusus grinned up at the older student, who had begun to call him Drew earlier that morning. Theodore's own Patronus, a falcon sat on his shoulder watching every one intensely.

"Thanks," he said again, "What did you name the bird?"

"I haven't," Theodore said, "What did you name the cat?"

"Speedy Gonzales," he answered promptly.

"Sweet," Theo said, "What do you think I should name the bird?"

"Tweety?" Drusus shrugged.

"Who am I, Pansy Parkinson?" Theo laughed.

"Foghorn Leghorn?"

"Where do you come up with these names?"

"The Looney Toons show," Drusus said, Theo raised a brow, so Drusus explained, "It's a cartoon Drusilla and I watch at home on TV."

"What's a TV?" Theo asked.

"It's a black box, it plays things in it," Drusus explained, "You can watch anything on it, like football, tennis, and even Quidditch, if that was famous in the muggle world."

"I'd like to see one," Theo said, liking the idea of a TV.

"I wish the school had one," Drusus said, "But Hermione said that muggle things don't work to well here, cause of the magic."

"Not really," Serenity grinned, pulling out her cell phone, "My phone works quite fine."

"How?" Drusus asked.

"Magic," Serenity grinned, "I even have a TV in the dungeons."

"How do you make it work?" Drusus asked.

"A simple spell," Serenity said, "I'd teach you, but you'd need a TV first."

--------

_Gonna hit the, gonna hit the floor_

_Earthquake shakes whenever you move_

_The word heartbreaker describes you-ou-ou-ou_

_Nice full back just waiting to score-ore-ore_

"TURN IT OFF!" Charlie screeched. Enlil laughed weakly before his eyes widened in pain. He moaned loudly. "Enlil? ENLIL!"

_I tell you what I'm gonna do._

"OCTAVIAN!" Severus yelled, "Its okay son, it'll be okay!"

"Help me," Enlil whimpered, as Octavian ran in his cell phone at his ear.

"Serenity, come quickly! Its Enlil!" he threw the phone over his shoulder as he knelt beside the bed.

----------

"I have to go!" Serenity said, dropping her phone to the ground. It shattered.

"What's wrong?" Livia asked.

"Enlil," Serenity said. Everyone spun around to watch the two vampires.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, his eyes extending. Ginny, Harry and Hermione ran up behind him.

"He's dying," Serenity muttered.

"No!" Ginny cried, Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go," Serenity said, "I can ease the pain as he dies."

"Can't you save him?" Ginny asked, crying. Hermione proceeded to do the same. Ron turned around and pulled her into his arms, comforting her.

"No," Serenity whispered looking to the ceiling, "his time has come, embrace death, do not fear it. There are much worse things then death."

Serenity raised her hand to leave but Ron stopped her. "I want to come!"

"Okay," Serenity said.

"I'm coming to!" Ginny said, looking pleadingly at Livia.

"Of course you can go!" Livia said, softly. "Serenity how will you take them all?"

"They can go through the floo in your office," Serenity said, "I'll go now; I'll see you're there in minutes."

"Okay," Livia said, "Come on."

The four followed her silently as Minerva walked up to them.

"What's going on Livia?" she asked.

"Enlil is dying," Livia said softly, "Would you tell all the students they have free time or something?"

"Yes, dear," Minerva smiled, weakly. "Will you return?"

"I have to," Livia replied.

--------------

"Is he okay," Molly asked as she, Arthur the twins and Percy headed up the stair case with Octavian.

"No," he answered, truthfully, "Serenity is in there with him, easing the pain."

"How's Charlie?" Percy asked.

"He seems okay," Octavian sighed. "Where is Bill?"

"With Remus at Hogwarts," Fred said.

"So he doesn't know," George muttered as they entered the room. Instantly Molly ran up to Charlie and hugged him tensely. Samuel, Halle and Gabriella sat on Serenity's couch staring sadly at Enlil.

"I'm okay mum," He whispered, though he was glad his mother was here. Percy rubbed his shoulder affectionately before walking up behind Severus. He placed a hand on the man's back. Severus cocked his head to see who it was, Percy smiled weakly at him but Severus turned back to face Serenity who had her had on Enlil's head. Her eyes were closed as she winced in pain.

"Tante, don't," Enlil whispered, "Don't hurt your self."

"I'm okay," Serenity muttered. A soft knock came from the door and Harry walked in with his arm around Ginny. Ron and Hermione walked in from behind them holding hands.

"How is he?" Hermione sniffed.

"I'm okay," Enlil whispered. "I'm okay, just tired."

"You'll be fine," Serenity said, firmly.

"He's dying Serenity," Severus whispered. Serenity looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Well, you must die to live for ever," Serenity sighed, "He'll be okay, he'll go to heaven, if he doesn't, some angels will be hearing from me."

Enlil laughed frailly.

"He wont," George whispered, "He'll go to heaven, I know it."

"Course he will," Serenity assured.

"So Angels do exist?" Enlil asked.

"I see one before me," Severus whispered. Serenity smiled softly, she looked up to see a tear trickle down his cheek. Percy rubbed his shoulder again.

"Severus is right," Harry said, deciding to put his differences with Snape aside for the moment. "And so was Dumbledore, you'll never leave us."

"Damn straight," Serenity muttered. Enlil laughed again before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"I love you all," Enlil whispered, pushing his head up to face Severus and Charlie. "Especially you two, mum, dad."

He lay his head back down on the pillow and sucked in his last breathe before he breathed out for the last time. Serenity leaned forward and shut his eyelids before she turned to make her way to Severus. A sob escaped from Charlie as he began to cry harder in his mother's arms.

"Serenity," Octavian said, pointing at the body. Serenity led her eyes back to Enlil's body and raised a brow. He seemed to be fading and dulling in colour and in thickness.

"He's fading," Serenity said. Hermione burst into tears and clasped Ron's shirt as she cried. He wrapped her arms around her as Harry proceeded to do the same with Ginny. She watched as Enlil's body finally disappeared. The only evidence that anyone had been in the bed was the creases and the body shape on the covers. Serenity grabbed Severus by his shoulder; she turned to Octavian, "I'll give you an hour to get them out of here."

Octavian nodded as Serenity clicked out with Severus.

"She's kicking Charlie out?" Harry asked.

"For his own protection," Octavian said, he turned around, "Gabriella, Samuel, Halle, come. Let them mourn alone please."

The three vampires followed the first out of the bedroom.

----------

I think its been like a month since I updated! Any way I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up before Xmas…

**Next Chapter:** Serenity and Sevvie talk. Bill and Remus find out about Enlil's death. Fred and George are visited by the Lestrange brothers and Bella, but are the three death eaters in for more then they bargained. Will the death eaters be freed from Azkaban? Christmas!

Hmmm two deaths in one chapter… are you guys crying…cause I was singing when I wrote this…seriously…I was listing to Johnny Gills Hit the Floor…the song Samuel was rock in to.

Isn't Rabby a cheeky one…?

Shlomo Olo Moto means Peace and Not Death… another Aramaic line…

Since Avada Kedavra is Aramaic then so is that!

Oh and I've seen the new movie… it was alright, but if you compare each movie to their book, this was the worst…

No Ludo Bagman, no Molly, no **Narcissa**, no Dobby and Winky, no Skeeter being a beetle, no explanation about Barty's escape from Azkaban, no Marauders map, no Sirius and buckbeak in the cave, no Lestrange peeps in the pensieve, Barty JR was a cheeky buggar in the pensieve scene wasn't he meant to be terrified shitless, Hermione and Pansy swapped dresses, Draco didn't have enough lines, the focus on Hermione rather then Harry, No Percy, Angry Dumbledore, the fact the Quidditch match wasn't shown, they never mention anything about Veela or the fact that Fleur was one, Barty JR being in the movie from the beginning, Barty Sr not being in the Imperio, that chick from the ministry Birthy Jenkins wasn't in it, and worst of all…

_**WHERE THE FUCK WHERE BILL AND CHARLIE! GAHHHHHH!**_

One more thing that bothered me, it's the movie went to fast it was jumping from here to there so quickly, one minute Harry is at the Burrow the next at the World Cup and then he is in Hogwarts. It had my head in a spin…

I think if I hadn't read the book, I would have been so Goddamn confused I would have walked out.

Okay, now for the good parts,

The ferret scene was brilliant! I loved when Harry told Draco off…

I also liked when he told Ron of and went "Stay away from me!" Witty remark!

Snape was funny when he kept pushing Ron and Harry's heads down; I love how he rolled up his cuffs!

The dancing practice part when Ron goes "where?" to Minerva.

The fight between Hermy and Ron! Excellent acting! Poor Hermy…must have had PMS!

Lucius hitting Draco with the PIMP! Cane! God I missed that stick! To bad he didn't whack Voldie with it! I actually scream out "OH MY GOD THE PIMP CANE" In the movies, my friends both bruised me for that.

Voldies return.. he looked like a overgrown foetus when he began to morph.

Lily and James, just for being in the movie.

The death eaters Apparating and their masks…eep.

The final fight between Harry and Voldie!

The first time Harry opened the egg at his party. "Who want me to open it?" I think he asked that about four times, I would have stuffed that egg down his throat the second!

That's about it…over all I'd give the movie a seven and a half out of ten, and that's ignoring the fact that Bill and Charlie were cut of… if I don't ignore that I'd give it a two…The day they make the movie more like the book I'll be in heaven…At this rate They wont have Snape in the Half-blood Prince, and Sirius wont die in the fifth…

Vote: Will Luna Lovegood be cut of from OotP movie?

Vote: Did I rave on about this?

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro

Review!


	19. Chappie nineteen

Chappie Nineteen

In a quiet corner shop in Sydney, Australia, Luke Burt, a seventeen year old stood inside his ice-cream shop bored out of his mind. His shift started at nine that morning and it was now three-thirty in the afternoon, and nobody had come in once to get ice-cream even though it was forty-four degrees. The only reason he hadn't shut the store down for the day was one, his boss Mr Lo-Ling would kill him and two, he needed the money. Christmas was in a few days and he need to get paid to buy presents for his family.

He moaned impatiently when suddenly the door swung open. DING! A beautiful young lady walked through the door, her long raven hair swinging behind her. DING! Another person walked in after her. He knew the lady quite well as she would come almost weekly to have ice-cream, but the other had come with her once a few weeks earlier.

"Fair Dinkum! Long time no see Sero!" He said cheerfully in his thick Australian accent.

"Hey Luko," Serenity answered, not as cheerfully as usual. She had a gloom in her usually bright face. The man with her however emitted waves of anger and sadness.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked, "Doesn't matter, some cold cream will do ya some good. What do ya want?"

"I'm not that hungry, but I'll get a scoop of vanilla, choc-chip, blueberry, strawberry, cookies-n-cream, rainbow, raspberry, banana, and choc-mint," Serenity said quickly. Luke raised a brow, "And put some of those hundreds and thousands thingy's on it. Oh and some hot fudge too."

"Not that hungry, my ass," Luke muttered, wondering how the hell he was gonna remember that all. "What about, um, what's his name again?"

He pointed at Severus, who had seated himself at Serenity's favourite round booth. It was dressed in deep red leather and was very comfortable to sit in.

"Sev, what do you want?' she asked. He seemed to not have heard her as he stared vacantly out the window.

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asked, as he began to scoop out all the flavours of ice-cream Serenity wanted and placed them in a large round bowl.

"Don't ask," Serenity sighed, "Isn't the rainbow ice-cream vanilla flavoured?"

"Yeah," Luke answered.

"Then put Sev some of that," Serenity said, "And then put on hundreds and thousands, and those raspberry lollies, chuck a few scorched, chocolate-covered peanuts and almonds, and gummy bears as well."

"Alright," Luke said as he grabbed another plate for the Prince. He filled the plate with the ice-cream and extra junk food as Serenity sat down beside Severus. Once he had both of their ice-creams completed he set them on a tray and walked over to the pair. "Ya want anything else."

"Yeah," Serenity said, as Luke handed the plate to her and Severus "You don't happen to have any Vodka here do you?"

"No," Luke laughed, "They may have some next door. Actually, 'course they will. It's a bloody liquor store."

"Is the beach open?" Serenity asked as she began to eat at her ice-cream. Severus still stared out of the window.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't advise going," Luke said, "There has been a few shark sightings and there's already been three attacks. One chick had her head bitten of, but I think she is recovering."

"Shark smark," Serenity muttered, ignoring the last part, (thankfully for Luke.) "I'm going swimming."

"Hey what's-your-face, your ice cream's gonna melt," Luke said, "specially in this heat."

"Its okay," Serenity said, motioning to Luke to go. The young man nodded and returned behind the counter. "Severus, talk to me."

"I'm fine," he answered.

"If you were fine, you'd eat your ice-cream," Serenity muttered.

"And what, food's your solution to everything?" Severus snarled.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" Serenity snarled back, "Besides that's what the Vodka is for. But first you talk to me."

"There is nothing to talking about," Severus sighed, picking at his ice-cream.

"Do you want me to check if it is poisoned?" Serenity said referring to the ice-cream. She took a spoonful with her spoon and ate it. "Not its fine."

Severus rolled his eyes as he picked a chocolate almond and placed it in his mouth. Serenity managed to take seven spoonfuls of ice-cream as he ate it slowly. She rolled her eyes and snatched the spoon of him. She filled it with his rainbow ice-cream and brought it to his mouth.

"Open,"

"What?" As he spoke the word she stuffed the spoon into his mouth.

"If you ain't gonna eat then I'll feed you like a baby," Serenity said. Severus snatched his spoon back of her and began to eat his ice-cream faster than before. They spent the next twenty minutes in silence eating their ice-cream. Severus only ate as he was fearful Serenity may try to feed him once more.

-----------

"Good morning," Remus smiled as he walked out of the room he and Bill Weasley spent the night in. Livia smiled weakly at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"Some thing happened last night," Livia whispered softly as she led them away from the room, "We can go and talk in the office."

The two men followed her exchanging looks of confusement. Before they knew it they had reach the office.

"Nodolian," she muttered. The gargoyle sprung to life and jumped out of the way. The three of them jumped on the spiralling staircase and waited for it to reach the top. Livia turned the door knob and walked inside the two werewolves following her.

"Livia, what's going on?" Bill asked.

"I hate to be the one to inform you off this," Livia spoke softly barely able to speak.

"Livia, what is it? You speak as though some one has died," Remus cried. Livia winced as realisation dawned on the two men.

"Who was it?" Remus asked softly. Livia breathed in deeply before muttering.

"It was Enlil."

"What?" Bill cried, "It can't be! He wasn't that old!"

"He was a muggle," Livia said softly, "Not much could have been done to save him. Most potions would have harmed him because of the fact he was a muggle-"

"You mean a squib?"

"Pray tell the difference," Livia murmured, "Neither have magic. And he the fact he died so young…"

She drifted off as Remus rubbed his forehead.

"What of Charlie and Snape?"

"Serenity took Severus to Australia for a few days," Livia said, "She's giving Octavian time to help Charlie pack."

"She's kicking him out?" Bill snarled.

"You can say that," Livia said, "but it's for his own safety."

"Oh Okay," Bill said.

"Besides, he'd be better of in the Burrow," Livia said, "Everyone knows him much better. Octavian isn't the person you'd choose to help a mourner move on, Halle is always busy, Gabriella is working and Samuel, well Samuel is Samuel."

"I better go home then," Bill said, "For Charlie."

"Alright," Livia said watching him walking to the fire.

"Bye," Remus said.

"Bye," Bill said as he stepped into the fire, "The Burrow!"

-------------

"Stay here, Sev," Serenity said, rubbing her bloated stomach as she walked into a liquor store. Severus wondered how a vampire could get a bloated stomach. He looked around to see a handful of muggles walking around all dressed in peculiar clothing. The men were all dressed in pants that just reached their kneecaps and were shirtless. The women had either the same pants on or long skirts on and where wearing undergarments that barely covered their chests. He raised a brow and then realised that they where in swimming costumes

One of the men, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man with a ridiculous tan, turned to Severus and gave him a glare. "Stop checking out our chicks!"

Severus raised a brow and looked around, wondering where the chickens were.

"What chicks? All I see is seagulls," Severus said coldly.

"Wise guy, huh?" another man snapped. A black haired man, with a goatee that reminded him of Karkaroff. "Let's kick his ass!"

"Oh! Guys enough!" one blonde girl sighed. Severus felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he fingered his wand. He watched as the three men stormed over rolling their sleaves up. Severus began to pull his wand out of his pocket as they neared him.

"OI! Buggar off!" Severus spun to see Serenity walking out of the liquor store with two bottles of Vodka.

"Sero! You know this perve!" the second girl cried. She was a brunette with a stern looking face.

"Yes I know this perve," Serenity snapped, before realising what she said, "He ain't a perve. He's gay actually."

"So he was perving at us," the blonde man cried

"I was not perving at no one!" Severus snarled.

"Keep your pants on," the final man grinned. Severus raised a brow. The man had bright green hair with red tips that was spiked around his head. "I'm Jacko by the way."

"I'm Johnno," the blonde man said.

"And I'm Stevo," the goatee man said.

"I'm Sheila and this is Tamara," the brunette said, pointing at herself and then at the small blonde. She then pointed at the three men, "They call us Sheilo and Tamo."

"Severus," he muttered.

"Sevo!" The three boys cheered.

"They have a habit of giving people nicknames that end in 'O'," Serenity said. "Why Luko called me Sero and I called him Luko."

"Australians are odd," Severus muttered.

"Well, they did come from the UK," Serenity smirked, "'Cept for the Middle Easterners and the Abo's"

"The who-bo's?"

"Aborigines," Serenity said. "Indigenous people of Australia."

"Oh, where are they?" Severus asked.

"Usually find them in the Northern Territory or Western Australia," Serenity said, "But we may see one here. Just listen for their music."

"How does it go?" Severus asked.

"Like this," Serenity said, as she began to clap and sing out of tune in a strange language.

"Sero! Please stop!" Sheila begged as the five Australian's blocked their ears.

"What language was that?" Severus asked as Serenity stopped singing.

"Well, that was jibberish," Serenity smirked, "I don't know any Aborigine languages. 'Cept for the word 'treaty'"

"Sero, that's in English," Jacko grinned.

"What ever, it's a good song any way," Serenity said. "What was the band's name again?"

"Yothu Yindi," Tamara answered.

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

"Mother, Child," Stevo answered. Severus stared at Serenity and smiled softly. She grinned back in realisation.

"A band named after us," Serenity whispered to him. "Oh Joy."

--------------

Fred sighed in boredom, "Maybe we should have brought a shop in Hogsmeade instead, and where is every one?"

"Dunno," George said, "But they certainly won't be in Hogsmeade."

"Suppose," Fred sighed, "Lucky Verity isn't here."

"Tell me about it," George said, "Maybe we should close down for the day. Go see Charlie."

"Yeah, let's go," Fred said, "Never thought we'd have to shut down early. I mean this is a joke shop, for God's sakes."

George laughed, "Maybe we should do our Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah, but what to get everyone?"

"A spider for Ron," George smirked.

"A mouse for Bill," Fred sniggered.

"Fake wands for mum and dad," George said. "And Ginny, we can get her hair-changing lollies."

"Charlie needs to be cheered up," Fred said, "So a packet of Ecstasy Potions would be good for him."

"And Percy…"

"Maybe some alcohol," George laughed, "Lets get him drunk!"

"Yeah!" Fred said, "Come on lets go-"

The door to their shop opened and a handsome young man came strolling in with a bag with their logo on it in his hand.

"Can we help you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," the man said, "My brother and I came in here earlier and brought some of that U-NO-POO. Well I gave some to my dad, and eh, I was wondering if there was an antidote?"

"Nope," George said, "It only lasts for twenty-four hours."

"Well it's been three days," the man shrugged.

"Okay," Fred said, "Maybe your dad's was already constipated from before hand?"

"Probably," the man said, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Any way," George said, "Fred and I have nothing to do so we can work up an antidote now."

"Thanks," he smiled as the door opened once more. A man and woman walked inside holding hands.

"Hello," George smiled. The woman looked up and smiled back at him. Some thing very unsettling about her, he thought. "How can we help you?"

"I've just come to help my brother," the man said, softly. "Our mother will be quite angry about being constipated."

"Moron!" the girl snapped, "It's your Grandmother!"

"I thought it was your father," George said. The first man slapped his head in anger.

"I thought it was your pet goat?" Fred said, giving George a cautioning look. George nodded back in understanding.

"You two are idiots!" the first man snapped, "How are we meant to force-feed them the stuff now that our cover is blown, huh Rod?"

"It's not my fault Rabastan! You said mother!"

"No I didn't! Bellatrix did!"

Fred and George exchanged looks and began to slowly edge towards one of their telescopes.

"And just were do you two think you are going!" Bella snarled them her wand pointing at Fred. "Cruc-"

"Catch!" George said chucking a telescope at her. She caught it and stared at it, wondering what it was. Suddenly a large puff of smoke covered Bella as she cried out in both surprise and pain.

"Bella!" Rodolphus cried running to his wife. The smoke subsided leaving only a stunned Bella. "What the hell happened to your eye?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. She turned towards a clear bowl and stared at her eye. "AAHHHH! What happened to my eye?"

Rabastan leaned over and burst out laughing, his sister-in-law had a huge black bruise around her left eye.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Bella screeched.

"Ouch. She'll give a Banshee a sore throat if they ever went against each other in a 'who can screamer louder' test," George groaned.

"I concur," Rabastan said rubbing his ear.

"You two little bastards are going to pay!" Rodolphus sneered pulling his wand out, "Avada-"

"No!" Rabastan said, pushing his brother's arm down. Fred and George breathed out in relief.

"Get your hand of me!" Rodolphus snarled. "You dare stop me from killing them!"

"Master said only to feed them the U-NO-POO," Rabastan snarled back.

"They are worse then us," Fred muttered.

"No they're not,"

"Yes they are!" Fred snapped back.

"Shut up!" Bella snapped, "You two will eat this entire thing if you wish for us to leave and not harm you."

"Oh yeah, not harm us," Fred mocked.

"You will eat it Mr Weasley," Rodolphus snarled, "if you knew what was good for you."

"I'll have one if you have one," Fred smirked.

"Cruc-"

"Stop trying to curse them," Rabastan snapped as he slapped Bella's hand.

"Yeah stop trying to curse us," Fred said.

"You, be quiet," Rabastan snapped.

"Yeah! Quiet Fred!" George snapped, "Don't annoy the mean old death eater!"

"I may be mean and old, but I'm no-" Rabastan snapped, stopping once he realised his mistake, "oops. What I meant was I'm a death eater and I'm mean but I ain't old!"

"Now eat," Bella snarled throwing a U-NO-POO to the Twins. "Or else."

"Or else Vat?" Fred said in a Swedish accent.

"Or else they vill Crucio our asses to ze sun," George answered.

"Oh No!" Fred cried.

"What have we gotten our selves into?" Bella asked as the twins continued to cry out stupid remarks to one another. Rabastan sat himself down on a chair and hoisted his legs onto a table.

"I find them quite enjoyable really," he grinned.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Rodolphus snapped, Fred fell over with a thud and George fell beside him in worry. "If you knew what was good for your brother, you would co-operate?"

"Get bent!" George snarled, pulling his own wand out.

"Experilliamus," Rabastan sighed, catching George's wand. George groaned and pulled out Fred's wand. "Experilliamus."

"Oh crap!" George cried. Rabastan threw the bag of U-NO-POO's to George.

"Eat them and we will go,"

"I can't eat them all," George snapped, "Not only will I be constipated, but I'll also have a killer stomach ache!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you used the Dark Lord's name in your product," Bella sneered.

"We said you-know-who!" George said indignantly, "It could be any one!"

Rabastan had to laugh at that. "Okay I have to admit, some of this junk is ingenious."

"Thank you," George said, beaming, he added sheepishly, "Fred would thank you to but he's a little busy."

"I see," Rabastan grinned.

"Will you stop talking to him like he is your brother?" Rodolphus snarled.

"What? Are you jealous?" Rabastan snarled back.

"You!" Bella sneered at George, ignoring her husband and his brother.

"Me?"

"Begin eating now," she barked, "I'm growing sick of this place. It's probably been infested by mud-bloods."

"And death eaters," George smirked.

"EAT!" She bellowed. George nodded mutely as he pulled out one of the U-NO-POO's, he put it in his mouth and began to chew on it softly. "Good boy."

"You want one? It's tasty," George said throwing one at each death eater. Stupidly Rodolphus opened his and put it in his mouth.

"Um Rod, you just had a U-NO-POO," Rabastan muttered as he pocketed his own. Bella smacked her head in annoyance. George pulled out the chew and threw it away.

"Are you sure you are not related to the Goyle's in any way?"

"I feel sick," Rodolphus moaned, walking away from them, "Where is your toilet?"

"Out side," George said. Rodolphus nodded and ran outside.

"AHHHHHH! DEATH EATERS!" A person screamed from outside.

"Imbecile," Bella snapped running after him.

"One-two-three," Rabastan muttered. A bunch of red lights were shot at the two death eaters to the ground. Aurors flooded the place as the people cheered. "Dopes. I guess you set that up on purpose huh?"

"Maybe," George muttered.

"So why aren't you constipated?" Rabastan asked. George pointed to the lolly on the ground. "Smart one aren't you? Here, have your wands back."

Rabastan threw the two wands back to the red-hair and then muttered a counter curse on Fred. Fred sat up and stared at the death-eater. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I can," Rabastan answered, he then apparated away.

-----------

"Pretty ain't it?" Serenity asked as her and her descendent stared down at the beach and the five Australians who were now in the water catching the waves and surfing.

"Yes," Severus murmured. Serenity pulled him down a sand hill towards the water. "What are you doing?"

"Let's get closer to the water," Serenity said, she then added because of the look on Severus' face, "Relax, we're not gonna swim."

"Oh okay," Severus said, sounding relieved.

"Why don't you like the water?" Serenity smirked. Severus didn't answer. "What? Did you have a near-death accident with water?"

"Something like that," Severus said uncomfortably.

"What? Did Tobias try to drown you?" Serenity muttered, growing angry.

"No," Severus mumbled.

"Who?"

"No one," Severus muttered.

"Then why don't you like the water?" Serenity asked.

Severus murmured some thing but even with her ears Serenity didn't hear it.

"Say what?"

"I can't swim!" Severus finally barked. A few seagulls flew off.

"Oh is that it," Serenity laughed, "That's what you're worried about. Well, this is the beach, not the pool, if you stay close to the shore and don't go in to deep you don't need to worry about swimming."

"I have no costume," Severus muttered.

"Neither do I," Serenity said, "I'm swimming in this."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Severus sighed, shaking his head at the thought of Serenity swimming in her jeans skirt and tight midriff.

"Holidays, Sev," Serenity smiled, "starting in a few days."

"So what about your classes?"

"Liv cancelled them," Serenity said.

"So you cancelled your classes for me?" Severus whispered

"Who else?" Serenity grinned, "Any way, we're having Christmas at our place and I think Samuel invited some of the students?"

"Like who?" Severus asked, not sounding to please.

"Blaise, Draco and Millicent," Serenity said, "I also think that Theodore Nott may come as well, but he said he had other plans. Harry, Ron and Hermione may come also but I think that they will go first to the burrow."

"Oh okay," Severus muttered.

"Uh huh," Serenity said, "You're not peeved that the Golden Trio are coming along?"

"No, it's your house," Severus muttered.

"Well I guess you'll be pleased to know the Creevey brothers are coming to if the Trio come," Serenity smirked, waiting for an outburst.

"Oh okay," Severus sighed.

"Or not," Serenity said, "Severus, I know you miss Enlil, but you know he is still with you even if you can't see him? Now give me a reaction for inviting the Creevey brothers."

"Give your self a reaction," Severus snarled.

"That's my boy," Serenity sniggered, ruffling his hair. She pulled her hand away and rubbed it against her shirt, "Eww!"

"Serves you right," Severus smirked, restraining a grin.

"That's it!" Serenity snapped. Severus jumped in surprise. "I'm giving you a make over!"

"Oh no!"

----------

"What happened?" Voldemort sighed when Rabastan returned from their mission alone. "Where are Bella and Rodolphus?"

"Aurors got them," Rabastan muttered. "They've taken them back to Azkaban."

"How did this happen?" Voldemort barked angrily.

"One of the boys tricked Rodolphus into having one of those constipating lollies," Rabastan answered. "In his search to find a restroom he got himself and Bella caught."

"How on earth did they trick that dunderhead?" Voldemort barked.

"You just answered your own question," Rabastan muttered, "He is a dunderhead."

"Crucio," Voldemort said, casually as Rabastan fell to the ground writhing and screaming in pain. "Wormtail! Get this vermin out of my sight."

"Y-yes master," Wormtail stuttered, he pulled the younger man by the arm once the spell was removed.

---------

Yay I updated before Xmas! Any Hoo the next chapter which will be up in two minutes is the Xmas chapter!

I dedicate this chapter to any Aussies reading this… (Looks around and rolls eyes defeated…guess there ain't any!)

Any way Luke Burt is a name I stole of my favourite footballer. And the whole thing with Aussies and added O to the name is true, but its usually only used on blokes…I just exaggerated it…

Yothu Yindi is a cool Aboriginal band in Australia by the way…you may have heard of them, I dunno…

Thanks for the reviews guys! I wonder who will play Luna…Sarahamanda pointed out that they are searching for a peep now…I reckon I can play her, although I have black hair black eyes dark skin and 'fuck off' stamped on my forehead…so im quite the opposite! Hmmmm maybe Bella might be good for me…Isn't that wight my widdle weveiwers!


	20. Chappie Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Come on, Sev it can't be that bad," Serenity sighed leaning against a wall. She groaned impatiently.

"I am not wearing this! I look like a dunderhead,"

"You are a dunderhead," Serenity snapped. "Please, for me?"

"No,"

"I'll get you more ice-cream?"

"No!" Severus snapped.

"Don't make me blackmail you,"

"It's not going to work!"

"If you don't come out," Serenity said in a warning tone, "I'll tell Samuel and Madam Sinistra that you tripped down those stairs this morning and landed in dog crap head first."

"You wouldn't dare!" Severus hissed, he knew Madam Sinistra was the biggest gossip at Hogwarts if not the world and Samuel was just as bad, with his mouth.

"Come out and I wont," Serenity said, sweetly. She waited a minute and smiled when she heard the noise of the door unlocking. It swung open and Severus walked out slowly.

"Happy now," Severus snapped, "I look like a fool."

He stood stiffly against the wall, in a regular length Levi Jeans which flared a tiny bit at the end. He wore a grass green t-shirt which wrote '_SEX BOMB!_' in large black font, and underneath it in a smaller font it said, '_You know you want me, baby!_'

"No you don't," Serenity grinned, "Though maybe another shirt."

"Gee, ya think!" Severus snarled.

"No, I know," Serenity smiled.

---------

"Where do you think the final two horcruxes are Harry?" Hermione asked.

"There are four places that they can be," Harry said, sounding quite certain of himself. "I'm sure at least one of them is right."

"Well where are you thinking?" Ron said as he flipped through muggle magazine.

"The old orphanage that Voldemort grew up, here and Malfoy Manor," Harry said, "The final is a long-shot, but that's where I'm going next."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Chamber of Secrets," Harry said, "I'm going after Christmas and New Years."

"Why do you think he'd leave a horcrux there?" Hermione asked.

"He had access to it after he left school," Harry said, "He returned quite a few times, once or twice when Professor Dippet was still Headmaster and once when Dumbledore was. He could have snuck in then."

"You know, I don't understand why Salazar Slytherin made the chamber," Hermione said, "Sure he hated Muggles but he didn't seem to really want to kill anyone."

"Well Serenity told me that after he killed that other wizard he went bonkers," Ron said, "Maybe he made it then."

"But when Godric died he seemed sane to me," Hermione said.

"Well, the answer will probably be in the memories," Harry said, "If not we can ask Serenity later."

"Suppose," Hermione said.

---------

"No," Severus said to another shirt, "Must they have the vulgar sayings on them!"

"That's the point of the T-shirt," Serenity said, "Look jack-ass just pick a shirt so we can go, I'm hungry."

"We just ate barely ten minutes ago!" Severus cried, he motioned to the four bags of clothes he had in his hands, "How am I meant to fit into these clothes if we keep eating."

"Maybe you didn't notice," Serenity said sweetly, before adding in a angry voice, "Your jeans fell of almost three times, and your shirt is baggier then Samuel's clothes, and that is saying something!"

"I'm not that thin," Severus snapped.

"You're thinner then Ally MacBeal!" Serenity retorted.

"I don't know who she is," Severus barked, "But I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not thin! And I am not going to argue with you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Serenity hissed. Severus growled before breathing in deeply.

"I'll get this shirt then," Severus sighed. He grabbed a black shirt with a blue font on it.

"_Everything is funny, as long as it happens to some one else,"_ Serenity read out. "Good, now you have that, and '_Have a crappy day_!' '_I'm not as think as you drunk I am_!' and '_I'm already visualizing duct tape on your mouth_!'"

"Wonderful," Severus drawled.

"Now all we need to do is cut your hair," Serenity said, "Maybe even dye or throw a few streaks in it."

"I am not cutting my hair!" Severus snapped, absently running a bony hand through the shoulder long grease. "Nor am I changing its colour. I like it black!"

"Okay," Serenity said, "We can put a temporary colour in it."

"No,"

"Come on, lets go," Serenity said, as they walked up to the counter.

----------

"Oliver, are you here," Percy called as he entered his best friend's apartment.

"I'm in here," Oliver said, walking outside from his kitchen.

"You okay?" Percy said awkwardly. It was the first time he spoke to the Scotsman ever since the incident.

"I'm fine," Oliver said, in the same awkward voice. "What about you?"

"I'm okay," Percy said, walking up to Oliver, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am actually a little better," Oliver said, "Come, let's sit down."

The two boys followed each other to the sofa and sat on it next to each other. That sat in silence before Oliver broke the silence.

"Percy, I should thank you,"

"What? Why?" Percy asked, "I made you relive a nightmare!"

"Yeah, well I thought I was over it," Oliver muttered, "But I wasn't."

"Well you should know I'm always here for you if you need to talk about it," Percy said.

"I know," Oliver said as he uneasily rested his head against Percy's shoulder. The red-haired tensed for a second but then slowly snaked his arm around Oliver's shoulders. "I heard about Enlil, how is Charlie?"

"A mess," Percy sighed, "I'm fairly sure he cried himself to sleep the past few nights. Bill's with him now."

"Poor guy," Oliver sympathized, "always liked him, he was a great Quidditch player, don't know why he began to chase dragons though."

"Me either," Percy muttered, "It's such a dangerous career. Any way, I was wondering if you wanted to come and spend Christmas at my house."

"Sure," Oliver said, quickly. "But I have to tell my mum."

"Okay," Percy smiled.

------------

"Are you guys finished yet," Serenity sighed.

"A little more Ms Eden," the hairdresser said.

"Can I see him now," Serenity begged.

"No," Severus snapped from inside.

"I got you two new shirts," Serenity said, changing the subject abruptly, "and they both suit you."

"Oh joy,"

---------

"Merry Christmas, Ron," Harry grinned, as the red-haired walked down the staircase groggily.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Ron said.

"Merry Christmas boys," Hermione grinned as she ran down the stairs presents in her arms. She gave one to each boy. Ron quickly opened his and beamed when he pulled out a Chudley Cannons Jersey.

"Hermione!" He grinned happily. "Thanks! Here is your gift."

He stood up and pulled her into a kiss ignoring Harry's snorts. Harry opened his own gift and grinned just as much when he pulled out a box. Inside the box were four moving, three-inch figurines that Harry knew quite. He read the writing on the box in his head, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Figurines, the Founders Edition.WW'

The four founder where tied inside the box like a common Barbie Doll waiting to be opened. Godric Gryffindor was grinning at him and giving him thumbs up. Rowena Ravenclaw was reading a small tiny book and Helga Hufflepuff like Godric was waving at him cheerfully. Salazar however stood tied up in the box sulking angrily stomping his foot. Clearly he didn't appreciate being tied down in a box. Harry turned the box around, quickly, to open it when he saw on the back other dolls he could collect. On the top left corner was Albus Dumbledore waving at him, underneath him it wrote, 'Collect all 689 Headmasters and Mistresses.' Next to him were four students, dressed in their school robes, one for each house. Underneath them was a picture of the staff at Hogwarts from the previous year. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagoll, Professor Vector, Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout were all waving happily at him, while Snape was attempting to push Madam Sinistra of him as she tried to kiss him.

"She is still trying to kiss him!" Hermione laughed. "She was doing that when I wrapped it!"

"Is she drunk?" Ron asked as he pulled on his jersey.

"This is awesome Hermione!" Harry grinned. "Where did you get it?"

"Serenity told me about them," she said. "We better go to the Burrow."

"Yeah, we can have breakfast and lunch there," Harry said, "Then we can go to Serenity's."

"I wonder if she has a name for her place other then Serenity's." Ron wondered.

"Ask her," Harry said. "It's probably something like 'Love house' or 'Bite me Manor!'"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Ron grinned.

--------

"Ronnikins!" Molly cried happily as she hugged her youngest son.

"Hi mum," he said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, as she and Harry set all of their presents under the Weasley Tree. Softly she added, "Is Charlie okay?"

"He is, dear," Molly sighed, "A little shaken but I think he will be fine."

"Where is he?" Ron asked. Molly motioned up stairs as Harry hugged her and wished her a merry Christmas. Ron nodded and headed upstairs where he ran into Bill, "How is he?"

"He's fine," Bill smiled, "He's getting there. He's in your room"

Ron nodded again as he ran up the staircase and to his door. He knocked on it hard and waited for a reply.

"Yeah,"

"It's me, Ron," he said, opening the door. He walked in and grinned at the site of his room. He grinned at Charlie who was sitting and reading through one of his comics. "I haven't been home in ages. How are you?"

"I'm good," Charlie said softly.

"You sure," Ron said sitting next to his brother grabbing another comic.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Charlie sighed, "Its like Serenity said, he isn't really gone."

"Suppose not," Ron said, "You know that if you need any one to talk to me, Bill, Perce, Gin and the twins are here for you. So are Hermione and Harry."

"I know," Charlie said. "Actually, Ron, I miss Enlil but I also miss Severus. Kind of weird and freaky, huh?"

"Yup," Ron grinned, "But Serenity said it's too dangerous for you two to see each other."

"I know," Charlie sighed, "Its sucks."

"I know,"

"Breakfast boys!" They heard their mother call.

"Let's go eat," Ron grinned.

"Nothing stands in the way of Ronald Weasley and his food!"

"Nothing!"

-------------

"So what have you been up to?" Oliver asked, through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Figuring out how to defeat Voldemort," Harry said, as he squirted a large amount of honey on his pancake. The entire household other then Hermione and Ron(who slowly learnt to ignore the name, though never said it) flinched hard. Charlie choked on his pumpkin juice as Percy and Fred both spat out their pancakes onto Bill's plate.

"Harry, dear please don't say his name," Molly asked, weakly. Harry grinned at her.

"Never sitting in between you morons again," Bill said, glaring angrily at his brothers.

"Nice one Perce," George grinned.

"Why thank you Fred," Percy said.

"I'm George,"

"Whatever," Percy shrugged.

"Like I said," Bill muttered through a mouthful of tart, "don't dress the same and we won't mix you up. I'm sure mum stopped setting your clothes up ages ago."

Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Harry roared with laughter. Charlie and Arthur sniggered, while Fleur and Hermione giggled. Molly smiled as the twins looked in bewilderment at their oldest brother.

------------

"Split up in two groups," Voldemort hissed, "One group can fight the aurors and the other free our fellow death eaters. But you are not to kill any of the aurors understood?"

A murmured yes filled the room.

"Let us leave," Voldemort hissed. Seconds later, they all apparated away, towards Azkaban.

------------

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Harry grinned as he stepped out of the fire into Serenity's living room. Draco was sitting on the couch next to Octavian who was fast asleep as Hermione and Ron walked out of the fire.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Hermione said.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy," Ron said, somewhat stiffly.

"Merry Christmas, Weasley," Draco said just as stiffly.

"Why don't you two just call each other by first names?" Harry asked.

"I could call him Ferret-boy," Ron said, warningly.

"And I could call him Weasel-man," Draco said, smirking slightly.

"You sound like a pair of super heroes," Serenity said as she walked into the room. "Weasel-man and Ferret-boy protectors of the weak and hopeless."

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing, when they heard a hoarse voice behind them.

"So long as they don't were Spandex suits."

Octavian clearly had woken up. Hermione giggled clearly liking the idea of Ron in a Spandex suit.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Serenity grinned.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Octavian asked. Serenity was dressed in a strapless, tight, red dress that had white woolly lacing at its bottom, and Santa clause hat which was playing Christmas carols at the time. "And what is that stupid song!"

_We three kings of Orient are_

_Bearing gifts we traverse afar_

_Field and fountain, moor and mountain_

_Following yonder star_

"Don't you be knocking Christmas songs, jackass!"

"I'll knock whatever I want, jackass!"

"Kiss my fat ass, jackass!"

"It will take me all year to kiss your fat ass, jackass!"

"Actually I'd rather you not, God knows were those lips have been! Jackass!"

"They are usually like this at Christmas," Halle sighed as she walked into the room; she too was dressed in a dress, like Serenity's although hers was a grass green. Blaise walked in after her sulkily though it wasn't surprising as some one seemed to have made him wear a head-band with reindeer antlers on them and red-nose which glowed.

_Good King Wenceslas looked out_

_On the feast of Stephen_

_When the snow lay round about_

_Deep and crisp and even_

_Brightly shone the moon that night_

_Though the frost was cruel_

_When a poor man came in sight_

_Gathering winter fuel_

"Merry Christmas," Millicent Bulstrode said as she walked into the room with a Santa hat on her head. Theodore Nott walked in after her with a reindeer head-band like Blaise's.

"Draco, where is your hat?" Narcissa snapped as she walked into the room, she too had a red dress on, like the two vampires but it was looser and longer with thick straps.

"Here," Draco said, hastily putting the hat on.

"Where is Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"Up in his room,"

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"The dunderhead is fine," Serenity said, "He just refuses to show any one is new make over."

"You're speaking like him now," Octavian muttered, as Gabriella dressed in a red Kimono, walked in and wished a merry Christmas to the trio.

"The bloke's worse then Scrooge," Serenity muttered, "Bah Humbug!"

_O Come All Ye Faithful_

_Joyful and triumphant,_

_O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem._

_Come and behold Him,_

_Born the King of Angels;_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_Christ the Lord._

-----------

"Stupefy!" Rabastan cried, knocking down an auror. Around him more of the wizard police fell to the hexes and jinxes as the death eaters moved forward and closer to their fellow death eaters.

-----------

"Sev! Get your white ass down here!" Samuel screamed.

"I'm coming," Severus snarled from up the stairs. The trio, the Zabini's, the vampires, the students and Narcissa all walked over quickly to the stair case to see Severus' makeover.

"Yeah get your white ass down here," Serenity repeated, "I want to eat! I need to drink! I have turkey, vodka and blood waiting for me, but I can't eat it until you're down here!"

"I'm coming," Severus barked, they heard a door slowly open and footsteps slowly followed. He stopped once stood in front of them silently waiting for the insults.

"Love the hair sir," Draco commented first. It was still black but it was much shorter and the grease had disappeared. It matched his face wonderfully.

"Thank you," he said stiffly as he walked down the staircase.

"Nice jeans," Hermione grinned, "are they Levis?"

"Yes," he said, still quite stiff.

"I like the shirt, it suits you," Millicent said, it was a black t-shirt with a white font which said, '_You've mistaken me for some one who cares.'_

"Serenity chose it," Severus muttered.

"Love the Santa hat," Ron snorted.

"Shut up Weasley," Severus snarled.

"I still say you should have worn that other shirt," Serenity said.

"Which one? you brought about a dozen," Severus hissed.

"The 'I_ don't know what your problem is, but I but it is hard to pronounce' _shirt," Serenity said.

"Oh that one," Severus said. "What is the difference prey tell?

"Beats me," serenity said. "Any way, remind me to go and get a new photo frame."

"What for?" Octavian sighed, "How many pictures do you plan on putting up?"

"Beats me," she repeated, she motioned everyone towards the dining room where the food was set up.

"What's the picture of?"

"Oh me and Severus took a few photos with Santa," serenity said, Severus covered his head shamefully as Ron burst of out laughing.

"Quiet Weasel-man!" Draco snapped.

"At least I'm a man, Ferret-_boy_!" Ron sneered back.

"Both of you be quiet," Narcissa snapped angrily.

"Okay let's go eat!" Serenity said, as her hat continued to sing.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Tis the season to be jolly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our gay apparel, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

-----------

"Rod, Bella," Rabastan sighed in relief when he found his brother and his wife. He opened the door and jumped into his brothers arms happily. "Missed you!"

"Get off me!"

--------

"Do you guys do this each year?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of chicken.

"Yes," Octavian said, "Since we were kids."

"Salazar would go and kill himself a turkey and Rowena and Helga would cook it," Serenity said, "Uncle Godric ate more then half by himself."

"You remember that stupid song he would sing the Herald Angels?" Octavian grinned, "Until Salazar got shitty and threw his pie at him and the two would begin the Christmas food fight."

"Yeah!" Serenity grinned, "Rowena would get even shittier because she's always come of the worst!"

"Helga was quite the dodger!" Octavian smirked.

"It was funny when the three would team up on Salazar," Serenity beamed, "Poor moron."

"Tell me about it," Octavian sighed.

_Hark! the herald angels sing_

_Glory to the new-born King!_

Serenity's hat had begun to sing again. The two oldest vampires looked at one another and then grinned and joined in.

_Peace on earth and mercy mild,_

_God and sinners reconciled!_

_Joyful, all ye nations, rise,_

_Join the triumph of the skies;_

Samuel began to beat-box with the song as the others joined in with the singing. Severus looked appalled as he blocked his ears to prevent the sound from entering.

_With the angelic host proclaim_

_Christ is born in Bethlehem!_

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

_Glory to the new-born King!_

----------

"Master," Lucius Malfoy whispered as Voldemort entered his tiny cell.

"Lucius, my slippery little friend," Voldemort hissed, "Crucio."

The Malfoy Patriarch's screams echoed in the walls of Azkaban.

"Merry Christmas," sneered Voldemort.

-------------

**Next Chapter:** Will Lucius live or die? Harry plays with his new toys. Fred and George tell Harry about the Lestrange family. More memories. Wega enters the picture again, and so does Grawp. Serenity goes to find Lucius after Draco begs her but will she make it in time…

_We three kings of Orient _

_Good King Wenceslas _

_O Come All Ye Faithful_

_Deck the halls_

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

Poll: Will Lucius live or die?

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

HOHOHO!

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro…

Now review!


	21. Chappie Twenty One

**Chappie Twenty-one.**

_Death Eaters Escape Azkaban Christmas Day._

_Many of us were celebrating Christmas Day. He-Who-Must-Not-Be, personally helped free the death-eaters in Azkaban while we were celebrating one of the most favoured holidays. While each death eater (turn to page 31 for their names and details) was freed, many of the aurors guarding the cells where surprisingly left unharmed. _

_The aurors on guard were either Petrified, stupefied or placed under the Crucio. Astounding news that many aurors reported that one death eater stepped over them and wished them a 'Merry Christmas and a happy new year'._

_Candice Marconi, one of the guards reported that she was petrified, "But I knew what was happening, and that death eater stepped over me and smiled from under his mask, and then cheerfully told me to have a Merry Christmas. If I was petrified I would have burnt a hole in his…"_

_Another auror seems certain he was one of the Lestrange brothers, but wasn't sure which one. Another auror agreed with the first that he is a Lestrange, but seemed quite sure he was the younger Lestrange, Rabastan. _

"_I remember when the two brothers where brought into Azkaban," Oydim Musakee said, "Rabastan seemed more approachable then his brother, not to mention smelt better."_

"I do not smell!" Rodolphus said, cutting of Bella as she read.

"Sure you don't," Rabastan smirked.

"Why, may I ask, did you wish every one a Merry Christmas?" Bella asked.

"Cause that's what you do at Christmas," Rabastan sighed. "What's going to happen with Lucius?"

"Master is quite angry with him," Bella said, "But he is a useful death-eater."

"Yes, he would be a loss," Rodolphus said, "But do you think Lucius would remain faithful if he finds out the Dark Lord almost killed his wife and son."

"Dunno," Rabastan said, "I never got the drift that he gave a damn about Draco but he and Cissa got along. But he is a good actor."

"The only reason he got along with Narcissa was because he was scared of me," Bella smirked.

"Huh?"

"I threaten him on his wedding day," Bella said.

"I don't want to know what you threatened him with," Rodolphus shuddered.

------------

Harry yawned widely as he picked up his present from Hermione. He set it on the table and grinned with he saw Godric waving at him again. He opened the box and pulled out the plastic container they where attached to. Harry smiled; the packaging was just like any muggle toy, in a cardboard box, with the object tied to the plastic container by wire. He poked a snoozing Salazar who jumped up in surprise.

'What?' The small figurine snapped.

"Wow! You can talk?" Harry asked, stunned.

'Obviously,' Salazar said, mockingly. Harry smiled as he unwired Godric.

'Now be nice Salazar,' Godric scolded, while he landed on the table, waving a 'thank you' to Harry.

'Yes, Salazar,' Rowena snapped, angrily, as she dropped next to Godric, 'He is after all, our new owner.'

'What is your point?' Salazar snarled as Helga fell with a thud on her butt.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, Helga nodded, rubbing her rear as Salazar dropped very gracefully between Rowena and Godric.

'What is your name?' Helga asked.

"Harry," Harry said, "Harry Potter."

'You don't know a Henry Potter do you?' Godric asked.

"No," Harry said, "But truthfully I only know of two Potters. My mum and dad."

'Godric,' Salazar muttered, 'It's the Boy-Who-Lived. That Dumbledore person told me. He defeated my heir as an infant.'

'How would you know about Dumbledore?' Rowena asked.

'Promise not to get mad?' Godric asked.

'No,'

'Any way,' Godric said, waving a hand, 'Sal and I left the box while we were in the store and spoke to him…or actually his figure.'

'GODRIC! SALAZAR!' She screamed. Harry jumped; for a small figurine she was very loud. 'You know you are not allowed to leave the box before opening!'

'You said you wouldn't get angry!'

'No I didn't!' Rowena snapped.

'She's right, Godric,' Salazar mumbled.

"Um, excuse me," Harry asked the Slytherin, "But aren't you annoyed that I defeated your heir?"

'No,' Salazar shrugged, 'My real heir would never have been defeated by an infant.'

'Well,' Godric said, in an 'I'm not so sure' voice.

'Shut up,' Salazar muttered. 'Any way, who was that girl who wrapped us up?'

"That was my friend Hermione," Harry said, "She's one of the cleverest people I ever met!"

'She must be a pureblood,' Salazar muttered.

"No actually," Harry said, "She is a muggle-born."

'So's she is a mud-blood like Helga,' Salazar said, boldly. Harry growled as a blur of blue attacked a green.

'Rowena calm down,' Helga sighed as Rowena began slapping and punching the Slytherin. Godric quickly pulled her off, as Harry laughed. He picked the Slytherin up who made a rude gesture to Rowena.

"I think some 'time out' for you would be good," Harry said as he dropped the Parsel-tongue into an empty jar.

--------

"Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan," Voldemort hissed as he walked into the room the Lestranges were sitting in.

"Yes master,"

"I have come to warn you," he said, his eyes gleaming.

"About what?" Rodolphus asked.

"Lucius," he replied.

"Is he dead?" Rabastan asked, sounding hopeful.

"No," Voldemort smirked. "But I have told him that Severus placed his wife and son under the Imperius by Snape."

"Does he believe you?" Rabastan asked.

"Of course he does," Bella snapped.

"What does that have to do with us?" Rodolphus asked, cutting his brother and wife of before they began to argue again.

"You need to remind him what Severus is doing to his family," Voldemort answered. "Then if Serenity turns on us, we can use Lucius to kill Severus. She isn't to know that he is alive. We will keep him hidden."

"But will he allow it," Bella said, "He is after all a very proud man."

"I know," Voldemort shrugged, "But dishonesty is a very strong point of mine."

-------------

"Serenity!" Draco yelled as he fell out of the floo-network. Octavian who was sitting reading through a muggle newspaper jumped in surprise.

"She isn't here," Octavian snapped.

"Where is she?" the Slytherin begged.

"Up in her room," Octavian answered. Draco stared at him.

"You said she wasn't here!"

"She isn't here," Octavian hissed, "She is in her room, which isn't here."

Draco rolled his eyes as he ran up to the vampire's room. As he went to push the door open, a low growl from beside him caught his attention. He turned his head slowly and fearfully, a large black panther with gleaming greens eyes was baring its sharp fangs at him, growling.

"Good kitty," Draco said his voice cracking. He swung the door open and ran in the panther running in after him. "Bad kitty!"

"Hello Draco," Severus said. Draco spun to see his ex-teacher kneeling next to the panther rubbing its back. "I see you've met Serenity the panther."

"That's Serenity?" Draco asked, forgetting his problems. The panther nodded its head as its fur slowly shrunk and Serenity stood up dressed in leather pants and a white singlet. "You're an Animagus."

"No," serenity said, "I'm a vampire."

"One of her powers," Severus said.

"So what's wrong Draco?" Serenity asked. Draco opened his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to the vampire. She read it and sighed in annoyance, "How could I have missed this?"

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"The death-eaters in Azkaban have been freed," Serenity said, "I'll go see if he is still alive, and if I need to I'll bring him here."

"If he is safe?" Severus said.

"I'll leave him there," Serenity said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because he is a firm believer of the wizard being better then a muggle," serenity said, "I wouldn't leave him alone with Samuel for a minute. Even if Sev and Tav are here."

"My father wouldn't hurt him," Draco said, "And why can he stay with my mother."

"Because Andromeda can't stand him," Serenity said, "Truthfully neither can I."

"Oh," Draco muttered.

"Don't worry," Serenity said, perking up, "I won't let him die."

-----------

"Hello Grawp," Wega grinned, as he dropped onto the giants shoulder. He leaned against the large neck relaxingly as the giant grunted and pushed him off. The vampire floated beside the giant raising a brow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wega no visit Grawp!"

"Wega has been busy," Wega snapped, "Serenity needed my help with some guy."

"Grawp smash guy!" Grawp hollered pounding his fist against his palm.

"Serenity will kill you," Wega grinned sitting down again. "Why don't we go annoy the centaurs?"

"Stupid horsies!"

------

**A new Memory.**

"Where are we?" Ron asked. The trio looked around with raised brows as they saw a group of people jumping up and down in time with the music.

"Oh MY GOD!" Hermione screamed. Ron and Harry looked at her and then to what she was pointing at.

"Holy shit!" Harry said, instantly understanding her scream.

"What?" Ron asked, staring at the man the two where going crazy over. "Who is that? And where is his other glove?"

"It's Michael Jackson!" Hermione breathed faintly.

"Are you two okay?"

"Ron! It's Michael Jackson!" Harry said, "He is the best!"

"It's a memory," Ron mentioned, as watched the man dance very strangely. He could have swore he saw Blaise dancing like that earlier.

"I wonder whose memory this is?" Harry said.

'_Come on Octavian,_' Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to see Serenity dragging the named vampire. Halle and Gabriella followed them.

'_Why are we here?'_ Octavian sighed.

'_Its time you meet Livia,'_ Serenity said.

'_But here? In a muggle concert?'_

'_Yes,' _Serenity said_, 'she won a handful of tickets; she brought some of friends with her.'_

'_Tav, it could be worse,' _Halle whispered._ 'It could be that Elvis fellow.'_

'_I heard that!'_

The trio laughed and followed the four vampires as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Where's Samuel?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he wasn't a vampire yet," Ron suggested.

'_Just where are we going?' _Octavian asked.

'_Front row,' _Serenity said._ 'She said she'd be in white and black in a MJ tribute.'_

'_Okay then,'_ Octavian muttered, _'Just who are her friends?'_

'_Some of her old friends from Hogwarts,'_ Serenity said, Harry listened intently _'Actually, Octavian, one might interest you?"_

'_And just who would that be,'_ Octavian said, not seeming interested.

'_James Potter,_' Serenity said, smirking. Octavian suddenly brightened up.

'_Oh good,'_

'_You've never met him before,'_ Serenity snapped.

'_I've met his ancestor,'_ Octavian sneered. _'Tis good enough!'_

"What the hell are they babbling about?" Ron asked.

'_What do you know of the Weasley side though?'_ Octavian asked.

'_Way more Weasley's then Potters,'_ Serenity said. '_They breed like fucking rabbits!'_

"Hey!" Ron snapped.

'_Molly, I think that's her name, is pregnant with her sixth child at the very early stages,'_ Serenity explained_. 'She doesn't even know yet.'_

"Hey that's me," Ron pointed out.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione sighed.

'_Oh there they are,'_ Serenity said, pointing at a small group of people.

'_Hey Serenity!'_ Livia called from the group. She walked over happily with her friends following. Harry smiled softly when he saw his father and mother walking behind her holding hands. His godfather, Sirius Black was strutting behind them while poking and prodding an annoyed.

'_Hey Liv,_' Serenity smiled.

'_Livia,_' the youngest vampire and Sirius said together. Livia glared at him before delivering a smack hard across his head.

'_Ouch,'_

'_This is Sirius Black,'_ Livia said pointing at the handsome young man. '_This is James and Lily Potter, and that's Remus Lupin.'_

'_I smell wet dog,'_ Gabriella said, sniffing.

'_Its him,'_ Halle said, pointing at Lupin, who winced.

'_A werewolf,'_ Octavian muttered, '_oh joy.'_

'_You have a problem with him,' _Sirius snarled.

'_Yes actually we do,'_ Octavian challenged.

'_He doesn't like Greyback,'_ Serenity said, like that solved everything. Which it did.

'_Oh okay,'_

'_That's great'_

'_You gonna join us and help us kill the mutt?' _Octavian asked.

'_No,' _Remus said,_ 'I'll leave it to you vampires. Let's go watch Michael Jackson!'_

'_Some one like the Jacko,'_ Serenity said.

'_It's Michael Jackson!"_ Remus exclaimed. _'How can you not like him?'_

"I think professor Lupin has a crush!" Ron smirked.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralysed_

'_Hey its our song,'_ Serenity smirked. '_Thriller.'_

'_The song for all half-breeds,'_ Remus grinned at her.

'_I don't get it,'_ Sirius muttered.

'_What's to get?'_ Serenity sniggered, eyeing Octavian. The trio stared at him to and then Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Look at how he is staring at Professor Dumbledore," Hermione giggled, Ron and Harry complied and snorted when the saw a usually grouchy Octavian looking helplessly at Livia trying to get her attention.

'_Hopeless,'_ Serenity sighed, softly. She suddenly pushed Octavian hard into Livia.

'_Oh! Sorry!'_ Octavian cried turning to glare at Serenity, who winked.

'_Its okay,'_ Livia smiled, somewhat breathlessly. The two turned away from each other with a furious blush on both of their faces.

'_Hopeless, both of them,'_ Serenity sighed

"Oh how sweet!" Hermione breathed.

"Oh brother," Ron muttered.

'_So what do you think of this Michael fellow?'_ Sirius asked Halle, with a husky tone.

'_He's good looking isn't he?'_ Halle asked, '_I bet you'd love to do him!'_

'_I would not!_' Sirius exclaimed, Harry sniggered, '_I'm straight.'_

'_Of course you are,'_ Halle smiled. _'If you prove it.'_

'_Okay I will!'_ Sirius snapped.

'Morons," Serenity muttered, before turning to Octavian, _'Tav, five galleons that by the time this day is over those two are gonna screw.'_

'_You're on!'_

-------

"Hey Harry…"

"…Are you going good?"

"We sure hope so…"

"…Cause we have something important to tell you,"

Harry bit his lip as the twins finally stopped finishing each others sentences, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong…" Fred said.

"…But that other day when the Lestranges were caught…" George said.

"…They came into our store…"

"…Yup they visited us,"

"What?" Harry cried, "Are you two okay? They didn't hurt you? Wait…why would they do that?"

"Well, it appears You-know-who got angry about the U-No-Poo," George continued, "but it wasn't just Rodolphus and Bellatrix there, Rabastan was there as well."

"That's strange," Harry said, "How did he escape?"

"Apparated," Fred said.

"We let him," George said, "So to speak."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Harry hissed.

"Well, he sort of helped us…" Fred said, unfazed.

"…You-know-who told them to force feed us the U-No-Poo…" George said.

"…And not kill us," Fred said.

"He kept stopping Bellatrix from crucioing us, and the other guy from killing us!" George exclaimed.

"And before he left I asked him why he was helping us…"

"…And he said because he could!"

"Do you think he doesn't like working for You-know-who?"

"It could be possible?" Harry suggested, "I will ask Serenity, she knows a lot of the death eaters personally. And I do recall she said she had a spy among them. It might be him."

"But he helped torture Neville's parents," Hermione said. The twins and Harry jumped. They faced the witch who was standing in front of Ron.

"Well, I'm not sure of that," Harry said, "Bellatrix with out a shadow of a doubt definitely did and so did Barty Jr, but the brothers may have just been there."

"I think Rodolphus would have had something to do with it," Hermione said, "Maybe Rabastan didn't do anything but he was there, he could have stopped them."

"Actually," Ron thought, "He would probably be joining the Longbottoms for defying you-know-who."

"I suppose," Hermione muttered.

"And Slytherins aren't known for helping others when there is trouble," Harry said.

------------

**Another memory…**

The trio found themselves once more in some part of Serenity's life. Looking around they realised they had to be in an Asian country. Many people were scurrying around on foot or on very old looking bikes.

"I wonder what century we are in?" Hermione asked when they saw a familiar site strutting past. Serenity, dressed in a dark red kimono, was looking around intently her eyes searching for something. "What she looking for?"

"Any bet its Gabriella," Harry muttered, watching as Ron walked through a few people to stand next to Serenity.

"Yup," Ron said, agreeing with Harry, "And there she is."

Ron pointed at a young Asian standing behind a small cart that was filled with all kinds of fruits. As Harry and Hermione followed Ron's hand to the vampire, another vampire made her way over to the first.

"Do you think Gabriella's a vampire yet?" Hermione asked as the three ran up to Serenity and Gabriella.

"I don't know," Harry said when Serenity began to speak in Japanese to Gabriella.

"She can speak Chinese?" Ron asked.

"I think it's Japanese," Hermione said. "Gabriella is Japanese."

"Where's Cho Chang when you need her?" Harry smirked.

----------

"Knock, knock," Serenity said as she entered the Riddle House. _(Who's there)_

"What is it Eden?" Voldemort sighed.

"Where the hell is Malfoy?" she said simply.

"Six feet under," Rabastan answered, Serenity raised a brow. "It's a muggle saying. I thought you'd know seeing as you like muggles."

"I wonder how you know," Serenity smirked.

"How would you know?" Rodolphus hissed.

"I listen," Rabastan hissed back, "That's how!"

"Why you little!" Rodolphus jumped over the table tackling his younger brother to the ground.

"Enough," Voldemort snapped. Both men stood up sneering at each other, as Serenity giggled. Voldemort gave her a look.

"What?"

"You never giggle," He hissed, "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," Serenity said, "Any way, where is Lucius, let me get him out of your hair."

"He has no hair," Greyback snarled as he limped into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Preforming rescue mission number five thousand and twenty-three," Serenity answered promptly.

"You keep count?"

"Yes, now where is the blonde jackass?"

"He's dead," Voldemort snapped. "You think I would have waited till you came and saved him. I tortured him for a good ten minutes and then killed him."

"I can't sense him," Serenity said. "Where the hell is your wand?"

"Why?"

"I want to see the last spell you preform," Serenity said, "I don't trust you!"

"How dare you question the Dark Lord," Bella snarled.

"Shuddap yer face," Serenity snapped.

"Serenity, it's true," Rabastan said softly. Serenity faced him and glared.

"I want proof," Serenity snarled.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Bring in his body!" Voldemort snapped, losing patience.

"Whose body?" came the answer.

"Malfoy's you foolish nitwits!"

"Oh," the two beefy men stumbled outside dragging the corpse of Lucius Malfoy. Long blonde hair lay flat against his back, as his clothes were torn and tattered.

"Eh, fuck this," Serenity said, "I'm going home."

She disappeared with a click. Voldemort smiled evilly and banished the dead body.

"W-was that really Malfoy?" Wormtail simpered.

"Of course not!" Voldemort snapped. "Just some muggle! Malfoy is in Lestrange Manor under the Fidelus charm. Let everyone believe his dead."

"I don't think Serenity fell for that," Rabastan muttered.

"Crucio!" Voldemort barked. Like usual screams followed, as most death eaters winced. The spell was removed. "Get this filth out of here, Wormtail!"

"Y-yes master," Wormtail complied dragging the smaller man behind him.

"Hate you break it to you, Vold but the boy's probably right," Greyback said in his gruff voice, "Eden seemed more ticked of then upset, she usually has this depressed look in her eyes when some one dies. It was missing."

"Eden doesn't care about Malfoy," Bella said.

"But she does care about his pup," Greyback snarled.

----------

**Next Chapter:** More memories. Wega visits Rabastan again. Serenity tells Draco about Lucius. Harry visits the chamber of Secrets but doesn't realise that a few students followed him.

I don't own Michael Jackson or his song…Not that a really do wish too… I don't own the Spice Girls either…which is a relief…

Thanks for the review guys, and Anti-thule the reason no one is freaked that Charlie has a kid is cuz I warn everyone in the first chapter…That's the beauty of Fanfiction, you can write anything, and there is bound to be a person out there as crazy as you!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro

Review


	22. Chappie Twenty Two

Chappie Twenty-two

"I hate this room," Rabastan muttered. Wega grinned at him. "It ain't funny!"

"Sorry," the vampire smirked, pushing his auburn hair out of his face.

"What colour is you hair naturally?" Rabastan asked. "I've seen it in so many different colours. Red, black, brown, dark brown, orange, blonde, white, grey, purple, green with pink tips, and blue. Oh and that muggle Mohawk cut you had."

"Can't remember really," Wega muttered, "I don't remember much about my past before I was bitten. Serenity reckons its better I don't know too much."

"Why?"

"Beats me," the vampire shrugged. "Something about keeping me safe. I only know who killed me."

"Did she bite you?"

"No," Wega said, "Ever heard of Sanguini?"

"Yeah, who hasn't," Rabastan smiled, "He's as popular as Serenity. Although most people fear him."

"Yeah, I don't know why," Wega said, "He's a nice guy, once he talks."

"Never heard him talk before neither," Rabastan muttered.

"I've heard him once or twice," Wega said, "His voice is sort of rough, like his voice box is gone to the winds, but it's sort of comforting

"I've seen him quite a few times," Rabastan informed. "You-know-who tried to convince him to join us, but Sanguini just stared at the Dark Lord and then at Greyback."

"Well, we vampires don't like werewolves at all," Wega said, "Except for Serenity. She likes that Luppy character."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah," Wega answered, "He reminds me of someone but I don't know who."

"Who cares?" Rabastan said, "Any way, how many people do you think Sanguini has bitten?"

"More then enough," Wega said, "I know ten different tribes who were bitten by him alone."

"Wow," Rabastan said, surprised, "How many people would that be?"

"About a thousand, maybe more," Wega said, "each tribe has about one hundred vampires in it. My own was the exception, there was only five of us. Myself, Raynor, one of the first vampires that Sanguini bit, Andrella, Stella and Shaman. Raynor and Shaman are dead, and I haven't got a clue were Stella and Andrella are. I might ask Sanguini, he should know."

"If he answers?" Rabastan grinned.

"Exactly," Wega smirked.

----------

**Memory**

"Where on earth are we?" Hermione asked staring into the dark cave like area. They were surrounded by many tunnels round in shape, and strange statues of snakes. Right in front of them was a larger then life statue of a man with a major case of needing to shave. What annoyed Hermione the most was the water underneath them. "Are we in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes," Ron and Harry said, seeming a little nervous.

'_Why are we down here?'_ Serenity said, walking into the light with Salazar behind her. _'And where is here?'_

'_It's my chamber,'_ Salazar said, _'No one knows about it, but us.'_

'_So what?'_ Serenity smirked, _'It's the Chamber of Secrets?'_

'_Nice name,'_ Salazar nodded seriously.

'_Honestly, why am I here?'_ Serenity asked, looking around. She grimaced when she saw a rat scurry by. Hermione screamed.

'_You got scared by an itty bitty rat?_' Salazar sniggered, Ron sniggering with him. Harry smirked.

'_That itty bitty rat is gonna get shoved down your throat in a minute,'_

'_I'd like to see you try,'_ Salazar laughed.

'_Who the hell is that?'_ Serenity asked pointing at the statue.

'_My father,'_

'_You never knew your father,'_ Serenity muttered.

'_And?'_

'_Why is he so ugly?'_

'He is not ugly!' Salazar snarled.

'_Yeah, he is,'_ Serenity smirked_. 'I say you must take after him.'_

'_Don't make me use an unforgivable on you!'_

'_Please, they do nothing to me,'_ Serenity grinned.

'_Not if I use all three of them on you together!'_

'_How would that sound?'_ Serenity asked, genuinely interested. _'Avaperiocio?'_

Salazar sniggered.

'_Let me try it,'_ Serenity said, as she pulled her wand out and pointed it the founder.

'_Experilliamus,'_ Salazar said, lazily. Serenity rolled her eyes as her wand went flying out of her hands.

'So why are we down here?' Serenity said.

'_I just need to make sure some one knows about this other then me,' _Salazar said,_ 'Political purposes.'_

'_I don't know how that works but fine,' _Serenity muttered._ 'So what's the chamber for?'_

'_For us,'_ Salazar shrugged, Serenity raised a brow.

'_Sal, there is no 'us', there never will be,'_ Serenity sighed, _'How many times do I have to say that?'_

"Wow," Hermione muttered, "Serenity had a thing going on with Slytherin."

'_Until you realise I wont give up on you,_' Salazar signalled, _'I'm not Greyback.'_

The young vampire was silent for a minute before looking up and earnestly saying, _'I never said you were.'_

Without waiting for a reply the vampire clicked herself out of the Chamber leaving Salazar with his mouth agape. Ron and Harry had the same expressions. Salazar finally closed his mouth and stared down to the ground. He knelt down as though he spotted something. The trio leaned towards him as a picked up a shining silver bracelet.

"Whose is it?" Ron asked. Salazar stared at it intensely before dropping it, he walked off.

--------------

"So what are we gonna do know?" asked Ron, packing away the memory.

"I think maybe we should visit the chamber now," Harry smiled. "I can go alone."

"We're coming," Hermione said. Harry grinned.

"I was joking," Harry smirked. "I can never get ride of you guys!"

--------------

"Long way down," Hermione whispered, looking down the entrance to the chamber.

"Are you scared," Ron smirked, Hermione sneered at him. "You look like Malfoy when you do that."

"Spider!" Hermione screamed, Ron squealed before tripping and falling down the chamber. "Ron!"

"Ron are you okay?" Harry called.

"Yeah," Ron said, "It stinks down here."

"Okay," Harry said, turning to Hermione, "Just jump in, it's like a slide."

"Okay," Hermione said, before gulping and jumping. She screamed the whole way down before Harry followed.

-----------

"Where is he, Serenity?" Narcissa asked, worried etched in her face. Draco stood behind her. "Is he still alive?"

"I don't know," Serenity said, softly, "I think Voldie's either hiding him from me or has killed him. I won't be able to tell until either Voldie's dead or if my resident death-eater tells my friend, Wega about him."

"He can't be dead," Draco whispered.

"I'm not sure yet Draco," Serenity said, "But keep praying, faith and hope will pay off. They always do."

She clicked out without another word. Draco slide into his mothers embrace, hugging her tightly as though he was trying to make sure she'd never leave him.

-------------

"Come on guys," Harry edged his two best friends in front of him.

"Do you still think the snake is alive?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said, "I killed it."

"It's so creepy down here," Hermione said.

**Crunch!** The trio jumped and spun around to see Ginny and Luna glaring at Neville.

"Great one Neville!" Ginny snarled.

"What are you three doing down here?" Harry snapped. "It's too dangerous! Why are you here?"

"Helping you," Luna smiled.

"Tell me it's just you three," Harry sighed.

"Fat chance Potter," Blaise said entering the picture. Dean and Millicent followed him.

"Oh Jeez," Harry sighed, "So where is Draco?"

"At home," Blaise said, "Why are you guys here?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "Hang on, Gin how did you get here?"

"Halle," Ginny shrugged, "she clicked me here because I needed the library, and I saw you three walking into a girl's bathroom."

"Yeah, well," Ron blushed.

"Well, since you are all here," Harry sighed, "Look for anything that doesn't belong in this area."

"Okay," came the reply.

It was another half hour before Blaise called for Harry. The entire group rushed over to see what the black boy had found. Harry took a small bracelet from Blaise and stared at it with realisation.

"Okay," Harry said, "We've searched the place up and down, so let's go up. I'm gonna take this to Serenity she might know what it is."

---------

**Next Chapter:** The identity of the bracelet. A few more memories. Harry almost dies but is saved by a mysterious person. Wega and Sanguini meet up.

Okay, that was a short chapter, but it was a chapter none the less…And finally too…

I'll try to update soon, I've been quite busy…

Peace and Chicken Grease.

Afro


End file.
